Perspectivas
by Sisa Lupin
Summary: Buscarán la plenitud y hallarán la frustración, buscarán la certidumbre y solo hallarán indecisión, pero existen compensaciones... Tal vez haya merecido la pena después de todo. ¿Hasta dónde llegaran Remus y Tonks para descubrirlo? Mi primer FF. Reviews, por favor.
1. Pensando en ti

**...PERSPECTIVAS...**

Capítulo 1: Pensando en ti.

Nymphadora Tonks era una chica de veintidós años que normalmente siempre estaba alegre y era simpática con todo el mundo… Sin embargo, últimamente todo eso había cambiado.

Desde que conoció a Remus Lupin ya no era la misma de siempre y todas las personas que la querían y se preocupaban por ella en más de una ocasión se habían preguntado qué fue de aquella Tonks que siempre lucía ese escandaloso pelo rosa chicle; ahora de un negro azabache tan oscuro y tan negro como su nuevo ánimo.

Cada mañana se sentaba a desayunar preguntándose a sí misma cómo iba a soportar otro día sin verle, sin ver sus ojos color miel, su sonrisa, su forma de caminar o, simplemente, verle sentado tomándose un café en la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

No soportaba no decirle en ese mismo instante lo importante que era él en su vida y que el mundo no valía la pena si no le veía hacer cualquiera de esas cosas.

Tampoco soportaba que fuera tan protector con ella; tanto que ni siquiera la dejara acercarse a él durante las noches de luna llena cuando el hombre de su vida se transformaba en una criatura que nada le pegaba a su personalidad pacifica y respetuosa que siempre le había caracterizado.

Si tan solo supiera que ella siempre estaba allí a su lado, que todas esas horribles noches las pasaba llorando en su habitación rezando para que a la mañana siguiente él se encontrara bien…

Pero no lo sabía, o no quería saberlo.

Esta situación no solo la había afectado a su vida personal sino también a su vida laboral. No podía concentrarse y hacer bien su trabajo de modo que su jefe le había dado unos días libres para descansar. Cosa que no le agradaba mucho pues así tendría más cosas en las que pensar… Bueno más concretamente en alguien en quien pensar.

Y allí estaba ella, sentada en el sofá de terciopelo de la noble y ancestral casa de la familia Black; el sofá favorito de Sirius.

No podía creer que tan solo unos meses atrás estuvieran los dos en ese mismo sofá hablando de sus cosas.

Él era el único que sabía lo que ella sentía por Remus y aunque no lo conocía mucho al estar con él sentía como si le conociera de toda la vida.

Mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos y le resbalaban ya por ambas mejillas, recordó el momento en el que su primo le dijo que si en verdad quería a Remus no le dejaría nunca marchar, que nunca se rindiera y que luchara por él siempre. Pues conocía demasiado bien a Remus y sabía que él podía ser en ocasiones el hombre más cabezota de la tierra cuando se empeñaba en afirmar para si mismo que los hombres mayores que alguna vez fueron profesores no pueden estar con jovencitas aurores y metamorfomagas.

Desde el momento en que Sirius entró en ese horrible velo las cosas ya no habían vuelto a ser como antes y, Tonks se culpaba continuamente por ello. Si tan solo hubiera sido más rápida que Bellatrix en lanzarle un hechizo y haberla impedido que se acercara a Sirius todo eso no habría ocurrido y el propio Sirius estaría allí sentado con ella. Pero incluso con un Giratiempo no se podría ya enmendar aquel error.

El pensar que hubiera podido evitar que el mejor amigo de Remus muriera y así evitar su dolor era algo que la atormentaba día y noche.

Sirius, Remus, James, y en menor parte, Peter siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos desde el primer día que entraron por las inmensas puertas de roble del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería hasta el día en que tuvieron que abandonarlo. Pero ahora ninguno de ellos estaba a su lado y todo había sido por su culpa.

Después de eso ella no había vuelto a ver a Remus, pues no soportaría ver reflejado en sus ojos algún tipo de rechazo o de desprecio. Eso solo confirmaría sus peores temores.

No obstante, y a pesar de todo, sabía que él estaba bien. Solía verle en las pocas reuniones que se convocaban ya de la Orden, aunque luego él desapareciera tan sigilosamente como había venido, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar. También acostumbraba a preguntar a Molly o a cualquier otra persona que fuera de la Orden si le habían ido a visitar a su pequeño apartamento del centro de Londres de donde raramente solía salir ya.

Si no fuera tan cobarde y fuese de una vez por todas a verle… pero no podía, una parte de ella le decía que fuera pero otra le decía que no y al final el no prevalecía sobre el sí.

En ese momento, decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse de aquel sofá e irse a dar una vuelta para aclarar sus ideas...

Mientras paseaba solitaria por las calles de Londres vio a una pareja de enamorados caminar con sus manos entrelazadas.

¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo con Remus? ¿Por qué él no la dejaba hacerlo?

En ese instante recordó el momento en el que ella le dio a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos y tras un breve y fugaz instante sus labios se juntaron, hasta que él se apartó y le dijo lo que a partir de ese día la había atormentado cada mañana: Que jamás podrían estar juntos porque él era mucho mayor que ella, porque no tenía un trabajo fijo y tenía miedo de que los demás pensarán que solo estaba con ella por su sueldo y, sobre todo, porque era demasiado peligroso.

Porque al fin y al cabo él era un licántropo.

Después él se fue, aunque ella notó un deje de amargura en sus rostro mientras salía por la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place...

Tonks se quedó allí plantada procesando la información que le había llegado tan rápido a su cerebro buscando una explicación razonable a lo que había ocurrido.

Ella sabía que él la amaba, porque en esa situación le habría dicho que no la quería. Y el hecho de que se hubiera ido tan rápido de su lado no hacia más que confirmar su teoría.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza ese beso, aunque fuera breve y sutil le había hecho experimentar una sensación que ningún otro hombre había conseguido despertar antes en ella.

Sentada en uno de los bancos del parque, Tonks se preguntaba si sería capaz de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Sirius; porque ya estaba harta de sufrir por él, estaba harta de ver su pelo desvaído en el espejo y de que la gente le preguntara cómo estaba cuando todos ellos ya sabían de antemano la respuesta...

¿Por qué las cosas nunca salían como una quiere?

* * *

Remus John Lupin era un hombre de unos treinta y siete años un tanto reservado y misterioso. Siempre fue un chico bastante tímido y solo algunas personas conocían la causa.

Cuando solo contaba con seis años fue mordido por un licántropo llamado Fenrir Greyback condenándolo a transformase una vez al mes durante las noches de luna llena en un verdadero monstruo y vivir marginado y odiado el resto de su vida.

Sus padres le abandonaron cuando más los necesitaba y lo enviaron a un internado para chicos como él.

No querían tener un hijo enfermo...

En ese instante supo que los cuentos que le leía su padre o los besos que le daba su madre antes de dormir no habían sido más que sucias mentiras...

Siempre prefirió mantener su condición en secreto pues no quería que los demás le miraran mal. Aunque tarde o temprano las cosas siempre se acababan sabiendo.

Una y otra vez le negaban un puesto de trabajo y lo señalaban con el dedo. Ante esas situaciones solía actuar con naturalidad, pero lo cierto era que eso le dolía más que nada en el mundo.

Por eso prefería estar solo, así nadie podía herirle...

Pero cuando estaba con ella ya no quería estar solo y cuando estaba solo ansiaba estar con ella.

Esa persona no era otra que Nymphadora Tonks, o como él solía llamarle cariñosamente "Nymph".

A simple vista parecía un tanto extravagante y cuando la gente pasaba por su lado empezaba a hablar en voz baja y a hacer comentarios de su llamativo cabello rosa chicle.

Si tan solo se hubieran parado a pensar en la maravillosa persona que había detrás de todo eso seguro que no lo harían. La gente siempre juzga a las demás personas antes de conocerlas; eso era algo que había aprendido de su propia experiencia.

Por eso él jamás olvidaría el día en el que ella descubrió su gran secreto.

Ese día estaba en el salón del Cuartel General leyendo un libro cuando Tonks vino hecha una furia, y él sabía perfectamente el porqué:

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? - inquirió Tonks indignada.

-Lo siento, Nymph. Pero debes entenderlo, no es fácil ir por ahí diciéndole a la gente que eres un hombre lobo- se defendió él.

-Claro, yo solo soy 'alguien' - alegó ella con ironía-. Yo pensaba que éramos amigos y los amigos se sinceran unos con otros, y tú no has sido lo suficientemente sincero conmigo.

Remus bajó la mirada y le dijo:

-No es eso… Es que no quería que me trataras de una forma distinta, que me tuvieras lástima o incluso que me despreciaras y no quisieras volver a verme. Sería horrible porque tú eres especial para mí y no lo soportaría.

Tonks se sintió bastante mal por lo que le acababa de decir. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de ella? ¿Cómo podía pensar que lo iba a dejar tirado como la mayoría de la gente?

Simplemente no podía porque le amaba demasiado como para poder odiarlo, y el que fuera un hombre lobo no hacía en nada cambiar sus sentimientos respecto a él.

Remus estaba allí plantado sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Ella parecía querer contener sus lágrimas y de pronto sin previo aviso se abrazó a él.

-Remus, no vuelvas a ocultarme nada. Yo siempre estaré contigo, y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pero a cambio quiero que confíes en mí. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo, Nymph- dijo él con voz queda.

Y allí estaban ellos dos, en medio de ese gran salón abrazados. Sin atreverse a separarse, como si una fuerza invisible los uniera.

Remus no se creía lo que acababa de oír… Ella lo aceptaba tal y como era.

En ese momento tuvo la gran tentación de besarla, de juntar sus labios a los de ella. Pero, una vez más su conciencia se lo impedía, había demasiadas cosas en su contra.

-Vaya, vaya no creía que estuvierais los dos aquí solitos. Creo que será mejor que me marche- sugirió Sirius que en ese instante acaba de entrar con una sonrisa insinuante en los labios.

Los dos se separaron un tanto avergonzados por la intromisión.

-Eh… No interrumpes nada, Sirius. Además yo ya me tengo que ir al ministerio- dijo Tonks con rapidez.

-Oye, por mí no tienes que marcharte, eh.

-No es por eso es que... ya llego tarde. Adiós

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se volvió y dijo:

-Hasta luego, Remus. Recuerda lo que te dije. ¿Va?

-Claro. ¡Qué tengas un buen día!

Después, cerró la puerta mientras Sirius se giraba hacia él. Remus le conocía lo bastantemente bien como para saber lo que significaba esa mirada y lo que venía a continuación...

-Tú si que sabes, Lunático- dijo con picardía

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar mal?

-Mis motivos tendré. Además por si no te has dado cuenta, os acabo de pillar dándoos un caluroso abrazo en mitad del salón.

-Sólo era un abrazo de amigos- repuso Remus a la defensiva

-Si, claro… Mira Remus, a ver si te vas quitando ya esa telaraña mental y te empiezas a dar cuenta de que ella esta coladita por ti y lo que es peor, tú también lo estás de ella.

-Mira Sirius, no pienso hablar de este tema otra vez contigo. Además ella es como una princesa, y las princesas sólo se casan con príncipes y yo… Bueno esta claro que no lo soy.

-Pero tú la quieres - afirmó Sirius-. Eso no puedes negármelo. ¿Verdad?

-Debo irme, Sirius. Tengo una entrevista de trabajo ahora mismo. Hasta luego.

Y sin más se marchó, sin ni siquiera darle a Sirius tiempo para replicar.

Ya no volvieron a hablar del asunto porque aquella fue la última conversación que tuvo con su viejo amigo antes de que él desapareciera a través del Velo de la Muerte para siempre...


	2. Jugando a no quererte

Capítulo 2: Jugando a no quererte

Remus Lupin se encontraba sentado encima de su cama sin parar de revivir en capítulos los recientes acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo...

Sirius había muerto y con él la esperanza de un futuro mejor. El pensar que un hombre inocente fue enviado a Azkaban privándole de 12 años de su vida, le producía una profunda pena; pues sabía que el sueño más profundo de su mejor amigo era poder ser libre y vivir en una pequeña casa en el campo donde se pudieran ver las estrellas; un sueño que ahora nunca podría hacerse realidad.

También uno de sus sueños era poder verle a él feliz junto a Tonks de una vez por todas, pero ese sueño tampoco podría hacerse realidad...

¿Por qué nadie lo comprendía? Él quería protegerla... aunque en su corazón Remus sabía que no era solo por eso.

Lo cierto es que tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que ella se despertará a su lado y comprendiera que había malgastado toda su vida al lado de un pobre licántropo. De que se marchara y le rompiera el corazón, como tantas veces habían hecho ya.

Él siempre le decía que se merecía un hombre sano y joven.

No obstante, Remus no soportaba la idea de que otro hombre la abrazara en las frías noches de invierno, que la acariciará la mejilla o que la besará con ardiente pasión.

¿Qué era entonces lo que Remus quería?

Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

¿Hubiera cambiado algo que él no hubiera nacido?

Claro que sí, les hubiera evitado sufrimiento a sus padres, a sus amigos… y a ella.

Y fue entonces cuando tomó una decisión. Ya no quería seguir con su miserable vida, era lo mejor para todos.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño que estaba justo enfrente de su habitación: Abrió el armario de las medicinas y no con mucha dificultad encontró el bote de antidepresivos que guardaba siempre allí...

Había oído muchas veces que si se tomaban demasiadas pastillas, la persona que las ingería caía en un profundo sueño del que jamás se despertaba… ya no sufriría más.

Justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Maldita sea – refunfuño Remus con fastidio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks vaciló un instante antes de llamar a la puerta. Ella sabía que debía hacerlo, tenía que poner de una vez por todas los puntos sobre las ies.

Remus se encaminó hacia la puerta. ¿Quién demonios sería a esas horas de la noche?

-¿Nymph?- preguntó él un tanto sorprendido al ver a Tonks en el umbral de su puerta. No parecía tener muy buen aspecto, tenía el pelo negro y liso, con unas marcadas ojeras debajo de sus brillantes ojos oscuros.

-Hola, Remus. Siento haber venido tan tarde- se disculpó ella. Remus parecía estar bastante triste y sorprendido a la vez, tenía los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera estado llorando hace poco tiempo.

-Pasa, por favor, no te quedes ahí plantada- sugirió Remus dejándola pasar y cerrando la puerta tras ella- Pero dime¿a que has venido¿Te pasa algo?

-No me pasa nada grave, Remus- dijo ella entrando en el salón y girándose hacia él- Es que he venido a aclarar un asunto... Perdona que sea tan directa, pero es que necesito saberlo para tener algo de paz.

- Te escucho.

-¿Tú me amas¿Dime solo sí o no? – Ante la cara de perplejidad de él, Tonks agregó – Si me dices que no… ya no volveré a insistirte más, tan solo me marcharé.

Remus no se esperaba algo así. No sabía que decir, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora en esos momentos buscando la respuesta idónea. Él no quería que ella se marchara de su vida, eso lo tenía más que claro.

Tonks interpretó su silencio como un no, y mientras se le iban anegando los ojos en lágrimas se dirigió hacía la puerta.

Cuando se dispuso a girar el picaporte de la puerta una voz detrás de ella se lo impidió...

-Te amo, Tonks- por primera vez en su vida, Remus le hizo caso a su corazón-. Eres la primera mujer por la que siento algo tan profundo, y no quiero que te vayas sin saberlo.

No sé muy bien como explicar lo que Tonks sintió en ese momento. Ya no podía contener más sus lágrimas y ellas empezaron lentamente a surgir de sus ojos.

Pero esta vez no eran de tristeza sino de alegría.

Remus se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo, atrayéndola hacia él. Ambos se miraron un instante a los ojos, en ese momento el mundo se había detenido para ellos dos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Tonks se acercó a él y lo besó. Remus le correspondió ese beso. Cuando los dos empezaron a notar que el aire se les acababa, se separaron.

Luego volvieron a juntar sus labios y se besaron aún más apasionadamente mientras notaban que su respiración se hacia cada vez más agitada...

- Nymph... escúchame. No quiero que esta noche hagas nada de lo que mañana te arrepientas- dijo Remus separándose con dificultad de ella.

- Eso nunca pasaría. Si solo pudiera vivir una noche más sólo querría pasarla contigo- le susurró ella al oído.

EL licántropo la miró entonces con ternura y la tomó entre sus brazos mientras ella le quitaba la camisa y lentamente iban dirigiendo sus pasos en dirección al dormitorio.

Justo donde, minutos atrás, él se planteaba la vida...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus no podía apartar la mirada de la mujer que tenía recostada a su lado. De los débiles rayos de luz que caían en su bello rostro y que perfilaban su nítida figura.

Estaba tan dormida que le daba pena despertarla.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que estaba mal pero no se arrepentía de ello. Él no estaba hecho para ser amado, nunca podría hacerla feliz, ni darle todos sus caprichos, ni tratarla como la princesa que era.

Mientras se empeñaba en afirmar su teoría, una solitaria lágrima resbalaba ya por su mejilla.

¿Por qué las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere?

Remus sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer… Sin embargo, tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Sabía que le haría daño pero con el tiempo, ella se lo agradecería y le vería como un capricho pasajero, aunque eso le destrozara a él por dentro.

Se sentó en la cama y sin darse cuenta ella se abrazó a él por detrás dándole un beso en el cuello.

-¿A donde vas tan temprano?- le dijo cariñosamente Tonks.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- anunció Remus apartándose de ella-. Debo aclararte algunas cosas.

Tonks le miró sin comprender que debían aclarar. Lo de anoche fue un acto de amor no había nada de malo en ello, los dos se querían eso era lo importante...

-Verás… Lo de esta noche ha sido algo maravilloso, pero creo que todo esto ha ido demasiado deprisa.- alegó Remus intentando no mirarla a los ojos.

-No entiendo a que te refieres, Remus.

Él intentó soportar su mirada, pero al final volvió a bajar la vista.

-Lo de anoche… fue un error.

Esas palabras le cayeron como una jarra de agua fría, eso no podía estar pasando. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar una vez más unas lágrimas a las que ya se había acostumbrado.

-Pero me dijiste que me querías- inquirió Tonks con cierta dificultad.

-Mira… tú eres una mujer muy hermosa y… me lo has puesto demasiado fácil- la voz se le quebrantaba mientras lo decía.

-Remus, por favor, mírame a los ojos y dime que me quieres- dijo ella-. Deja ya de una vez por todas esa paranoia. Estoy harta de que siempre me intentes proteger de ti mismo.

Él no soportaba que ella llorará y aún menos si era por su culpa. Le sostuvo un instante la mirada pero al final la volvió a bajar, no era capaz de decírselo a los ojos. Bastante duro era ya tener que decírselo.

-Yo… no te quiero – respondió Remus sabiendo que perdía para siempre a la mujer de sus sueños- .Será mejor que me vaya. Cuando te marches cierra bien la puerta.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Remus se vistió tan rápido como pudo sin ni siquiera mirarla y se fue de aquella habitación sin mirar atrás.

Tonks se quedó paralizada, no sabía que hacer. Ya estaba cansada de nadar contra la corriente, lo mejor sería dejarse llevar por ella.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida y ponía la mano sobre el picaporte, pensó en la maravillosa vida que se le había presentado la noche anterior. Un futuro con Remus.

Eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, vivir feliz con él; el resto de su vida.

Pero ahora ella sabía que eso sólo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas.

¿Por qué las cosas nunca salen como una quiere?

----------------------------------------------

N/A: Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado y sólo quiero añadir que junto a la pestañita que dice "Submit Review" hay un botón que pone GO y únicamente tenéis que pincharlo y dejarme un comentario (o más de uno, si queréis).

Al principio es un poco aburrida la cosa, pero a partir del capítulo tres se va animando... No dejen de leerla.

Muchos bss:

Sisa Lupin


	3. Decisiones

Capítulo 3: Decisiones.

Molly Weasley tenía un sexto sentido para los problemas ajenos, y sabía que Nymphadora Tonks tenía uno de los serios.

La conocía muy bien y sabía que le pasaba algo. Ya no iba a las reuniones de la Orden y no contestaba a las invitaciones que le ofrecía para ir a cenar a su casa.

De modo que Molly decidió cortar por lo sano e ir a casa de Tonks:

-Nymphadora querida, te ves horrible.

-Adoro tu sinceridad, Molly. Pero no vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre. Pasa, ponte cómoda.

Bueno la verdad es que no era, ni mucho menos, un palacio. Estaba todo por los suelos y parecía como si no hubieran limpiado en semanas. Para una amante del orden y la limpieza como era Molly, aquello era el fin del mundo.

-Tonks, si quieres yo podría enseñarte algunos hechizos para poner en orden tu casa.- indicó Molly mientras apuntaba con la varita a los papeles que había tirados por el suelo y los ponía sobre la mesa.

-Muchas gracias, Molly. Ya sabes lo desastre que soy para los hechizos domésticos – comentó Tonks esbozando una débil sonrisa.

-Querida, te conozco como si fueras mi segunda hija- repuso la señora Weasley dejando a un lado la varita y mirándola a los ojos-. Sé que te pasa algo, y también sé que es por culpa de Remus.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- se sorprendió Tonks.

-Bueno había bastantes indicios, como por ejemplo; el brillo en vuestros ojos cuando os mirabais, la forma que teníais de hablaros, la multitud de guardias que os cambiabais para poder estar juntos... Una tiene su instinto femenino- le dijo Molly.

Tonks optó por sentarse en el sillón dado que le temblaban las piernas. Llevaba semanas encerrada en su piso intentando olvidar lo que paso aquella noche…

-Estoy muy cansada… cansada de su actitud egoísta- no quería llorar delante de Molly, pero al final todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles- ¿Por qué no entiende que la única manera de verme feliz es dejándome estar con él? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que de lo único que he estado segura en mi vida, esté equivocada?

Molly se abrazó a ella, en verdad la quería como a una hija y no le gustaba verla así.

Después se separó de ella y se sentó a su lado:

-Mira, querida. Ya sé que es difícil, pero debes intentar comprenderlo – contestó Molly poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella-. Él ha sufrido mucho y siempre ha estado solo. Por eso le cuesta abrirse tanto a los demás.

-Si al menos me dejara estar con él- dijo Tonks con amargura- o si al menos él pudiera sentir el dolor de mi corazón cuando él esta lejos de mi… ya ni siquiera puedo metamorfosearme.

-Tienes que ser paciente, ya verás que todo esto es pasajero, sólo tienes que esperar que se dé cuenta de lo importante que eres para él.

-¿Y si no se da cuenta?

-No te preocupes, se dará cuenta en seguida- afirmó Molly-. Y ahora si no te importa debo irme a la Madriguera, Arthur está a punto de llegar.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Molly- declaró ella levantándose del sillón.

-Ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras y que las puertas de mi hogar están siempre abiertas para ti.

Tonks no tenía palabras para agradecer a Molly lo que hacía por ella. Siempre la había considerado como una segunda madre.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo contar contigo para que vengas este fin de semana a comer en mi casa?

-Claro que sí- la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero ya no podía aplazarlo por más tiempo-. Ya sabes que me encanta como cocinas.

Cuando se despidió de ella, Tonks se sentía más animada. Molly siempre conseguía levantarle la moral, aunque sólo fuera un poquito.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cuartel general de la Orden de Fénix se había rehabilitado de nuevo en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Todos sus miembros estaban sentados alrededor de la gran mesa de roble, bueno… todos excepto Tonks.

Remus aunque había asistido parecía más absortó en sus propios pensamientos que en el motivo de la reunión.

Todos los demás le notaban más cabizbajo de lo habitual, aunque lo atribuían a la muerte de Sirius lo cierto es que no era ese el motivo principal de su amargura.

-Bueno, si no hay más que decir esta sesión se da por concluida. Remus, ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento a solas?- preguntó Dumbledore con amabilidad

-Por supuesto- la pregunta le había tomado completamente por sorpresa, no tenía ni idea de que quería hablar Dumbledore con él.

Tal vez se hubiera enterado de lo que había entre él y Tonks… o más bien de lo que hubo.

Éstas últimas semanas habían sido horribles. No paraba de pensar en ella, en su perfume, en sus besos…

Era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido en su vida, tan maravillosa que cualquier hombre habría preferido el infierno al cielo con tal de ver dibujado en su rostro una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Por eso Remus estaba en su particular infierno, porque sabía que así Tonks volvería a ser la misma. Una chica alegre y con ganas de comerse el mundo.

-No te preocupes, Remus, no me gusta cotillear sobre los asuntos amorosos que tengas con la señorita Tonks.- ante la cara de perplejidad que puso Remus, Dumbledore añadió:- Nunca fuiste un gran oclumántico.

-Ya… bueno… lo siento. ¿Qué quería comentarme entonces?- le preguntó el licántropo intentando cambiar de tema.

-Verás, Remus. Es un asunto un tanto delicado y más para ti. No te pido que me des una respuesta ahora mismo, lo último que querría es que tomaras una decisión sin pensarla antes con detenimiento.- dijo Dumbledore poniéndose muy serio- Necesito a un miembro de la Orden del Fénix que se infiltre en la manada de Fenrir Greyback y nos proporcione información desde dentro. Necesitamos saber que relación tiene Greyback con Voldemort, y claro está que tú me vienes como anillo al dedo para este trabajo.

A Remus le dio un vuelco al corazón al oír el nombre de Fenrir Greyback. Ese hombre había sido el culpable de todas sus penalidades, el culpable de todas esas horribles noches de luna llena… La idea de convivir con él, le aterraba.

-Necesito tiempo.

-Por supuesto, todo el que quieras.- inquirió Dumbledore- Pero si aceptas, asegúrate bien de lo que haces. Necesitaras tener la mente clara, libre de todo sentimiento que te hiciera flaquear en tu propósito.

-Espero tomar la decisión correcta.

Aunque en esos momentos no tenía las ideas muy claras que digamos.

-Pues dicho todo eso y con tu permiso, me voy al colegio- dijo Dumbledore colocando una mano sobre su hombro-. Avísame cuando hayas tomado una decisión.

-De acuerdo- hacia ya un tiempo que a Remus le rondaba una pregunta por la cabeza, ya no podía contenerse más-. Señor ¿Qué le ha pasado en la mano?

-Todo a su debido tiempo, Remus. Ya habrá tiempo para las explicaciones. Buenas noches.

Y mientras decía eso salió de la mansión y se desvaneció en la tibia niebla nocturna.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus llevaba toda la noche dándole vueltas a la misión que le había encargado Dumbledore.

Dado que no se podía dormir decidió levantarse e ir a leer un poco, pero ni eso podía hacer.

Lo cierto era que no quería ir, pero también era cierto que estaban en guerra y había ciertos riesgos que había que correr. No es que tuviera miedo por su vida, únicamente era el hecho de tener que aparentar serle fiel a una criatura tan despreciable como Greyback.

Tampoco quería decepcionar a Dumbledore. Él fue quien mando plantar el Sauce Boxeador en Hogwarts para que cada noche de luna llena pudiera ir allí y mantener su condición en secreto, él fue quien le ofreció el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…

Sentía mucho respeto hacia él y cualquier cosa que le pidiera lo haría encantado.

De modo que decidió aceptar la propuesta de Dumbledore, de todos modos no tenía mucho que perder.

Mañana mismo se lo diría en el cuartel general. Sólo esperaba que Tonks no estuviera allí porque sino la que se armaría sería buena.

Tal vez el verdadero motivo de que Remus aceptara esa misión fuera para alejarse un poco más de ella, para ver si lo que sentía por Tonks se quedaba en su casa.

Pero él sabía que las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Prestadme atención por favor- anunció Dumbledore alzando la voz para que todos le oyeran bien-. Creo que todos los presentes en esta sala hemos oído hablar de Fenrir Greyback. En resumen diré que es el líder de una manada de licántropos potencialmente peligrosos. Tenemos motivos para pensar que Voldemort quiere unirlos a su particular ejército, de modo que he decidido enviar a Remus de infiltrado en su manada para que nos proporcione información más detallada de sus movimientos.

Todos los miembros de la Orden giraron rápidamente sus cabezas hacia donde Remus estaba sentado. Cada uno de ellos sabía que infiltrarse en el grupo de Greyback era prácticamente un suicidio.

Molly lo miraba como si quisiera decirle algo.

-Cada cierto tiempo vendrá sin despertar ninguna sospecha y nos informará- prosiguió Dumbledore-. Nos reuniremos la semana que viene. Buenas tardes.

Después, todos fueron saliendo de la sala. Molly fue directamente hacia donde estaba Remus:

-Que calladito te lo tenías, ¿Verdad? –dijo Molly cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahora no, Molly -contestó-. No tengo muchas ganas de hablar de ese asunto. Además, no es precisamente un viaje de placer.

Remus sabía que Molly solamente se preocupaba por él, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de discutir con ella.

-Bueno tú ya eres un hombre maduro, tú sabrás lo que haces con tu vida.- le dijo Molly sarcásticamente-. Lo que yo quería saber es si vas a decirle a Tonks que te vas a ir con esa jauría de lobos, porque si no es así yo en particular no pienso decirle nada.

En realidad Remus no había pensado en ello, pero sabía perfectamente que debía decírselo él mismo, porque si se enteraba por otras personas se pondría hecha una verdadera furia.

-¿La has visto? ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó Remus, no sabía nada de ella desde hacia ya varias semanas.

-Pues mal, sinceramente muy mal. Yo que pensaba que ya había tocado fondo y vas tú y lo rematas. Díselo cuanto antes y, por Merlín sé delicado.

-Descuida, lo seré...- Suspiró él.

-Mira, Remus- alegó Molly maternalmente-. Ella lo esta pasando tan mal como tú. No te vayas pensando únicamente en ti mismo, piensa también en como se va a sentir Tonks cuando sepa que te vas a ir a ese horrible lugar.

Tras una breve pausa, le dijo:

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?

-Claro que no… ¿Cómo podría estar seguro de lo que hago? Solamente sé que debo hacerlo, eso es lo único que me hace seguir adelante.

- Bueno… al menos he intentado convencerte y ya he visto que es imposible. Pero espero que estés aquí para Navidad y que vengas a celebrarlo con nosotros.

-Desde luego, Molly- dijo él levantándose de la silla-. Creo que me voy a preparar mis cosas.

-Ten mucho cuidado…

-Lo tendré. Hasta pronto.- se despidió él.

Remus no tenía ni la menor intención de ir a su casa, no quería encerrarse entre sus cuatro paredes.

Necesitaba despejarse y tomar el aire, tenía que pensar que le iba a decir a Tonks…

Mientras caminaba, absorto en sus pensamiento, vio caminando entre la gente a una persona que no le era en absoluto desconocida.

Tonks llevaba caminando varias horas, más o menos desde que se fue de casa de los Weasley. La verdad era que se sentía fuera de lugar, como si su cuerpo no fuera el suyo, como si fuera una mera espectadora de la vida.

De repente una voz lejana y a la vez conocida la hizo regresar a la realidad:

- ¡¡Nymp!! ¡Espera!

Aquella voz… había deseado tantas veces escuchar ese sonido que en aquel momento no sabía si existía de verdad o era fruto de su imaginación.

Ella se giro para ver si en verdad era Remus quien gritaba su nombre y, en efecto era él.

Remus se acercaba cada vez más a hacia ella intentando no reflejar en su rostro la alegría que le producía el verla de nuevo.

Tonks intentaba adoptar una expresión seria y firme. Aunque en su interior los sentimientos de cariño, felicidad y amor luchaban por salir al exterior.

-Nymp, cuanto me alegro de verte – jadeó Remus tomando aire después de la carrera-. ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Acaso no me has visto? ¿Cómo quieres que esté después de lo que me dijiste aquella noche?- le reprochó ella.

- Lo siento. Siento haber sido tan…

- No, Remus. Ninguna de las palabras que me digas ahora podrá hacer olvidar lo que me dijiste esa noche.

Remus notó el odio en su mirada. Pero no la culpó por ello.

Él había sido el culpable de su tristeza, de que su almohada se encontrara mojada al amanecer, de haber borrado la sonrisa de su rostro…

Pero esa mirada llena de odio, rencor y reproche… no podía soportarla. Remus bajo la mirada para que ella no pudiera ver su debilidad.

Tonks estaba muy dolida. Ese hombre que estaba delante suya le había hecho mucho daño y ella quería que él sintiera lo mismo.

Pero cuando vio que Remus bajaba la mirada, sintió hacia él una profunda ternura. En ese instante recordó los felices y breves momentos que había pasado junto a él. Recordó cuando Sirius le presentó a Remus el día que ingresó en la Orden del Fénix, cuando se tropezaba con el paragüero de la entrada y él venía siempre a ayudarla a levantarse, cuando le dijo que la quería en la puerta de su casa o cuando le susurraba tiernas palabras al oído mientras le hacía el amor…

Ni todos los Dementores de este mundo podrían arrebatarle esos recuerdos.

En ese momento recordó también porqué se había enamorado de él. Simplemente se enamoró de él por la paz y tranquilidad que le proporcionaba en esa vida de constantes peligros. Porque aunque en apariencia fueran totalmente distintos, en lo más profundo de su ser eran la misma persona.

Y aún con sus defectos lo amaba, sin pensarlo dos veces vendería al diablo su alma por él.

-¿Has venido corriendo hasta aquí sólo para preguntarme cómo estaba?- preguntó ella relajando su semblante.

- No… Bueno, sí… En realidad lo que quería era hablar contigo, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Remus se sentía un tanto incomodo, no sabía por donde empezar sabía que lo que le iba ha decir le haría daño… pero, debía decírselo.

Tonks conocía bastante bien a Remus y sabía que la frase "tengo que decirte algo muy importante" no equivalía a buenas noticias.

-¿De qué se trata?- le preguntó ella preocupada.

-¿Te apetece una cerveza de mantequilla? No quiero contarte eso aquí…

-De… acuerdo.

¿De dónde venía esa repentina amabilidad? ¿Qué era lo quería? Tal vez fuera que él, al final, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la quería. Pero Tonks no quería ilusionarse con falsas esperanzas… otra vez, no.

Los dos entraron en las Tres Escobas y se sentaron en la mesa más alejada del local. Cuando Rosmerta se hubo alejado después de serviles las bebidas, Remus rompió el silencio que había entre ellos:

-Tengo que irme…

-¿Cómo? ¿A dónde?

-Dumbledore quiere que me infiltre en la manada de Fenrir Greyback para proporcionarle información de sus movimientos desde dentro.

Tonks nunca se había sentido tan débil y tan furiosa al mismo tiempo. ¿De modo que ese era el motivo por el que se había reunido con ella después de tantas semanas sin hablarse? ¿Solamente para decirle que se alejaba más de ella?

-¡¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta?!- ya no podía contenerse por más tiempo- ¡¿Cómo puede Dumbledore obligarte a ir!?

-Él no me ha obligado a ir, Nymp. Voy voluntario.

Remus sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho al decir esas palabras, pensó que cuando le dijera a Tonks que se marchaba ese dolor que había acumulado durante toda esa semana desaparecería, pero el verla allí plantada luchando por contener sus lágrimas y reprochándole con la mirada lo que estaba haciendo, no hacía más que intensificar su agonía.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que anticiparte a los problemas? ¿Porque no dejas por una vez en tu vida que los problemas te busquen a ti y no tú a ellos?

-He tomado una decisión, Tonks. Y nada me hará cambiar mi postura respecto a ello.

Tenía que convencerlo de cualquier manera, no podía dejar que el hombre al que amaba se fuera a una misión suicida… ¿y si no volvía?

-¿Y si te digo que te quiero?

-Nymp, ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, yo…

-¿Y que me vas a decir ahora, eh?- replicó Tonks anteponiéndose a sus palabras-. ¿Qué eres demasiado mayor, peligroso y pobre para mí? Ya he escuchado esa historia muchas veces ¡Y ya me he cansado de ella!

Tonks ya no sabía que hacer para ayudarle a entrar en razón.

Un gran silencio se apoderó entre ellos dos, ninguno quería romperlo ambos tenían la sensación de que no había nada más que decir, y que cualquier intento de conversación daría como resultado palabras que luego lamentarían.

-Será mejor que me marche ya…- dijo al fin Remus mientras ponía el dinero sobre la mesa.

-Pues vete, eso es lo que haces siempre cuando las cosas te van bien. Huyes porque te asusta ser feliz, porque nunca lo has sido y temes a lo que desconoces.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¡Porqué te metes siempre en asuntos que no te atañen! ¡¿Crees que puedes meterte en mi vida y decirme cómo tengo que vivirla?! ¡¡ Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que he sufrido!!¡Para empezar tú no te transformas una vez al mes en un monstruo al caer la noche, ni tus padres te enviaron a un internado, ni tus mejores amigos están muertos…!

Tonks estaba realmente asustada nunca le había visto comportarse de aquella manera y mucho menos levantar la voz contra ella.

-Nymp, tu tienes una familia y un montón de amigos que te quieren y te valoran… ¡Pero yo no tengo nada ni a nadie! Haber si te empiezas a dar cuenta de que lo único que sientes por mi es lástima y no amor.

Ella quería decirle muchas cosas, quería decirle que lo amaba, que nunca había querido tanto a un hombre como lo quería a él, que no estaba solo porque la tenía a ella.

Pero de su boca no salió ni una palabra. Nunca antes se había sentido tan impotente, estaba completamente paralizada.

Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando él se levantó de la silla y salió por la puerta del local dando un portazo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus se arrepintió de sus palabras casi en el mismo instante que sintió la fría brisa en su rostro. No tenía que haber dicho esas cosas y mucho menos haberla gritado, Tonks no tenía la culpa de que él fuera tan miserablemente cobarde.

Nunca se había sentido tan alejado de ella como en ese momento. Ya la había perdido muchas veces, pero ahora sentía como si ella estuviese a miles de kilómetros.

Ya llevaba caminando varias horas, pero ya no le importaba estar cansado. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta un lago en cuyo extremo se dibujaba la imponente figura de Hogwarts.

Mil años llevaba en pie ese castillo, en toda su larga historia siempre había permaneció impasible ante la adversidad y ante los peligros que se cernían sobre sus terrenos con el devenir de los siglos.

Parece casi imposible que un castillo construido con materiales inertes pudiera ser tan humano y tan rebosante de vida a la vez. Para Remus ese castillo era más que eso, era su hogar.

E incluso le consideraba como una parte de él sin la cual no podía vivir.

Y allí estaba él sentado sobre una gran roca viendo el reflejo de la luna en el lago, sabiendo que la próxima vez que la vería sería en un lugar muy distinto a aquel.

**N/A: Bueno aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de Perspectivas. Este capítulo me llevó bastante tiempo hacerlo, pero creo que en el fondo a valido la pena, pienso que me a quedado bastante bien... ¿A ustedes que les pareció? Espero ansiosa su reviews.**

**Me gustaría agradecer sus comentarios a **Emma Feltom, Namelia Phoenix, Malenitta-tonksTherasmuscris-Evans-snape, BiAnK rAdClIfFe y Anahid**. En verdad me alegraron el día, muchas gracias. Me animan mucho ya que es la primera historia que escribo.**

**Espero que sigáis esta historia y que sigáis mandándome comentarios de todo tipo. Y también animar a los que no lo hayan hecho a que lo hagan.**

**Un beso muy grande para todos:**

**Sisa Lupin **


	4. Lejos de ti

Capítulo 4: Lejos de ti.

Tonks notaba como la gente clavaban fijamente sus miradas en ella. Pero ellos no podían comprender lo que había ocurrido, ni siquiera ella lo comprendía con exactitud.

-¿Tonks¿Eres tú?

Ante ella se hallaba un joven bastante apuesto, moreno y de unos penetrantes ojos azules que hubieran hecho desmayarse a más de una jovencita de haberse encontrado en la misma situación que Tonks.

-¿Nos conocemos? –Preguntó ella intentando recordar algún gesto familiar en el rostro de aquel hombre que se había presentado ante su mesa.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? Bueno a pasado mucho tiempo, comprendo que no me recuerdes. Soy Mark Milton.

-¡Mark¡Haber empezado por ahí! –exclamó Tonks levantándose y dándole un par de besos.

¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de Mark Milton¡Si era el chico más guapo de su clase en Hogwarts! Solía ser un tanto arrogante y vanidoso, pero cuando eres adolescente eso no representa un gran problema, y no cabe decir que Tonks estaba locamente enamorada de él.

Pero rara vez deparaba en ella porque Tonks, al fin y al cabo, no era ni la mitad de guapa que las chicas con las que solía salir Mark.

¿Quién iba a querer una relación seria con una chica de pelo color rosa chicle?

-Perdóname por no haberte reconocido antes –dijo ella un poco azorada-. Últimamente no sé donde tengo la cabeza.

-No tiene importancia. Lo cierto es que sin tu pelo rosa a mí también me ha costado bastante reconocerte.

Hacia ya varias semanas que Tonks no podía metamorfosearse. Se pasaba horas y horas ante el espejo intentando cambiar su reflejo, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Y por si eso no fuera poco no conseguía realizar un Patronus como es debido ¿Qué clase de auror era?

-¿A caso he dicho algo malo? –preguntó Mark al ver que Tonks mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

-No, no es eso – contestó Tonks mirando en sus preciosos ojos azules-. Es sólo que... no estoy pasando por un buen momento.

-Entiendo. Bueno ¿Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer...?

-Eres muy amable, Mark. Pero no creo que puedas hacer nada por mí.

-¡Ya sé¿Te apetece cenar conmigo esta noche? A lo mejor eso te anima un poco.

Cualquier chica que se encontrara en perfecto estado de sus facultades mentales le hubiera resultado muy difícil negarse a ir a una cita con Mark. Pero ese no era el caso de Tonks.

-No creo que sea una buena idea...

-Está bien.

Lo dijo como si nunca antes nadie le hubiera dado un no por respuesta.

Mark sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una tarjeta que, acto seguido, le tendió a Tonks como un último intento por conseguir una cita con ella posteriormente.

-Éste es mi número de teléfono. Si necesitas algo o te apetece salir no dudes en llamarme.

-Gracias, Mark – dijo Tonks guardándosela por si acaso. Aunque, si había que ser sincera, no tuviera mucho pensamiento en llamarle por el momento. Lo único que quería hacer ahora es irse a su casa y darse una ducha bien caliente-. Creo que me voy ya, me ha gustado volver a verte, Mark. Adiós- se despidió con algo de premura.

-Hasta pronto, Tonks...

Mientras veía como ella salía del local, él sabía que no sería la última vez que la volvería a ver. Nunca antes le había rechazado una mujer y Tonks no iba a ser la primera...

Todo dependía de ello.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin caminaba, un tanto desorientado, entre los troncos de los árboles deshojados que proyectaban largas sombras de color violeta extendidos hacia el norte. Una señal más que concisa de que estaba anocheciendo...

Debía darse prisa y encontrar la guarida de Greyback y sus camaradas antes de que la oscuridad se adueñara por completo del bosque. Quién sabe que tipo de criaturas rondaban por ese inhóspito paraje a la luz de la luna.

Remus notó el ruido de unas ramas al romperse e inmediatamente volvió su cabeza hacia donde le parecía haber oído ese sonido. Desde que estaba allí sus cinco sentidos se habían agudizado notablemente.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, algo o alguien se abalanzó sobre él. Lo tenía completamente inmovilizado, de nada servían sus esfuerzos por liberarse de su agresor.

-¡Billy, mira que inocente presa he cazado esta noche! –exclamó el hombre que había atacado a Remus mientras le daba la vuelta para poder verle mejor.

Remus contempló ante él a un hombre bastante robusto y fuerte, con el cabello rubio, largo y alborotado. Acto seguido, aquel individuo, inició un esbozo de sonrisa: cruel y peligrosa; que descubría unos dientes blancos como colmillos de lobo.

Otro hombre de menor estatura apareció de entre los árboles observando al recién llegado con una mirada maliciosa.

-¡Vaya, vaya, si es Remus Lupin! –exclamó el hombre que acababa de llegar, que al parecer se llamaba Billy- El amigo de los magos... ¡Traidor de tu propia causa!

-Bueno eso lo tendrá que determinar Greyback ¿No crees? –indicó Remus intentando zafarse de las garras del otro licántropo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te llevaremos ante él? –pregunto Billy divertido- Y por lo que más quieras, Ian. ¡Suéltalo ya, no ves que lo estás asfixiando! Ahora no podrá escaparse...

El licántropo llamado Ian accedió a liberarle; no sin antes reprocharle con la mirada a Billy el haberse quedado sin su presa.

-Quiero unirme a vosotros –dijo Remus levantándose con dificultad del suelo, sacudiéndose la tierra de encima y aparentando firmeza en su tono de voz.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Ian desconcertado ante el repentino giro de los acontecimientos.

-Porque estoy cansado de buscar mi lugar entre la gente normal. Al fin me he dado cuenta que mi lugar esta aquí, entre mis semejantes. Estoy harto de que la gente me subestime y se crea mejor que yo cuando en verdad no es así.

Remus no sabía si lo que acababa de decir era una mentira o era lo que en realidad sentía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Ian y Billy se miraron mutuamente, sorprendidos por su confesión. Era poco lo que sabían de Remus Lupin. Greyback sólo les había dicho que era uno de los suyos al que él personalmente había mordido siendo aún un niño y que a esas alturas de la vida no tenía muy claras sus expectativas en la vida.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se uniera a ellos.

-Acompáñanos- dijo Billy con voz autoritaria.

Remus reprimió un suspiro de alivio. Había pasado la primera prueba, pero por desgracia no sería la última; aún faltaba la peor de todas ellas.

Por cada paso que daba mientras caminaba entre los ancianos árboles, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. Ya no quedaba mucho para ver a la peor de sus pesadillas convertida en realidad una vez más.

Sería de cobardes decir que no sentía temor en ese momento, porque cualquiera de nosotros hubiera tenido miedo de haberse encontrado en su misma situación.

Billy iba delante de él indicando el camino correcto, mientras que Ian iba detrás vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos como si temiera que Remus desapareciera en cualquier momento delante de sus propios ojos.

Tras varias hora de larga caminata, Remus vio como la maleza del bosque se hacia cada vez más densa. Cuando finalmente y con varios arañazos consiguieron atravesarla llegaron a la entrada de una cueva donde se encontraba un guardia portando una espada cuyo filo era, aparentemente, de fría plata.

-¡¿Quién va?! –dijo el centinela mientras desenvainaba su espada.

-¿Acaso no nos ves? Somos Billy e Ian.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, estúpido! Me refiero al que va con vosotros –replicó sosteniendo delante de Remus su espada-. Deberías saber que a Greyback no le gusta los intrusos.

-Relájate¿quieres? –sugirió Billy nervioso-. Es un licántropo.

-¿A sí? Pues yo no me fiaría sin ver su marca...

Remus se agachó y se alzó la pata derecha de su pantalón dejando ver la cicatriz de la mordedura que le había infligido cierto licántropo tiempo atrás.

-¿Puedo pasar ya? –Preguntó Remus levantándose.

-Desde luego –le dijo el guardia mientras se retiraba para dejarles pasar.

Al principio, Remus no conseguía vislumbrar nada en absoluto. Todo estaba oscuro como boca de lobo, nunca mejor dicho. Avanzaba a tientas y muy lentamente. Si estuviera allí Tonks seguro que ya se habría tropezado con algún saliente del suelo.

Tonks... otra vez ella.

Remus estaba apunto de adentrarse en la misión más importante y peligrosa de su vida y, sin embargo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora¿Se acordaría de él alguna vez?

Ojalá no hubiera ido a ese horrible lugar ¿Por qué no le haría caso a Tonks? Tal vez si la hubiera escuchado ahora estaría con ella... ¿Por qué le haría caso a su cabeza y no a su corazón?

Pero ya había perdido varias veces ese tren que llega solamente unas pocas veces en la vida, ya no valía la pena lamentarse.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad; una luz tenue y brillante apareció al final del sinuoso túnel indicando su final.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de aquel resplandor hasta que al fin, Remus, se halló en una gran sala decorada con ricos tapices que al parecer servían para tapar las rugosas paredes de la cueva. En el centro se encontraba una hoguera y justo detrás de ella, encima de unos escalones había una especie de trono sobre el cual estaba sentado el licántropo más temido por la comunidad mágica desde los tiempos antiguos, el mismísimo Fenrir Greyback.

Remus nunca le había visto en su estado normal, sin embargo, sus ojos fríos y calculadores que le miraban atentamente no habían cambiado ni una pizca desde que los viera en unos matorrales acechándole para abalanzarse sobre él y proferirle la horrible maldición de la licantropía.

Había bastantes personas arremolinadas entorno al fuego y todos ellos miraban a Remus con gran expectación, sin embargo él no conseguía apartar la mirada de aquel ser con ínfulas de rey.

Apto seguido, Greyback, se levantó y entonces Remus pudo apreciar cuan alto y fuerte era. Sus cabellos enmarañados antes morenos, ahora dejaban entrever unas abundantes canas grises. Llevaba puesto una túnica negra de mortífago que se veía incómodamente ajustada. Finalmente, lo que más destacaba de su persona eran sus largas uñas amarillentas y sus dientes puntiagudos.

-Sabía que vendrías algún día. Nadie como nosotros puede sobrevivir por sí solo en un mundo como el de allá afuera –dijo Greyback con una voz áspera y parecida a un ladrido-. Ser licántropo es un crimen que el mundo no permite- añadió en tono solemne.

-He tardado mucho en darme cuenta de ello, pero al fin lo he comprendido –le dijo Remus intentando disipar en su voz el rencor que le tenía a ese ser-. Por ello me gustaría unirme a vosotros.

Todos los allí presentes no perdían detalle de aquella extraña conversación. El líder de los licántropos bajó uno a uno los peldaños con cierta lentitud hasta ponerse a la misma altura que Remus.

-Siempre has sido bienvenido en esta comunidad, Remus –inquirió Greyback poniéndole las manos sobre sus hombros-. Ahora que estamos en guerra con los enemigos del Señor Oscuro, los hombres lobo necesitamos estar más unidos que nunca.

Greyback le acababa de proporcionar una información muy valiosa y, solamente acababa de llegar. No podía creer que fuera tan ingenuo...

-Billy, acompaña al señor Lupin a su dormitorio, necesitará reponer fuerzas para la siguiente luna llena. Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones –anunció Greyback mirando primero a Billy y después a su nuevo huésped.

Remus siguió una vez más a Billy y, ante su sorpresa éste descorrió uno de los tapices de la pared que precisamente estaba allí para tapar una entrada. Juntos caminaron por un corredor iluminado por antorchas.

A cada lado de las paredes había varias puertas dispuestas una al lado de la otra. Remus no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de estar encerrado en una denigrante prisión recorriendo lentamente junto a su verdugo el corredor de la muerte.

Al final, se detuvieron en la última puerta de la derecha. Billy la abrió y Remus pudo contemplar la que iba a ser su morada durante los próximos meses: una pequeña habitación sin ventanas y sin ningún tipo de decoración, lo único que había era un jergón que parecía bastante incómodo y una mesita sobre la que había un candelabro con una única vela.

-Que tengas felices sueños –dijo Billy con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver la cara que puso Remus-. Bienvenido a la "civilización"- añadió con sorna.

Después, sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta se marchó por el misterioso corredor dejando a Remus en la puerta de su habitación. El licántropo no sabía si quedarse allí o entrar en ese horrible agujero claustrofóbico. No obstante, sabía que no podía quedarse allí plantado eternamente en mitad del pasillo, de modo que decidió entrar dentro.

"Con el tiempo me acostumbraré..." se dijo a sí mismo.

Se tumbó boca arriba en el jergón sin ni siquiera encender la vela aunque, la verdad era que si en un caso necesitara encenderla no podría hacerlo porque no había traído su varita con él.

Los hombres lobo detestan la magia y si la hubiera traído y la hubieran descubierto no dudarían un segundo en matarle sin ninguna compasión; porque también es cierto que los licántropos odian a los espías, como todo el mundo en realidad.

Remus miraba obstinado la oscuridad, o el vacío, o sus propios fantasmas vagando en la penumbra de su celda hasta que al fin se quedó dormido en medio de un sueño intranquilo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nada más desaparecer Remus por el agujero que conducía a los dormitorios; en la sala se produjo un gran alboroto. Ninguno de los presentes quería que el tal Remus Lupin se quedará con ellos.

No podían comprender la actitud que había tenido Greyback respecto a él ¿Por qué Lupin había cambiado de bando tan fácilmente? Eso, siempre y cuando, hubiera cambiado de bando... todo apuntaba que él era un espía al servicio de Dumbledore pues Remus siempre había profesado una gran lealtad por el anciano director de su amado colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

¿Por qué su líder se empeñaba en no ver las pruebas de su culpabilidad?

-¡Él no es uno de los nuestros¡No queremos a alguien como Lupin aquí! –se atrevió a replicar Ian-. Por muy licántropo que sea, no es bienvenido entre nosotros.

-Ian tiene razón –repuso otro individuo-. Deberíamos degollarlo ahora que no es demasiado tarde, por si acaso.

La manada rompió en gritos de afirmación y euforia, pero ninguno de negación o de clemencia. Los hombres lobo sólo responden ante el frenesí de la sangre, por eso eran tan frecuentes las peleas entre ellos; la única ley que tenían era la del más fuerte, únicamente si eres fuerte puedes sobrevivir entre ellos, si no... estás perdido.

-¡¡Os comportáis como una manada de perros rabiosos!! –gritó realmente enfurecido Greyback al tiempo que fulminaba con la mirada a los causantes de tal algarabía-. ¡¿Acaso tengo que explicaros siempre los motivos de mis actos?!

Todos se callaron inmediatamente. Fenrir Greyback se había ganado el puesto de líder hacía ya más de treinta años, a costa de muchas vidas. Fue una guerra atroz por la sucesión del anhelado mando.

Dicen que toda persona que ha llegado al poder por medios poco ortodoxos, inevitablemente lo que más teme es perder dicho poder. Pero ese no era el caso de Greyback, él no le temía a nada. Tal vez por eso se había mantenido tantos años en el cargo sin que hubiera una sola revuelta en su contra. Nadie osaba nunca darle ordenes excepto, claro está, el Señor Tenebroso pues sabía que si se enfrentaba a él saldría perdiendo. Los licántropos no podían permitirse el lujo de tener un enemigo como él. Si no puedes enfrentarte a tus enemigos, únete a ellos o al menos eso dicen. De modo que era mejor permanecer en silencio a enfrentarse a la ira de Greyback.

-Ya sé que no sois muy listos y que no podéis razonar sin ningún error. Por eso os contaré una historia que todos comprenderéis fácilmente- continuó diciendo Greyback como si estuviera hablando con niños de tres años-. Cierta criatura nocturna, según me han contado, utiliza un curioso método para atraer a sus presas: Consiste en quedarse quieta entre los árboles del bosque como si estuviera herida. De modo que cuando aparece otro animal y la ve inmóvil está comienza a darle pequeños mordiscos, sin embargo, la criatura permanece quieta hasta que al final el animal se acerca cada vez más a ella. Entonces la astuta criatura con un rápido movimiento atrapa entre sus fauces al pobre animal pillándolo completamente desprevenido y sin tiempo para reaccionar...

-Entonces lo que sugieres es que nos quedemos quietos mientras él nos da pequeños mordiscos ¿No es cierto?- indicó el licántropo que había hablado anteriormente.

-Exacto- afirmó Greyback viendo que todos habían comprendido la moraleja de su pequeña historia-. La paciencia es una gran virtud. Lo único que me gustaría hacer es encajar bien todas las piezas de este intrincado rompecabezas antes de ejecutar mi golpe de gracia. Lo que pretendo con todo esto es conocer bien a mi enemigo.

Los licántropos se miraron unos a otros con complicidad, satisfechos con el argumento que les había ofrecido su jefe y orgullosos por el hecho de ser portadores de tal confidencia. Era obvio que Greyback confiaba en los suyos.

-Después...- prosiguió él con una sonrisa macabra en los labios-. Podéis degollarlo o hacerle lo que os plazca. Pero, mientras tanto tratadle como a uno más en la manada. Dejad que se confíe y pronto le llegara su hora...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo de _Perspectivas_. Espero de todo corazón que os halla gustado y que me dejéis muchos reviews con vuestras opiniones, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias... todo lo que se os ocurra.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que me dejaron reviews en los capítulos anteriores. No dejéis de mandarlos.**

**Besos: **

**Sisa Lupin**


	5. Sospechas

Capítulo 5: Sospechas

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Tonks, Molly- dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Dime entonces cuál es tu color favorito?- preguntó Molly con recelo; perfectamente aquella voz tan parecida a la de Tonks podría ser la de un mortífago disfrazado...

-El rosa- respondió la autentica Tonks.

-Espera un momento, ahora mismo te abro.

Molly sacó su varita y empezó a susurrar varios contrahechizos para permitir a Tonks pasar. Toda precaución era poca en esos tiempos de guerra. Por ello, la Madriguera contaba con innumerables hechizos y sistemas de protección que el mimo Dumbledore había instalado, dado que mañana por la mañana traería a Harry, y el Ministerio de Magia no quería correr ningún riesgo innecesario en lo referente a su seguridad.

-¡Por Merlín, Tonks!- exclamó Molly cuando por fin pudo deshacer todos los hechizos y abrir la puerta- Cada día que pasa te ves peor...

-Lo sé, Molly... pensaba ir a San Mungo- alegó Tonks forzando una débil sonrisa -. Aunque no creo que ni ellos sepan con exactitud lo que me pasa o tal vez sí...

Tonks se encontraba más pálida de lo habitual y hoy presentaba un cabello de color castaño bastante desvaído y triste. Su aspecto actual era tan solo un pobre reflejo de lo que fuera en un tiempo.

-No te quedes ahí plantada, querida- le dijo Molly indicándola que se sentara en una silla-. Hacía tanto tiempo que no venías a verme que en verdad pensé que eras un mortífago. Siéntate. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-Bueno, una taza de té no estaría nada mal. Si no es mucha molestia.

-Pues claro que no lo es- dijo Molly mientras hacía que dos tazas salieran volando de la alacena y se pusieran sobre la mesa.

-Siento haber venido tan tarde- se disculpó Tonks mirando distraídamente por la ventana.

Molly se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que ella miraba a través del cristal; esa noche entre el manto de estrellas había dibujada una resplandeciente luna llena y las lágrimas de Tonks recorrían ya silenciosamente sus mejillas. La Señora Weasley se dio prisa en servir el té en las tazas y luego rápidamente corrió las cortinas para impedir que la luz de la luna entrara de lleno en la cocina.

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien...-siguió hablando Tonks entre sollozos.

-Pues para eso me tienes a mí- repuso Molly sentándose enfrente de ella e invitándola con la mirada a seguir hablando.

-Esta semana empecé los día con optimismo... incluso pude cambiar varias veces el color de mis ojos, me sentía bastante bien y me felicitaba a mí misma por haber llevado tan bien que Remus se marchara de mi lado... Pero hoy al ver la luna llena salir de entre las nubes... las murallas que había construido con tanto esmero en torno a mi corazón se han desmoronado por completo.

Tonks cogió un pañuelo del bolsillo y se limpió las lágrimas con él.

-Si le pasara algo no sé lo que haría. A pesar de que me haya roto el corazón tantas veces le sigo queriendo... Ojalá se encuentre bien.

-Pues claro que se encuentra bien, él sabe lo que hace- inquirió Molly poniendo las manos sobre las suyas intentando consolar a la joven.

-Lo sé...- añadió Tonks mirando con detenimiento el contenido de su taza.

Después, un gran silencio se apodero de la sala.

-Tonks, dime la verdad... Tú no has venido aquí solo para hablarme de lo mal que te sientes sin él¿verdad?- le preguntó Mollly.

Aunque más que una pregunta era una afirmación; pues ella había estudiado atentamente todos sus gestos y movimientos, y tenía una ligera sospecha respecto a Tonks. A Molly no se le engañaba tan fácilmente y menos con ese tema en cuestión...

Tonks empezó a juguetear con el anillo que tenía en su dedo, aparentemente estaba muy nerviosa y eso a Mollly no le paso desapercibido.

-Lo cierto es que...- respondió ella levantando la mirada y dejando ver que sus ojos se volvían cada vez más brillantes con cada palabra que pronunciaba- Creo que estoy embarazada.

Molly había dado justo en el clavo; se ve que la pobre chica no había tocado fondo del todo y por si eso no fuera poco, Remus seguía sin dar señales de vida empeorando esa delicada situación de una manera más que considerable.

-¿Estás completamente segura?- le preguntó al mismo tiempo que le tendía otro pañuelo.

-No del todo, pero tengo bastantes indicios- contestó Tonks entre lágrimas-. Tengo un retraso de dos semanas y como hace ya casi más de un mes desde que Remus y yo...

Tonks se ruborizó al instante.

-¿Os acostarías? –continuó Molly como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo-. Venga Tonks, que tengo siete hijos y creo saber bastante bien de donde vienen los niños. Además, no te voy a regañar como si yo fuera tu madre y tú una alocada e insensata adolescente. No tienes que contarme nada que no quieras que sepa.-añadió con elocuencia. Tras una pausa, continuó-. Pero una cosa te voy a decir, Tonks. Antes de hacerte alguna prueba de embarazo me gustaría que pusieras al corriente de todo esto a Remus ¡Y no se te ocurra poner como excusa su estúpida misión! Este fin de semana Dumbledore tiene una reunión con él en el bosque y perfectamente podrías ir y explicarle tu situación a Remus.

-No, no quiero que él se entere. Además, seguro que no es nada.

-Pero tú no te has metido en esto sola y aunque solo sea una falsa alarma él debería saberlo para poder estar contigo y apoyarte en todo lo que pueda.

De repente alguien tocó tres veces en la puerta. Molly se precipitó hacia la entrada para poder averiguar de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó la señora Weasley, nerviosa-. ¡Identifíquese!

-Soy yo, Dumbledore. Y traigo a Harry.

La puerta se abrió al instante, ya que Molly había olvidado volver a cerrar la entrada con los hechizos de protección recomendados.

-¡Harry, querido¡Cielos, Albus, me has asustado¡Dijiste que no te esperáramos hasta mañana por la mañana!

La señora Weasley no estaba sola, pese a que ya era muy tarde. Una joven bruja, con rostro en forma de corazón, estaba sentada a la mesa con un tazón entre las manos.

-¡Hola, profesor!- saludó-. ¿Qué tal, Harry?

-¡Hola, Tonks!

Harry se fijó en que estaba muy demacrada y sonreía de manera forzada. Desde luego, su aspecto era bastante menos llamativo de lo habitual, pues solía llevar el pelo color rosa chicle.

-Tengo que marcharme- se disculpó Tonks; se levantó y se echo la capa por los hombros-. Gracias por el té y por tu interés, Molly.

-Por mí no te marches, por favor- dijo Dumbledore con cortesía-. No puedo quedarme, tengo que tratar asuntos urgentes con Rufus Scrimgeour.

-No, no, debo irme- insistió Tonks sin mirarlo a los ojos-. Buenas noches.

-¿Por qué no vienes a cenar este fin de semana, querida? Vendrán Ojoloco y...

-No, Molly, de verdad... No obstante, muchas gracias. Buenas noches a todos.

Tonks se apresuró a pasar junto a Dumbledore y Harry y salió al jardín. Cuando se hubo alejado un poco de la casa, se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Puede que parezca una tontería, pero desde que Remus se fuera a cumplir aquella misión encomendada por Dumbledore, Tonks había desarrollado cierto rencor hacia él y la verdad es que no le apetecía lo más mínimo estar en la misma instancia en la que estaba su antiguo director.

Cuando Tonks desapareció Harry tuvo la ligera impresión de que la señora Weasley estaba muy preocupada...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El primer rayo de luz penetró de entre los árboles iluminando a su paso la espesa maleza del misterioso bosque.

Remus Lupin se quedó un rato mirando los colores ambarinos del bello amanecer recostado sobre un lecho de tibia hierva impregnada de rocío. Había permanecido toda la noche a la intemperie y lo cierto era que no había conseguido dormir mucho, bueno mejor dicho, no había conseguido dormir nada. Daba igual donde se tumbara siempre había una dichosa raíz que sobresalía... A quién quería engañar, odiaba ese maldito lugar, odiaba a esa estúpida misión y sobre todo odiaba a Greyback y a su pandilla de miserables.

Pero el verdadero motivo por el cual había dormido allí, era porque justo ese mismo día debía reunirse con Dumbledore. No tenía que darle explicaciones a ningún licántropo sobre lo que iba a hacer o lo que iba a dejar de hacer, y eso, era lo más desconcertante del asunto.

Al parecer todos los miembros del clan gozaban de cierta libertad para hacer lo que les viniera en gana. Allí, cada cual, iba a su aire o eso le hacían creer a él.

Por lo general Greyback y los demás le trataban de una manera, más o menos normal, como si fuera un invitado modesto o un perro sin amo... Más lo segundo que lo primero.

Si embargo, lo que realmente le preocupaba era la visita de Dumbledore. En esos últimos días no había conseguido ninguna información relevante que valiera la pena mencionarle. Greyback le mantenía al margen de las convocatorias que realizaba una vez por semana y en las que se debatían temas extremadamente confidenciales que sólo podían ser escuchadas por algunos de los licántropos que gozaban de su total confianza y a las que Remus no había conseguido, por el momento, el permiso para entrar en una de ellas.

Pero por el contrario, Greyback solicitaba la compañía de Remus para hablar con él a solas en numerosas ocasiones. Estaba realmente interesado en averiguar todo lo relacionado con su vida anterior. Pero desde mucho antes de que Remus viniera allí, más o menos desde que decidiera emprender aquella empresa, él se preparó concienzudamente para responder a todo tipo de preguntas e incluso se inventó una doble identidad para poder utilizarla y que nadie sospechara de él.

No obstante con lo que Remus no contaba era con que Greyback no le hiciera ninguna mención de Dumbledore o de las peleas que había librado contra mortífagos, como miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

Lo que le interesaba saber eran asuntos de carácter personal. Le solía preguntar sobre su familia; a lo que Remus respondía con total sinceridad que no sabía nada de ella desde su mutación, y también, le solía preguntar sobre el último trabajo bien remunerado que había realizado; a lo que él contestaba, de nuevo con total sinceridad, que fue hace tres como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts.

Era obvió que lo único que quería era ganarse su confianza y ponerle en contra de las demás personas. Remus no era tonto y sabía que en todo esto había gato encerrado y que sus palabras amables y su repentina hospitalidad eran únicamente una fachada bien adornada.

El sol se encontraba ya en lo más alto de la cúpula arbórea y una suave brisa mecía lentamente las copas de los árboles. De repente, un ruido parecido a la de una pequeña explosión rompió con la monotonía del bosque, Remus se giro instintivamente y ante él pudo ver a Dumbledore con su larga barba plateada y su típica túnica morada. Parecía estar más cansado de lo habitual, pero eso no resultó ningún tipo de impedimento para que en su rostro no se reflejara una de sus agradables y calurosas sonrisas que hacían que cualquier preocupación se disipara al instante.

Remus se avergonzó en seguida del lamentable aspecto que presentaba. Su cabello y su barba habían crecido considerablemente y en sus ojos había un reflejo distinto algo difícil de explicar.

-Buenas tardes, Remus- saludó amablemente Dumbledore sin inmutarse los más mínimo por su nuevo aspecto desaliñado-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno... dentro de lo que cabe, bastante bien- mintió Remus.

-¿Y tu última transformación?

-La verdad es que no fue muy agradable. Hacía años que no me transformaba sin haber ingerido antes la poción matalobos- dijo Remus al mismo tiempo que se estremecía al recordar la última luna llena-. Fue muy dolorosa...

-Lamento muchísimo que tengas que pasar por todo esto- repuso Dumbledore con sinceridad-. Sabes perfectamente que ningún juramento o atadura te obliga a ir más allá de tu voluntad.

En su interior Remus quería abandonar e irse de ese lugar. Volverla a ver una vez más...

Pero su orgullo se lo impedía, no podía volver allí con el rabo entre las piernas. Él no era ningún cobarde.

-He llegado hasta aquí, y no pienso volverme atrás- repuso Remus sin poder contener su orgullo.

-Esta bien- concluyó Dumbledore, pues sabía perfectamente que si algo se le metía en la cabeza era muy difícil hacerle cambiar de parecer-. Volviendo a lo nuestro, si me permites. ¿Has averiguado algo?

-No mucho. Él todavía no confía demasiado en mí, pero estoy intentando ganarme su confianza. Únicamente he averiguado que los demás licántropos se han unido a Voldemort y que Greyback cuenta con innumerables siervos que se encuentran por toda Inglaterra. Podríamos hablar de cientos, quizás miles.

-Es justo lo que me temía- declaró Dumbledore mirando hacía el tronco de un árbol cercano a ellos dos-. Voldemort ha unido a los Hombres lobo a su ejército al igual que los gigantes, según me contó Hagrid.

Parecía bastante distante y pensativo al mismo tiempo. Todo parecía estar en contra suya, por el momento el mal iba creciendo cada vez más. A no mucho tardar el Señor Tenebroso estaría preparado para hacer su guerra; la guerra final que cubriría el mundo de oscuridad...

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Remus. No debemos desesperar aún- le dijo Dumbledore mientras forzaba una sonrisa- Me gustaría que siguieras investigando sus movimientos y, que además, le hicieras entrar en razón respecto a lo de morder niños inocentes aunque en realidad no espero que hagas que cambie sus hábitos de caza. En fin, por intentarlo no creo que te pase nada.

-De acuerdo.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.

-Hasta luego, profesor- se despidió Remus mientras se preguntaba así mismo cuándo sería la última vez que le volvería a ver.

-Ah! Se me olvidaba- exclamó Dumbledore volviéndose otra vez hacía él- ¿Te gustaría preguntarme algo respecto a alguna persona en particular?

Remus se quedó repentinamente helado.

Solamente deseaba saber de una persona en concreto; deseaba comprobar de una vez por todas que Nymphadora Tonks era la misma Nymphadora Tonks de siempre y que el sufrimiento que él pasaba lejos de ella le beneficiaría a Tonks de alguna manera en su vida cotidiana. Lo único que Remus quería en este mundo era que ella fuera feliz aun a riesgo de su propia felicidad y él sabía perfectamente que Tonks no podría ser nunca feliz si estaba con él...

-Supongo que todos estarán bien porque si no ya me lo hubiera mencionado- contestó Remus intentando contener las ganas de preguntarle por ella pues no quería aburrir a la gente con sus problemas personales, él prefería guardárselos para sí mismo. Como siempre.

-Supones bien- corroboró Dumbledore mirándole por encima de sus gafas de media luna-. Pero algunas personas andan estos días muy bajas de autoestima. Es algo normal, pues muchos de nosotros estamos bajo mucha presión y a veces no podemos fingir el afecto que sentimos hacia algunas personas que son, aunque no lo sepamos, muy importantes para nosotros.

¿A caso estaba Dumbledore leyéndole otra vez la mente¿Era tan evidente la atracción que sentía por ella? Al parecer debía ser verdad, primero Molly y luego Dumbledore, esto no podía ser sólo una coincidencia. A Remus no le gustaba nada ser el tema de conversación de sus compañeros de la Orden. Seguramente le pondrían a él como el malvado lobo feroz que intentaba de todas las formas posibles hacerle la vida imposible a la pobre Caperucita Roja, en este caso Rosa.

Remus permaneció en silencio sintiéndose examinado por Dumbledore no sabiendo muy bien como contestar ante tal ironía.

-¿De verdad no quieres que mande ningún mensaje a nadie de tu parte?- preguntó Dumbledore rompiendo el silencio.

-No, tan sólo dígales que me encuentro bien.

-Está bien- dijo Dumbledore con resignación mientras se disponía a aparecerse en las inmediaciones de Hogwarts-. Mi próxima visita será dentro de un mes exactamente. Hasta entonces, cuídate.

-Lo haré.

Una humareda de color plateado envolvió a Dumbledore y apto seguido, un ruido similar al que había oído antes resonó en el bosque. Cuando el humo se hubo disipado, Remus pudo ver que allí no había nadie.

Ya era cerca del mediodía y una voz en un interior le decía que debía volver junto a los demás.

Aquel era el camino que había decidido emprender y nadie iba a andar por él salvo el mismo.

Ser un espía... al parecer era lo único para lo que servía.

Remus caminaba ya de vuelta hacia la cueva. Sin embargo, aunque sus cinco sentidos y su instinto de supervivencia se había agudizado desde que estaba en plena naturaleza, en todo el tiempo que había permanecido hablando con Dumbledore no había detectado la oscura silueta que se dibujaba detrás de un viejo roble centenario de los alrededores, el cuál había visto y oído toda la conversación que habían mantenido con su antiguo director...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El primer día de trabajo después de las "pequeñas" vacaciones de Tonks fue bastante agotador, y al llegar a su casa, no tardo ni un minuto en quitarse las botas y recostarse cómodamente sobre su sillón para poder descansar un rato. Ella misma había decidido incorporarse al trabajo, a pesar de las contradictorias de Kingsley, pero es que Tonks no aguantaba un segundo más sin hacer nada. Así por lo menos tendría la mente ocupada. Las guardias y el constante ajetreo de la oficina le impedían pensar en el inminente cambio que iba a sufrir en los próximos meses...

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo Molly tenía razón; Remus tenía que saber que podría ser padre. Ella sola no podía con todo lo que se le venía encima, necesitaba tenerle a su lado... le necesitaba. ¿Pero cómo podía hacer que viniera?

Si le pasara algo por culpa suya e hiciera alguna tontería delante de Greyback para poder estar con ella, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Porque Tonks sabía perfectamente que él no la iba a dejar sola. Remus podía ser un cabezota y un insensato, pero no era ningún irresponsable.

A pesar de todo, no podía negar lo orgullosa que se sentía al saber que en su vientre crecía el hijo de la persona que más quería en el mundo, aquello era lo único con valor que le quedaba de él. Mientras pensaba en todo eso Tonks se tocó con infinita ternura su vientre y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Tonks estaba harta de ser siempre la débil y frágil doncella que esperaba en la torre de su castillo a que viniera su amado príncipe con el cadáver del monstruo que acababa de dar muerte con su valerosa espada. Claro que en este caso el monstruo estaba dentro del príncipe y una vez al mes aquel monstruo se apoderaba del cuerpo del príncipe y entonces era la doncella quien debía salvar a su amado. Sin embargo, el príncipe no quería cambiar el cuento y dejarse salvar por la doncella argumentando que él en realidad era un pobre campesino disfrazado de príncipe y que no tenía ningún palacio en el país de muy, muy lejano, ni nada que ofrecerle a la bella doncella que no tuviera ya. Y al contrario de las demás fábulas sus protagonistas no vivían felices ni comían perdices, de hecho, ni siquiera se veían.

Pero esto no era ningún cuento de hadas, más bien se asemejaba más a una idílica novela romántica o simplemente a la vida misma. Ella ya estaba bastante crecidita como para creer en cuentos de hadas, sin embargo todavía guardaba una pequeña y fugaz esperanza de que él se pudiera arrepentir de las palabras que había pronunciado la última vez que se vieron en las Tres Escobas y que juntos pudieran criar a su hijo...

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora¿Se acordaría de ella alguna vez?¿Por qué no paraba ya de comerse el tarro? Ahora lo único que debía preocuparle era su trabajo como auror y como miembro destacado de la Orden del Fénix pues su nuevo jefe la había destinado a Hogsmeade para proporcionar protección adicional a la escuela y Dumbledore no quería que le quitara un ojo de encima a Harry, algo que también quería su jefe. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en ella misma y en la criaturita que llevaba dentro.

Y eso precisamente era lo que debía hacer, poner todos sus sentidos en un asunto concreto y alejarse todo lo posible de cualquier otra distracción. Solamente había una pequeña pega en su elaborado plan y ese pequeño error no era otro que su Patronus y su antiguo talento para la metamorfomagia.

El caso es que no era ninguna novedad que ya no pudiera transformarse a su antojo, aunque eso ahora no le preocupaba ya que no creía que las metamorfosis fueran buenas para el bebé. Lo que le preocupaba era que aún no había mencionado a nadie los problemas que había tenido para poder realizar un Patronus corpóreo; lo único que salía últimamente de su varita era un tenue resplandor plateado que se disipaba a los pocos momentos de su aparición. Ya no sabía que hacer para lograr que su querido flamenco rosa volviera a batir sus alas y poder repeler, al fin, a todo dementor que se le pusiera por delante. Ese era el motivo principal por el cual salía tan pocas veces de su casa, tenía miedo a que cualquier dementor la pudiera abordar por la calle...

¿Cómo demonios iba a poder informar a la Orden de cualquier contratiempo que pudiera surgirle? Y los que es peor si Harry, en el caso más grabe, necesitase ayuda. ¿Cómo iba a poder proporcionársela?

Lo que estaba claro era que no podía seguir cruzada de brazos esperando a que viniera lo inevitable, tenía que poner remedio a esa situación porque lo que realmente estaba claro es que debía aprender de nuevo lo antes posible el encantamiento Patronus. Sin él lo único que hacía era poner en peligro la vida de los demás y la suya propia.

Tonks se levantó rápidamente del sillón y cogió su varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros; llegados a este punto lo que debía hacer era pensar en un recuerdo realmente feliz, el recuerdo más feliz que había experimentado hasta ese momento. La teoría al parecer la tenía bastante clara... lo difícil era la práctica.

Tonks cerró con fuerza los ojos y se concentró lo mejor que pudo en el día que le dieron el diploma de auror y en lo orgullosos que se sintieron sus padres de ella. Ese era el recuerdo que siempre había elegido y siempre le había salido bien, de modo que ella dejó que ese recuerdo envolviera todas las partículas de su cuerpo y cuando se sintió lo bastante confiada pronunció con total claridad:

-¡Expecto Patronum!

Nada ocurrió esta vez. Tonks se sentía cada vez más y más desesperada. ¡Nada de lo que hacía le salía bien¡¿Qué otro recuerdo más feliz que aquel podía haber experimentado?!

-¡Pues claro!- exclamó de repente-.¡¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega¡Esa es la clave!

Una vez más, Tonks, volvió a levantar la varita y centrándose en el nuevo recuerdo que había elegido, pronunció en voz alta:

-¡¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!!

Esta vez lo que salió de su varita no era, ni mucho menos, una simple neblina plateada como las anteriores sino un enorme animal de cuatro patas que en esos momentos se había situado en el otro extremo de la habitación mientras la miraba con ojos inexpresivos. Era obvio que aquel animal no se parecía en nada a su flamenco, era más bien... ¡Un lobo¡Un hombre lobo!

No era de extrañar, pues hacía bastante tiempo que a Tonks le venía a la cabeza la idea de que tal vez él fuera su nuevo pensamiento feliz. Siempre lo había tenido delante de sus narices, pero hasta hoy no había querido verlo.

Lo único que hizo fue trasladar su mente un año atrás, exactamente el día que le conoció e incluso las semanas posteriores a su encuentro...

Todo era tan bonito al principio... Apenas se conocían y sin embargo ya eran inseparables. Era como el amigo que siempre quiso tener, alguien que supiera escucharla, que la animara cuando se sintiera triste y desamparada, alguien como ella misma pero distinto a la vez. Luego pensaba que tal vez lo que sentía por él pudiera ser algo más que una simple amistad y tuvo miedo de que el amor pudiera echar a perder su relación. ¿Y si no estaba realmente enamorada de Remus¿Podría luego dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido?

No obstante a Tonks le encantaba ir a Grimmauld Place todas las tardes cuando acababa su turno para poder pasar un rato agradable charlando con él de sus cosas, le gustaba ir allí y sentirle, olerle, rozarle sin querer. Le necesitaba, era algo superior a sus fuerzas, era como el aire sin el que no podía vivir ni un día... ni una hora. A su lado era la mujer más feliz del mundo y también la más desdichada. Y fue, entonces, en cuanto pronunció esas misma palabras delante de Molly hace algunos meses atrás, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba... Una mujer no podía decir esas cosas de un simple amigo.

Y ese era el nuevo recuerdo que había elegido, los primeros momentos felices que habían compartidos juntos y omitiendo a la vez los amargos ratos de dolor que también habían compartido juntos ellos dos.

Tonks se acercó lentamente a su Patronus, pero en cuento sus dedos rozaron el hocico del animal éste se evaporó en seguida. En cierto modo se parecía a él más de lo que ella creía...

Sin duda aquel hombre de aspecto cansado y apacible había conseguido llegar a lo más profundo de su corazón, más hondo incluso que cualquier otro muchachito guaperas de tres al cuarto. De esos había muchos, pero como Remus Lupin no había ninguno.

Jamás encontraría a otro hombre como él. De qué le serviría tener a un hombre rico, joven y sano a su lado si en realidad no le amaba, lo único que haría sería engañarse a si misma... Vivir una mentira.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era ocultar sus sentimientos y también su pequeño secreto debajo de una máscara de simpatía como había hecho hasta ahora, o al menos eso era lo que había intentado. Por el momento ya era capaz de realizar un patronus y eso, al fin y al cabo, era mucho más de lo que tenía hace un par de horas.

Miró el reloj y vio que era ya muy tarde, mañana tenía que madrugar pues debía vigilar la llegada del expreso Hogwarts a la estación de Hogsmeade y de paso también a Harry. Siempre era más gratificante ser la niñera de otro, además últimamente la animaba un poco ver que había gente que lo pasaba aun más mal que ella y que en sus manos estaba el poder aliviar, en cierto modo, el malestar de las demás personas.

-Ya vale de darle vueltas a la cabeza por hoy- se dijo a sí misma dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio. No tardó mucho en acostarse ya que ni se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa, en fin, ya había dicho anteriormente que Tonks estaba algo distinta.

Mañana sería otro día...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Bueno aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de _Perspectivas_. Espero que les guste y que me dejen todos los reviews que quieran. Muchas gracias, de nuevo, a todos aquellos que me dejaron anteriormente algún comentario.

Respecto a la historia habréis notado algún que otro cambio. No quiero que penséis que me estoy desviando de la cuestión lo cierto es que lo tenía todo bien planeado desde el principio y todo me encaja bien. Espero que me mandéis vuestros comentarios y opiniones sobre como estoy llevando la historia. Tanto buenos como malos, pero espero que halla más buenos que malos xD.

Muxos bss:

Sisa Lupin


	6. Sorpresas

Capítulo 6: Sorpresas

El fuego se arremolinaba danzarín en medio de la enorme sala al tiempo que los perfiles de dos individuos cercanos a él se dibujaban dándoles a ambos un halo de misterio sobrecogedor. Todo estaba en silencio salvo el débil crepitar de las ascuas devorando ávidamente la madera que le habían arrojado con anterioridad.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?- mencionó una voz áspera dirigida al otro hombre.

-Completamente, Greyback. Lo vi con mis propios ojos- contestó el otro individuo. Sus ojos brillaban al estar enfrente del fuego de una manera estremecedora-. Seguí a Lupin como me ordenasteis y vi, a nada más y nada menos, que al mismísimo Dumbledore en persona, aquí en el bosque.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que nuestro querido Lupin es más importante de lo que en un principio pensé. Me halaga que Dumbledore tenga tanto interés en los licántropos- inquirió Greyback más para si mismo que para su interlocutor-. Nos tiene pavor y eso es un punto a nuestro favor. ¿No dijeron nada más, Wheeler?

El que estaba a su lado no era otro que Eddie Wheeler, el más fiel de sus vasallos, gran amigo y también gran confidente de sus endiablados planes de futuro. Era su mano derecha, por así decir.

Greyback no ejecutaba ningún movimiento sin haberlo consultado anteriormente con él y últimamente la gran preocupación del gran líder de los hombres lobo no era otro que el pequeño topo que tenía entre los suyos. Le había cuestionado desde un principio y lo que más temía en esos momentos era que aquél delicado asunto se le escapara de las manos...

-Eso es todo cuanto dijeron, pero tendremos ocasión de saber más el próximo mes cuando Dumbledore vuelva de nuevo. Mientras tanto debemos tener cuidado con Lupin es más listo de lo que pensábamos y si seguimos reuniéndonos a escondidas sospechara de nosotros más de la cuenta- repuso Wheeler con precaución y sensatez.

-Tienes toda la razón...- dijo Greyback dándole la razón a su camarada. Tras reflexionar unos segundos, añadió:-. Lo que debemos hacer es darle licencia para entrar en las nuestras convocatorias y darle información falsa para que de ese modo se la pase a Dumbledore. Con eso ganaremos algo de tiempo y nos cubriremos las espaldas; mantendremos la farsa durante unos meses y después nos libraremos de nuestro "pequeño problemilla".

Wheeler esbozó una de sus macabras sonrisas de complicidad que hacía que su rostro afilado y lleno de cicatrices se hiciera, si cabe, aún más tenebrosa. Mientras, su jefe se sentó en su peculiar trono de roble que al estar ricamente adornado con siluetas de lobos al acecho de sus víctimas, principalmente humanos, le daba un aspecto imponente y realzaba su liderazgo sobre la manada. Desde allí contempló con sus ojos fríos y calculadores a su más leal siervo mientras le sostenía la mirada con altivez.

-Quiero que le tengas vigilado. Averigua si esta en contacto con alguien más- ordenó Greyback-. Mantenme al corriente de todas sus actividades y no permitas que te descubra. Puedes retirarte.

Wheeler inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia delante a modo de reverencia y se marchó hacia el tapiz que ocultaba la entrada de los dormitorios. Sus botas negras llenas de barro retumbaron en toda la sala hasta que al final se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Greyback se quedó a solas mirando con sus ojos azules iguales que el frío hielo invernal; la hoguera que iluminaba y daba calor a la gran instancia. Sus fríos ojos contemplando las cálidas ascuas en llamas reflejaban un curioso efecto óptico e hipnótico a la vez sobre su mirada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El frío invernal se hacía cada vez más patente al llegar el mes de noviembre, y aún hacia más frío en el inmenso castillo de Hogwarts, en donde las innumerables antorchas que había dispuestas en cada uno de los largos corredores no servían para mantener un clima adecuado. Por eso, muchos de los alumnos se encontraban a esas horas de la tarde en sus respectivas salas comunes o como mucho en el Gran Comedor. Era mucho mejor así, de ese modo Tonks podía evitar encontrarse con personas poco agradables...

Mientras iba pensando que le iba a decir a Dumbledore, Tonks giró a la derecha del pasillo con tan mala suerte de que se tropezó con una persona que en ese momento se dirigía justo hacia donde ella había pasado. Normalmente esto le solía pasar bastante a menudo, pero a lo que no estaba acostumbrada era a tropezarse con Severus Snape: Justo la persona que menos deseaba ver hoy, o cualquier día del año.

-Discúlpame, Severus- se excusó Tonks agachándose rápidamente para ayudarle a recoger todos los papeles que llevaba y que, gracias a ella, ahora estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

-No se preocupe, Nymphadora.- dijo Snape poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra y arrebatándole todos los papeles de sus manos-. Ya estoy más que acostumbrado a tropezarme con usted en el momento más inoportuno. Igual que cuando era mi alumna, hay personas que no cambian nunca...

¿¡Por qué siempre la tenía que llamar por su nombre!? A todo el mundo lo llamaba por su apellido¿por qué a ella no?

"Sabe que te fastidia por eso lo hace" dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Snape- repuso Tonks-. Algunas personas no cambian nunca.

-Sin embargo, he de reconocer, que en los últimos meses ha cambiado bastante sus gustos...- dijo Snape con su típica sonrisa, como si cada palabra pronunciada la estuviera saboreando antes de escupírsela a la cara-. Porque los chicos en los que solía fijarse cuando estaba en la escuela no se parecen en nada al tipo de "hombre" que es el señor Lupin.

-¿¡Pero quién se a creído que es¡Usted no tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida!- exclamó Tonks sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.

Ya le había hecho algo parecido el día que llevó a Harry de vuelta a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de verano, pero esta vez no la iba a volver a pillar desprevenida como en aquella ocasión. Además, ya no podía hacer nada por impedir esa discusión, pues ella ya sabía que había entrado en su particular juego.

Tonks supuso que al no tener ya a Sirius para discutir, Snape necesitaba a alguien para descargar su malhumor y ese papel bien podía ser interpretado por ella y Remus, como comodín para hacerla aún más daño. ¿Acaso no tenía bastante con hacerle la vida imposible a Harry?

-Le puedo asegurar, señorita, que no tengo ningún interés en inmiscuirme en su vida privada. Sólo quiero que sepa que usted a mi no me engaña tan fácilmente como a los demás.

-¿Se puede saber de que está hablando?- alegó Tonks haciendo notar su impaciencia y al mismo tiempo su curiosidad.

-No se preocupe, yo se lo explico: Lo único que desea es una mera aventura y no una relación estable con Lupin, alguien que este ahí cuando se le necesite... Tal vez la licantropía le pueda resultar un tipo de transformación sexy a una chica de veintidós años como a usted, o algo por el estilo. De otra forma no me explico el motivo por el cual está con ese ser que no tiene ni salud, ni juventud. Si al menos tuviera algo de dinero me lo podría explicar, pero ambos sabemos que su economía es algo inestable, ya que...

A Snape no le dio tiempo a continuar la frase, pues Tonks le había cruzado toda la cara con un manotazo que resonó en todo el pasillo y en ese instante Snape se tocaba con incredulidad la mejilla, en la cual se le empezaba a dibujar la marca de la mano de su agresora. El profesor de pociones la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa, dolor y odio inmenso.

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano intentó buscar en el bolsillo la varita. Sin embargo, se lo pensó mejor y decidió contener su ira para otro momento. No valía la pena perder los estribos por aquella chiquilla de tres al cuarto.

Tonks se sentía furiosa, ya no había podido contenerse más, aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, eso le pasaba por meterse donde no le llamaban; se merecía eso y mucho más. Seguro que Sirius se hubiera sentido muy orgulloso de ella, ojalá lo hubiera visto.

-Esta bien, Nymphadora- inquirió Snape; apretando los dientes con resignación-. Haga lo que le venga en gana. Siga engañándose a si misma con la idea de que algún día puedan estar juntos... Pero ya es hora de que vaya haciéndose a la idea de que él no va a volver porque ese tipo de misión solo conduce a la muerte...

-¡Lárguese!

Snape sonrió con satisfacción al ver que su comentario había conseguido herirla más que si la hubiera pegado una bofetada o si le hubiera lanzado la maldición Cruciatus allí mismo.

Saboreando la nueva victoria que había obtenido, Snape se marchó al fin, con el regocijo que le suponía el dolor ajeno. Dejando a una abatida y desconcertada Tonks en medio del silencioso corredor con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Ese inoportuno comentario había conseguido avivar de nuevo las llamas del miedo y la incertidumbre que corroían su corazón. "...Ese tipo de misión solo conduce a la muerte." Esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez... ¿Y si fuera cierto?... Sólo había una manera de comprobarlo.

Como alma que lleva el diablo corrió todo lo que pudo, sin darse a penas cuenta de a dónde le llevaban sus pasos. El corazón le latía cada vez más deprisa, algo que no era debido únicamente a la carrera. Al final se paró jadeante ante la estatua en forma de gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no conocía la contraseña. Podría ser cualquier cosa... Sin embargo, unas palabras destacaron de entre las demás.

-Esto... ¿Mermelada de frambuesa?- sugirió Tonks.

Fue una verdadera sorpresa para ella que la gárgola se apartara. Sonrió al comprobar que los gustos culinarios de su antiguo director seguían siendo los mismos, pero al recordar por qué estaba allí la sonrisa se le borró de repente de sus labios.

Tonks subió con decisión los escalones e inmediatamente empezaron a subir hasta detenerse en frente de la puerta del despacho. Sin pensárselo dos veces entró atropelladamente en la instancia. Al parecer la conversación, o más bien, la discusión que había mantenido minutos atrás con Snape le había hecho olvidar los buenos modales:

-¡¿Cómo ha sido capaz de enviarle a un lugar así, aún sabiendo lo peligroso que era?!

-Buenas tardes, Nympha... perdón, Tonks- dijo Dumbledore sin apenas inmutarse y dejando con lentitud en la estantería el libro que hasta ese momento estaba ojeando-. En realidad estaba esperando que vinieras a visitarme con el propósito de hablar del caso que le encomendé al señor Lupin desde que nos vimos por última vez en la Madriguera. No se te veía muy agradable conmigo.

Tonks abrió la boca para replicar, pero Dumbledore se le adelantó:

-No obstante, lo entiendo.

-¡No, usted no entiende absolutamente nada!- exclamó Tonks en otro de sus arranques de ira-. No tiene ni idea de lo que estoy pasando.

Dumbledore conocía bastante bien su carácter, más de una vez la habían enviado a su despacho por culpa de su mal genio. Claro que este tipo de faceta no se la había descubierto hasta hoy.

-Toma asiento, por favor- dijo cortésmente armándose a su vez de toda la paciencia y el valor posible, característico en él. Tras un instante pareció comprenderla; porque sin dejar de observarla movió lentamente la cabeza mientras sonreía a medias con aire comprensivo y amistoso. Después ojeó y se detuvo de nuevo en ella.

Tonks necesitaba culpar a alguien de su mala suerte y en ese momento Dumbledore estaba en su punto de mira. No quería sentarse, lo único que deseaba era quedarse allí de pie y gritarle un par de verdades a la cara...Cualquier otra persona lo hubiera hecho, pero ella no podía, a Remus no le hubiera gustado. Además, aquel hombre fue el único que creyó en ella aún cuando los demás no lo hicieron y gracias a él había conocido al hombre de su vida al pedirle que ingresara en la Orden del Fénix. Por todo aquello decidió sentarse y controlar su mal humor.

-Antes de que empecemos a charlar¿te gustaría probar algunas de estas grageas?- preguntó Dumbledore tendiéndole un cuenco lleno de diversas gominolas.

Aquel gesto la hizo sonreír. Estaba demostrado que algunas personas no cambiaban nunca.

-Gracias- dijo ella sin poder contener su apetito goloso. Últimamente estaba enganchada a esas bombas caloríficas. Podía comerse más de dos cajas al día de ranas de chocolate y de Grageas Bertty Bott de todos los sabores a cualquier hora del día. Estaba claro que aquello era un antojo en toda regla.

-Verás, Tonks -dijo él recostándose sobre su asiento y poniéndose serio-. Yo nunca obligue a Lupin a que aceptara la misión que le propuse, fue su voluntad aceptarlo. En un principió me resulto muy buena idea que viera de nuevo a Fenrir Greyback para poder superar el fantasma de su pasado: Revivir una situación de angustia y temor es el mejor remedio para poder volver a una vida, más o menos, normal.

-Pero él no quiere estar en ese lugar y mucho menos volver a ver la cara del hombre que hizo que lo perdiera todo, aunque no me lo dijera lo sé. Remus iría al fin del mundo si usted se lo pidiera, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que le admira.

-Tal vez tengas razón, no tuve en cuenta eso último. A lo mejor es cierto que me estoy haciendo viejo- repuso con una sonrisa y una mirada misteriosa por encima de sus gafas de media luna-. Pero ahora que lo dices, tampoco tiene que ser uno muy inteligente para saber que entre vosotros dos hay algo más que una bonita amistad y que estás desesperada por decirle algo muy importante.

-¿M-me está leyendo la mente?- preguntó ella con sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que le empezaban a salir los colores.

-No hace falta, Tonks- concluyó Dumbledore mientras cogía otro caramelo.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, roto solamente por el débil gorjeo de Fawkes; el fénix de Dumbledore que se encontraba sobre su percha, mirando con curiosidad a Tonks.

-Profesor, el verdadero motivo por el que he venido ha sido para pedirle un favor- dijo ella dirigiéndose directamente al grano.

-Te escucho.

Tonks sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo tendió con cierta timidez a Dumbledore.

-Como usted es el único que tiene contacto con Remus, pues... he pensado que si no es mucha molestia podría entregarle esta carta la próxima vez que le vea. Es bastante urgente y me gustaría que lo leyera cuanto antes. Supuse que no sería conveniente enviar una lechuza allí, por eso se la entrego para que pueda dárselo personalmente. ¿Lo hará?

-Claro que sí, Tonks- respondió Dumbledore cogiendo la carta-. Pensé que sería algo más difícil de hacer. No te preocupes, dentro de unos días tenía previsto reunirme con él. Se lo entregaré con mucho gusto.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la silla-. En fin, será mejor que me marche.

-Hasta pronto- se despidió Dumbledore-. Espero verte en las próximas reuniones de la Orden.

-Allí estaré- repuso ella levantándose y dirigiendo a la puerta.

Tonks no dejaba de sentirse mal por haber armado tanto alboroto cuando entró en su despacho. Él había sido muy amable con ella y se había ofrecido a llevarle la carta a Remus sin ningún tipo de explicación al respecto. Ella sabía que Dumbledore no iba a permitir que le pasará nada. ¿Cómo había podido dudar de él?

-Antes de irme me gustaría pedirle perdón por lo de antes- dijo Tonks desde la puerta.

-No tienes porque disculparte- inquirió Dumbledore moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza para quitarle importancia-. Como ya he dicho antes, lo entiendo.

Dirigiéndole una última mirada de agradecimiento, Tonks, se dispuso a salir del despacho un poco más animada.

No paraba de pensar en la reacción que tendría Remus cuando leyera aquella carta. Le hubiera gustado decírselo de otra manera menos fría, pero lo hecho, hecho está...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de nieve, hacía un frío de mil demonios y la ropa que llevaba encima no le aliviaba para nada. Empezaba a notar el entumecimiento en los dedos y el temblor de sus manos mas no podía hacer nada por apaciguar los rictus incontrolables de sus extremidades. En esos momentos Remus pensó que si Dumbledore no venía pronto lo encontraría completamente congelado sobre la tibia y blanca nieve.

35 días; con sus respectivas noches. Ese era el tiempo que había soportado fuera de casa, si es que se le puede llamar casa a su pequeño apartamento en el centro de Londres, que por cierto no le pertenecía oficialmente porque era de alquiler.

No obstante, Remus pensaba que el hogar está donde tienes el corazón y su corazón le pertenecía por completo a Nymphadora Tonks. Siempre será suyo aunque no le sirva absolutamente para nada. Un corazón roto y desecho como el suyo no podía revivir de nuevo, eso era algo que ella no conseguía comprender.

El ruido de una pequeña explosión, que ya le empezaba a resultaba familiar, sacó de inmediato a Remus de sus cavilaciones.

-Buenos días, aunque por el día que hace muy buenos no son- saludó Dumbledore mientras se colocaba su bombín morado de forma correcta.

-Pues la verdad es que no- corroboró el licántropo castañeándole los dientes cada vez que pronunciaba una nueva palabra-. Tengo novedades para usted.

-Y yo también para ti. He de decirte que ahora lo que menos me preocupa es Greyback y su secuaces. Ya nos lo comentarás tranquilamente mañana en el cuartel general a todos.

Remus miró con extrañeza y de manera interrogativa a Dumbledore.

-Lo siento, pero no entiendo de que me está hablando- dijo él sin comprender una palabra de lo que había dicho-. Se suponía que iba a permanecer aquí hasta Navidad.

-Claro, ese era el plan. Pero creo oportuno que te mereces un descanso más largo que el acordado, has estado sometido a mucha presión y por lo que veo el invierno en el bosque no es tu fuerte- repuso Dumbledore; al parecer había apreciado los temblores de frío de su interlocutor.

-¿Y que se supone que le diré a Greyback?

-No sé, invéntate algo. Estoy casi seguro de que él no se opondrá a tu partida.

-Pues yo no estoy tan seguro... ¿Qué pasará si se opone?- preguntó Remus tragando saliva. No se imaginaba diciéndole a Greyback que se iba de la manada porque necesitaba unas cálidas vacaciones.

-Peor para él porque si se opone; mañana al amanecer vendré con una veintena de aurores dispuestos a rescatarte y encerrar a toda esa ralea en donde se merecen estar- declaró Dumbledore solemnemente.

Su antiguo director nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo. Siempre había pensado que tenía dos caras, una llena de bondad para toda la gente que apoyaba sus principios y otra para el resto del mundo. Muchas veces los mortífagos no sabían con quién se metían y esa era su perdición.

-Recogeré mis cosas lo antes posible y mañana por la mañana estaré de vuelta en Londres- concluyó intentando disimular la alegría que le producía irse de aquel lugar.

-No olvides mandar una lechuza a mi despacho cuando llegues. Más tarde te diré la hora de la próxima reunión de la Orden- le indicó Dumbledore mientras se sacaba de su túnica un sobre ligeramente arrugado-.Antes de que se me olvide, me gustaría darte esta carta en la que alguien puso mucho empeño en que te la entregara cuanto antes.

Cuando Remus cogió la carta que le tendía su director y observó el remite del sobre sintió como si su corazón se hubiera parado de repente dejando de bombear la sangre que debía llegar a todas las partes de su cuerpo... Aquella carta era de Tonks, de su querida Nymph.

¿Por qué le escribía una carta? Y lo que es más desconcertante aún¿por qué quería que la leyera cuanto antes? Toda una larga lista de preguntas se le venían a la mente al mismo tiempo que sostenía el sobre sin atreverse a abrirlo. Ya ni siquiera notaba las bajas temperaturas de su alrededor.

-Te dejo solo, Remus- dijo Dumbledore al notar que sobraba y que sería mejor dejar el asunto de los licántropos para otro día-. Hasta mañana.

Sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta, el mago se desvaneció por arte de magia justo en el mismo lugar en el que había aparecido minutos atrás.

Remus ni siquiera se inmutó de que se había ido hasta que alzó la vista y no pudo ver a nadie salvo un montón de árboles y matorrales. Estaba demasiado absorto en el contenido del sobre como para darse cuenta de otra cosa. Cuando al fin pudo moverse decidió ir hasta un pequeño lago que había detrás de donde él se encontraba y leerla allí tranquilamente.

El lago estaba completamente helado, aún así, Remus solía ir a ese lugar para relajarse un poco y contemplar la bella estampa invernal. Aquel bosque ya no le resultaba tan sombrío y oscuro como en un principio le pareció.

Al llegar al lago se sentó en un tronco que había sido arrancado por las ventiscas que asolaron el bosque la semana pasada; cogió aire y abrió el sobre, apto seguido desplegó la carta y comenzó a leer:

_Querido Remus,_

_Espero de todo corazón que te encuentres bien y que no estés pasando mucho frío. Yo estoy mas o menos bien, aunque si tengo que ser sincera no estoy muy bien que digamos... Ojalá no te haya molestado que te escribiera. La última vez que nos vimos me dejaste bien claro que me olvidara de ti, pero no lo he hecho y no creo que lo haga jamás._

_No sé como voy contarte lo que te tengo que hacer saber, ni sé como te vas a tomar la noticia... Sin embargo, pienso que es conveniente que lo sepas._

_Tal vez ya no te acuerdes de aquella noche que pasamos juntos ya que no sentiste nada, pero debido aquel error, como tú mismo lo llamaste, quiero hacerte saber que tengo motivos suficientes para pensar que puedo estar esperando un hijo tuyo..._

_Aunque todavía no hay nada confirmado._

_Este sábado por la tarde tengo una cita para ir a ver al sanador y he pensado que podrías venir conmigo, si tú quieres claro... Remus, lo estoy pasando muy mal al no tener noticias concretas sobre ti y este continuo sin vivir no me beneficia en nada ni a mí, ni al posible bebé que pueda estar esperando._

_Te necesito, no me dejes sola por favor._

_Siempre tuya: N. Tonks_

Unas solitarias lágrimas empezaron a emborronar la esmerada y, al mismo tiempo, desesperada letra de Tonks. Un torrente de sentimientos abarrotaban su corazón amenazando con destruirlo de una vez por todas... Estaba embarazada, aún habiendo leído la carta más de cinco veces no podía creérselo.

Ella todavía era muy joven. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de cargarla con semejante losa¿Cómo había podido ser tan insensato y egoísta?

Un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle la espalda paulatinamente al haber caído en la cuenta de que precisamente hoy era sábado y que tal vez ella estaba asustada pensando en lo que se le venía encima si en realidad estaba embarazada, y por si fuera poco él no estaba con ella en ese momento tan delicado. La turbación, la ansiedad, el temor oprimían sus pulmones haciendo que no pudiera respirar con naturalidad.

Remus deseaba por encima de todo estar con Tonks, no podía esperar hasta mañana... Lo que menos quería en este mundo era que ella pensara que no le importaba lo más mínimo si estaba en estado o no. Él nunca permitiría que Tonks fuera una de esas típicas madres solteras cuyo novio la había dejado embarazada y después se habían desinteresado de su hijo como si tal cosa. Remus no podía porque ese bebé tenía su sangre y no podía abandonarlo ni a él, ni a su madre.

Sin haberse dado cuenta que se le había caído la carta, corrió a paso ligero el trayecto que le separaba de la guarida de los licántropos. No sabía muy bien como iba a persuadir a Greyback para que le dejara marchar sin levantar sospechas, pero tenía que convencerlo... todo dependía de ello.

El vigilante que patrullaba la entrada de la cueva le dejó pasar sin ningún miramiento. Ya le conocía bastante bien y Greyback en persona le había encomendado la misión de vigilar sus horas de llegada y de salida

Cuando se hubo alejado por el oscuro hueco de la gruta, el guardián no pudo contener una sonrisa confabuladora: "Este tipo no sabe en donde se ha metido" se dijo a sí mismo.

A esas hora de la tarde no solía haber muchas personas en la gran sala del trono, como la llamaban los demás. Hecho que, sin duda, Remus agradeció.

Greyback se encontraba encorvado sobre una mesa mirando con interés una serie de mapas que estaban dispuestos sobre ella. A su alrededor estaban tres licántropos que pertenecían al Consejo, se les identificaba fácilmente porque siempre iban juntos a todas partes portando una serie de documentos en los cuales Remus no había tenido la oportunidad de echarles el ojo. Sin embargo el portavoz del Consejo no se hallaba en esos momentos presente en la habitación. El portavoz era un hombre de la misma edad que Greyback. Tenía el rostro lleno de cicatrices como testimonio de sus muchas afrentas con la justicia mágica, llevaba más de treinta años en busca y captura por el asesinato e infección de varios magos. Por ese motivo el ministerio estaba dispuesto a aportar una sustanciosa suma de dinero a la persona que tuviera algún dato de interés sobre su paradero. Aquel individuo no era otro que Eddie Wheeler.

-Señor¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?- preguntó Remus poniéndose al otro lado del tablero.

Greyback levantó la vista molesto por la intrusión; no soportaba que le interrumpieran cuando estaba discutiendo sobre asuntos de vital importancia para la manada. Asuntos que tenían que ver con el Señor Oscuro y de los cuales Lupin no debía meter sus narices en ellos. Además¿qué hacía el allí? Se suponía que debía estar reunido con Dumbledore y que Wheeler estaba vigilándolo:

-Ahora no. ¿Acaso no has visto que estoy reunido?- inquirió con exasperación.

-Es que es muy urgente- dijo Remus sin darse por vencido. Él sabía que se jugaba la vida al contradecir a su líder, pero eso ahora no le importaba-. Sólo será un momento.

-...Esta bien- al ver el empeño que tenía en hablar con él, Greyback optó por escucharle. Total, no perdía nada y tal vez lo que tuviera que contarle fuera de utilidad. Después levantó la mano autoritariamente para que los demás les dejaran solos-. Habla.

-Verá... yo, tengo que regresar a Londres- osciló Remus al mirar a los ojos a Greyback-. Es un asunto personal. Vendré lo antes posible, se lo juro.

El Hombre lobo parecía discurrir y repasar una a una las palabras que Remus había pronunciado. ¿Por qué querría irse ahora? A lo mejor Dumbledore le necesitaba allí, pero ¿por qué?

Lupin no había obtenido ninguna información importante, eso lo tenía claro. Al igual que tenía claro que le estaba mintiendo...

-¿Me da permiso para marcharme? – preguntó con cierta impaciencia esperando que se lo hubiera tragado y no le preguntara el porqué de su repentina marcha.

-Desde luego- repuso Greyback aguardando esperanzadamente que Wheeler viniera para darle un par de explicaciones al respecto del comportamiento de Lupin-. Esto no es una prisión, estás aquí voluntariamente. Puedes irte cuando quieras, nadie te lo va a impedir.

-Gracias, señor.

Remus hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de reverencia como había visto hacer en incontables ocasiones a los demás licántropos. Luego dio tres pasos hacia atrás manteniendo fijo el contacto visual. Finalmente se giró y volvió por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado. Ni siquiera volvió a su cuarto para recoger sus escasas pertenencias. Temía que cambiara de opinión y le encerrara en una de las mazmorras del sótano. Era preferible salir de allí cuanto antes por lo que pudiera pasar...

Cuando se disponía a salir de la gran sala, Remus se topó con Wheeler que en ese momento se disponía a entrar en la sala. En una fracción de segundo sus ojos se clavaron los unos con los otros y Remus tuvo la horrible sensación de que aquel hombre sabía más de lo que le hacía creer... ocultaba algo, lo intuía. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para seguir sus instintos y ponerse averiguar sobre ese ser. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, prosiguió con su marcha hacia el linde del bosque que era el único lugar de la floresta en el cual podía utilizar la magia para aparecerse y en el que varias veces se había presentado Dumbledore ante él. El propio Dumbledore había abierto esa conexión para sus visitas y también para que en caso de peligro pudiera aparecerse en un lugar seguro.

Wheeler le dejó pasar con una mueca de despreció en su rostro que acentuó, aún más, sus múltiples suturas.

Después de haber verificado que se había ido y que no podía oírles. El licántropo se acercó hasta su dirigente con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios:

-¿¡Dónde te habías metido¡Exijo saber por qué se ha ido tan precipitadamente!- exclamó desesperado-. ¿Qué se supone que te hace tanta gracia?

-Lo tenemos, Greyback... lo tenemos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso¡Me vas a decir hoy el motivo de su marcha!- él no soportaba muy bien las adivinanzas de su leal vasallo, le ponían un tanto nervioso.

-No hará falta que se lo cuente, con leer ésto lo comprenderá todo perfectamente.

Wheeler le entrego un trozo de pergamino bastante arrugado... una carta. Greyback la desplegó iracundo y empezó a leerla con avidez. Sus pupilas iban de un lado a otro del papel sin mostrar ningún tipo de alteración en su rostro. Finalmente cuando acabo de leerla lo entendió todo y pudo al fin respirar con tranquilidad sabiendo que sus asuntos no se veían alterados.

La carcajada que salió de su garganta se escucho en toda la habitación.

-El guerrero astuto no ataca el cuerpo ni tampoco la mente, únicamente ataca el corazón. Le tenemos cogido por donde más le duele. Ahora si que lo tenemos...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Tengo que decir que este es el capítulo que más me gusta de los que llevo escritos. Disfrute mucho con la bofetada que le propinó Tonks a Snape xD.

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber a través de sus reviews. Este nuevo capi va dedicada a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia y, especialmente, a Mife que es algo así como mi corregidora: Cada capitulo esta minuciosamente revisado por ella, y no lo subo hasta que no tenga su certificado de calidad D. Muchas gracias y no dejen de mandarme sus opiniones, me alegran el día.

Muxos bss:

Sisa Lupin


	7. Cambios

Capítulo 7: Cambios

-Señorita Tonks. ¿Me puede volver a repetir por qué no estaba hoy vigilando a los alumnos de Hogwarts en su respectivo puesto de vigilancia?

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de cabello entrecano y gafas sin monturas, la miraba sentado sobre un sillón reclinable de cuero negro desde detrás de su escritorio haciéndose balancear de un lado a otro... Un gesto que la ponía aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Ya se lo he dicho, señor- dijo Tonks con paciencia e intentando que no le temblaran las piernas delante de su jefe-. Estaba distraída.

-Pues su distracción... ¡Pudo haberle costado la vida a una alumna!- exclamó Gawain Robards, jefe del departamento de aurores. El cuál había levantando la voz más de lo habitual.

-No sabe cuanto lo lamento... ¿La chica está bien?

-Perfectamente, Tonks- repuso Robards con ironía y levantándose de golpe del sillón-¡Esa chica está en estos instantes en el hospital San Mungo por haber tocado un collar hechizado justo en su área de vigilancia!. ¿Acaso no vio un paquete sospechoso?. ¿¡¡Con qué cara voy yo a explicarles a los Bell que su hija está en el hospital gracias a la ineptitud de uno de mis aurores!!?

Tonks no había visto nunca así a su nuevo jefe. Estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas, pero lo que más le dolía era que todo lo que le reprochaba era la pura verdad... había sido una irresponsable.

Ella permaneció de pie, completamente callada esperando a que pronunciara su sentencia final.

-No sé porque no la despido ahora mismo- dijo su jefe con más serenidad y volviéndose a sentar en su asiento-. Usted ya no es imprescindible... Ya no puede metamorfosearse. No me pregunte como lo he averiguado, porque no pienso contestarle. Lo que si voy a decirle es que me ha estado mintiendo a mí y a todos sus compañeros sobre su salud, pues está claro que si no puede cambiar su aspecto físico, muy bien no debe de estar. ¿No piensa decir nada a su favor?

-No, señor. Creo que en cierto modo me merezco lo que me esta pasando.

Ya no sabía que hacer ni que decir, lo único que Tonks quería era que aquella humillación acabara cuanto antes.

-Muy bien- dijo Robards recostándose en el sillón y volviendo a su antigua actividad de balancear su asiento-. Señorita Tonks queda usted invalidada temporalmente o indefinidamente, como usted quiera llamarlo. Ahora márchese antes de que me arrepienta de mi decisión.

Sin darle tiempo a que dijera nada más, Tonks, dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta del despacho de su jefe. Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, apoyó la espalda y la cabeza en la puerta cerrando bien fuerte los ojos para intentar calmarse.

¿Sólo un despido temporal? Había puesto en peligro la vida de una persona, de una niña. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiese mantenido por más tiempo el contacto físico con aquel cruel artefacto? Podía haber muerto... y todo era por su culpa, por no estar vigilando cuando tenía que estarlo.

Era una mañana tranquila, los alumnos iban de tienda en tienda buscando sus chucherias favoritas y los más disparatados artículos de broma para gran desgracia de Filch que no paraba de confiscar los petardos mágicos que tardaban una hora en acabar de explosionar, los discos voladores con colmillos y mil curiosidades más.

Como todo parecía estar, más o menos en orden, Tonks decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso e ir a dar un paseo hasta la tienda de Honey Ducks. Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en las tres escobas; de modo que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Hacía un frío terrible, el gélido viento invernal se metía en los pulmones como fríos puñales, los cuales te dejaban casi sin aliento y con un agudo dolor de cabeza. Pero cuando una mujer tiene un antojo ni siquiera un huracán puede detenerla.

Cuando por fin se había hecho paso entre las innumerables cabezas que se hallaban en el establecimiento y decidido que tableta de chocolate quería comprar, los gritos de varias personas pidiendo ayuda en la calle sacaron a toda prisa a la auror de la tienda Varios alumnos la acompañaron hasta el lugar del accidente y allí pudo ver la terrible imagen: En el suelo se hallaba una chica balbuceando unas palabras incoherentes y dando unos incontrolables espasmos, a su lado estaban Harry con sus dos amigos y otra chica que no conocía.

El miedo se apodero de ella, no sabía que hacer. Oía las voces de los tres chicos que la estaban hablando, pero las notaba distantes. De sus labios no conseguía hacer salir ningún sonido, su cuerpo y su mente se habían parado en un estado de shock que no la permitía hacer absolutamente nada.

Menos mal que entre la espesa niebla apareció la enorme figura de Hagrid que se llevó a la chica en brazos de camino a la enfermería. A los pocos segundos, los desgarradores gritos de la muchacha se habían apagado y sólo se oía el bramido del viento. Los demás chicos lo siguieron a gran velocidad. Ella se disponía a ir con ellos cuando la mano de Dawlish la agarró con fuerza por la muñeca y le dijo que Robards la esperaba en la oficina...

Su instinto y también sus nauseas la había aconsejado esa misma mañana que se quedara en la cama hasta que se tuviera que ir a San Mungo a hacerse la prueba de embarazo... Ojalá se hubiera hecho caso a sí misma. Estaba claro que hoy no era su día.

Ella sabía perfectamente que los asuntos personales no debían juntarse con los laborales. Pero eso era más sencillo de decir que de cumplir... Kingsley tenía razón, no debía haber retomado su puesto, no estaba bien aunque intentara disimularlo. Aquella misma tarde podía cambiar su vida para siempre.

El sentimiento de soledad se había apoderado de ella por completo, estaba sola al borde del oscuro abismo que empezaba a abrirse bajo sus pies... Tonks hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de que él estuviera allí. Desde que le dio la carta a Dumbledore para que se la entregara, no había conseguido dormir una sola noche. Ansiaba con toda su alma que apareciera de repente por la puerta de su apartamento, que la abrazara y que la reconfortara con tiernas palabras de ánimo, que le dijera que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaría con ella.

Con el paso de los días y las noches, Tonks, empezó a perder la esperanza y a pensar que la dejaría sola con su bebé y nunca más sabría nada de él.

Siempre había tenido claro que Remus era una persona responsable, pero ahora no lo tenía tan claro como antes. No podía creer que se hubiera enamorado de una persona así.

Ya no valía la pena seguir esperándole, él ya no iba a volver. La única persona con la que contaba era con Molly, pero ella estaba tan ocupada con la casa y los preparativos de la boda de su hijo Bill que no se atrevía a pedirla que la acompañara.

Empezaba a estar claro que debía hacerlo sola...

Tragándose sus penas se dirigió hacia la mesa y recogió todas sus cosa en una caja. Cuando hubo terminado se fue hacia el ascensor sin saber si volvería algún día a ver su querida y a la vez odiada oficina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos...

El tiempo avanzaba lentamente en el reloj de la sala de espera de San Mungo, aquel artefacto demasiado matemático y preciso como para ser humano se jactaba de retenerla todo el tiempo que él estimara oportuno. Justo cuando todo se detenía, cuando el segundo sobrepasaba el segundo...ahí iba la aguja del minutero a darle una fuerte patada al tiempo...y vuelta a empezar intimidando al tiempo otra vez; Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac... Tonks llevaba sentada esperando su turno más de una hora y su salud mental empezaba a correr serio peligro, la cual amenazaba con autodestruirse si no apartaba la vista de aquel aparato y dejaba de llenar su cerebro con absurdas ocurrencias.

¿Pero que otra cosa podía hacer?

Esas estúpidas ocurrencias, al menos, la apartaban de la triste realidad pues no soportaba el ambiente de felicidad de aquella sala; la hacía sentir como una lágrima en un inmenso océano... completamente insignificante. Justo en frente se encontraba una pareja discutiendo cariñosamente el nombre de su futuro hijo y unos asientos más atrás se hallaba un padre con su hijo en brazos mientras su mujer apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su marido de forma afectuosa... ella era la única que no tenía a nadie. Todo el mundo estaba en perfecta sincronía, menos ella.

Tonks se tapó los ojos con las manos y no hizo nada más por evitar el torrente de lágrimas que llevaba acumuladas desde esa mañana. Ya no aguantaba más.

-... Nymph.

No podía ser... era imposible.

-¿Remus?- preguntó ella quitándose las manos de la cara con ilusión.

Sólo había un persona en el mundo que la llamaba así, y aquella persona estaba ahora delante suya. Estaba muy cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero no había duda de que era él.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó de su asiento y le abrazó. Remus la estrechó muy fuerte contra su pecho como si temiera que pudiera desvanecerse de un momento a otro.

-Creí que ya no ibas a venir...- le susurro ella al oído sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

-Nunca te abandonaría en un momento así... no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera.

Tras unos segundos de abrazos y caricias ininterrumpidas, Remus la cogió de los hombros y la apartó con suavidad de sus brazos. Después, mirándola con infinita ternura levantó con la mano derecha su barbilla para poder verla mejor.

A pesar de las preocupaciones que marcaban su bello rostro juvenil y maduro, al mismo tiempo, Nymphadora Tonks seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre. Aquellos ojos, tan azules como el mar y el cielo que por tantos días y noches había ansiado contemplar le miraban ahora con un brillo especial de alegría e inquietud, difíciles de describir.

-No llores, por favor. Sabes que no lo soporto- repuso él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y limpiaba sus lágrimas con aprensión.

Sus manos recorrían lentamente su piel haciendo que el corazón le latiera cada vez más deprisa, tan fuerte que Tonks temía que él pudiera oír sus incontrolables latidos.

Remus estaba bastante delgado, tenía el pelo desgreñado con algunas prematuras canas y su rostro reflejaba cansancio a la vez que preocupación. Pero aunque su aspecto actual no era tan atractivo como el de antes, sus ojos color miel seguían imperturbables ante aquellas incidencias sin relevancia para ella.

-Cuando leí la carta, salí todo lo deprisa que pude del bosque. Fui a tu casa, al Ministerio, a Hogwarts e incluso a la Madriguera, pero no estabas... pensé que había llegado demasiado tarde- tras haber tomado aire y hecho una breve pausa, continuó-: Tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿Ha-hace mucho tiempo que sospechabas que podrías estar...?

Por más que se empeñaba no lograba pronunciar la última palabra. Todavía le sonaba un poco extraño.

-Hará un par de semanas- le respondió ella adivinando el final de la pregunta.

-¿Dos semanas¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Al principio no quería decírtelo... no quería que sufrieras más.

Cada vez se sentía peor ¿Ella se había resignado a sufrir por ambos simplemente para no hacerle daño? Tonks era un ángel caído del cielo, y por eso no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando. Él había vuelto a meter la pata, otra vez.

Nada le hubiera gustado más en este mundo que decirle alguna palabra de consuelo, transmitirle confianza y seguridad, pero no podía porque ni él mismo tenía nada dentro de todo aquello.

-¿Nos sentamos?- sugirió Remus odiándose a sí mismo por no poder decirle algo más.

-Vale.

Ella sabía lo que tenía que decirle, no podía posponerlo por más tiempo. Ojalá pudiera saber lo que él estaba pensando en esos momentos. Por esa razón escudriñaba una y otra vez su rostro con la esperanza de averiguarlo, pero era inútil. Finalmente decidió fijar su vista, de nuevo, en el reloj de la sala con impaciencia.

Justo cuando acababa de hacerlo notó sobre su mano un cálido roce. Remus la había cogido la mano. Un gesto que ella agradecía infinitamente, pero que al mismo tiempo sabía que sólo era una expresión de autocompasión tanto para ella como para él.

Remus no la amaba, o eso le decía. No obstante estaba allí ¿no?... ¿O acaso estaba acompañándola solamente por obligación?

Las personas no podían cambiar sus sentimientos de la noche a la mañana, eso lo sabía ella muy bien. Si él decía que no la quería la llegada de un niño no haría cambiar sus sentimientos respecto a ella.

-Remus...- dijo Tonks mientras le apretaba con suavidad la mano para intentar captar su atención y que dejara de mirar el reloj con tanta insistencia-. No sabes cuanto te agradezco que estés aquí.

-Ya te he dicho que nunca te dejaría sola en un momento como éste. No tienes porqué agradecerme nada.

-Lo sé... Pero lo que en realidad quiero decirte es que... si el sanador me confirmara que estoy... que estoy... bueno, ya sabes. Lo último que querría sería que te sintieras obligado a mantener algún tipo de relación conmigo por culpa de ello.

E ahí la cuestión.

Él no sé había planteado aún que debía hacer si la ruleta de la vida le otorgaba el premio gordo. En esos momentos contaba con un comodín: consistía, únicamente, en mantener una distancia amigable y respetuosa hacia ella. De momento no podía aspirar a más, Tonks ya había dicho que no quería ningún tipo de relación por culpa del embarazo... pensaría que él lo hacía porque no le quedaba otra opción que la de apechugar.

Si tan sólo supiera que él la amaba desde mucho antes de que pasara todo aquello... pero no lo sabía, él se había encargado de ocultarle la verdad y ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

-Si quieres puedo ocultar que tú eres el padre- prosiguió Tonks mientras miraba con pesar sus manos entrelazadas-, de ese modo podrías volver a ser el de antes y no tendrías que preocuparte por nada más... yo nunca se lo diré a nadie, a excepción de Molly que ya lo sabe.

-Nymph, yo...

-¡Señorita Tonks!

Una mujer regordeta con cara de malas pulgas la llamó para que pasara al consultorio.

-Sí, ya voy- dijo Tonks levantándose del asiento y dando un suspiro.

Remus se había levantado de la silla al igual que ella, y sin soltarla de la mano la miró a los ojos intentando esbozar una sonrisa que no resultara del todo forzada. En esos momentos las palabras sobraban.

-¿Te importaría esperarme aquí?-preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio.

-¿No quieres que entre?

-Prefiero pasar yo sola... Lo entiendes¿verdad?

-Claro... como quieras.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se giró dispuesta a entrar en la consulta. Al mismo tiempo, él miraba como se alejaba de su lado sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo. Entendía que quisiera hacerlo sola, pero no podía quedarse allí sentado sabiendo lo que ella pensaba de él. Remus quería volver a su rutina, pero no de esa manera, no ignorando lo que había pasado.

La maldita sanadora no podía haber llegado en momento más inoportuno, justo cuando iba decirle que quería ser el padre de su posible hijo...

-Nymph -la llamó en un último y desesperado intento de transmitirle su confianza-. Todo va a salir bien. Ya lo verás.

Tonks se volvió para verle. Por un instante se miraron hondamente a los ojos. Después, una de sus generosas sonrisas le iluminó el rostro como si hubiera entendido el doble mensaje que le había traspasado.

Cuando hubo desaparecido tras la puerta y se escuchó el cierre, un nudo de ansiedad se formó en su estomago. Por cada segundo que pasaba las paredes se iban estrechando hacia él provocando una sensación de asfixia sin relevantes, un sudor frío le empezó a recorrer la frente y su rostro había palidecido notablemente. Remus pensó que sería mejor sentarse de nuevo ante aquella repentina indisposición que le recorría ya todo el cuerpo. Se reclinó sobre su asiento para reflexionar por unos instantes.

Era extraño cómo la vida de una persona podía cambiar en apenas unas horas, esa era la gran ironía de su vida.

Al poco rato de estar sentado se levantó de nuevo, no podía estar allí parado sin hacer nada. Discurrió en la posibilidad de sacar un café bien cargado de la máquina, pero cuando fue a meter la mano en el bolsillo no encontró nada, ni una triste moneda. De donde venía no había necesitado el dinero y, ahora, al volver de nuevo al mundo civilizado se topaba con la triste realidad que había jalonado su vida desde que era apenas un niño.

¿Cómo iba a mantener una familia si no tenía dinero ni para un café? Debía ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes para poder ahorrar algo...él sabía que, por desgracia, los pañales no se pagaban con amor. Claro que a lo mejor se estaba precipitando un poco. Ni siquiera sabía si ella estaba embarazada... ¿Y si no lo estaba¿Podría seguir mirándola a la cara ignorado lo cerca que habían estado de compartir algo tan grande como era la llegada de un hijo? No, no podría.

Desechando la idea de introducir un poco de cafeína en su organismo, Remus se ubicó en la entrada de la consulta caminando de un lado para otro por toda la sala de espera, mirando de manera involuntaria el reloj que en vez de avanzar hacia delante parecía retroceder en el tiempo.

Empezaba a perder la paciencia, los nervios los tenía ya a flor de piel ¿Cuánto se podía tardar en hacer esa maldita prueba? Llevaba dentro más de media hora y Remus no se veía con fuerzas para aguantar un segundo más; al igual que las personas que esperaban su turno que empezaban a estar hartos de sus continuos paseos.

-Muchas gracias por todo.

En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la sanadora que la había atendido y, tras ella, a Tonks. Por más que se empeñaba Remus en descubrir que ocultaba tras su mirada no lograba averiguar si estaba alegre o triste... Era más bien una mirada de turbación, la cual se fue acentuando cuando él se acercó.

-Remus¿estás bien? Se te ve muy pálido...¿Quieres que llamemos a alguien?- repuso Tonks con preocupación al verle en aquel estado de ansiedad.

-No, estoy bien de verdad. No te preocupes- dijo él intentando tranquilizarla y, al mismo tiempo, tranquilizarse.

En cuanto se hubo marchado la sanadora con su siguiente paciente, Remus no pudo contener por más tiempo su pregunta:

-¿Qué t-te a dicho?- consiguió balbucear.

-Pues...¿Quieres que demos un paseo?- preguntó. Pero al ver la cara de desaprobación de él, añadió:- No quiero contártelo aquí.

-Está bien.

Los dos salieron del hospital. A sus espaldas, el último destello de la puesta de sol desaparecía por el oeste e inundaba todavía de una luz entre ambarina y dorada la húmeda calle. Una hora antes, una breve tempestad lo había empapado todo, y ahora la tarde invernal parecía más renovada y menos fría. Una media luna colgaba en el cielo, recordándole que la próxima luna llena no tardaría en llegar.

Tonks le contempló en silencio al tiempo que presagiaba lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al contemplar al gran astro de la noche.

-Es bonita- dijo Remus rompiendo el silencio que había entre ambos-. Nunca comprenderé como algo tan hermoso puede ser a la vez tan malvado. Cuando era pequeño solía quedarme dormido contemplándola. Hacia tiempo que no me paraba a observarla como lo estoy haciendo ahora junto a ti, y ahora me he dado cuenta de porqué me gustaba tanto.

A cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, Tonks se sentía cada vez más enamorada. Cada vez se convencía aun más de que él era el hombre de su vida. Tonks estaba completamente segura de que cualquier licántropo que no perteneciera al mando de Greyback odiaría con toda su alma a aquella luna que le obligaba a transformarse en una bestia una vez al mes... pero él no. Remus no era capaz de guardar rencor a algo tan bello. Y eso decía mucho sobre su persona.

-Lo siento. Seguro que te estoy aburriendo- dijo él mientras apartaba su vista del cielo y fijaba sus ojos en ella-. Tú estás intentando decirme algo importante y yo te estoy distrayendo con mis estupideces.

-Lo que acabas de decir si que me parece una estupidez. Me gusta que te sinceres conmigo, que me muestres tus sentimientos, ya que no lo sueles hacer nunca- inquirió Tonks con cierto resentimiento.

-Tú no lo entiendes. Si los oculto es precisamente para no hacerte más daño.

-¿¡Para no hacerme más daño!? Mírame, por favor- alegó Tonks cogiendole del brazo para que se detuviese- ¿A ti te parece que soy feliz, que puedes hacerme más daño aún? Me paso el día llorando, no duermo, apenas como, no puedo transformarme, me han echado del trabajo y...

-¿Te han despedido?- preguntó él con la esperanza de haberla oído mal.

Tonks adoraba su trabajo. Le había costado mucho llegar a donde estaba y ahora todos sus años de duro esfuerzo habían resultado en vano.

Y todo por su culpa.

-Es solo un despido temporal- intentó rectificar ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Lo último que quería era culparle de su situación. No quería cargar más peso sobre su conciencia, pero al final lo había conseguido. Podía percibirlo en su mirar melancólico.

-Tú no tienes la culpa.

-Claro que la tengo, Tonks- afirmó él-. Yo tengo la culpa de todo. Si no nos hubiéramos conocido, nada de esto estaría pasando ahora.

-Yo no me arrepiento de a verte conocido... lamento de todo corazón que tu si lo hagas-dijo ella al tiempo que retomaba su marcha.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento, pero en ocasiones me gustaría poder hacerlo. Todo sería más fácil.

Tonks abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró de nuevo al ver que era inútil entrar en otra discusión dialéctica con él. Al final su cabezonería acababa ganando siempre.

Al rato, se originó un gran silencio entre la peculiar pareja. Ninguno quería empezar a entablar la conversación de nuevo. Remus aguardaba con expectación el momento en que le dijera si sería padre o no, y Tonks buscaba el momento preciso y el lugar adecuado para comunicarle tan importante noticia.

Sus pasos les llevaron a un jardín y fue ,entonces, cuando Tonks supo que el lugar y el momento propicio habían llegado. Ambos se pararon delante de un banco de madera, de cara a una fuente. A su alrededor, bordeando el jardín, había una gran variedad de flores, de distintos tamaños y colores. Remus se volvió y vio como Tonks miraba admirada los macizos de begonias y rosas... Sin duda era un buen lugar.

Al mismo tiempo, él se maldijo una vez más por no haberle llevado un ramo de rosas como aquellas que miraba con tanta fascinación. Aunque de haberlo pensado antes no hubiera podido comprarlas. ¿Por qué? Por el mismo motivo de siempre...

Se sentaron de manera simultanea en el banco, contemplando el débil crepitar del agua al caer y escuchando su dulce melodía. Estaba ese momento tan cerca que ya se palpaba en el ambiente.

-Remus, yo...

-Espera. No digas nada aún- interrumpió él-. Antes de que me lo digas, me gustaría confesarte algo que no he tenido ocasión de hablarlo contigo antes... Tonks, quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, que aunque las cosas no puedan ir bien entre nosotros, siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras. Siempre seré... tu amigo.

-¿Sólo amigos?- preguntó ella sin disimular su decepción.

-Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte- repuso Remus mientras miraba, al parecer, con mucho interés el suelo del parque-. También quiero decirte que si estás... embarazada, lo aceptaré. Seré el mejor padre del mundo, o al menos, lo intentaré.

-Estoy segura de que serás el mejor padre del universo, Remus- dijo Tonks con dulzura ahora que ya sabía que a él no le importaba su repentina e inesperada paternidad.

-Entonces¿lo estás?- preguntó expectante.

-Sí... La sanadora me ha dicho que no hay ninguna duda al respecto- afirmó ella al fin.

En ese momento el peso del mundo cayó sobre su espalda.

Iba a ser padre.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, la opresión de su pecho comenzó a remitir, como si de repente toda la incertidumbre acumulada durante la tarde se hubiera desvanecido. Tenía que admitir que no estaba tan preparado para aquella noticia como creía estarlo. Al poco rato, el sentimiento de culpabilidad que había experimentado con anterioridad comenzó ha hacer mella en su corazón. A él no le importaba hacerse cargo de su hijo, pero¿y a ella¿Estaría preparada? Claro que no¿cómo iba a estarlo? Todo esto la había pillado por sorpresa. Ella tenía una forma de ser, una forma de vivir la vida y ahora Remus sentía que había arrancado de raíz todos sus sueños. Por ello había perdido su trabajo, sus amigos, su alegría, sus ganas de vivir.

Tonks, empezó a preocuparse. Remus llevaba ya un rato en silencio con la vista perdida en algún lugar del jardín, perdido en sus pensamientos ¿Y si se había arrepentido de lo que le había dicho antes?

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó ella para ver si conseguía que él le dijera algo en concreto.

-No lo sé- respondió él girando su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba ella-. No puedo evitar pensar en lo mal que lo estás pasando. Me pregunto si todo esto vale la pena...

-Remus, no comprendo que intentas decirme.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres tenerlo?- inquirió él con el escaso valor que le quedaba en su interior.

Tonks se levantó con ímpetu del banco. Al tiempo, fulminaba con la mirada a Remus.

-¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?! Aunque tenga apenas un mes es mi hijo y no pienso hacerle daño- alegó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. La rabia que sentía era realmente inmensa-. ¡Y si lo estoy pasando mal no es precisamente por culpa de él!

Cuando hubo dicho todo aquello, Tonks, se dio media vuelta con la intención de abandonar aquel lugar lo antes posible. En esos momentos no quería saber nada de él ¿Cómo había podido sugerirle aquella atrocidad?

Remus vio desde su asiento como se alejaba de su lado rápidamente mientras él se culpable interiormente por no haber sabido medir bien sus palabras.

Ya no se veía ninguna luz en la calle, todo estaba completamente oscuro. En alguna ocasión se veía alguna claridad que salía por las ventanas de algún local o vivienda, pero por lo demás las calles estaban, a esas horas de la noche, sombrías y siniestramente silenciosas.

Tonks se sintió un poco asustada, a la vez que desprotegida. Con incertidumbre se palpó el bolsillo de su chaqueta para averiguar si había traído su varita y, en efecto, la había traído. Aquel contacto la hizo sentirse más segura que antes.

De repente sintió que alguien la cogía del brazo y la daba la vuelta con suavidad.

-Tonks, por favor, no te vayas. No pretendía ser tan brusco- expresó Remus que la había seguido hasta allí-. Es muy peligroso ir sola por estas calles a estas horas de la noche.

Ella suspiró con alivió al verle. Ni siquiera había notado que la había seguido hasta ese momento.

-Bueno tú no me has dejado otra opción.

-Lo siento... yo quiero tenerlo, pero¿qué pasa si es igual que yo?

-Entonces estaría encantada. Me gustaría mucho que tuviera tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu...

-No, no lo entiendes- la interrumpió él. Después de una prolongada pausa añadió-: Verás, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que él sea... un licántropo.

-Remus, a mí me da igual- dijo Tonks con total sinceridad. No se había planteado esa cuestión hasta ahora, pero a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo que su hijo tuviera aquella maldición-. Si fuera un licántropo le querría igual e incluso más- añadió con ternura.

-Pero a mí no me da igual; no quiero que pase por lo que yo he pasado- alegó él-. No podría soportarlo...

¿Con qué eso era lo que le preocupaba?

Ahora lo comprendía todo. Ningún padre en el mundo le gustaría ver sufrir a su hijo y eso era precisamente lo que Remus temía que pasara. Además del constante temor de que cuando él creciera le echara las culpas de su cruel maldición. Pero Tonks sabía que eso no pasaría, porque ese niño también sería suyo y estaba completamente segura de que se iba a parecer a ella. De modo que no habría ningún problema ya que Tonks no tenía ningún tipo de prejuicio en contra de los hombres lobo.

-Remus, tú estabas solo cuando te mordieron, pero él nos tendrá a nosotros. Créeme cuando te digo que entiendo tus inquietudes. No obstante has dicho que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que lo sea. Tal vez no pase nada al final.

-Ojalá tengas razón- repuso él mientras miraba un punto invisible en la pared de un edificio próximo a ellos-. Pero no es eso lo único que me tiene preocupado.

-¿Qué es entonces lo que te preocupa?

-Pues, el hecho de tener que decírselo a los demás. A Dumbledore, a la Orden y, sobre todo, a tus padres...

-Ya... Bueno, por Dumbledore y la Orden puedes estar tranquilo, creo que ya se imaginan algo así- dijo Tonks sin evitar sonreír al imaginarse la cara de todos cuando les diera la inesperada noticia, sobre todo la de Ojoloco-. Con respecto a mis padres, pienso que es mejor esperar un poco, aún hay tiempo de sobra. Podríamos esperar unos meses, luego organizaríamos una cena y se lo diríamos ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece genial, sería una velada formidable. Ya me la estoy imaginando... Papá, mamá, éste es Remus Lupin: Es mi mejor amigo y me ha dejado embarazada. Ah, por cierto, se me olvidaba deciros que es un hombre lobo, me saca 15 años y no tiene un duro- inquirió él con tono sarcástico e imitando su voz.

-¡No tiene por que ser así! Además, ellos son mis padres y me quieren, estoy segura de que si les explico la situación lo comprenderán.

-Como si fuera tan fácil...- dijo Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Por muy padres tuyos que sean, yo no voy a dejar de ser un completo desconocido para ellos de la noche a la mañana.

-Tú no eres un desconocido para ellos...

-¿Cómo que no?- preguntó Remus un tanto extrañado. Que él supiera nunca había conocido a Ted y Andrómeda Tonks. Aunque, si era cierto que había oído hablar muy bien de ellos, sobre todo de Sirius que consideraba a Andrómeda como una de sus primas favoritas.

-Verás ,cuando iba a comer con ellos, siempre aparecía tu nombre en todas mis conversaciones... Mi madre se dio cuenta en seguida de que lo que sentía por ti era más que una simple amistad- intentó explicarle ella-. Ha diferencia de ti, yo no puedo evitar ocultar que estoy enamorada... y que aún lo estoy.

Remus suspiró con pasividad una vez más. Tenía la esperanza de evadir aquel tema en concreto, pero con Tonks era imposible dejar a un lado esa cuestión.

-No te esfuerces en negármelo otra vez, Remus- indicó ella anteponiéndose a sus palabras-. Algún día aprenderé a quererte únicamente como el padre de mi hijo; aunque hoy ese día me parece muy lejano... No pensaba decírtelo, pero cuando me dijeron que iba a tener un bebé me sentí muy feliz al saber que tenía algo tuyo dentro de mí.

Remus no pudo evitar emocionarse ante aquellas palabras. Era lo más bonito que le habían dicho nunca. No sabía que decir, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue abrazarla como había hecho en el hospital y sentirla, de nuevo, entre sus brazos una vez más.

-Me alegra mucho que seas la madre de mi hijo...- le confesó mientras seguía abrazándola.

En ese preciso instante todas las penalidades que ella había sufrido en el último mes desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Tonks deseaba con toda su alma que ese momento perdurase para siempre, pero la triste realidad era que no podían estar allí pegados el uno junto al otro eternamente. Ambos se separaron y se miraron mutuamente a los ojos. Tonks pudo ver entonces, por primera vez en toda la tarde, una cálida sonrisa en el rostro de Remus. Ella también sonrió satisfecha de verle feliz.

Una tibia corriente de aire atravesó la calle en la que ellos se encontraban. Hasta entonces, Tonks, no se había percatado del frío glacial que hacia en el paseo.

-Empiezo a tener un poco de frío- confesó ella mientras empezaba a recorrerle un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos a un lugar más resguardado- dijo Remus al tiempo que se quitaba su abrigo y se lo pasaba a ella por encima de los hombros-. Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

-¿Tú no tienes frío?- preguntó ella.

-Que va. He pasado mucho más frío en el bosque- alegó Remus mientras empezaba a caminar-. En comparación con aquello esto parece primavera para mí.

-Seguro que lo has tenido que pasar muy mal...

-La verdad es que sí... pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Tonks y Remus siguieron caminando en silencio por las oscuras callejuelas de Londres. Ambos miraban de reojo las esquinas de cada calle por si se encontraban con algún dementor o con algo peor. Más valía prevenir que curar.

Después de haber recorrido un largo trecho desde las inmediaciones de San Mungo, el apartamento de Tonks se hizo visible al final de la avenida. La situación se hizo un tanto incomoda cuando llegaron a la entrada del edificio.

-Bueno... creo que será mejor que vaya a ver que ha sido de mi casa- indicó Remus.

-¿Te gustaría pasar?- preguntó ella con cierta timidez.

-No creo que sea buena idea...- dijo él; aunque lo cierto era que no deseaba otra cosa en el mundo que subir con ella a su apartamento, pero había varias razones por las que no debía hacerlo.

-No te estoy sugiriendo nada...-inquirió Tonks mientras se ruborizaba al instante- No quiero que te vayas ha estas horas tú solo ¿Y si te pasa algo?

-No te preocupes, me apareceré ahora mismo en la puerta de mi apartamento. No me pasará nada.

Remus empezó a acercarse hacia ella. Ya casi podía sentir sus labios junto a los de Tonks, pero en el último momento cambio de trayectoria para besarla en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches...- se despidió él al tiempo que maldecía a su conciencia por adelantarse antes de tiempo-. Te veré mañana en la reunión.

-Hasta mañana.

Después, Remus desapareció delante de ella en un haz de luz plateada. Mientras, Tonks esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos por la mejilla en donde la había besado...

Ella sabía perfectamente que las cosas iban a cambiar mucho a partir de ahora.

Pero lo que Tonks no sabía era si iban a cambiar para bien... o para mal.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A:** Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que he estado muy liada. Gracias por su paciencia.

En los próximos capítulos tengo la intención de darle un gran giro a la historia... un toque más oscuro, por así decir.

Gracias una vez más por sus anteriores comentarios. Espero que sigáis mandándolos.

Muchos bss:

Sisa Lupin


	8. Confabulaciones

Capítulo 8: Confabulaciones

Envuelto en la oscuridad, un bulto enjuto en una capa tan negra como aquella noche sin estrellas se aproximaba cada vez más a la enorme mansión situada en pleno campo a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo muggle. De sus fosas nasales brotaban interminables oleadas de vapor que se desvanecían al instante en el aire seco. Aquella sombra se detuvo frente la casa y contempló el edificio. Se trataba de una mansión impresionante, con multitud de gabletes, paredes pardas, y rematado por un tejado de la mejor pizarra. Los cristales en forma de diamante de las numerosas ventanas eran realmente sobrecogedoras. Lo más impresionante de todo eran los trabajados pinjantes que colgaban de las esquinas de la planta superior y el escudo de la familia encima del quicio de la entrada. En conjunto, la casa parecía respirar maldad por toda su estructura.

El desconocido golpeó tres veces la puerta. No tuvo que esperar mucho rato. La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato y en el umbral apareció una mujer de unos treinta años, cabello oscuro como ala de cuervo y ojos grises. En su mano sostenía una varita a la altura del pecho del individuo.

Con aquella temperatura no era frecuente que la gente visitase una casa tan aislada del pueblo.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó la misteriosa mujer- ¡Déjate ver!

El desconocido se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se echó para atrás la capucha que le cubría el rostro:

-Tranquilízate, Bellatrix. Sólo he venido a hacer una pequeña visita.

-Vaya, Greyback. Me has asustado- inquirió Bellatrix bajando su varita-. Cuanto tiempo. No esperaba verte por aquí.

-Ni yo tampoco a ti- alegó el licántropo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno, en algún lugar tenía que esconderme. No olvides que soy una ex presidiaria y que estoy en la lista de las más buscadas por la justicia mágica. La casa de mi querida hermana me pareció un buen lugar para esconderme. Además, así la hago compañía... la pobre está muy sola desde que Lucius fue llevado a Azkaban.

-Pronto saldrá de allí- afirmó Greyback con decisión. Lucius siempre había sido un gran amigo suyo y él estaba dispuesto a ir hasta Azkaban si hacia falta para sacarle de aquel inmundo agujero.

-Eso espero. Necesitaremos todos los mortífagos disponibles para cuando Draco termine aquel artefacto y podamos irrumpir en Hogwarts.

-¡Shhh, mantén tu lengua bífida tras tus colmillos!-Exclamó con furia- ¡No ves que puede oírte alguien aquí fuera!

-¡Se puede saber qué ocurre!- pronunció una voz femenina desde dentro de la casa.

Greyback fijo su vista detrás de Bellatrix. Con pasos apresurados una mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos azules vidriosos y perfil lánguido, se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Buenas noches, Narcissa- dijo él con amabilidad-. Siempre es un placer volver a verte. Espero no haber importunado, pero es que tu hermana tiene la mala costumbre de hablar más de la cuenta y como consecuencia estaba a punto de desbaratar todos nuestros planes...

Cuando hubo terminado de hablar, dirigió una mirada de odio a Bellatrix que, a su vez, ella le devolvió con la misma intensidad.

-Bueno ya conoces como es- repuso Narcissa mirando con reproche a su hermana. Luego, se dirigió a Greyback-: Pasa, por favor. Dentro podremos hablar con mayor seguridad.

El licántropo subió los agrietados peldaños de la entrada y penetró en la mansión de los Malfoy. Greyback, vigilado atentamente por Bellatrix, siguió a Narcissa por un enorme corredor lleno de retratos pertenecientes a miembros de la familia de su marido y, también, a la de ella... La familia Black.

Después, entraron en un gran salón iluminado por una enorme lámpara dorada en forma de araña; con infinidad de telarañas y una enorme chimenea. Los tres se sentaron en el sofá de terciopelo verde que estaba justo en frente de la chimenea.

Como buena anfitriona, Narcissa hizo aparecer tres copas de hidromiel encima de la mesa de cristal para su querido invitado.

-Ahora dinos, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó Narcissa una vez se hubieron acomodado y cogido las bebidas-. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, como siempre envías a ese Wheeler a las reuniones de mortífagos...

-Tienes razón- dijo Greyback mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios-. Últimamente he estado muy ocupado en asuntos más importantes.

-¡Más importantes que acudir a la llamada de tu Señor!- interrumpió Bellatrix- ¿Debo recordarte que tú y los tuyos estáis ocultos a los ojos de los demás magos en ese bosque gracias a él?

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Lo sé perfectamente- repuso él con total naturalidad-. Si no he asistido a las reuniones del Señor Tenebroso es porque él, en persona, me dijo que me ocupara únicamente en averiguar todo lo referente al espía que ha enviado Dumbledore a mi manada.

-¿Quién es ese espía?- preguntó Narcissa con curiosidad.

-Se llama Remus Lupin. Es un licántropo al que yo mismo mordí- contestó mientras dejaba su copa vacía en la mesa y se reclinaba en el sofá.

-¿Remus Lupin?¿No es ese el profesor que tuvieron hace tres años en Hogwarts?

-El mismo- afirmó él -. Dice que se arrepiente y que quiere formar parte en nuestra comunidad... el muy necio cree que puede engañarme. En los últimos meses ha recibido varias visitas de Dumbledore y en ellas hablan de temas que, como es natural, no puedo hablar con vosotras.

En ese momento, Greyback miró directamente a Bellatrix con perspicacia, luego continuó:

-Pero desgraciadamente ahora no sé donde está. Y aunque tengo algunas pistas, no logró saber dónde pudo haber ido... o más bien con quien se pudo haber ido.

-¿Para que quieres saber dónde está? Ya no te sirve de nada- indicó Bellatrix. Sus buenos modales y su presencia en aquella casa empezaban a incomodarla-. No sería mejor dejarle marchar, así te librarías de él sin tener que recurrir a métodos más drásticos.

-¿Quién a dicho que le busco a él?

Las dos hermanas se miraron desconcertadas.

-En la última visita, Dumbledore, le entregó una carta- dijo el licántropo-. Quiero saber quién se la mandó. Y ese es, precisamente, el motivo por el cual estoy aquí... el Señor Tenebroso me ha dicho que a lo mejor tu sabes algo, Narcissa. Únicamente tienes que contestarme a una pregunta.

-Adelante, tú dirás.

-¿Sabes algo de una tal N. Tonks?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Narcissa al oír aquel nombre. El ambiente se volvió cada vez más tenso en el suntuoso salón.

-¿De qué me suena a mí ese apellido?- preguntó un poco pérdida Bellatrix.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa?- preguntó Narcissa con desdén a su hermana-. Desde que saliste de Azkaban no te acuerdas de nada. Los dementores se tuvieron que dar un festín con tu cerebro...

-¡Ya me gustaría verte a ti en ese lugar!- exclamó la aludida con cólera.

Greyback movió de un lado a otro la cabeza con resignación. Estaba claro que una pelea dialéctica entre dos hermanas podía durar horas y, más aún, si se trataba de las hermanas Black. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a presenciar una de ellas, sencillamente, no tenía tiempo para ello.

-Señoras, por favor- intentó apaciguarlas él-. No quiero resultar grosero ni impaciente, pero me agradaría mucho saber ya quién es la misteriosa mujer de la carta.

Las dos brujas dejaron la pelea para cuando estuvieran a solas.

-Bueno, la inicial y el apellido coinciden con el nombre de nuestra "querida sobrinita"- dijo la señora Malfoy mientras hacía una mueca de desprecio al pronunciar las últimas palabras-. Es la hija de nuestra hermana Andrómeda, Nymphadora Tonks.

-Sí, la muy imbécil se casó con ese sangre sucia de Tonks y tuvieron a ese engendro metamórfico- prosiguió Bellatrix.

Greyback no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisas macabra en sus labios, al tiempo, su mirada se iluminaba de satisfacción.

Al fin había resuelto el acertijo.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?- preguntó con interés.

-No sé. Lo único que te puedo decir es que trabaja en el Ministerio como auror y que le es completamente leal a Dumbledore- contestó Narcissa haciendo memoria.

-Muchas gracias. Me habéis dicho más de lo que esperaba.

-Nos alegramos de haberte sido de ayuda- repuso ella-. ¿Quieres otra copa?

-Bueno... ¿Por qué, no? Ahora tengo algo por lo que brindar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Nº12 de Grimmauld Place era un hervidero de gente. Todos estaban alegres de ver sano y salvo a Remus Lupin, el cual no esperaba una bienvenida tan calurosa y no sabía muy bien como reaccionar ante aquellas muestras de afecto. Exceptuando, claro está, a Severus Snape que permanecía sentado en su silla con cara de malhumor.

No obstante, ni los abrazos de Hestia Jones, ni las palmadas en la espalda de Kingsley, ni el apretón de manos de Ojoloco podían compararse con los sonoros besos de Molly Weasley que se había hecho paso entre la multitud con bastante dificultad.

-¡Oh, Remus no sabes cuanto me alegro de volver a verte!- exclamó emocionada Molly-.¡Madre mía, que delgado estás! Seguro que esas bestias no te daban de comer...

Remus soltó una carcajada ante tal ocurrencia. Molly nunca cambiaría y él se alegraba de ello. Aquel ambiente festivo y todas esas personas hacían que se olvidara por completo del calvario que había vivido, y eso le llenaba de una gran felicidad. Sin embargo, entre aquel mar de rostros alegres faltaba el más importante y el que más ansiaba contemplar en esos momentos... el de Tonks.

Dumbledore apareció en la sala y, tras haber intercambiado unas breves palabras a modo de saludo con Remus, todos los miembros de la Orden se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos para volver a hablar de la triste rutina de todos los días... la guerra. Estaba claro que el entusiasmo por haber vuelto entre la gente normal no podía durar mucho.

-Tonks me ha dicho que no se encontraba bien y que no iba a poder venir- dijo Molly mientras se sentaba a su lado adivinando en quien estaba pensando.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- se alarmó él.

-Nada fuera de lo normal- repuso Molly intentando apaciguarlo-. Ya sabes, nauseas, vómitos, mareos... Todo eso.

El comentario le pilló completamente desprevenido. No había caído en la cuenta de que Molly sabía lo del embarazo hasta ese momento. En cierto modo le consolaba saber que podía hablar de ello con alguien más que no fuera únicamente con Tonks. Ahora que no estaba Sirius, Molly era su único apoyo moral.

-No sé si sería buena idea ir a verla ¿Tú que crees?

-Remus, ya sabes lo que yo pienso. Creo firmemente que deberías decirle lo mucho que la quieres. Se te nota a la legua que la has hechado mucho de menos, al igual que ella a ti- dijo Molly solícitamente-. ¿Por qué no acabas con esta farsa?

-No puedo, ahora no. Cuando acaben las Navidad tendré que retomar mi misión- dijo con tristeza mientras bajaba la voz, pues Dumbledore había empezado a hablar-. Cuando la haya terminado por completo a lo mejor ella y yo podríamos...

-¡Ella no te va estar esperando toda la vida hasta que tú te decidas!- exclamó ella en medio de la reunión. A pesar de que todo el mundo los miraba, Molly continuó:- Cuando te quieras dar cuenta ya será demasiado tarde. Como sigas poniendo por delante tus labores a tu vida personal, la acabarás perdiendo... Y esta vez, no habrá marcha atrás.

Justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió:

-... Siento llegar tarde...- consiguió pronunciar una jadeante Tonks después de una larga carrera.

La sanadora le había advertido que no era bueno aparecerse, así que había tenido que ir corriendo hasta allí. No obstante, ni el horrible malestar general que experimentaba en esos momentos, ni el largo trayecto que separaba su casa de Grimmauld Place la hubiera hecho perderse aquella reunión... La reunión en la que él estaba.

-Siempre tarde, como siempre- dijo Snape maliciosamente.

-No importa, Tonks. Siéntese- inquirió Dumbledore intentando calmar los ánimos. Por más que lo intentaba, nunca conseguía que Snape se mostrara amable con ella... o con alguien.

Después de echarle una mirada de enfado a Snape, Tonks saludo tímidamente a Remus con la mano y se sentó enfrente de él. Remus, por su parte, inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Mientras, Dumbledore continuaba informando a los asistentes a la reunión los movimientos del enemigo. Cuando llegó al tema de los hombres lobo se detuvo y le cedió la palabra a Remus:

-Lo que he podido averiguar de ellos es que están planeando para las siguientes lunas llenas contaminar a todos los dirigentes políticos del Ministerio de Magia que estén a favor de reivindicar una nueva ley en contra de los licántropos. De ese modo se librarían de la influencia de ese decreto, pues ellos ya serían de los nuestros... quiero decir, de los suyos, y no creo por tanto que lograra salir a la luz. Por último he de decir que uno de los licántropos de mayor confianza de Greyback, llamado Eddie Wheeler se ausenta una vez por semana de la manada durante algunas horas; sin embargo, no he conseguido averiguar a donde puede ir.

-Vaya, Lupin. Todo un mes infiltrado en la manada y, ¿eso es lo único que puedes proporcionarnos?- dijo arduamente Snape.

-Es obvio que nunca tendré tu maestría para el espionaje, Severus- inquirió Remus reprimiendo el impulso de darle un puñetazo en su desproporcionada nariz para terminar de arreglársela de una vez por todas.

-Desde luego que no. Pero ya que no sabes donde iba el tal Wheeler, te voy ha decir que sus ausencias eran debidas a las reuniones de Mortífagos que se celebran los martes a las 21:30 de la noche. A las que yo asisto como espía.

Era increíble. Para algo que creía estar haciendo bien ahora resultaba que era insuficiente. Remus sintió una gran frustración y a punto estuvo de venirse abajo allí mismo.

-Perdona que te interrumpa, Severus, pero Remus ha arriesgado su vida las 24 horas del día durante más de un mes mientras que tú únicamente la arriesgabas los martes a las 21:30- le defendió Tonks sin pensárselo dos veces.

Snape estaba a punto de replicar cuando la mano de Dumbledore se alzó poniendo fin a la trifulca:

-Por favor, dejad de pelearos. Tenemos cosas más importantes que debatir- repuso Dumbledore, una vez más, haciendo de mediador-. Has hecho un gran trabajo Remus, nos has sido de gran ayuda. Después de las Navidades volverás de nuevo a la manada unos meses más y luego podrás volver definitivamente a tu casa... Y olvidarte de todo lo ocurrido.

-...Eso espero.

Tonks, dolida, bajó la mirada e intentó contener sus lágrimas. En ese momento sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Remus procuró no mirarla, pero al final todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y cuando lo hizo, una gran tristeza invadió su interior. Todavía no soportaba verla de esa manera.

La reunión acabó y todos los presentes fueron abandonando la casa. Molly se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se marchó sin despedirse siquiera de Remus, estaba bastante dolida con su actitud. Aunque, por el contrario, sí que se despidió de Tonks a la que le dijo que más tarde iría a hablar con ella. Snape se quedo rezagado aparentando recoger unos informes de encima de la mesa.

Antes de que Tonks desapareciera por la puerta, Remus fue corriendo tras ella para poder alcanzarla.

-Espera un momento, por favor- dijo Remus, interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿A sí? Pues yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo. Ya me has dejado bien claro lo que es más importante para ti- inquirió Tonks intentando quitarle del medio.

-Sólo serán unos cuantos días. Luego volveré y estaré contigo, te lo prometo.

-¡Pero yo te necesito ahora!

-Nymph, no puedo dejar la misión así como así. Sería peligroso- repuso él- ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

-No, no lo entiendo- dijo ella al tiempo que intentaba quitar con insistencia a Remus de su camino-. ¡Quieres dejarme pasar!

Remus se apartó lentamente, Tonks salió precipitadamente de allí. Un portazo le indicó que ella ya había salido, al tiempo, que le indicaba que estaba realmente enojada con él.

-¿Problemillas de pareja, Lupin?- preguntó Snape con ironía.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a otros?

-Porque molestar a otros no resulta ni la mitad de placentero que molestarte a ti.

-Siento decepcionarte, Severus, pero hoy tengo cosas más importantes que hacer a parte de intercambiar algunos cuantos insultos contigo, los viejos tiempos ya quedaron atrás –inquirió Remus dando por zanjada la discusión y girándose hacia la puerta dispuesto a marcharse.

-De acuerdo, lo dejaremos para otro día- repuso Snape ojeando con fingido interés los informes de la reunión-. Pero me gustaría decirte que a veces suceden accidentes y uno no sabe si estará aquí dentro de un mes, unas semanas o, incluso si me apuras, mañana.

Remus se volvió hacia él dispuesto a encararle. Sin embargo, prefirió cerrar la boca y salir de aquella casa cuanto antes. Seguramente que lo decía por fastidiar, como siempre, y decidió no darle importancia.

Un grave error por su parte...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Hola a todos!!! _Perspectivas_ ha vuelto después de unas largas vacaciones... Y es que la vida de estudiante es muy mala :D.

Ya tengo varios capis escritos, (este ha sido un poquito corto, los demás no lo serán tanto) los iré colgando en breve, todo dependerá de los reviews que reciba...

Gracias de nuevo a todos los que siguen esta historia, me encantan todos vuestros comentarios y espero que sigáis mandándolos.

Muchos besos


	9. La calma siempre precede a la tempestad

Capítulo 9: La calma siempre precede a la tempestad

Remus Lupin, más delgado que nunca, se encontraba sentado al lado de la chimenea contemplando el fuego como si no oyera nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor.

Era Noche Buena. Y como le había prometido a Molly, allí estaba él celebrando las Navidades (si es que se le podía llamar así) junto a los Weasley, Harry y la prometida de Bill; aquella francesita con aires aristocráticos que ponía de los nervios a su futura suegra.

La verdad era que no le apetecía estar en aquel lugar, pero Molly había insistido tanto en que fuera que no había podido negarse. Lo único que le apetecía en esos momentos era estar en su humilde apartamento, solo y con una gran botella de Whisky de Fuego en su mano.

Su llegada a casa no había resultado tan agradable como le había parecido en un principio. Desde la ya famosa reunión de la Orden del Fénix, no había vuelto a ver a Tonks.

Todos los días iba a su casa para ver si de una vez por todas lograba que le abriera la puerta, pero hasta la fecha no lo había conseguido. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las cartas que le había mandado y que ni siquiera una había contestado.

Empezaba a perderse en una inmensa espiral de miedo y dudas. La misión en la que se había embarcado y que con tanto ímpetu defendía que debía realizar, ahora le parecía un completo y absurdo disparate. Por culpa de aquel cometido estaba a punto de perder a la única mujer que había llegado a amar hasta la locura y, peor todavía, estaba a punto de perder a su hijo con ella.

Con total disimulo, se limpió una tímida lágrima que recorría silenciosamente su mejilla.

A quién quería engañar. Aquella misión no tenía la culpa de nada, el único culpable de toda esa situación era él. Él y su maldita testarudez tenían la culpa de todo. Pero ya era tarde, ahora no podía echarse atrás.

Mientras llegaba al final de su ardua y difícil conclusión, Remus pudo llegar a oír parte de la conversación que establecían Arthur Weasley y Harry, en la cuál, discutían animadamente sobre la posible deslealtad de Snape respecto a Dumbledore y su bando. Decidió entrometerse en la conversación, ya que Molly le miraba de soslayo y no quería que le volviera a echar la bronca por quedarse a un lado de la fiesta solo y apesadumbrado.

Tras la plática en la que Harry había dejado bien claro que consideraba a Snape un traidor, Arthur se marchó hacia otro lado de la habitación viendo que era completamente imposible mover de su postura al muchacho. No era de extrañar dado que era hijo de James y ahijado de Sirius. Una profunda nostalgia le invadió cuando hizo aquella reflexión.

Ambos concluyeron la conversación cuando Remus expresó que no le caía demasiado bien, pero que si Dumbledore confiaba en Snape, él también lo haría.

Después, Harry intentó cambiar de tema preguntándole a su antiguo profesor qué era lo que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo. De manera que Remus no tuvo otra opción que contarle de manera resumida y superficial todo lo relacionado con Greyback y los licántropos. Éste prestó atención durante todo el relato y cuando hubo terminado se sintió un poco más animado al poder contar a alguien sus desventuras, al parecer Molly había seguido teniendo a Harry en una especie de burbuja para que el chico no supiera nada en lo referente a la Orden. Algo que Sirius nunca había apoyado.

Harry le contó sus inquietudes sobre un extraño libro que había pertenecido a un tal 'Príncipe Mestizo' y de los curiosos hechizos que en él figuraban, después de haberle convencido de que no conocía a nadie que se hiciera llamar así y mucho menos de que se tratara de su padre o Sirius, le aconsejó que mirará la fecha de publicación del libro para ver si así sacaba algo claro de todo ese misterioso asunto.

Poco después, Fleur decidió imitar la voz de la cantante Celestina y se puso a cantar 'Un caldero de amor caliente e intenso' que sonaba en esos momentos en la radio mágica, lo cual todos interpretaron, después de ver la cara que ponía la Señora Weasley, como una señal de que era hora de irse. Harry se despidió de Remus, y él y Ron subieron al dormitorio de éste en el desván.

Ya se habían marchado todos a la cama o a sus respectivas casas a excepción de Remus que pensó que empezaba a estar demás en aquel lugar y se dispuso a ir a la cocina para despedirse de Molly.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó él viendo la pila de platos acumulados en el fregadero.

-Muy amable por tu parte, Remus, pero no hace falta- repuso ella hechizando los platos y haciendo con su varita que, uno a uno, se colocaran bajo el grifo y se lavaran ellos mismos. Después se dio la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos-. ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, creo que empiezo a estar demás.

-¡No digas tonterías! Sabes de sobra que este es tu hogar. Tú nunca estas demás aquí.

-Ya lo sé, Molly- dijo Remus dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento-. Pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que me marche.

-Está bien ¡Pero ni se te ocurra montarte tu solito una juerga ahora! Que nos conocemos, Remus- le reprendió ella-. Mañana te quiero volver a ver para la comida de Navidad y si es posible sin jaqueca.

-Molly, con todos los respetos, tu instinto maternal tarde o temprano acabará por asfixiarme -al ver que Molly empezaba a fruncir el ceño amenazadoramente, Remus añadió-: De acuerdo, tú ganas. Vendré a comer completamente sobrio...

-Así me gusta. Ahora sólo me falta convencer a Tonks... Aunque me temo que va a resultarme mucho más difícil de persuadir que tú.

Remus bajó la mirada entristecido.

-No creo que ella venga si sabe que yo voy a estar aquí...

-Te voy a proponer algo- le dijo Molly con perspicacia-. Si mañana vas a comer a casa de Tonks te perdono que no vengas aquí.

-¡Pero si no quiere verme!¡Ni siquiera contesta mis cartas! Lo único que sé de ella es lo poco que me cuentas.

-¡Te lo tienes bien merecido, por egoísta! Si no te empeñaras en irte y en hacerte el héroe nada de esto estaría ocurriendo ahora.

-Tengo que hacerlo aunque no quiera ir.

-Es decir, que no quieres ir- confirmó Molly.

Remus suspiro abatido, ella tenía razón... no quería ir a ese horrible lugar, no quería volver a estar lejos de ella.

-No quiero ir, Molly. Lo único que me apetece es estar con Tonks, me necesita... y yo a ella. Pero la vida no me ha preguntado que es lo que yo quería, por eso tengo que acabar con esta pesadilla cuanto antes... tengo que irme. No espero que lo comprendas.

-Esta bien, si esa es tu decisión la respeto, ¡pero que conste que no la comparto!

-Hasta mañana, Molly- se despidió Remus yendo hacia la puerta. Cuando se disponía a salir por ella, se volvió una vez más hacia la Señora Weasley:

-Prométeme que cuidaras de ella por mí- le dijo él rehuyendo su mirada.

Molly sonrió para sus adentros. En el fondo sabía que Remus la amaba de verdad, y por eso, Molly no iba a descansar hasta poder unir a esa pareja de orgullosos. Tal vez se estuviera metiendo en donde no la llamaban, pero ella sentía que debía contribuir en algo.

-Te lo prometo. Buenas noches.

Remus salió de la Madriguera y desapareció en la tibia brisa nocturna sin dejar rastro de su presencia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unos débiles y apenas perceptibles copos de nieve caían sobre el cristal de la ventana del salón. Dentro se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño bastante descolorido tumbada en el sofá abrazando un cojín mientras veía la televisión. Aunque en realidad no prestara mucha atención a lo que se estaba emitiendo en esos momentos, pues en Noche Buena tanto la televisión muggle, como la mágica no solían poner nada interesante. Aquello era algo que acababa de descubrir, pues todos los años había pasado las fiestas con su familia y con ellos no se solía prestar mucha atención a la caja tonta. Después se iba con sus amigos de celebración y no volvía hasta la madrugada. Por eso para Nymphadora Tonks aquel año, las fiestas eran algo distintas que las demás.

Ese año su única diversión era su bote de helado de chocolate triple que se acababa de comprar, más allá del helado no había otra alegría.

Tonks se avergonzaba de si misma. Sobre todo de haberle mentido a sus padres diciéndoles que se iba a ir de viaje de trabajo y que no podría pasar las fiestas con ellos y, también, de haberles dicho a sus amigas, la mayoría de ellas del trabajo, que iba a pasarlas con un familiar enfermo que vivía en Edimburgo.

Últimamente no se reconocía. ¿Cómo podían cambiar tanto las personas de un día para otro? Esa era la pregunta que Tonks se había hecho todos los días desde que Remus decidiera marcharse otra vez.

Todos sus planes se vieron truncados ese día.

La noche que le comunicaron que iba a ser madre había fantaseado con la idea de que ella y Remus pudieran ser una familia normal todos juntos, pero ahora no lo veía tan claro. El pensamiento de traer un bebé a este mundo entre dos personas en las que no había amor le quitaba el sueño... aunque por su parte no se podría decir que no existiera ese sentimiento hacia él.

Un fuerte timbrazo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Tonks se levantó de inmediato y dejó a un lado su bote de helado, pero se volvió a sentar al intuir quien estaba detrás de la puerta. No tenía ganas de discutir.

-¡Tonks, por favor, abre la puerta! ¡No puedes seguir evitándome!

-Jo que no- dijo ella en un susurro inaudible.

-¡Solo quiero hablar!

Tonks resopló sonoramente y se volvió a levantar. Él tenía razón, no podía seguir evitándolo por más tiempo, además, ella no era tan infantil como él.

Cuando llegó al recibidor se miró en el espejo que había a la izquierda e intento arreglarse el pelo, los resultados no fueron como ella esperaba...

De hecho se veía horrible, estaba en pijama y en zapatillas de estar en casa... sin contar la cara de sueño que tenía.

Un nuevo timbrazo la hizo desistir de ir corriendo a su habitación a coger la varita para intentar poner solución a su aspecto.

-¡Ya voy pesado!- exclamó ella mientras dejaba de mirarse en el espejo y abría la puerta-. ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa?

-Creo que soy yo el que debería hacerte esa pregunta- dijo Remus sin percatarse en su aspecto. Para él eso no era importante-. Por cierto... Feliz navidad.

Los dos se quedaron callados, era obvio que la palabra feliz no encajaba para nada en esos momentos. Tonks decidió dejar a un lado su mal humor y adoptar una actitud menos amenazadora con él. Al fin y al cabo, era Navidad...

-Igualmente, Remus- dijo ella haciéndose a un lado-. Pasa.

Remus entró con paso vacilante. La verdad era que no esperaba encontrarla en su casa, pensaba que tal vez estaría con su padres o con sus amigos, pero al parecer se equivocada. No quería que por su culpa se apartara de los demás... no quería que se convirtiera en una persona como él.

La casa era un verdadero caos, igual que la suya. De repente su vista se paró en un sujetador que había encima de una silla...

Tonks se percató de la prenda que estaba mirando y se abalanzó rápidamente hacia ella para guardarla en cualquier otro sitio. Con un ligero rubor en las mejillas se excusó por el desorden que reinaba en su casa.

-No te preocupes, esto no es nada comparado con la mía- repuso él un tanto avergonzado por haberse quedado mirando fijamente la prenda de la chica-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, esta es mi casa ¿no?

-Ya... Tiene lógica, pero... lo que yo pretendía decir es ... ¿cómo es que no estás con tu familia? No creo que tu seas la clase de chica que pasa las Navidades sentada en el sofá comiendo helado de chocolate.

-Es que me apetecía estar sola. ¿A ti nunca te ha pasado? Porque, sinceramente, no creo que seas le clase de hombre que pasa las Navidades con la gente que le aprecia cantando villancicos hasta la madrugada- dijo ella imitando su voz.

-Para hacer eso hay que tener algo que celebrar, un motivo para seguir adelante un año más- repuso Remus con dureza-. Y yo no lo he tenido desde hace veinte años.

-¡Por qué tú no quieres!- exclamó ella mientras le fulminaba con la mirada-. ¿¡ Por qué siempre tienes que complicarlo todo!? ¿¡Por qué no puedes actuar como una persona normal!?

-¡Porque yo no soy normal!-gritó Remus con agresividad. A Tonks le resulto extrañamente familiar aquel comportamiento-. ¡Ya va siendo hora de que te empieces a dar cuenta!

Tonks le miro profundamente a los ojos intentando apaciguar su cólera. Al parecer lo consiguió, pues él bajo la mirada avergonzado de sí mismo... avergonzado por comportarse de aquella manera con la persona que más quería.

-Lo siento, Nymph...

Remus la miró una última vez y se giró dispuesto a marcharse. Sin embargo, la mano de Tonks le asió con fuerza su brazo obligándole a que se detuviera y la volviera a mirar.

-Te juro que no pretendía que esto acabara a así...-dijo él mientras cogía entre sus manos la de Tonks-. Yo lo único que quería era saber cómo estabas.

-Yo estoy bien, Remus, pero ¿y tú?- le preguntó ella con cariño- Puedo sentir que tu corazón soporta una pesada carga, y que llevarlo en silencio te hace mucho daño...

-No me pasa nada, en serio.

-Una vez me dijiste que no me volverías a mentir... que siempre confiarías en mí- alegó haciéndole recordar la conversación que tuvieron hace unos meses atrás cuando ella descubrió que era un licántropo.

En ese momento, Remus, tuvo la necesidad de sincerarse con ella. Al fin y al cabo, ambos tenían ya suficiente confianza el uno con el otro. Iban a tener un hijo juntos... no era un buen momento para ocultar sentimientos.

-Tienes razón. No estoy bien, y al intentar engañarte me estoy engañando a mi mismo... Estoy hecho un lío.

Los ojos de Remus comenzaron a volverse, poco a poco, de un matiz vidrioso... pero él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no derramar ninguna lágrima delante de ella, como había hecho siempre desde el día que le dijo en Grimmauld Place que nunca podrían estar juntos. Sin embargo, esta vez era distinto... ya no podía soportar más el dolor que le suponía que ella pensara que no la quería, que no le importaba los más mínimo lo que le estaba pasando.

Tonks se dio cuenta entonces del daño que le había causado al intentar alejarlo de su lado estos últimos días. Ella lo había pasado mal, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que no era la única que se sentía sola...

Instintivamente se arrojó con ternura entre sus brazos para poner remedio a la soledad que a ambos les embargaba.

-Ven, siéntate- le susurró Tonks al oído.

Luego se separaron y Remus fue conducido de la mano por Tonks hasta el sofá en donde se sentó junto a ella mientras la miraba a los ojos. A pesar de haberse portado como un imbécil, ella seguía mostrándose amable con él... En verdad que no se la merecía.

-Nymph, eres tan buena conmigo...- dijo al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura-. No quiero que pienses que me voy para huir de todo esto.

-Yo no pienso eso, ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza... Pero... es que, tengo miedo de que te pase algo malo.

-Tranquila, no me va a pasar nada. Vendré dentro de unos días y entonces podremos estar todos juntos.

Cuando Remus dijo aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar por más tiempo dejar de mirar sus ojos y posar su vista en el vientre de la chica. Tonks tampoco pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Dame tu mano.

-¿Para qué?

-Tú damela.

Remus le tendió su mano como le había dicho. Entonces, Tonks la cogió entre las suyas y la posó sobre su tripa. Un pequeño y apenas consumado gesto que lograba expresar todo lo que con palabras no conseguían transmitirse.

-No hace nada- dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno, es que todavía es muy pequeño, pero el otro día me pareció que se movía.

-¿En serio?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Aún mantenía bien apretada la mano de él sobre su vientre. En ese momento, Remus decidió hacer lo que por tantos meses se había obligado a no hacer nunca más.

Tonks vio como, poco a poco, el rostro de Remus se fue acercando hasta el de ella. Después, inclinó su cara y posó su otra mano en el rostro de Tonks con infinita dulzura, de repente sintió sus labios oprimiendo los suyos. Los tuvo en la boca, suaves y frescos, por un momento. Luego él se retiró lentamente saboreándolos hasta el último instante.

-Volveré pronto, te lo prometo- dijo Remus mientras apoyaba la frente sobre la de Tonks. Ella permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos todavía cerrados, deseando que ese momento no acabara nunca.

-¿Me esperarás?

-Creo que si he podido esperarte todos estos meses, puedo esperarte unos días más- dijo ella abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con los de su amado.

-Será mejor que me vaya... ¿Me acompañas hasta la puerta?

-Claro.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la entrada. Luego Tonks giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

-¿Vas a ir mañana a la Madriguera? Molly esta muy pesada con que vayamos los dos- repuso Remus albergando una última esperanza de verla antes de marcharse junto a la manada de Hombres Lobo.

-Discúlpame con Molly, pero creo que voy a ir a comer a casa de mis padres- dijo ella tras haber recuperado el animo con el beso-. .. Aunque si quieres puedo ir.

-Es mejor que vayas con ellos. No quiero que piensen que te estoy acaparando para mi sólo.

Tonks sonrió de nuevo. Después, le siguió un incomodo silencio que Tonks decidió romper al darle un pequeño, pero intenso, beso de despedida.

-Adiós, cuídate- se despidió él al tiempo que salía por la puerta.

-Tú también.

Luego, se desvaneció delante de ella con una sonrisa que mantenía todavía en los labios.

-Te quiero, Remus...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El inclemente manto de nieve seguía cubriendo la espesura del bosque con su ya riguroso blanco. Nada parecía haber cambiado desde que Remus Lupin se hubiera marchado con tanta prisa de allí. Los pequeños copos de nieve se posaban débilmente sobre su capa y cabello mientras avanzaba hacia la enrarecida cueva con su particular caminar pausado.

Ya estaba muy cerca, podía ver entre los blancos arbustos la silueta del guardián, embutido en su abrigo, moviéndose de un lado a otro para mantener el calor corporal para ejecutar su cometido como es debido. Detrás de él se hallaba la oscura abertura...

Remus se detuvo, parecía escarbar la nieve con la punta del pie, incómodo, como si estuviera lejos de allí o pensando en otra cosa.

Precisamente hoy había ido a comer a casa de los Weasley. Tras haber batallado una vez más con Molly, había tomado la decisión de partir cuanto antes hacia la guarida de Greyback.

Le pesaba en su interior no haber podido ver a Tonks por última vez...

Pero ahora no debía pensar en eso, lo que tenía que hacer era mantener su cabeza y su corazón en sus respectivos lugares anatómicos. En ningún momento debía juntarlos...

'Valor, Remus... Solo unos días más' se decía a sí mismo para darse ánimos.

Con total decisión, Remus fue avanzando hasta dejarse ver por el otro licántropo.

-¡Quién va!- dijo él desenvainando la espada de plata con cierta dificultad. En esas épocas del año la helada hacía que la hoja se atascara con facilidad.

-Soy Lupin.

El guardián se acercó más a él entornando los ojos para cerciorarse por completo de que en verdad era él el que decía ser. Se sorprendió bastante al averiguar que era el verdadero Lupin... No pensaba que volvería a verle. Cuando lo vio por última vez alejarse con tal precipitación de allí, creyó que se había hartado de tanto jueguecito y volvía a casa con el rabo entre las piernas... Sin duda se equivocaba.

-Puedes pasar.

Remus se adentró de inmediato en el oscuro túnel sin tan siquiera inmutarse de que el vigía no le quitaba ojo de encima. Tras caminar varios minutos sobre el suelo lleno de rocas y salientes de todo tipo, Remus pudo distinguir el final del pasadizo.

Al llegar al umbral de la Gran Sala del Trono, Remus vio a Greyback discutiendo acaloradamente con Wheeler. Únicamente estaban ellos dos.

Al sentirse observado, el gran líder de los licántropos dejó de gritar a su siervo y miró hacia la entrada.

-¡Remus!- exclamó con su amplia y falsa sonrisa-. No esperábamos que vinieras tan pronto. ¿Has solucionado tus problemas?

Greyback se fue acercando hasta él dejando a Wheeler atrás. Remus hizo su protocolaria reverencia y después, le dijo:

-Mis asuntos vuelven a estar en regla. ¿Ha pasado algo durante mi ausencia?

-Muchas cosas, pero ya te pondremos al día mañana en el consejo- alegó Greyback posando una mano sobre su hombro. Remus no pudo evitar una mueca repulsiva cuando aquel ser puso su mano sobre él de manera amigable-. Ahora ves a descansar... mañana será un día muy largo.

Remus asintió y se marchó hacia el tapiz en donde se ocultaba la entrada de los dormitorios. Se quedó un rato parado con el tapiz en la mano, pensando en lo raro que resultaba el hecho de haberse ido varias semanas al mundo de los magos y volver sin que Greyback le haya preguntado nada al respecto. Remus dirigió su mirada hacia Wheeler, aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza que aquella persona sabía más de lo que debiera. Cuando Wheeler le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa sagaz en los labios, pensó que ya era hora de irse a su aposento.

Después de varios minutos, Wheeler descorrió el hueco del tapiz y se metió dentro para ver si los estaba espiando... Dentro no había nadie, Lupin parecía que en verdad se había ido a dormir.

Wheeler cerró la entrada de nuevo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su señor.

-¡Esto es indignante!- irrumpió Greyback-. ¡Qué el Señor Oscuro venga a darme ordenes, A MÍ!

-Sé cauto. No deberías hablar así de él- inquirió Wheeler con prudencia al tiempo que miraba a uno y otro lado, temiendo que el Señor Tenebroso apareciera de un momento a otro en la sala-. No nos...

-¡Ya sé que no nos conviene estar en su contra! ¡¡Y eso es precisamente lo que más me fastidia!!

Greyback cogió con virulencia una mesa que estaba cerca de él y la arrojó al suelo con todo lo que había sobre ella con un sonido ensordecedor.

-¡Quieres calmarte! ¡Así no conseguirás nada! Deberías empezar a hacerte a la idea de que los tiempos en los que campábamos a nuestro aire sembrando el terror sobre la población acabaron... ahora somos meros peones del Señor Oscuro.

Greyback suspiró abatido.

-...Tienes razón. Debo mantener la calma- repuso él recuperando la compostura-. Si el Señor Tenebroso quiere que me deshaga de la valiosa información que me puede proporcionar Lupin... Lo haré.

-Él tiene razón... Este asunto se nos puede ir de las manos, es mejor deshacernos de él cuanto antes para evitarnos problemas.

-Esta bien, pero no quieras ir tan deprisa, Wheeler- repuso Greyback mirando a su vasallo con astucia-. No me prives de mi venganza. Quiero jugar un poquito con él antes de liquidarlo por completo... Quiero hacerle sufrir, hacerle desear la muerte...

-Y después le concederemos ese deseo...

-Así es, mi viejo amigo- dijo Greyback mientras le volvía la espalda dispuesto a sentarse en le trono, cuando subió el último peldaño y se sentó sobre él, le dijo:- Hazlo esta noche... Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Como gustéis, mi señor.

Con una última reverencia, Wheeler se marchó hacia la salida de la cueva con un tintinear metálico bajo su oscura capa. Después se perdió en la oscuridad de la gruta.

Greyback rió socarronamente, su risa retumbaba en las paredes. Después cogió de su bolsillo un trozo de papel y empezó a arrugarlo bajo su puño. Apto seguido lo tiró a las llamas de la hoguera.

-Nadie se infiltra en mi manada y vive para contarlo- se dijo a si mismo en medio de la oscuridad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Si, ya sé que he tardado mucho en el actualizar, pero es que el calorcito me esta volviendo cada vez más vaga :D

Que manía tengo de dejar los finales tan intrigantes, ¿eh? Jeje

Bueno solo os voy a adelantar que nada volverá a ser igual después de el próximo capítulo, porque ya sabéis... La calma siempre precede a la tempestad...

Muchas gracias de nuevo, a todos y cada uno, a los que siguen esta historia y me expresan su opinión mediante sus reviews, espero que sigáis haciéndolo.

Muchos besos:

Sisa Lupin


	10. La traición tiene un precio

Capítulo 10: La traición tiene un precio

Ya muy entrada la noche una sombra salió a deambular por las calles estrechas y mal iluminadas de Londres. Los perros aullaban a lo lejos. El resto del paisaje nocturno estaba en silencio, y ni siquiera había un soplo de brisa que moviera las hojas de los escasos árboles del itinerario. La silueta que se recortaba en la oscuridad era corpulenta, con la capa bien envuelta en torno a un torso y unos hombros poderosos. A veces se cruzaba con bultos oscuros que apresuraban el paso ante su presencia, pues Londres era tan insegura como cualquier otra ciudad a esas horas de la noche. El ruido de sus pasos le precedía por las esquinas.

Se mantuvo agazapado en el final de la callejuela que daba lugar a una gran avenida. Tras haber ojeado con detenimiento y estudiado, una vez más la situación, giró a la izquierda manteniéndose pegado a la fría pared. Luego, cuando se cercioró de que no venía ningún coche corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a la otra acera.

En frente de él había un bloque de pisos.

Miró una vez más en las dos direcciones para comprobar que no había ningún transeúnte y sacó una varita de su bolsillo derecho.

-_Alohomora..._

La entrada del apartamento se abrió de inmediato. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido abrió la puerta y pasó con extrema prudencia.

No había duda de que era un piso muggle... Había un aparato que ellos solían utilizar para ascender a sus viviendas sin tener que subir por las escaleras. No obstante aunque aquel artilugio podía resultar bastante útil era demasiado ruidoso, por lo que el intruso decidió emplear las escaleras para pillar completamente desprevenida a su nueva victima.

Cuando estuvo en el piso más alto de todos, la sombra se dispuso a utilizar el mismo hechizo de antes para abrir la puerta. Ante su sorpresa, consiguió abrirla a la primera. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que en estos tiempos no hubiera ningún tipo de protección mágica en una vivienda?

Aquello sería coser y cantar.

Empujó la puerta despacio, al otro lado había un zaguán oscuro. Sostuvo con firmeza su varita y sonrió sesgado en la oscuridad, como un lobo peligroso, avanzando cauto. Anduvo así por un pequeño salón, tanteando con la mano libre las paredes desnudas.

De repente vio una luz encendida en un extremo del pasillo iluminando el rectángulo de una puerta.

Meter la cabeza en las fauces del león no dejaba de tener su fascinación... Su retorcido placer oscuro. Se quedó un rato en la puerta recordando lo que debía hacer y lo que no debía hacer. Luego, rápidamente la empujó con el hombro y alzó la varita sobre su victima.

-_¡EXPERLLIARMUS!_

_-¡IMPEDIMENTA!_

Tonks había sacado su varita al oír pasos al otro lado de la habitación consiguiendo desviar el hechizo de su atacante.

-¡_EVERTE STATUM!_

Esta vez Tonks no pudo bloquear el hechizo y cayó para atrás golpeándose la cabeza con el escritorio.

Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse gradualmente...

Sin embargo, ella intentó incorporarse para no desmayarse, pues sabía que si eso ocurría no tendría la menor oportunidad de salir con vida de allí.

En ese momento vio como su agresor se acercaba a ella y se agachaba con rapidez.

Alzó la varita para desviar el golpe, y aún no había acabado el movimiento cuando, con súbita sensación de pánico, comprendió el error...

Pero ya era tarde.

En ese instante por arriba y hacia el costado, algo punzante y metálico perforó su piel , adentrándose en la carne; se estremeció hasta la médula cuando sintió el acero deslizarse, rechinando entre los huesos de las costillas.

Tonks ahogó un grito de dolor...

Su agresor se levantó mientras se le iluminaba el rostro surcado de cicatrices en una mueca de satisfacción... Había cumplido su trabajo.

-Por cortesía de Fenrir Greyback- le dijo mientras veía retorcerse en el suelo a la asustada muchacha-. La próxima vez dígale a Lupin que se ande con más cuidado. Buenas noches, señorita Tonks.

Finalmente, el misterioso hombre le quitó el abrigo llenó de sangre que llevaba puesto y su varita. Después, se marchó tan sigilosamente como había venido.

Ella pudo oír que no había cerrado la puerta...

Eddie Wheeler salió con rapidez del edificio. Cuando estuvo de nuevo en la oscura avenida, apuntó con su varita al cielo surcado de estrellas de aquella noche de invierno:

-¡_MORSMORDRE!_

No le importó lo más mínimo que aquella fuera una zona muggle. Greyback le había advertido que si la chica moría el próximo en morir sería él... Ahora todo estaba hecho, la Orden del Fénix acudiría inmediatamente, pues según le habían contado, Dumbledore tenía un extraño artefacto en su despacho que avisaba con un fuerte pitido si algún miembro de su preciada sociedad se encontraba en extremo peligro.

Por último, Wheeler se desvaneció, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche a informar a su señor.

------------

Tonks se arrastró mientras oprimía la herida con las manos hasta apoyar la espalda en una pared. Allí desabrochó sus ropas buscándose la herida que estaba en el costado derecho; pero no pudo verlo con la poco iluminación que había en la habitación. Sintió cómo la sangre se derramaba dulcemente entre sus dedos corriendo cintura abajo por los muslos.

'Debo hacer algo', pensó, 'o me desangro aquí mismo'.

La idea la hizo desfallecer. Aspiró aire en bocanadas luchando por seguir consciente; un desvanecimiento era el modo más cierto de vaciarse por completo. Tonks intentó pedir ayuda, pero el pánico hizo que de sus labios no saliera ningún sonido, así que decidió cerrar la boca y apañárselas ella sola.

Dejándose caer despacio sobre el costado sano, examinó la herida para comprobar lo honda que era. Parecía bastante profunda... El miedo empezó a aumentar considerablemente dentro de ella. Si al menos tuviera su varita podría conjurar un Patronus y avisar a la Orden, pero no la tenía.

La sangre seguía fluyendo y cada vez se debilitaba más.

'Tengo que atajar esto', se dijo.

En otro sitio habría bastado un puñado de tierra para formar un coágulo, pero allí no había nada de eso. Ni siquiera un pañuelo limpio. Intentó llegar hasta su armario para coger algo que se le asemejara, pero cuando intentaba moverse, la herida emitía una fuerte punzada que hacía que desistiera de su propósito. Cortó un trozo de camiseta y se lo apretó en la herida.

Aquello escoció de veras...

Dolió muchísimo, y tuvo que morderse los labios para dejar de gritar.

Empezaba a perder el sentido...

'Hice todo lo que pude', se dijo, intentando consolarse antes de caer en el pozo negro que se abría a sus pies. Ya no pensaba en lo que le había dicho aquel sujeto, ni pensaba en nada. Cada vez más débil, apoyó la cabeza en el suelo y, finalmente, se desvaneció.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore se despertó sobresaltado. El Espejo de las Eventualidades emitía un fuerte y estridente sonido junto una brillante luz roja que parpadeaba y retumbaba por todo el despacho...

Era la señal de que algo terrible estaba ocurriendo.

Dumbledore se levantó de la cama y fue sin demora hacia su despacho. Fawkes revoloteaba asustado alrededor del espejo. El anciano director invocó con la varita sus gafas de media luna y se las puso sin demora.

Dentro del espejo, se hallaba Tonks. La joven luchaba desesperadamente por mantenerse despierta, pero todos sus esfuerzos resultaron en vano, pues en ese instante su cabeza cayó al suelo...

Estaba sin sentido.

Dumbledore no podía perder ni un segundo.

-Fawkes, avisa a la profesora McGonagall y Snape. Date prisa.

El fénix obedeció a su dueño y fue velozmente a cumplir su cometido. Mientras, Dumbledore escribió con letra apresurada una nota, que apto seguido la multiplicó en varios pergaminos y se los tendió todos a su Patronus. El fénix plateado se marchó volando con rapidez por la ventana del despacho.

-¿Qué ocurre, Albus?- preguntó una preocupada McGonagall en bata desde la puerta. Detrás de ella apareció Severus Snape varita en mano.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Debemos aparecernos en el N º 12 de Grimmauld Place donde he citado a los demás miembros. La señorita Tonks ha sido atacada, no sabemos cuantos Mortífagos puede haber en su casa.

La profesora McGonagall se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Vamos, démonos prisa- anunció Dumbledore con premura. Después se desvaneció.

La siguiente en hacerlo fue la profesora McGonagall. Sin embargo, Snape se quedó algo rezagado mirando con una sonrisa burlona en el interior del espejo.

-A veces ocurren accidentes...- dijo Snape en voz alta recordando su conversación con Lupin.

Fawkes emitió un fuerte gorjeo y alzó las alas en aptitud amenazante.

-Cállate, pajarraco- inquirió él despectivamente.

Finalmente, él también se desvaneció.

El fénix salió por la ventana en la dirección que había partido su amado dueño. Reprimiendo su deseo de arrancarle los ojos con sus afiladas garras al maldito profesor de pociones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los miembro de la Orden del fénix se encontraban ya en el salón del Cuartel General. Nunca desde la misión en el Ministerio de Magia se había visto a tantos magos y brujas reunidos para afrontar juntos un nuevo cometido.

Ojoloco Moody se sentía rejuvenecido recordando sus viejos años de auror, y eso era algo que le llenaba orgullo. Kingsley iba de un lado para otro de la habitación, mirando inquisitivamente su reloj de bolsillo. Mientras que Molly, permanecía en los brazos de su marido llorando desconsoladamente. Los demás esperaban impacientes la llegada de Dumbledore.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a pronunciar palabra...

Dos fuertes fogonazos irrumpieron en el salón del N º 12 de Grimmauld Place. Cuando la nube plateada que los envolvía se evaporó, Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall se dejaron vislumbrar por los asistentes. Después, apareció Snape. Por último, Fawkes entró silenciosamente por la ventana que le había abierto Hestia Jones.

-¿Ya estamos todos?- preguntó Dumbledore escudriñando con su mirada a los allí presentes- Bien, creo que he sido bastante conciso con la nota que os he escrito. Lo que debemos hacer es ir a su apartamento y llevarla cuanto antes a San Mungo. No sabemos cuantos Mortífagos puede haber en su casa, de modo que os pido que llevéis las varitas en la mano. Nos apareceremos en la avenida que queda enfrente de su bloque de apartamentos... Esto es una misión de rescate.

-Y ante todo ALERTA PERMANENTE. No queremos salvar la vida de una persona y perder la de varias de nosotros- añadió Moody haciendo girar su ojo mágico.

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Alastor. Pero no podemos perder más tiempo, pongámonos ya en marcha...

La Orden del fénix desapareció de inmediato entre aquel peculiar manto plateado. Fawkes salió de nuevo por la ventana y se perdió de vista en la oscuridad de la noche.

No había transcurrido ni dos segundos cuando todos los magos y brujas de la Orden se hicieron visibles al otro lado de la avenida.

-¡Mirad es la Marca Tenebrosa!- exclamó Dedalus Diggle apuntando su dedo hacia el cielo nocturno. Una serpiente salía de la boca de una calavera enroscándose sobre sí misma-. Hemos llegado demasiado tarde...

-Sólo hay una manera de comprobarlo- repuso Dumbledore-. Aprisa, seguidme.

Saltándose cualquier medida de seguridad corrieron todo lo que pudieron hasta llegar a la entrada del apartamento de la joven metamorfomaga. Mientras ascendían las escaleras iban encantando las viviendas de los demás vecinos con hechizos impasibilizadores y algún que otro Fermaportus que lograba cerrar las puertas a los muggles curiosos que pretendían averiguar lo que ocurría en el rellano.

Cuando llegaron al último piso vieron que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y que no presentaba signos de haber sido forzada.

Dumbledore, Ojoloco y McGonagall iban delante, detrás avanzaban sigilosamente los demás, a excepción de la señora Figg que se había quedado en la entrada vigilando que no viniera nadie.

El resto avanzó con precaución hasta la habitación de Tonks, cuando estuvieron allí, Dumbledore abrió la puerta entornada... Todos apuntaron dentro del cuarto esperando un ataque. Sin embargo, lo único que encontraron en aquella habitación fue a Tonks tendida en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor.

Molly se hizo paso entre los demás magos que se habían agolpado en la entrada. Cuando vio a Tonks de aquella manera fue corriendo a su lado, al igual que Dumbledore, para comprobar su estado.

Dumbledore se agachó y comprobó si había tenido éxito su misión de rescate... Su pulso era débil, pero aún seguía con vida. Molly ahogó un grito al ver donde tenía alojada la herida.

-Debemos llevarla a San Mungo cuanto antes- dijo Dumbledore levantándose de su lado.

-Yo la llevó- repuso Kingsley dando un paso al frente y tomándola en brazos.

-Iremos todos- inquirió Ojoloco.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza. Ninguno de ellos deseaba irse a casa sin saber si Tonks se iba a salvar o, desgraciadamente, no lo conseguía.

----

Tras atravesar el escaparate de los almacenes supuestamente abandonados de Purge y Dowse, S.A., la Orden del Fénix se dirigió velozmente al fondo de la sala del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Allí se hallaba una recepción con sillas de madera para los que esperaban ser atendidos, en esos momentos no había nadie sentados en ellas. En la mesa de Información se encontraba una bruja regordeta que miraba atónita a la avalancha de magos y brujas que se le acercaban.

-¡Necesitamos ver a un sanador inmediatamente!

La recepcionista se levantó de su asiento y se puso a inspeccionar con la mirada a la chica inconsciente que traían aquella pandilla de alborotadores.

-¡Por Merlín, dese prisa!-gritó Molly con impaciencia.

-Esperen un segundo...Esta joven no presenta ningún tipo de herida mágica. Por si no lo sabían ¡esto es un hospital mágico, y bastante serio añadiría yo! ¡A los sanadores no se les molesta por una cosa así! De modo que les pido educadamente que lleven a su amiga a un hospital muggle.

-Como no avise a algún sanador ahora mismo, le echaré una maldición que hará que no pueda levantarse de esa silla en la vida y entonces, veremos si se les puede molestar a los sanadores por algo así...- inquirió Ojoloco con su habitual malhumor.

La recepcionista tragó saliva e inmediatamente apretó un extraño botón de color rojo.

-Así me gusta...- repuso Ojoloco mirando a la atemorizada recepcionista.

Unos sanadores entraron rápidamente en la sala. Iban vestidos con túnicas de color verde lima con el escudo del hospital impreso en las solapas.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

-Parece ser que le atacaron con una especie de arma afilada de procedencia muggle- explicó Dumbledore-. Sé que no es vuestro trabajo atender este tipo de heridas, pero no nos resultó conveniente presentarnos con esta clase de atuendos en un hospital muggle.

-No se preocupe, profesor Dumbledore. La atenderemos con mucho gusto- dijo una sanadora mientras los demás tomaban en brazos a Tonks y se la llevaban con premura por la puerta que separaba la recepción del resto de las plantas.

-¿No podemos pasar?- preguntó Molly con tono suplicante.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tendrán que esperar aquí hasta que podamos ofrecerles alguna novedad. Mientras tanto, pueden ir dándole los datos personales de la paciente a nuestra recepcionista- dijo la sanadora con amabilidad-. Voy a ver que tal les va. Hasta pronto.

Kingsley resopló sonoramente mientras se dirigía a la sala de espera, Dumbledore se acercó a la recepcionista para proporcionarle la información necesaria de Tonks y, poco después, todos los demás se fueron junto con Kingsley hacia la sala de espera. Sin embargo, Molly corrió hacia la sanadora que se disponía a abandonar la recepción:

-Espere un segundo, por favor- le dijo Molly-. Hay algo que debe saber.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó la sanadora dándose la vuelta para hablar con ella.

Molly miró para atrás y comprobó que ninguno de sus compañeros estuviesen por allí cerca.

-Verá, la chica que acaba de entrar está embarazada...

-Entiendo...- dijo la mujer con tono abatido- Haré todo lo que pueda. Pero ahora tiene que esperar. Gracias por la información, me ha sido de gran ayuda.

Molly vio como la sanadora se alejaba por el pasillo por donde se habían llevado a Tonks. ' Ojalá no les haya pasado nada...' se dijo ella mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpiaba las lágrimas con él.

-¿Dónde está Snape?- preguntó Kingsley desde la sala de espera al ver su ausencia.

Todos miraron a su alrededor, pero allí no había ni rastro del profesor de pociones.

-Que extraño...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie Wheeler avanzaba con premura hacia la guarida de los licántropos. Miraba intranquilo a todos y cada uno de los árboles como si temiera que alguien pudiera estar observándolo desde detrás de ellos.

Pero ya no había nada que temer, todo estaba hecho. Dumbledore tardaría bastante en averiguar quien había protagonizado el terrible suceso de aquella noche. Para entonces Greyback y la mayoría de sus seguidores, incluyéndose a si mismo, estarían muy lejos del bosque.

Al poco rato, divisó entre la maleza la oscura cueva y al guardián de la entrada. Pasó sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Cuando llegó al final del pasadizo y quedó, tras unos segundos, cegado por la luz de la enorme hoguera que había en la Sala del Trono, Wheeler dirigió sus pasos entre una gran masa de licántropos hasta encontrase directamente ante su señor.

Greyback permanecía pensativo sentado sobre su trono. Cuando vio llegar a Wheeler, levantó su vista del suelo y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Lo has conseguido?- preguntó Greyback con nerviosismo.

-Todo se ha hecho según lo previsto.

-Bien...- dijo el líder de los licántropos mientras se reclinaba con cierto aire de triunfo sobre su majestuoso asiento. Después, posó su mirada en dos individuos situados a ambos lados del tapiz-. ¡Ian! ¡Billy! Traed a Lupin.

Ambos licántropos se sobresaltaron cuando fueron nombrados. Últimamente Greyback no los tenía muy en cuenta, tan solo se acordaba de ellos cuando necesitaba que le resolvieran alguno de sus trapicheos. Siempre y cuando no fueran muy difíciles de realizar porque sino se los encomendaba a Wheeler... Su mano derecha.

Billy e Ian no tuvieron otra opción que asentir con la cabeza y tragarse su orgullo. Después los dos se marcharon en la oscuridad por el hueco del tapiz.

Mientras tanto, Remus permanecía silenciosamente agazapado en la oscuridad mientras oía, tras el hueco del tapiz, la extraña conversación entre Greyback y Wheeler. Todos los hombres lobo habían salido de sus habitaciones hacia la Sala del Trono y únicamente él se había quedado rezagado con la intención de espiarles sin correr el menor riesgo. Sin embargo, una voz en su interior le decía que las cosas no eran tan simples. Desde que llegó de nuevo a la manada una terrible incertidumbre se fue alojando en su interior...

Algo malo pasaba.

Le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando oyó a Greyback ordenarles a Ian y Billy que lo llevaran ante su presencia. Lo único que a Remus se le ocurrió fue correr todo lo deprisa que pudo hacia su habitación, pues no parecía muy sensato quedarse allí agachado detrás del tapiz.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta e intentó recuperar el aliento y la lucidez... Estaba atrapado como una rata, no había manera de salir de la cueva sin utilizar la entrada principal. Tampoco podía aparecerse en otro lugar y mucho menos hacer magia sin su varita.

'Me han descubierto' dijo Remus para si mismo 'De ésta no salgo...'

¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado engañar con tanta facilidad por la fingida amabilidad de Greyback? ¿Cuándo le habían descubierto? ¿Era ese el motivo por el cual sentía que algo no iba como debiera ir?

-¡Lupin, abre la puerta!- dijo la voz de Billy al tiempo que golpeaba con insistencia la entrada.

Remus no pudo contestar a la multitud de preguntas que se le venían a la cabeza. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era dejar que le llevaran ante Greyback... no tenía otra opción.

A lo mejor él tenía las respuestas a sus desventuradas preguntas.

-¡Sabemos que estás ahí! ¡Abre de una vez!

Remus tragó saliva e intentó adoptar una aptitud de indiferencia. Después, descorrió la cerradura y plantó cara a los dos licántropos con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa? ¡¿Es que no sabéis que las personas suelen dormir por la noche?!- inquirió él fingiendo estar profundamente enojado.

-Greyback quiere verte- dijo Billy como si no lo hubiera oído.

-Dile que mañana iré a verle.

-Ahora.

Remus miró un instante al suelo. Poco después asintió con la cabeza y se dejó conducir por el pasillo sin ningún tipo de resistencia.

Cuando atravesaron el tapiz y entraron en la Sala del Trono, Remus vio que no tenía escapatoria. La sala estaba atestada de gente; la mayoría de ellos se encontraban distribuidos alrededor de la única salida.

Remus se quedó paralizado... Éste era su final.

En ese momento, Ian le propinó un fuerte empujón para que siguiera adelante y se pusiera enfrente de Greyback.

-¿Puedo saber por qué me ha mandado llamar?- preguntó Remus con decisión y recuperando la compostura.

Él no se iba a dejar atrapar con tanta facilidad como ellos pensaban.

-Tú te crees muy listo, Lupin. Incluso más que yo- dijo él mirándole con perspicacia. Sin duda le divertía bastante hacerse el interesante-. ¿Acaso no sabes por qué estas aquí?

-Pues no.

-No intentes negármelo. Lo sé todo- inquirió Greyback al tiempo que sus ojos se iban volviendo gradualmente más fríos y encolerizados que nunca. Tras una silenciosa pausa, Greyback se levantó del asiento y comenzó a descender los escalones lentamente-. Realmente me duele en lo más profundo de mi orgullo que hayas pensado que sería tan ingenuo como para dejarte campar a tus anchas por mi territorio sabiendo tu indudable lealtad hacia Dumbledore... Tengo pruebas de que le pasabas información a tu antiguo director una vez al mes cuando venía furtivamente al bosque. Sinceramente, me esperaba más de ti... Me lo has puesto muy fácil.

Remus se quedó en blanco, no sabía que hacer. Se sentía acorralado, completamente indefenso en medio de una jauría de lobos que esperaban ansiosos abalanzarse sobre él. Le habían pillado y lo peor era que se lo había ganado a pulso.

Greyback se paró en el último escalón y le dirigió una sonrisa calculadora.

-Por cierto, Lupin. ¿Qué tal está tu querida Tonks? He oído que es un encanto, sería una pena que le hubiera pasado algo... más aún en su estado...

El miedo le atenazó por completo... llegaba incluso a dolerle.

Remus se abalanzó con violencia sobre aquel ser que sonreía socarronamente ante sus propias narices, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, los brazos de unos de sus numerosos guardaespaldas le agarraron con fuerza impidiéndole que descargara toda su rabia contra Greyback.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho!?- preguntó con desesperación mientras intentaba zafarse.

-Lo siento mucho; pero no me dejaste otra opción. Además... tú eres el único responsable, si no hubieras venido a jugar a los espías conmigo a lo mejor ella estaría mejor de lo que está ahora.

-¡Mientes!¡Lo único que quieres es confundirme!- exclamó Remus intentando convencerse a si mismo.

Su intención era seguir hablando y preguntarle a aquel bastardo cómo sabía de la existencia de Tonks y su implicación personal, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra Greyback le golpeó en la boca con todas sus fuerzas, y un tercero, por detrás, lo derribó de una patada en los pies.

-¡No vuelvas a cuestionarme! ¡No soy ningún mentiroso!- inquirió con ira mientras veía a su victima en el suelo.

Remus permanecía tumbado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Sin embargo, su sufrimiento no era causado por el puñetazo que le habían propiciado, sino por las terribles palabras que había oído acerca de su querida Nymph...

'No puede ser cierto. A ella no, por favor' se decía.

-¿Sigues sin creerme?- dijo Greyback relajando sus facciones-. Está bien, tal vez esto te aclaré mejor tus dudas.

Greyback arrojó una prenda al suelo con desprecio. Vencido por su curiosidad, Remus levantó la mirada y miró lo que le había arrojado...

Era un abrigo negro, y por desgracia no era la primera vez que lo veía. Era de Tonks...

Con temor extendió su mano y lo cogió como si fuera el más preciado de los tesoros. Remus vio horrorizado que a la altura de la cintura había una extensa mancha de sangre y no pudo evitar llevarse aquélla prenda hacia su corazón y aspirar el dulce aroma de su anterior dueña mientras sus lágrimas y sollozos empezaban hacer eco en la siniestra cueva.

-Veo que has aprendido la lección- repuso el cruel licántropo mirando con complicidad a Wheeler-. Pero no desesperes. Mañana tal vez te puedas reunir con ella...

El silencio general que reinaba en la sala se vio interrumpido por las carcajadas de los demás licántropos.

Remus no los oía...

-¡Llevadle a las mazmorras! Mañana le llegará su hora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Lo sé, lo sé... Soy un monstruo insensible ¡!! Seguro que no me odian más de lo que me odio yo...

**-Sindzero** siento mucho no haber tenido muy en cuenta tu petición de que no trate muy mal a Remus : (

Muchas gracias por tu reviews. Aquí tienes también a una fiel enemiga de Greyback jeje. Yo también le odio por lo que le hizo a mi pobre Remus...

**-BiAnK rAdClIfFe** t iba a cortar el fic justo en el momento que Tonks se desvanecía, pero he pensado en ti y lo he hecho un poco más extenso jeje. Pa que luego digas que no puedo dejarte así de intrigada :D

Bueno, muchas muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia y por tus maravillosos reviews.

**-nata**, muchas gracias a ti también por tus reviews. Estoy pensando en poner un día especifico de la semana para subir un capítulo, pero de momento os dejaré éste y el miércoles os dejaré otro por que me voy de vacaciones, ¿va?

Besos wapa.

**-Piper-Tonks **siempre haces que se me salten los colores con tus reviews jeje. Yo no me considero tan buena... Pero si soy una novata:D

Me alegra mucho que te guste y me lo expreses con tus reviews. Muchas gracias

Y a **Nyleve Black Mayfair**, **fanylunatica**, **Anahid**... etc. También muchas gracias por sus comentarios, pero aún espero los reviews del capi anterior :D

**A todos muchas gracias (creo que empiezo a repetirme) y que necesito ahora vuestros reviews más que nunca para ver si llevo bien el rumbo de la historia...**

**Los necesito para sobrevivir:D**

**Muchos besos:**

**Sisa Lupin**


	11. El destino no esta escrito

Capítulo 11: El destino no esta escrito

Remus se despertó en medio de una extraña y oscura habitación. Estaba tan mareado a causa de los golpes que apenas supo donde se encontraba. Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que empezó a darse cuenta del motivo por el cual estaba allí atado de manos y pies en medio del gélido suelo.

Intentó incorporarse, pero entonces le pareció como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar en mil pedazos de un momento a otro. Tras grandes esfuerzos consiguió sentarse y apoyarse contra el muro más cercano.

El labio le sangraba debido al golpe. Quiso limpiarse con la mano el fino hilo de sangre, pero sus ligaduras se lo impedían.

No obstante, a Remus poco le importaban ya sus dolores físicos. Esa misma noche le habían arrebatado a su ser más querido. Juntos iban a formar una familia, pero ahora se sentía vacío por dentro, como si le faltara el aire... Nada le ligaba ya a este mundo. Estaba completamente solo. Lo único que aliviaba su dolor era pensar que pronto estaría con ella para siempre. En el lugar al que iría no habría más dolor, ni ningún otro Señor Tenebroso, ni siquiera Fenrir Greyback...

Cuando pronuncio en su mente el nombre de ese endiablado ser, algo dentro de él cambio para siempre. Sus ojos se llenaron de una ira desmedida. Todas sus desgracias parecían girar entorno a él. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando el hasta ahora pacifico licántropo maquinó la más atroz de sus venganzas.

Remus no lograría descansar en paz sino inflingía a Greyback todo el dolor que le había causado a él durante toda su vida. Ese fue el pensamiento más terrible que Remus J Lupin había planeado hasta la fecha. No se le ocurría ninguna otra venganza más piadosa para la persona que había destruido sus sueños y escasas esperanzas de futuro.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido metálico y en el umbral de la puerta apareció la enorme figura de Ian; aquel sujeto barbudo, alto, ancho de espaldas y de pocas luces era difícil de olvidar incluso habiendo sufrido una fuerte conmoción en la cabeza. Seguía mirándolo fijamente desde la puerta, se le veía hecho a ese tipo de vida, notó Remus.

Sin embargo, lo que le resultaba realmente raro era el hecho de verle sin Billy, su leal y más inteligente camarada.

De repente el licántropo se frotó el cogote y miró al prisionero. Después vino hasta él, lo contempló un instante con ojos inexpresivos y extrajo un cuchillo de la funda. Con las manos atadas en el regazo, Remus apoyó la cabeza en la pared sin apartar la vista de la afilada hoja plateada. 'Tal vez', se dijo, 'Greyback lo había pensado mejor delegando esa inmunda tarea en uno de sus subalternos'.

Una triste manera de acabar... degollado como un animal...

-Si intentas escapar- advirtió Ian desapasionadamente-. Te clavo a la pared.

Remus parpadeó. Por lo visto los planes eran otros...

En vez de aplicarle el cuchillo a la garganta, Ian cortó con él las ligaduras de sus pies.

-Arriba- dijo animándolo con un empujón.

Se incorporó con dificultad sin que el otro le perdiera de vista, con la hoja de plata a una pulgada de su garganta. El sicario lo empujó de nuevo.

-Vámonos.

Remus comprendió. No iban a matarlo allí para luego verse obligados a arrastrar su cuerpo hasta lo más profundo del bosque. En vez de eso acudiría lindamente, por su propio pie, al lugar de su ejecución.

Mientras caminaban no se encontró con nadie en el interior de la cueva, ni tampoco en la Sala del Trono. Paso a paso se agotaba el tiempo y la vida. Llegaron al bosque. La luz se filtraba a través de las copas de los árboles, acababa de amanecer. Poco a poco se iban adentrando en la espesura hasta llegar a la orilla del lago.

Aquel hecho ofrecía una oportunidad. La última de todas...

-¡Compasión! - gritó dejándose caer. Una rodilla en tierra, la otra a medias. Ian, que iba detrás, se detuvo cogido de improviso.

-Compasión.

Volviéndose, Remus tuvo tiempo de leer el desprecio en los ojos del otro. Te creía con más agallas, proclamaba esa mirada.

-Serás...- empezó a decir el licántropo.

En ese instante entendió la treta. Pero el cuchillo se había apartado un poco, y ya Remus, alzándose sobre la pierna que tenía flexionada, se arrojaba contra el sujeto con el hombro por delante. El golpe casi le dislocó el brazo, pero logró levantar al otro sobre los pies, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. La palabra inacabada se trocó en rugido, y hubo un chapoteo en el barro cuando Remus, cerrando en un puño doble las manos atadas, reunió todas sus fuerzas para asestarle al caído un golpe demoledor en la cara, mientras aquel intentaba acuchillarlo.

El puñetazo lo dejo aturdido y sin sentido. Remus le arrancó de la mano el cuchillo, y sosteniéndolo el mango entre las rodillas liberó sus manos procurando no cortarse ninguna vena. Después despojó al pobre infeliz de una pistola que llevaba ceñida al cinto y le echó un último vistazo.

De repente oyó un ruido a un lado, entre los arbustos, y apuntó a ellos con la pistola. Su peso en la mano era tranquilizador. 'Ahora', dijo para sus adentros, 'os va a costar acabar conmigo'.

Cerró uno de sus ojos para visualizar con mayor nitidez su objetivo, acarició con suavidad el gatillo y disparó mientras deseaba que su victima fuera el mismísimo Greyback.

No hubo ningún lamento.

Desconcertado, se preparó para disparar de nuevo...

-¡Detente, Remus!- gritó una voz extrañamente familiar desde los arbustos.

Él bajó el arma al instante, arrojándola al suelo, arrepentido por lo que hubiera pasado si su tiro hubiese sido certero...

De entre los arbusto apareció Dumbledore junto con algunos miembros de la Orden. Tras ellos había un gran número de aurores.

Remus se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras se estremecía por el llanto y caía de rodillas al suelo ante la mirada de sus compañeros. Dumbledore se apresuró a llegar hasta él, cuando llegó puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Remus murmuraba palabras inconclusas que apenas eran perceptibles a los oídos de Dumbledore.

-Ya no hay nada que temer. Al fin se acabó- le susurró intentando calmarle.

-Me la han arrebatado...- consiguió balbucear Remus- Nunca volveré a verla...

-Eso no es cierto. Tonks, está grave en el hospital, pero aún parece tener deseos de permanecer con vida por muchos años más.

-¿Lo dice en serio?

Un rallo de esperanza le iluminó el rostro. Remus se quitó las manos de la cara y le miró expectante, Dumbledore le sonrió.

-Nunca he hablado tan en serio.

-Llévenme con ella - dijo levantándose inmediatamente del suelo.

-Claro. Tú también tienes que ir a que te examinen. Yo me quedaré por aquí con los demás aurores intentando apresar a Greyback y a sus secuaces.

Remus se marchó en dirección a la única zona del bosque donde se podía aparecer en cualquier otro lugar junto con la mayoría de la Orden mientras que Dumbledore y los aurores partían en dirección contraria en busca del sanguinario licántropo y sus seguidores.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Hola a todos! Ya he vuelto! Tenía pensado subir este cap antes de irme, pero hubo un adelanto en mis vacaciones. Lo siento...

Bueno, éste ha sido el capítulo más corto hasta ahora... Aún así, espero que os haya gustado. El próximo es mucho más largo y debo decir que he hecho tres versiones distintas de ese cap en cuestión. No sabéis los quebraderos de cabeza que me esta dando! Pero ya elegido una de las tres y espero que sea la opción más sabia. Luego me contáis, eh?

Antes de que se me olvide: **Este Fic no se va a ver influenciado por el séptimo libro** ya que empecé a escribirlo muchísimo antes de que se publicara y, aparte, de que se desarrolla en el sexto libro. A lo mejor con el tiempo cambio de opinión, pero por ahora va a ser de esta manera.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. En especial a:

Sindzero, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, RAV, Piper Lupin, Helen Nicked Lupin, Mimi Lupin, Maleeni, kari-uchiyama, Piper-Tonks, Hermione Weasley, angelunatica, entre tantos otros. 

Jeje Y no me matéis todavía!! Porque esto es solo el aperitivo... Así que cuando leáis los siguientes capítulos respiráis hondo antes de nada que no quiero que os de ningún infarto :D

No obstante voy a ser muchísimo más benevolente que nuestra 'querida' (nótese el tono sarcástico) JK Rowling...

Hasta la próxima actualización, déjenme Reviews por fi. Me motivan mucho...

Muchos Bss:

Sisa Lupin


	12. Duele la verdad

Capítulo 12 : Duele la verdad

Remus entró a toda velocidad por la puerta de la habitación 133. En ella se hallaba una única cama ocupada por la imagen durmiente de Tonks y un sillón sobre el cual reposaba Molly Weasley con los ojos enjutos en lágrimas. Remus se acercó lentamente hacia Tonks... Su mano no paraba de temblar, pero aun así, él cogió la suya con gran firmeza. La miró a la cara; parecía como si estuviera en medio de un profundo sueño del que le costaba horrores poder despertarse.

Una lágrima asomó en su rostro incapaz de ocultar sus sentimientos ante la dolorosa visión de su amada en tal estado.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras, Remus?- preguntó Molly levantándose del asiento.

Él no contestó. Seguía mirando a Tonks con gesto apesadumbrado y mirada ausente.

-Los sanadores han dicho que se despertará pronto- prosiguió-. Al parecer ya ha pasado lo peor.

-Por favor, Molly - dijo él con tono suplicante mientras levantaba la vista de Tonks y la posaba en ella-. Necesito que me cuentes lo que ocurrió anoche.

Ella asintió y señaló hacia la puerta. Ambos salieron cerrando con cuidado la entrada tras de sí. Molly parecía estar bastante nerviosa, no sabía muy bien por dónde debía empezar.

-Anoche un desconocido entró en su casa... Tonks intentó defenderse... Pero aquel individuo tenía un cuchillo, y...

En ese momento rompió a llorar. Ella sacó de inmediato un pañuelo y se intentó limpiar las lágrimas con él.

Remus tuvo que morderse el labio, aún sangrante, para que le dejara de temblar. Los ojos se le empezaron a irritar de nuevo.

-Lo ha perdido¿verdad?

Remus no estaba preparado para la respuesta. Nunca se puede estar preparado para escuchar de unos labios ajenos una noticia tan terrible como la que le iban a comunicar.

Oculta tras su pañuelo, Molly Weasley asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, todo es por mi culpa. Te prometí que cuidaría de ella- dijo compungida-. Te he fallado...

-No es cierto, Molly- repuso él mientras la abrazaba para que no pudiera ver sus lágrimas-. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Remus no se había sentido tan mal en toda su vida. El pensar que lo único que podía haberles unido a él y a Tonks había dejado de existir le producía una profunda pena.

Tras unos minutos, se separaron. Él mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo... Lo único que deseaba era desaparecer de una vez por todas de allí y dejar de hacerle daño a la gente que quería.

-Tonks te necesita.

-Lo sé -dijo en un suspiro-. No pienso dejarla sola ahora. Ella estaba tan ilusionada... no me veo con fuerzas para decirle lo que ha pasado.

-No tienes que decírselo ahora mismo. Todavía está muy delicada.

Él asintió. Le siguió un incomodo silencio.

-En fin, creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Si ocurre...

-Si ocurre algo te avisaré- dijo Remus completando su frase

Molly intentó esbozar una sonrisa de despedida, no con mucho éxito, y después, se marchó. Mientras tanto, él entró sigilosamente en la habitación intentando no hacer ruido para no despertarla, cogió el sillón y lo puso al lado de la cama. No pudiendo contenerse, Remus le dio leve beso en los labios.

-Nunca te volveré a dejar...

------------

La oscuridad de la noche entró de nuevo en la habitación. Remus luchaba por mantenerse despierto sobre el incómodo sillón. Estaba tan cansando después de lo que había pasado, que en ese instante se habría quedado dormido en donde fuera. Pero él no quería hacerlo por temor a que ella despertara.

Remus se acercó un poco más a la cama y le acarició el cabello.

Justo en ese momento , la cabeza de la chica se movió levemente hacia un lado. Después abrió los ojos:

-Remus...

Él esbozó una cálida sonrisa mientras seguía acariciándole el pelo.

-Bienvenida. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, supongo- repuso ella al tiempo que intentaba poner en orden el motivo de que Remus se encontrara junto a ella en esa extraña habitación-. ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en el hospital.

Tonks intentó retener algún dato que le hiciera recordar lo que había ocurrido para que se encontrara en el hospital, pero no encontró nada... Parecía como si en su mente hubiera un espacio en blanco que impedía que averiguara lo que había hecho en los últimos meses. Ante la cara de total desconcierto de Tonks, Remus añadió:

-¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó?

-...No -dijo ella intentando hacer memoria-. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Te han atacado- respondió-. Tienes una herida en el costado... El corte es profundo, pero ya estas fuera de peligro.

-¿Quién me atacó?

Remus abrió la boca para contestar, pero luego la volvió a cerrar. No deseaba tener que explicarle ahora que ella estaba postrada en la cama por culpa de un secuaz de Greyback... Y todo por culpa de su adorada misión.

-Ya habrá tiempo de que te lo cuente. Ahora tienes que descansar- dijo él mientras se inclinaba y le ponía un suave beso en los labios-. Duerme, yo estaré aquí toda la noche contigo.

Tonks sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

No sentía ningún dolor físico en esos momentos, de modo que se quedó dormida enseguida. Ahora que Remus estaba con ella su felicidad era completa y nada ni nadie la hacía sospechar de que no fuese a durar para siempre.

---------

Desde su asiento, Remus pudo ver por la ventana, como la noche dejaba paso al día tiñendo las nubes de un familiar color carmesí.

Se acababa de despertar sobresaltado por una de sus ya habituales pesadillas. No obstante en este caso la realidad no instaba mucho de la fantasía.

Remus miró a la mujer que yacía en la cama... Todavía estaba dormida.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, luego entró:

-Buenos días, Remus- saludó Albus Dumbledore con tono cansado-. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

-Mejor. Anoche se despertó, pero no recuerda nada de lo que pasó.

-Es normal, seguro que pronto recupera la memoria- dijo él con optimismo. Sin embargo, Remus no sabía muy bien si quería que Tonks recuperará la memoria con tanta rapidez-. Ahora me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.

-Esta bien.

Los dos salieron de la habitación. Remus vio que Dumbledore se disponía a abandonar la planta...

-No quiero que ella esté sola cuando se despierte- dijo decididamente.

-Éste no es un lugar muy adecuado para hablar de nuestros asuntos- repuso Dumbledore-. Solo será un momento.

Remus miró un instante hacia la puerta y, después siguió por el pasillo a su antiguo director.

Mientras, dentro de la habitación 133 la figura durmiente de la joven metamorfomaga fue despertando de su confortable y reparador sueño.

Tardo un poco en averiguar en dónde se encontraba, pero finalmente recordó que la noche anterior Remus le había dicho que estaba en el hospital. Tonks posó su mirada en el sillón de al lado con la esperanza de encontrarle... pero no estaba. ¿Se habría vuelto a ir?

Una pequeña luz se iluminó en su mente. De repente lo recordaba todo: la misión de Remus con los licántropos, la noche en la que le comunicaron que estaba embarazada, el ataque en su casa, el hombre con el rostro lleno de cicatrices...

Cada vez le empezaba a doler más la cabeza al no poder poner en orden su infinidad de recuerdos inconclusos... El miedo comenzaba a atenazarla sin remisión.

Una sanadora entró de pronto en la habitación:

-¡Espere no puede levantarse!- dijo al ver a la paciente afanándose con todas sus fuerzas por salir de la cama. Un agudo dolor en la parte del estomago hizo que Tonks se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

-¡Entonces dígame que me ha pasado¡Ya estoy harta de que me mientan!

La sanadora la miró con tristeza y comprensión, esa era la parte más dolorosa de su trabajo. Sin embargo, no podía ocultarle información, por dura que fuera, de modo que empezó a narrarle la terrible realidad de su diagnostico mientras Tonks derramaba sus lágrimas sin poder evitarlo y posaba una mano sobre su vientre inconscientemente.

-------

-Greyback se nos ha vuelto a escapar- dijo Dumbledore tras haber verificado que no había nadie escuchándolos a la salida del hospital-. Cuando llegamos a la cueva no había ni rastro de ellos. Al único que hemos podido capturar ha sido a Ian, pero aún no hemos podido sacarle nada.

-Dudo que Greyback le haya dado la información de su verdadero paradero. Y aunque lo supiera nunca os lo diría, el sentido de la lealtad para los licántropos es más fuerte que para la mayoría de las personas.

-En eso tienes razón, Remus. La lealtad es en ocasiones un arma peligrosa si no sabes a quien se la confías. Yo, en todos los años que he vivido, no he conocido a una persona tan capaz de manipular la voluntad de la gente con tanta facilidad y obtener a cambio su total lealtad como lo hace Greyback, ni siquiera Voldemort es capaz de eso. Él piensa que es correcto controlar la situación, y sin duda aprendió que puede controlarla con éxito siguiendo una determinada estrategia. Primero pretende ser tu amigo, luego descubre un punto débil, del género que sea. En realidad socava sutilmente tu confianza en tu propia trayectoria hasta que tú empiezas a identificarte con él. En cuanto eso sucede estás en sus manos.

-Espere un momento- alegó Remus-. ¿Usted sabía todo esto desde el principio?

-Ciertamente creí que, al igual que Greyback, podría controlar la situación. Pero por desgracia yo no tengo su maestría... la edad me está volviendo más blando con nuestros enemigos.

-¡Entonces todo lo que he hecho durante estos últimos meses no ha servido para nada!-exclamó el licántropo con exasperación-¡Gracias a usted y a sus malditos errores Tonks ha estado apunto de morir!

-Debí haberte advertido con mayor claridad del peligro que suponía estar infiltrado en la manada. Creí que Tonks estaría más alerta, es una auror excepcional, pero no conté con que el amor que siente hacia ti la haría flaquear en su seguridad. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta el día que vino a mi despacho, sin embargo no le di importancia y fui yo, en ese momento, quien no estuvo alerta.

-Nada de lo que diga ahora me hará cambiar de opinión.

-No espero tu perdón. No me lo merezco. La Orden del Fénix fue creada para proteger y defender a los que no pueden hacerlo por su propios medios, además de combatir contra la ineptitud del Ministerio. Pero estos últimos acontecimientos han hecho cambiar mi noble ideal. No es la primera vez que he puesto en peligro la vida de los integrantes de nuestra sociedad y me temo que no será la última.

Dumbledore tenía razón. Ya no quedaban muchos miembros de la antigua Orden del Fénix y, cada día, había menos de la nueva... la muerte de Sirius era prueba de ello, al igual que la de la reciente Emmeline Vance. Todos ellos habían muerto con la esperanza de que algún día el mundo mágico pudiera volver a despertar ante un esplendoroso nuevo día, un día en el que no hubiera más tinieblas que ensombrecieran los corazones de los que han vivido en esa eterna oscuridad anhelando la libertad que les había sido tan cruelmente arrebatada. Remus pensó con tristeza que el destino de esas grandes personas es no ver cumplidos sus sueños...

En ese instante, él se prometió a si mismo que lucharía hasta el último aliento por ver cumplidos los sueños de sus amigos. Para que el bien reinara en ese mundo de una vez por todas.

-Ha sido una bonita reflexión, Remus. Tienes un corazón noble, de los que hoy escasean- dijo Dumbledore con sinceridad.

-Pues yo no me siento tan noble. Sabía las consecuencias de convertirme en espía... El error ha sido mío por no deparar en que pudieran hacer daño a las personas que quería y no solo a mí. Ahora lo único que me importa es que Tonks se recupere- repuso a modo de disculpa.

Ambos callaron al ver un coche muggle aparecer por la calle, su copiloto se quedó mirando con sorpresa sus extraños atuendos. Cuando se perdió de vista, Dumbledore retomó su antigua conversación:

-¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que llevo dándole vueltas a un asunto- dijo el anciano director para quitarle importancia al tema y aliviar las antiguas tensiones-. He pensado que si algo me pudiera pasar, tú podrías ocupar mi lugar como jefe y guardián del secreto de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Yo?- preguntó el licántropo con incredulidad. Ni en sus más remotos sueños se había esperado semejante noticia.

-Exacto, tú eres la persona ideal para ese tipo de trabajo.

-Pero yo no me veo capaz de asumir tanta responsabilidad. Lo harían mucho mejor Ojoloco, McGonagall, e incluso, Snape- alegó Remus esperando librarse de semejante carga-. Me honra que haya pensado en mí, pero no puedo aceptar su propuesta.

-¡Lo ves!- exclamó Dumbledore como si Remus hubiera dicho la palabra clave-. Esa es la razón por la que debes de ser tú. Eres una persona de principios, no te interesa el poder. Por eso eres el mejor candidato que existe para ocupar algún día mi lugar.

-Pero aunque decidiera ser su sucesor como jefe y guardián del secreto, nada cambiaría; usted siempre estaría al mando, siempre estará con nosotros.

-Yo no soy inmortal, como algunos se empeñan en afirmar. Las nuevas preocupaciones me fatigan como antes no lo hacían...

Remus no daba crédito a lo que oía. El mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos no podía sentirse débil, no podía pensar en que al día siguiente no pudiera estar allí. Remus Lupin no podía concebir un mundo sin Albus Dumbledore. Sin él todo estaría perdido.

-No me hagas caso- dijo el anciano director moviendo la cabeza para quitar la seria y alarmada expresión de Remus-. Es simple palabrería para obtener tu afirmación con respecto a mi sucesión... En fin ¿Estás dispuesto a cumplir los sueños de los que han dado su vida por la libertad del mundo mágico?

El silencio reinó por unos segundos en la intransitada calle...

-... Estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ello.

Insólitamente, no se arrepentía de lo que acababa de decir. Sabía que sería difícil, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a asumir de la mejor manera posible. Nunca podría suplantar a Dumbledore como líder, eso era algo que no deseaba, solo esperaba estar a su misma altura... No obstante, Dumbledore siempre estaría con ellos. Seguramente que Voldemort ya habría sido destruido para cuando él ejerciera de jefe, seguramente la Orden del Fénix ya no existiría para entonces...

-¡Perfecto! Creí que me iba a costar más convencerte- repuso Dumbledore sonriéndole-. Ahora tengo que irme a Hogwarts, la escuela no se dirige sola... todavía.

Remus le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras veía como su antiguo director se alejaba por la calle hacia un lugar en donde poder desaparecer sin ser visto por los muggles.

Aquel hombre siempre había confiado en él, le había admitido en Hogwarts a pesar de las opiniones contradictorias del profesorado, le había dado una oportunidad al contratarle como profesor, había salvado a Tonks de una muerte segura y, ahora, le daba el honor de ser su sucesor. Mientras caminaba por las escaleras del hospital hacia la habitación, Remus iba pensando en cómo podía agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él a lo largo de su vida.

Seguro que Tonks se iba alegrar mucho de la noticia. Con aquel pensamiento, Remus abrió la puerta de su habitación...

-¿Ya te has despertado? Siento no haber estado aquí, estaba hablando con Dumbledore- dijo Remus acercándose hacia Tonks, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo-. ¿Estás llorando?

Él la cogió de la mano para intentar consolarla, sin embargo Tonks la apartó con rapidez. Remus se sorprendió por su reacción.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Vete.

Tonks mantenía la vista fija en algún punto invisible de la pared de enfrente, en ningún momento había mirado a Remus... No podía mirarle a los ojos sabiendo que no había sido capaz de sincerarse con ella y, lo que es peor, haber actuado como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Creo que estas un poco confusa por el golpe...

-¡MÁRCHATE¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!- exclamó ella mientras le apartaba bruscamente de su lado.

Estaba confuso, ella nunca se había comportado así. ¿Qué podía haber pasado para que Tonks hubiera cambiado tan rápido su manera de ser?

... Entonces se dio cuenta.

-... No tenía valor para decírtelo, Nymph- le confesó Remus a una distancia prudente-. Para mí también es difícil pensar que no vamos a tener un bebé...

-¡No me mientas¡Para ti nunca a significado nada!- le reprochó con frialdad-... Espero que estés contento ya no vas a tener que actuar como padre, ni como nada.

-Me duele que creas eso...

-Ignoraba que pudieras sentir algo después de lo que me has hecho.

-Yo no tuve la culpa. No sé ni cómo me descubrieron... Fue ese maldito Greyback...

Tonks le miró por primera vez. Sus ojos eran fríos y llenos de un rencor desmedido.

-¡Tú eres el único responsable¡No intentes echarle la culpa a Greyback, ni a los demás licántropos¡SI NO HUBIERAS IDO A ESA MISIÓN YO NO ESTARÍA EN UN HOSPITAL AHORA Y NUESTRO HIJO SEGUIRÍA VIVO!

La veracidad de sus palabras hizo que la frágil moral de Remus se deshiciera por completo. La realidad era bien distinta de la que había imaginado en los calabozos de Fenrir Greyback...

Ella dejó de mirarle y volvió a posar su vista en la blanca pared. No disfrutaba viendo como había quitado de golpe la venda que Remus tenía en los ojos... Le dolía que todo hubiera acabado de esa manera, pero ya estaba harta de esperarle.

Había llegado el momento de que cada cual tomara su camino.

-Quiero que te vayas y que esta vez, no regreses...

-Nymph, no puedes alejarme de tu lado ahora. No volveré a dejarte... Te quiero.

Tonks dejo caer una solitaria lagrima por su mejilla. Hubiera dado todo lo que tenía con tal de haberle oído decir aquello algunos días atrás... pero hoy no.

-Tú tenías razón, Remus... era mucho más feliz antes de haberte conocido. Ojalá te hubiera hecho caso cuando me decías que nuestra relación era imposible... Ojalá no me hubiera empeñado tanto...

Remus notó como su corazón se volvía a partir en mil pedazos. Permanecía de pie al lado de la puerta conteniendo su dolor sin saber que decir, ni que hacer para impedir lo que venía a continuación...

-Vete, por favor. No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

Estaba todo perdido, no valía la pena seguir luchando por su perdón... Tonks le odiaba y ninguna palabra de afecto podría cambiar aquel sentimiento. Al final se había dado cuenta que su relación era algo imposible, al final se había dado cuenta de que no era la clase de hombre que ella esperaba que sería... Y eso ya no podría cambiarlo.

Remus abrió la puerta, pero cuando se disponía a atravesarla, se giró hacia ella para contemplarla una última vez:

-Espero que algún día me perdones todo el mal que te he causado.

-No creo que ese día llegue nunca.

Él asintió con tristeza y cerró la puerta tras de si. No quería causarle más daño del que ya le había ocasionado. Remus cumpliría lo que ella le había dicho; se iba alejar y no pediría nada a cambio. Mientras se alejaba del hospital una fuerte opresión en el pecho hizo que se detuviera.

¿Qué iba hacer ahora sin Tonks? No concebía una vida sin ella, sin su sonrisa, sin sus caricias, sin sus besos...

Remus caminó con paso apresurado hacia su casa intentando deshacer el nudo de amargura que se le había formado en su garganta...aún no sabía que iba a tener que convivir con él a lo largo de muchos días y muchas noches.

Cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta, Tonks se cubrió el rostro con las sabanas y lloró con amargura. Sufría al haberle apartado de su lado, sufría al recordar la cara que había puesto cuando le había confesado que se arrepentía de todo lo que hubo entre ellos... pero, todavía sufría más cuando, en su corazón, aún sentía que le amaba.

¿Qué iba hacer ahora sin Remus?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Podéis mandarme cuantas maldiciones imperdonables queráis, no me voy a oponer... Eso sí, a la que más le ha dolido lo del pequeño Lupin ha sido a mí... ( Pero al final pensé que era la mejor opción, ya que podía enlazar la siguiente trama con mayor comodidad. Así que espero que os haya gustado a pesar de que ha sido un capi muy triste al menos para mí...

Y en lo referente a que Remus sea el sucesor de Dumbledore yo siempre pensé que sería él, tal vez porque en el fondo Remus es el más parecido a Dumbledore en la Orden¿no creen?

¡Y anda qué! Cuando Remus quiere estar con ella ahora Tonks no quiere :D Veremos a ver que pasa con ellos dos ¡Por qué todavía queda mucho _Perspectivas _por delante!

De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, en especial a: **Piper-Tonks, kari-uchiyama, Nyleve Black Mayfair, saralpp, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Piper Lupin, YoLa-TonKs y lola1655**

Me alegro mucho de que os esté gustado esta historia, gracias también por vuestros ánimos. Espero vuestros reviews!! Todos los que queráis, eh?

Ahh! Y** Piper Lupin** puedes mandarme si quieres un rr en inglés, pero luego me mandas otro con la traducción porque la lengua nata de Harry Potter y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos D

PD¿Puedo haceros una pregunta? ... ¿Se nota mucho que no me he leído el séptimo libro? Jeje. Solo me entere del triste final de ellos, pero nada más. Solo quería saber eso...

Muchos Bss:

Sisa Lupin


	13. El caso Gradner

Capítulo 13: El caso Gradner

_Un mes después..._

Los apresurados pasos de uno de los aurores del Ministerio resonaron por todo el corredor. A esas horas de la noche no quedaba casi nadie en el departamento y ese sonido solo podía significar que las cosas no iban del todo como deberían de ir...

Gawain Robards contenía la respiración sobre el asiento de su despacho mientras oía ese sonido.

El auror llamó a la puerta...

-Pase- dijo el jefe de aurores ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Señor, hemos conseguido atraparle. Todo ha salido como esperábamos- dijo su subordinado. Robards no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio-. En estos momentos un equipo de aurores especializados están interrogándole, pero...

Robards hizo desaparecer su gesto de triunfo en un instante...

-¡Pero qué¡Habla!

-Él se niega rotundamente a contarnos algo acerca del paradero de su líder. Dice que prefiere morir antes que traicionar a su gente. Es más, incluso ha llegado a amenazar a los aurores con matar a su familias... Estamos asustados, señor. Su reputación le precede.

-¡Por Merlín, sois aurores no ratas de alcantarilla¡Es solo un hombre!

-Allá afuera hay más de uno. Ya conoce la manera de operar de los licántropos, no pararan de hacer presión hasta obtener la liberación de Wheeler. Él es la mano derecha de Greyback. Si le tenemos a él les tenemos a todos y ellos lo saben.

-¡Lo sé¡Yo también lo sé!- exclamó Robards levantándose de su sillón y dando vueltas alrededor de su despacho totalmente inmerso en dar una solución al delicado asunto que se le estaba planteando.

-Hay otra cosa que debería saber...

Robards se paró de golpe y miró al auror apremiándole para que continuara. Pero él parecía como si le costara comenzar...

-¡Venga¡Habla, maldita sea!

-... Uno de los trabajadores del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas desea interrogarle.

-¡Lo que me faltaba! Pues ya le puede ir diciendo a ese trabajador que se olvide del asunto. ¡Wheeler no es una atracción de feria!

-Dijo que dirías eso. Por eso me entregó esta carta en la que os hace recordar la ley que estima oportuno que si el acusado es una criatura mágica primero a de hablar con un responsable del DRCCM.

El auror le entregó la carta a su superior y observó con detenimiento todas y cada una de sus reacciones. La primera fue de rabia, la segunda de interés y la tercera de... ¿sorpresa?

-El caso Gradner...

El tono de Robards era distante. Sus ojos se posaron en una de las paredes intentando poner cabida a sus pensamientos. Después volvió a posar la vista en el papel para releerlo de nuevo.

-¿Señor?- dijo el auror intentando llamar su atención- ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?

Robards levantó la vista del papel...

-Acompáñalo a donde esta Wheeler. Dígales a los demás aurores que se retiren y sírvele de escolta cuando entre en la sala de interrogatorios. Sólo tú puedes estar presente, luego me informaras de todo. Es una orden.

-Sí, señor.

El auror se dispuso a marchar hacia la sala de interrogatorios. Cuando llegó, el hombre moreno y de ojos azules que le había entregado la carta y negado a revelar su identidad le esperaba ya en la puerta.

-¿Y bien?

-Ha accedido con la condición de que yo le acompañe en todo momento.

El desconocido no parecía estar muy contento con la idea, pero al final decidió aceptar su propuesta. No tenía otra opción. Necesitaba hablar con Wheeler inmediatamente y con las condiciones que se estimaran oportunas.

El auror sacó su varita y abrió la puerta tras pronunciar varios hechizos. Dentro había tres hombres interrogando al sanguinario licántropo que a continuación fueron despachados... No pusieron ningún reparo al respecto.

-Que lastima, nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien los cuatro. ¿Vosotros sois el relevo?- dijo con calma Eddie Wheeler a los recién llegados.

-Pareces estar muy tranquilo a pesar de que te pasaras el resto de tu vida en Azkaban- inquirió el auror sin amedrentarse.

-Yo no diría eso exactamente... Digamos que solo estoy de visita. Mañana estaré paseando libremente por los bosques.

-Eso ya lo veremos...

El desconocido se aclaró la garganta para interrumpir la conversación y darse paso. El auror se hizo a un lado con desgana mientras veía como aquel extraño se sentaba en una silla enfrente del licántropo.

-No le haga caso- dijo dirigiéndose hacia él y no pudiendo evitar mirar la cantidad de cicatrices que surcaban su rostro. Aquel tipo no le agradaba lo más mínimo, pero necesitaba su testimonio.

-Me gustaría que me hablara sobre alguien...- prosiguió.

-No pienso decirle nada sobre Greyback.

-No es de Greyback de quien quiero hablar.

Wheeler le miró con asombro y algo de curiosidad. ¿De quién sino querría que le hablara?

El desconocido sacó una foto de una carpeta amarilla y se la tendió...

-Su nombre es Remus John Lupin.

Wheeler intentó disimular su sorpresa, pero al parecer, no lo consiguió del todo. El auror que los acompañaba tampoco pudo ocultar su asombro...

-Ya veo que lo conoce¿verdad? Es uno de los suyos. Me refiero a que es un licántropo, por supuesto, ya que en su manada no fue muy bien recibido e incluso intentasteis matarle... Sin éxito.

-No le diré nada.

El misterioso hombre se giró hacia atrás para hablar con el auror que contemplaba sin perder detalle la extraña escena.

-Me gustaría estar a solas con el detenido.

-Pero Robards a dicho que...

-Dígale a Robards que esta bajo mi responsabilidad y que yo le he ordenado que se marche. Seguro que lo entenderá, y si no me da igual.

El auror parecía dudar...

-¿Tengo que volver a repetirlo?- preguntó amenazadoramente.

-Como quiera.

Después se fue, cerrando la pesada puerta tras de si. Wheeler no daba crédito a lo que veía, ese hombre era capaz de confundirle como rara vez había ocurrido hasta el momento.

-¿Por qué no quiere decirme nada sobre él? Ambos deseamos que Lupin pague por lo que ha hecho. Usted porque escapó a su muerte y yo por justicia.

Wheeler pensó un instante. No parecía mala idea al fin y al cabo...

-¿Qué quiere exactamente que le cuente?

-Lo que quiero saber es si Remus Lupin es el principal causante del caso Gradner.

Wheeler dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Así que ese era el motivo de tanto misterio ¿eh?...

-¿Fue él quién lo hizo?- le apremió.

-Por supuesto. No pudo haber sido otro. Uno de los nuestros le vio por las inmediaciones de su casa... Como comprobará estamos en todas partes. Cuando la prensa se hizo eco de la noticia nos informó de ello.

-¿Espiabais a Lupin¿Por qué?

-Bueno, Greyback le tenía cierto 'aprecio'. Fue el primer humano que mordió tras asumir el liderazgo y deseaba que se uniera a nosotros por encima de todo. Varios de los nuestros le sugirieron unirse a la manada, pero él los rechazaba tajantemente... Era realmente fiel a Dumbledore. Nunca le obligamos ha acceder, sin embargo, Greyback seguía queriendo espiarle. Nunca supe por qué tanta insistencia, ni me interesé en averiguarlo.

-Y en una de esas noches de espionaje le visteis hacerlo¿cierto?

Wheeler asintió...

-¿Estáis dispuesto a contar todo lo que me habéis dicho a los demás aurores?

-¿Qué beneficio obtendría si lo hago?

-Podría sacaros de aquí... Tengo muchos amigos en el Ministerio que estarían encantados de ayudarme por cierta cantidad de dinero. Afortunadamente, eso no es algo que me falte.

-¿Y por qué no compra a alguien? Se hubiera ahorrado esta conversación...

-No le creerían. Pensarían que yo estoy detrás de todo, pero si usted contara su testimonio le creerían al instante. Es el segundo licántropo más buscado de Inglaterra, cualquier cosa que diga será suficiente prueba para que condenen a Lupin, claro que tendrá que adornarlo un poco. Este caso es muy escamoso y créame que el Ministerio esta deseando quitárselo del medio. ¿Acepta el trato?

-Antes de eso me gustaría saber algo más...- dijo Wheeler dando paso a una pausa- Las razones por las que odio a Lupin son obvias: Se nos escapó de las manos y nos hizo quedar como una pandilla de ineptos a los ojos de los magos. Sin embargo, por más que me esfuerzo en comprenderlo, no logro averiguar cuales son vuestras razones... Esta dispuesto a arruinarse con tal de meter a Lupin en la cárcel. Esta yendo demasiado lejos para un simple empleado del DRCCM¿no es cierto?

-No se le escapa una, Wheeler- dijo sonriéndole con complicidad-. Mis razones son tanto profesionales como personales. A mi también me hizo quedar como un imbécil y digamos que de paso quiero algo que le pertenece. Algo que él estima más que a su propia vida...

Wheeler soltó una carcajada llena de maldad, como si por fin hubiera sacado algo en claro de aquel asunto. Ese tipo cada vez le caía mejor... Lástima que fuera humano.

-Sé a lo que se refiere...- alegó Wheeler volviendo a la seriedad- Cuente conmigo.

-Es un placer hacer tratos con usted. Lo único que le pido es algo de paciencia... Estás cosas llevan su tiempo.

-No se preocupe por eso. Entre profesionales no hay secretos. Greyback siempre dice que primero se a de jugar con la victima y, luego, en el momento oportuno, darle el mordisco definitivo...

-Ahora entiendo porque trae tantos quebraderos de cabeza a los aurores.

El desconocido de ojos azules se levantó y se dirigió a Wheeler por última vez...

-No le cuenta a nadie nuestra conversación. Pronto vendré a verle, espéreme.

-Esperaré cuanto haga falta con tal de ver una vez más como Lupin se retuerce de dolor...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol acababa de aparecer en el horizonte bañando con su luz dorada el rostro adormilado de una joven que en esos momentos se encontraba sentada al pie de su cama.

Ya habían transcurrido varios días desde que Nymphadora Tonks saliera del Hospital San Mungo. Para Tonks fueron unos días bastante duros, pero gracias a la ayuda de Molly y sus padres esos días se hicieron más llevaderos y con el tiempo pasaron a ser un mal recuerdo.

Su jefe la había vuelto a incorporar en la oficina de aurores, su vida social volvía a estar activa y, poco a poco, las aguas volvían a su cauce, excepto por su cabello, que no conseguía estar más de diez minutos con el mismo color... Últimamente se sentía turbada, y el motivo de su preocupación era la petición de Dumbledore de que volviera a las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix.

La idea de volver a verle le aterrorizaba.

No había sabido nada de él desde aquel fatídico día en la habitación del hospital y, de hecho, evitaba pensar en eso. Sin embargo, ahora tenía que enfrentarse a su pasado y no permitir que una cosa así le hiciera olvidar sus funciones como miembro de la Orden, había gente que la necesitaba... No obstante, no sabía cual iba a ser su reacción al ver a Remus después de tanto tiempo.

Varias veces había pensado en escribirle y preguntarle qué tal estaba, pero inmediatamente se obligaba a borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza... Se lo tenía bien merecido, él solito se lo había buscado.

Tonks decidió escribir una carta a Dumbledore y decirle que estaría en Grimmauld Place esa misma tarde. Quería demostrarle a Remus que no se iba a esconder de él... su vida seguía y ya no podría impedirlo por más que quisiera.

Se regocijaba por dentro al imaginar la cara que pondría al verla, se iba arrepentir toda su vida de haber jugado tanto tiempo con sus sentimientos.

Cuando vio desaparecer a su lechuza en el horizonte, vio el reloj y salió corriendo hacia el Ministerio. Su capacidad para llegar tarde a cualquier lugar también había vuelto a reaparecer.

-----

Esa misma tarde Tonks dudaba entre la opción de entrar en el Cuartel General o salir corriendo de allí lo antes posible.

¿Qué le pasaba? Antes estaba tan decidida a encontrarse cara a cara con Remus, y ahora las piernas no paraban de temblarle...

Tonks suspiró.

No se podía olvidar con tanta facilidad que un día llegó a quererle más que a su propia vida. Era difícil volver a verle después de tanto tiempo, pero era algo que debía hacer.

'Ahora o nunca', se dijo.

La joven metamorfomaga conjuró el hechizo para acceder a la mansión. Una vez abierta la puerta, entró con paso vacilante. No hace falta decir que se tropezó con el paragüero en forma de pata de troll del recibidor...

Molly fue con rapidez en su ayuda al oír el estrépito. Apto seguido, se oyeron los inconfundibles gritos de la señora Black.

-¡Tonks, te he dicho mil veces que tengas más cuidado!- exclamó la señora Weasley para que pudiera oírla entre la algarabía de gritos que estaba teniendo lugar en el interior de la casa.

-¡Y yo os he dicho mil veces que quitéis ese horrible paragüero!

En ese momento, Ojoloco cerró las cortinas y se dejaron de escuchar los temibles alaridos de la señora Black.

-Menos mal, ya me estaba entrando dolor de cabeza- repuso Molly-. Me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido venir¿qué tal estás?

-... Supongo que bien.

Molly se acercó un poco más a ella y miró a ambos lados del recibidor;

-Deberías ir a verle...- dijo en voz baja poniéndose seria- Últimamente estoy muy preocupada por él.

Tonks dio un suspiro. Había llegado el temido momento.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el salón.

La joven se dirigió hacia el lugar que le había indicado Molly... La puerta estaba abierta, había una chimenea al otro lado de la instancia y una mesa repleta de papeles y multitud de libros. Sentado en un extremo estaba Remus bastante concentrado en apuntar algo de uno de los libros que tenía en un gran montón.

-Hola, Remus...

Él levantó la vista del pergamino algo extrañado de oír la voz de Tonks. Realmente no la esperaba, había perdido tiempo atrás la esperanza de volverla a ver de nuevo bajo aquella casa... Pero ahora estaba allí, de pie en el umbral de la puerta con sus pantalones vaqueros, su camiseta favorita y, en definitiva, con un aspecto mejor del que meses atrás había hecho gala... Todo lo contrario a él.

-Debí suponer que fuiste tú la responsable del alboroto de allá afuera.

Tonks estaba verdaderamente sorprendida. Nunca le había visto de aquella manera, ni siquiera cuando vino por primera vez de su misión. Tenía un aspecto realmente cansado y enfermizo; como si no hubiera dormido en varios días, se encontraba bastante delgado y sus ojos denotaban una gran tristeza.

-No es que este precisamente en uno de mis mejores momentos- dijo al ver la reacción de la chica.

-¿Por qué estas así¿Dumbledore te ha enviado a otra misión?

-No es eso, Nymph... Llevo así bastante tiempo. Aún no he conseguido aceptar que ya no quieras volver a saber de mí.

-Remus... no empieces, por favor. Sabes perfectamente cual es el motivo de mi enfado.

-Lo sé, y por eso te pido perdón. Déjame pasar el resto de mi vida compensándotelo- alegó Remus levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia ella-. No valoré lo que tenía hasta que lo perdí... Solo tienes que echarme un vistazo para darte cuenta de que no sé vivir sin ti.

-Pues tú solo tienes que echarme un vistazo para saber que mi vida es mucho mejor desde que tú te fuiste de ella.

-Yo sé que aún me quieres. Tus ojos dicen lo contrario que tus palabras...

-¡Yo no te amo¡Algún día lo hice, pero ya no voy a caer en la misma trampa¡No quiero convertirme en la misma Tonks que te esperaba en su habitación llorando porque dieras señales de vida!

-Nymph...

-¡Llámame Tonks¡Así es cómo me llaman todos!

-... Esta bien, Tonks.

-¡Olvídate de mí¡Y pasa página de una vez¡YO YA LO HE HECHO!

-Lo dudo mucho... Tu felicidad es solo una fachada bien adornada.

Los dos se encararon en una mirada fulminante. Después de eso, ella se marchó rápidamente del salón dando un portazo. Si quería guerra, la iba a tener. Remus no iba a volver a poner en duda que todavía sentía algo por él... ¡por qué no sentía nada!

-¿A dónde vas, Tonks? La reunión va a empezar ya- dijo Molly al verla acercarse precipitadamente hacia la salida.

-¡A mi casa¡Me niego rotundamente a compartir el mismo techo que esa persona¡Adiós!

A Molly no le dio tiempo a replicar, pues Tonks ya había salido por la puerta. En ese momento apareció Remus por detrás suya con cara de malhumor.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho esta vez?!

-¡Yo no le he hecho nada¡Es ella la que salta a la defensiva a la primera de cambio!

-¡Seguro que se lo has soltado de sopetón! Te dije que tenías que esperar un poco más...

-¡Estoy harto de esperar!

-¡Y ella también lo estuvo! No puedes cambiar la opinión que tiene de ti de la noche a la mañana- alegó ella con sensatez-. Ya verás que pronto las aguas volverán a su cauce... solo tienes que esperar y volver a empezar de nuevo.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil...

Remus se fue de nuevo hacia el salón. Tenía la sensación de que Tonks nunca volvería a creerle, ya habían sido demasiadas mentiras y él había aprendido en ese tiempo que no se puede construir una nueva vida juntos sobre los cimientos de una mentira. Sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de luchar por su propia vida, al fin se había dado cuenta de que ella le necesitaba, se dio cuenta nada más verla en el hospital a pesar de sus duras palabras, y no iba a parar hasta conseguir convencerla de que él era el hombre que se merecía tener.

Al tiempo, Molly se cruzó de brazos mientras le veía abandonar el recibidor. Ya no tenía nada que hacer, ahora todo dependía de ellos dos y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez más, Tonks llegó a su casa con la sensación de que no debía haber salido de ella en todo el día. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la cocina para prepararse una infusión, necesitaba calmarse lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, cuando retiro el agua hirviendo del fuego se le escurrió el mango de la cacerola y se derramó todo el agua por la cocina. Su mano izquierda, por desgracia, no salió indemne de aquel percance. Tras maldecir su irremediable torpeza, Tonks intentó conjurar algún hechizo con su varita para hacer desaparecer la quemadura. El resultado no fue muy alentador, pero al menos ya no estaba tan inflamada.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasarle algo?

Con un enfado monumental cogió una venda y se cubrió la herida con ella. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo el motivo por el que había tenido aquel pequeño accidente doméstico era su reencuentro con Remus. El verle de esa manera le había producido un profundo sentimiento de culpa... A lo mejor había sido demasiado dura con él.

Tonks movió de un lado para otro la cabeza intentando alejar sus pensamientos. No podía caer otra vez en sus brazos y perdonarle tan fácilmente. Entre ella y Remus no podía haber nada más. Tal vez con el tiempo podrían volver a ser amigos, pero nunca algo más.

Una extraña fuerza hizo que su vista se posara en un pequeño libro de la estantería... Aún no lo había acabado de leer, y eso que lo empezó bastante tiempo atrás, pero los recientes acontecimientos le habían hecho olvidarse de él. No le había hechado en falta, pues no era una gran lectora. Sin embargo en ese momento algo en su interior le decía que debía coger ese libro... lo cogió y se sentó a leer en el sofá...

Cuando se puso a ojearlo, una pequeña tarjeta se cayó de una de las páginas ocultándose debajo del mueble. La joven se agachó y la cogió con alguna que otra dificultad.

En ella ponía el nombre y el número de teléfono de su antiguo amor adolescente:

Mark Milton

Aquella era la tarjeta que le había entregado la tarde que se vieron en Las Tres Escobas. En todo ese tiempo no se había acordado de él, ni de la tarjeta que guardó en ese libro.

_-... Si necesitas algo o te apetece salir no dudes en llamarme..._

Un gesto de indecisión cruzó su rostro... ¿Y si le llamaba?

No, todavía era algo pronto para salir a cenar con un chico del que no sabía nada desde hacía años.

Pero no tenía que pasar nada, solo sería una cena de antiguos compañeros de clase...

¿Y si pasaba?

¿Y por qué no? Ella ya era una mujer madura y podía hacer lo que quisiera sin darle explicaciones a nadie, y menos a su conciencia. Además estaba completamente libre. Pensó que tal vez fuera una buena oportunidad para olvidarse de Remus, pero aun así tenía sus dudas...

'_Yo sé que aún me quieres. Tus ojos dicen lo contrario que tus palabras... _

Tonks cogió el teléfono y marcó con decisión el número de Mark. Muy pronto Remus se iba a tragar sus propias palabras...

---------------

El aire era seco y muy tonificante aquella noche. Tonks llegó al restaurante y se detuvo a escasos metros de la elegante puerta para reflexionar por unos instantes. Mark estaría ya en el local esperando para hablar con ella.

Con todo el valor que había conseguido reunir, caminó hacia el restaurante. Estaba atestado de gente y varias parejas esperaban mesa. Cuando localizó a la dueña, le dijo que él ya tenía sitio y la indicó que la siguiera a una terraza sobre el comedor principal.

Una vez estuvo arriba consiguió verle en una solitaria mesa del fondo.

Mark al darse cuenta de su presencia echó la cabeza atrás con burlona exasperación y se puso en pie con un fulgor de su ya famosa sonrisa. Tonks notó que su cabello era quizá diferente desde la última vez que se vieron, pero su rostro eran exactamente como lo recordaba; rasgos pequeños y delicados; y grandes ojos azules.

-Tonks, que alegría volver a verte. Estas preciosa...

Ella sonrió tímidamente pues se había arreglado a conciencia para esa noche y aquel halago por parte de Mark lograba compensar todas las horas pasadas ante el espejo: Llevaba un vestido con los hombros descubiertos de color azul oscuro que imitaba el de sus ojos y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se había hecho un recogido en el pelo de color negro ese día dejando ver claramente sus delicadas facciones.

-...Gracias, Mark. Tú también estás muy elegante.

Él se acercó a Tonks y le dio dos besos en la mejilla, aquel gesto sutil hizo que ella se pusiera un poco nerviosa. Luego Mark sugirió que se sentaran.

-Bueno, he de decirte que me sorprendió mucho tu llamada. Pensé que te habías vuelto a olvidar de mí- dijo con su habitual sonrisa de caballero inglés.

-No es eso, Mark. Es que lo he pasado muy mal últimamente y no me apetecía hablar con nadie. Pero ahora quiero olvidarme de todo eso...- alegó ella con tono apesadumbrado.

-Entiendo... fue por ese hombre del pub que iba contigo¿verdad?

Tonks se quedó paralizada. En ese momento un camarero se aproximó a ellos; consultaron la carta y pidieron. Cuando se alejó, Mark estimó oportuno volver a tomar la palabra:

-Lo siento. No debí haberlo dicho.

-No tienes por que disculparte- dijo ella. Tonks titubeó, como si no supiera por dónde empezar; finalmente prosiguió:-... Sí, fue por él...

Tonks le contó todo lo que le había ocurrido con Remus, omitiendo, claro está, algunos datos de extrema confidencialidad que no podían ser escuchados por cualquiera. Cuando terminó su relato, Mark la cogió de la mano.

-Sin duda ese hombre no se merecía una mujer tan especial como tú. Si te hubiera querido tanto como tú a él no se hubiera ido, ni hubiera permitido que sufrieras su marcha- dijo mientras calculaba una a una sus tiernas palabras.

Tonks sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió lentamente su columna vertebral. Sus profundos ojos azules la hacían sentirse protegida y querida al mismo tiempo...

En ese momento el camarero les sirvió la cena, de modo que hicieron una pausa de varios minutos mientras él terminaba de escanciar el vino y ambos probaban cada uno el plato elegido por el otro. Ella se empezó a dar cuenta de lo fácil que era estar a su lado y eso la asustó.

Mark trató de no dar demasiada importancia al aislamiento que Tonks le estaba imponiendo, pero él no estaba para vaguedades. Se inclinó por encima de la mesa y le dedicó otra vez aquella sonrisa...

-¿Sabes? Siento algo de vergüenza al decírtelo, pero... en Hogwarts estaba enamorado de ti.

Tonks se atragantó con el vino.

-Mark, si esto es una broma no tiene gracia- repuso ella cuando consiguió que el vino le pasara por la garganta.

-¿Por qué iba a bromear con algo así?- dijo Mark con seriedad.

-Porque tu tenias a todas las chicas monas del colegio detrás de ti a todas horas¿Por qué ibas a estar por mí entonces?

-Pues por eso precisamente. Porque no me hacías ni caso y porque eras completamente diferente a todas las demás... no ibas por ahí dando saltitos por los pasillos cada vez que me veías como las demás chicas- dijo él un tanto presuntuoso-. Por eso me gustabas...

Ella le miró en silencio sorprendida por su confesión.

Mark hizo una pausa para comer un bocado, dándole el tiempo preciso para asimilar sus palabras. Por último, alzó la vista y preguntó:

-¿Tú también estabas por mí?

Ella bajó por un instante la mirada a la mesa y enseguida volvió a alzarla hacia su rostro asintiendo levemente con algo de rubor en las mejillas.

-¿En serio? Vaya esto si que no me lo esperaba- dijo Mark reclinándose más hacia ella y acariciando su mano-. De habernos atrevido a decírnoslo antes tal vez habríamos podido pasar mucho más tiempo juntos... Pero ahora gracias a nuestro reencuentro tenemos la oportunidad de recuperar todos esos años...

-Mark... Yo no estoy preparada para empezar otra relación- dijo ella mientras apartaba lentamente la mano de la de su acompañante-. Tú me caes muy bien y me lo paso genial contigo, pero no creo que sea buena idea...

Tonks deseaba salir de aquel restaurante lo antes posible. Salir de una vez por todas de ese juego en el que se acababa de meter.

Los buenos modales de Mark y su actitud galante no paraban de desconcertarla. Aquella persona era la clase de hombre de la que únicamente te enamoras cuando eres demasiado inocente como para descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto?... Mark distaba tanto de Remus que Tonks llegaba incluso a plantearse cuál de ellos era el que más se acercaba a su idea de hombre ideal...

'_... en los últimos meses ha cambiado bastante sus gustos.' '... los chicos en los que solía fijarse cuando estaba en la escuela no se parecen en nada al tipo de "hombre" que es el señor Lupin.'_

La áspera voz de Snape resonó fuertemente en su cabeza. Las palabras que le dijo tiempo atrás cuando tuvieron ese encontronazo en Hogwarts volvieron a su mente más claras y nítidas que nunca...

'_...Lo único que desea es una mera aventura y no una relación estable con Lupin, alguien que este ahí cuando se le necesite... Tal vez la licantropía le pueda resultar un tipo de transformación sexy, a una chica de veintidós años como a usted, o algo por el estilo. De otra forma no me explico el motivo por el cual está con ese ser que no tiene ni salud, ni juventud...'_

Snape tenía razón... solo había sido una pequeña aventura con grandes consecuencias. Había deseado tanto que Remus estuviera con ella que no había podido ver que en realidad no le amaba...

-No te preocupes, Tonks- dijo para captar su atención de nuevo-. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo... Yo no te voy a dejar.

-... Gracias- repuso Tonks sopesando sus últimas palabras y llegando a una conclusión -. Pero ahora me gustaría irme a casa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, gracias. Quiero ir sola...

-Como quieras.

Mark se levantó de la silla al mismo tiempo que ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Ahora no se le iba a volver a escapar...

-Buenas noches- le susurró al oído haciendo que a ella le temblaran las rodillas.

-... Igualmente- consiguió decir.

Tonks le dedicó una media sonrisa de despedida y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras hasta la salida del restaurante... No podía dejar de mirar para atrás y observar a Mark.

Cuando salió, aspiró profundamente el aire nocturno para ver si de aquella manera se le aclaraban un poco las ideas. Mark le gustaba, pero no era la clase de hombre con el que soñaba pasar el resto de su vida.

Era demasiado... ¿Perfecto?

Pero tal vez debía dejarse de vaguedades. Al fin y al cabo, él parecía ser un buen hombre...

En un instante alguien por detrás la agarró del brazo obligándola a girarse. Tonks sacó su varita al momento apuntando directamente a la silueta del desconocido.

-Espera. No quiero hacerte daño y menos que me lo hagas tú a mí...

-¿Remus?

El misterioso desconocido se puso justo al lado de una farola próxima a ellos. La luz cayó sobre su rostro dejando ver que en realidad era Remus.

Tonks dejó a un lado su gesto de sorpresa y se encaminó al lugar en donde se encontraba con semblante serio.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Remus no contestó...

-¡Me estabas siguiendo!- afirmó contundentemente.

-No... Bueno, sí...- dijo con torpeza-. Iba a tu apartamento para disculparme contigo. Estaba a punto de cruzar la avenida cuando te vi...- Remus hizo una pausa en la que aprovechó para contemplar de nuevo la asombrosa belleza de la que hacía gala esa noche...

Tonks se sintió un poco cohibida. Él se dio cuenta enseguida de que su pausa estaba durando más de lo habitual y que ella empezaba a estar un poco incómoda con la situación...

-Decidí seguirte y averiguar a dónde ibas- prosiguió apartando su vista de ella-. En mi interior no quería hacerlo pero mis pasos se negaban a obedecerme.

-¿¡Cómo has podido hacerme eso!?

-Tonks, ese hombre no te conviene- dijo Remus haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras.

-Ahora quieres ser mi salvador¿no? Lo siento, pero sé cuidar de mi misma, gracias.

Tonks se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, sin embargo Remus fue más rápido y se puso enfrente de ella para impedir que se fuera.

-Solo te pido que me escuches- dijo él algo irritado-. ¡Te esta utilizando¡Una vez haya conseguido lo que se propone te abandonará! Hay algo en él que no me gusta...

-¿Sabes? No te pega en nada el papel de ex novio celoso, Remus- dio ella sin inmutarse.

-Tonks, estoy hablando completamente en serio ¡Tienes que creerme!

-No me vuelvas a pedir que te crea. Hace tiempo que perdiste ese derecho.

-Él no te quiere ni la mitad de lo que te quiero yo...

Tonks suspiró y miró para otro lado para alejarse de sus tristes ojos dorados. Empezó a juguetear con el anillo que llevaba en su dedo y negó lentamente con la cabeza para quitarse aquel te quiero de su mente.

-No pensé que pudieras llegar a eso. Deja de hacerte daño y al paso deja de hacérmelo a mí...- alegó Tonks con dureza.

Al rato relajó su tono de voz para hacerle comprender algo ¿Por qué seguía doliéndole verle de esa manera?

-Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba tan a gusto con un hombre como lo he estado esta noche con Mark y puede que con el tiempo le haga un hueco en mi corazón. Solo te pido que lo aceptes, por favor.

-No puedo aceptarlo, Tonks. No soportaría verte sufrir de nuevo.

-Eso tenías que haberlo pensado antes.

-Nymph, por favor...

-¡Ya basta¡No vuelvas a inmiscuirte en mi vida¡No quiero volver a oír ninguna palabra en contra de Mark¡Él es un caballero, al contrario que tú!- exclamó con firmeza creyéndose así misma sus propias palabras.

Ella se dio media vuelta con rapidez y se fue alejando de él. Luego se giró para decirle una última cosa...

-No vuelvas a llamarme Nymph.

Finalmente se desvaneció en la oscura noche dejando a Remus bajo la decadente luz de la farola totalmente solo, o eso era lo que pensaba él...

-Menudo carácter tiene. Tal vez por eso me gusta tanto...

Remus se dio media vuelta instintivamente y le agarró del cuello conduciéndolo hacia la luz de la farola.

-Como se te ocurra hacerle daño te estrangularé aquí mismo la próxima vez.

-¿... Y a qué estas esperando, lobito?- consiguió preguntarle mientras el oxígeno empezaba a escasearle en los pulmones.

Remus le miró con sorpresa y aflojó un poco las manos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Cómo sabes tú...?

-¿...Que eres un licántropo?

Mark rió al ver la reacción de su agresor. Disfrutaba cada segundo viendo que aquel ser no podía hacerle daño, pues la mirada de Lupin se lo decía claramente sin ningún tipo de obstáculo.

-Trabajo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas en el Ministerio. Sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre ti. Te llevo siguiendo la pista desde hace mucho tiempo, exactamente desde el desafortunado 'accidente' en la casa de los Gradner. ¿Te acuerdas?

Las pocas fuerzas con las que Remus agarraba a Mark se desvanecieron por completo. Sus manos no paraban de temblar al igual que todo su cuerpo y un sudor frío empezó a resbalarle por la frente. El significado oculto de esa casa y de los que allí vivían le hacía recordar un terrible hecho que había cambiado su vida para siempre y del que no podría olvidarse por mucho que se empeñara en ello.

Mark sonrió con malicia. Aprovechando el efecto que sus palabras habían causado sobre el licántropo, sacó su varita del bolsillo para luego apuntarle con ella.

-Que pequeño es el mundo¿eh? La vida esta llena de casualidades, Lupin. Un día estoy desesperado por dar contigo y al siguiente te encuentro en las Tres Escobas junto a mi admiradora del colegio. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no existía la casualidad sino el destino... Mi destino. ¡Y ten por cierto que no pararé hasta verte entre rejas como a un perro¡A ti y a los de tu especie!

-...No fui yo quien lo hizo. Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así...

_-_Deja de fingir de una vez. Si Dumbledore no te hubiera tapado, ahora mismo estarías pudriéndote en Azkaban como todos los licántropos. ¡Y por fin se habría hecho justicia!_-_ exclamó con un fulgor de ira en sus ojos.

-Estas loco. No sé de que me hablas.

-Negándolo me confirmas la evidencia, Lupin. Tengo un testigo excepcional. Pronto te llegara la carta para una vista disciplinaria, pero mientras tanto ardo en deseos de ver como tus seres queridos ponen en duda si conocen al verdadero Remus Lupin o no. Imagínate la reacción de Tonks cuando sepa la verdad...

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con todo esto... Déjala fuera de este asunto, te lo suplico.

_-_Las cosas no son tan fáciles. Mi vida profesional, por así decirlo, está muy separada de mi vida sentimental. Tonks es una pieza clave en mi estrategia... No me basta con verte en prisión sino que también quiero que cuando estés entre sus cuatro paredes pienses que ella esta conmigo. ¿Sabes? está muy necesitada de cariño, solo ha hecho falta una cita y ya la tengo a mis pies. Es cuestión de tiempo que me haga un hueco en su corazón... o en su cama- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

La sangre corría por sus venas como si de lava ardiente se tratara. Remus buscó en su abrigo la varita...

Sin embargo, una luz roja salió de la varita de Mark, pegándole con fuerza a Remus y separándolo de su varita Desde el suelo, intentó llegar hasta ella, pero Mark ya le apuntaba con la suya.

-Vas a conseguir que me enfade, Lupin. Mira, te propongo algo: Si te portas bien cuando haya conseguido todo lo que quiero de Tonks saldré lindamente de su vida. Al fin y al cabo no estoy enamorado de ella- dijo con desprecio-. Es patética, se cree todo lo que le cuento... Aunque e de reconocer que es realmente preciosa.

Justo en ese momento Remus se levantó del suelo hacia él. Lo único que le apetecía era apretar su miserable cuello hasta el último hálito de vida. Ver como se retorcía de dolor mientras suplicaba su perdón...

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!- exclamó un desapasionado Mark.

Remus calló al suelo totalmente inmovilizado de manos y pies.

-Sé lo que estas pensando ahora... En cuanto salga de aquí se lo contaré a todos¿verdad¿En serio crees que te creerán? A los ojos de todo el mundo seré el nuevo novio de tu querida Tonks y tú... su celoso ex; una persona capaz de inventarse cualquier cosa de mí, un joven encantador, con tal de recuperar el amor de su amada.

Sus carcajadas resonaron por toda la calle.

-Piensa en el lado positivo. A lo mejor te condenan solo a 100 años de prisión, pero no tengas mucha fe en eso. En fin... Ha sido un verdadero placer hablar contigo. Hasta pronto...

-¡FINITE INCANTATEM!

Los brazos y piernas de Remus comenzaron a desentumecerse poco a poco. Tiempo que Mark aprovechó para desaparecer en un manto de humo plateado.

Remus permaneció tumbado en el suelo temblando de rabia e impotencia. No tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer y lo peor era que Tonks estaba metida en ese lío gracias a él. Si el caso Gradner volvía a ser noticia... estaba perdido.

La sombra de su pasado estaba a punto de ver la luz del día...

Y si Tonks se enteraba de lo que pasó por boca de ese miserable, ya ni siquiera podrían intercambiar insultos...

Ahora únicamente había un hombre que podía ayudarle...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Bueno ya era hora de que actualizara¿no? Espero que les haya gustado y ya sabéis... reviews xD

Ay, lo siento mucho por el trauma que os causé en el capi anterior. Cuando acabe el FF os pago el psicólogo, va? Jaja

Mis agradecimientos, como siempre, a todos los que siguen esta historia en especial a: _**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**__**Nataa**__**kari-uchiyama**__**DCTonks**__**NarA, Kaitlin Green Astro Ranger**__**cris-Evans-snape**__**Piper-Tonks**__**Amelia Lupin, Piper Lupin,** **JacqueBlack **_y _**YoLa-TonKs**_

Espero que sigáis comentando! Muchas gracias.

Y de este capítulo lo más destacable es sin lugar a dudas el regreso de Mark Milton... Después de varios capis sin aparecer ha vuelto! Y me da que esta vez se va a quedar... No dejéis de prestar atención al principio del capítulo...

Bueno me voy a ir despidiendo ya, gracias de nuevo... Chao.

Muchos besos:

Sisa Lupin


	14. Horrible realidad

Capítulo 14: Horrible realidad

-¡No pienso marcharme! Si me voy, ese imbécil la tendrá a su merced. Ese hombre no tiene ningún tipo de escrúpulos. No dudará en hacerle daño si puede. No me iré.

-Remus, eso es lo que Milton quiere. Por eso finge que siente algún interés por Tonks. Sabe perfectamente que a ti te importa y que mientras esté con ella tú no te irás a ninguna parte. La esta utilizando. Si te quedas aquí, tarde o temprano, te atraparán y te llevaran a Azkaban... Y yo no podré hacer nada entonces.

-¿Me esta diciendo que me vaya lejos de aquí y me quede de brazos cruzados mientras él seduce a la mujer que quiero?

Dumbledore le miró con aprensión.

-Si te vas, Milton la dejará en paz. Su plan habrá fallado. Ya no la necesitará.

-Mire. Supongamos que eso es lo que pasa... ¿Qué hago yo¿Quedarme escondido hasta que al Ministerio se le olvide lo que hice? Ya han pasado más de catorce años y todavía no se han olvidado...

-Intentaré hacerles entrar en razón junto con mi viejo amigo, el doctor Belby, si fuera necesario. Estoy seguro de que a él no le importará defenderte.

-Aun así... Usted no podrá borrar lo que hice. Si hubiera sido otra familia se habrían olvidado del asunto en seguida, pero los Gradner, son los Gradner... No pararan hasta verme entre rejas o peor aún.

El anciano director se levantó pensativo de su asiento atisbando el oscuro horizonte que se cernía a través de los cristales y que empezaba a engullir, poco a poco, la claridad de su despacho...

-El asunto es mayor de lo que crees, Remus. Con malas artes Milton esta sembrando de duda y temor a la población mágica sobre los licántropos. Si el caso Gradner queda resuelto, el Ministro ordenara una nueva ley contra los Hombres Lobo mucho peor que la dictada por Dolores Umbridge algunos años atrás.

Remus le miró con sorpresa y con gesto interrogante desde su asiento.

-No solo tú serás llevado a Azkaban... Sino todos los de tu especie también. Se os considerará una raza inferior a la de los humanos e incluso podrán condenar a muerte a los licántropos que se nieguen a aceptar su encarcelación durante las noches de luna llena. Volveremos a sufrir un retroceso en la Historia...

Remus se quedó atónito ¡No podían hacer eso!

-El miedo que han suscitado durante años algunos fanáticos como Greyback han alimentado de manera considerable el fuego de la venganza- prosiguió Dumbledore poniéndose cada vez más serio-. Con lo que no cuenta el Ministro es con que si promulga esa ley se verá envuelto en una sublevación en contra del Ministerio, pues todos y cada uno de los licántropos de Gran Bretaña se unirán por una misma causa. Poco a poco más criaturas mágicas se irán uniendo a los rebeldes sabiendo que si los Hombres lobo caen, ellos serán los siguientes... Vampiros, centauros, gigantes... Un ejército con el único objetivo de destruir el mundo de los hombres. Y del que alguien no tendrá ningún reparo en beneficiarse.

-...Voldemort. ¿Él esta detrás de todo esto? Pero, cómo...

Remus calló de repente al haber dado con la respuesta...

-Milton. Es un Mortífago ¿verdad?

Dumbledore negó.

-Tan solo es un instrumento de Voldemort. Él es un burócrata y como tal Voldemort le propuso que si le ayudaba a conseguir esos objetivos, después... le entregaría la cabeza de todos los licántropos y, en especial, la tuya. Milton odia a todos los Hombres Lobo...

-¿Y cómo sabe usted todo eso?

-Kingsley ayudó en la captura de Wheeler. Tras lo cual, Milton le entregó una carta para que se la diera a Robards. En ella venía escrito que tenía que interrogarle por el caso Gradner. Él accedió inmediatamente ante tal caso y ordenó a Kingsley que lo acompañara. Cuando Milton le dijo que se marchara, hechizo la puerta para escuchar su conversación.

-Pero eso no dice nada.

-Dice mucho, Remus. Sin embargo, el que en realidad me ha informado sobre la relación de Milton y Voldemort ha sido Snape por medio de las reuniones de Mortífagos a las que asiste.

-¿Snape?

-Sí. Aunque te cueste creerlo, él esta de nuestra parte.

-Espero que tenga razón... ¿Pero Wheeler no asistía a las reuniones de Mortífagos?

-Solo a algunas. Pocos saben sus verdaderos planes...

Remus apartó la mirada de los ojos de su antiguo director y ojeó su despacho intentando asimilar toda la información que le había proporcionado.

Su vida era un constante devenir de problemas.

Parecía claro que él había venido a este mundo para sufrir y hacer sufrir a los demás...

-Todo es por mi culpa- susurró afligido, más para si mismo que para Dumbledore-. Si yo no hubiera estado por allí esa noche nada de esto estaría ocurriendo ahora...

-No es cierto. Lo que hiciste fue solo la gota que colmó el vaso. No tienes por que culparte. El odio personal que Milton te tiene es el verdadero artífice de esa ley.

-Señor¿qué es lo que he hecho yo para merecer tal odio?

Había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad...

Dumbledore contestó a su pregunta sin omitir ninguna palabra. Por su parte, Remus tuvo que reclinarse aún más sobre su asiento para no desfallecer ante la horrible realidad...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus lanzó las llaves en el recibidor y corrió a la cocina a servirse un buen trago. No es que le gustara beber solo, pero el momento merecía un trago de lujo...

En el fregadero descorchó la última botella que le quedaba, y sin pensárselo demasiado se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano.

-Por la clandestinidad- exclamó en voz alta alzando su copa.

Fueron solo dos. Las encajó de un trago, sin fijarse en otra cosa que en el fondo emborronado del cristal. Después, estremecido por la acidez del licor, sus ojos se posaron instintivamente sobre la luna. Aunque su luz le parecía borrosa al principio supo de inmediato de que se trataba...

-Tú tienes la culpa de todo- murmuró.

Rellenó una vez más la copa, y la sujetó a la altura de sus labios, como si desde su posición el vino pudiera aclararle la vista o tuviera el don de resolver sus problemas.

¿Se arreglaría todo si pidiera disculpas?

'Lo dudo' se respondió balbuceando en medio de un sorbo largo e intenso.

Remus, que no recordaba ya la última vez que había estado al borde de la borrachera, apuró sin respirar la nueva dosis, dejando que el fuerte aroma del alcohol surtiera su efecto. Dos tragos más y pronto sería incapaz de creer que iba a huir del lugar como un simple fugitivo.

El salón comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Remus se tambaleó ligeramente antes de alcanzar por su propio pie la poblada mesa del comedor. Después de todo, cada rincón de aquella casa, hasta el más mínimo adorno o mueble, eran como carteles que le recordaban a cada paso de su vida que era un fracasado. El licántropo sacudió la cabeza y dejando a un lado la copa con tinto en el fondo, terminó apoyando sus codos junto a una pila de libros.

Un agradable sopor comenzó a paralizar poco a poco todo su cuerpo...

Más allá de eso, no pudo recordar más.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los primeros rayos del día penetraron por las simuladas ventanas del Ministerio de Magia. En una de sus enormes salas decoradas con losas de verde y negro, Mark esperaba impaciente la llegada de Rufus Scrimgeour. Su llegada no se hizo esperar más. El Ministro entró en la sala junto al jefe de la oficina de aurores.

-Bueno días, Señor Ministro- saludó Mark con amabilidad.

-De buenas nada, Milton- dijo con tono cortante-. Vayamos directamente al grano. No me gusta que la gente me haga perder el tiempo con halagos.

Mark no se sorprendió para nada. El malhumor era un detalle muy característico en él.

-Necesito que me dé la autorización para celebrar un juicio.

-¡Y para eso me ha hecho venir hasta aquí! Por si no lo sabe aún, tengo un mago tenebroso al que atrapar.

-Es sobre el caso Gradner, señor- añadió Robards haciendo que el Ministro cesara en su ademán de retirarse-. Ha conseguido encontrar al culpable y darnos testimonios relevantes para su encarcelación.

Scrimgeour miró con detenimiento a Mark.

-Ya tuvimos esta conversación hace algunos años... Créame que entiendo lo mal que lo ha tenido que pasar, pero su único testimonio no nos es suficiente para condenarle.

-Esta vez es diferente. Eddie Wheeler y un licántropo, que se hace llamar, Ian respaldan mi acusación.

-¿Y están dispuestos a colaborar?- preguntó con asombro.

-Sí, señor.

-Entonces supongo que no tienen la menor idea de la Ley Anti-Licántropos que propuse si este caso se resolvía satisfactoriamente¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no lo saben. Si no, no serían tan idiotas como para testificar.

El Ministro miró buscando algún apoyo en Robards, pero él parecía estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos como él mismo. Mark estimó oportuno tomar la palabra. No debía dejar que Scrimgeour dudara ni un segundo...

-Ministro, tiene en sus manos la oportunidad de acabar con la raza de lo licántropos. Una raza que siempre ha estado vinculada con las Artes Oscuras y a la que es fiel en su totalidad al propio Señor Tenebroso. Si promueve esa Ley acabará con gran parte de los Mortífagos... No deje perder esta oportunidad. Ese juicio es de vital importancia...

Finalmente, Scrimgeour cedió ante sus palabras. Wheeler había sido el único Mortífago oficial que habían conseguido atrapar en meses. El Ministerio necesitaba recuperar su antigua confianza.

-Doy mi consentimiento para que el juicio se celebre dentro de dos días, ni uno más ni uno menos. Esta noche tú y tus hombres detendréis al acusado- dijo dirigiéndose hacia Robards.

-A Remus J. Lupin¿no?- le dijo Robards mirando a su vez a Mark.

Él asintió...

-A sus ordenes, Señor Ministro- anunció Robards mientras se disponía a marcharse.

Mark sonrió entonces...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El timbre sonó a primera hora de la mañana. Remus despertó de su delirante sueño y, con cierta dificultad, consiguió llegar hasta la puerta.

-¿Profesor?- preguntó bastante extrañado de su visita- Eh... pase por favor. No le esperaba.

A Dumbledore no le pasó desapercibido que Remus había estado bebiendo la noche anterior y cuando entró en su casa la botella vacía que estaba encima de la mesa se lo confirmó.

-He encontrado el escondite perfecto para ti- dijo Dumbledore apartando la vista de la botella-. Mañana partirás para allá- añadió.

-¿A dónde¿Ha un agujero en medio del Bosque Prohibido?

-No exactamente- repuso Dumbledore con una sonrisa-. Una colonia de Hombres Lobo ha accedido encantado a ocultarte entre ellos.

-Ni hablar. ¡No pienso ir a otra manada de Hombres Lobo¡Bastante tuve ya con la de Greyback!

-No todos los licántropos comparten la ideas de Greyback. Tú, más que nadie, debería saberlo- dijo con seriedad-. Este clan es muy distinto del que conoces, su líder es una persona sabia y justa. Hace años que compartimos una gran amistad y por eso no tiene el menor reparo en esconderte entre los suyos hasta que todo de solucione.

-¿No hay otra opción?

-No, Remus. No la hay...

-Entonces parece que no tengo más remedio que ir...

Remus se pasó una mano por la frente para ver si de esa manera el dolor de cabeza que sentía en esos momentos empezaba a remitir, pero la noticia de que tenía que volver a convivir con los de su especie no ayudaba en nada a su tremenda resaca...

-Bien, al anochecer ve a mi despacho. En él te estará esperando un miembro del clan para llevarte ante su líder.

-... Genial.

-Con el tiempo me agradecerás que te haya enviado a ese lugar. Ahora debo irme. Tengo otros asuntos urgentes que atender...

Dumbledore le dedicó una última sonrisa de despedida y se giró hacia la puerta...

-Espere- anunció Remus haciendo que él se girara- ¿Qué va a pasar con Tonks?

Dumbledore suspiró.

-No tenemos más remedio que ocultarle tu paradero al igual que al resto de la Orden. Los únicos que tienen alguna idea de todo esto son Kingsley y Severus a los que he hecho jurar que no dirán nada.

-Pero si Milton le cuenta a Tonks su versión del Caso Gradner, me odiara el resto de su vida- dijo haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras-. Le creerá todas sus mentiras y, más aún, si me voy así como así.

-¿Y tú crees que ella le creerá?

-No lo sé. Últimamente no la reconozco... Si al menos le escribiera una carta contándole todo lo que pasa...

-No puedes, Remus. Estoy seguro de que el Ministerio interceptaría tu lechuza.

-¡Entonces cuénteselo usted!

-No puedo hacer eso. Milton esta al tanto de la Orden del Fénix, Voldemort le habló sobre ella. Si descubriera una carta o me descubriera a mí hablando con Tonks se pondría nervioso y entonces, si resultaría una amenaza para ella. Es mejor que piense que la Orden no está al tanto.

Remus abrió la boca para replicar, pero Dumbledore levantó una de sus manos para impedirlo...

-Nymphadora es una gran bruja. Debemos confiar en su criterio- añadió-. Esta vez no se va a dejar atacar con tanta facilidad. No subestimes su poder. A veces el corazón necesita descubrir la verdad por si mismo...

-Lo sé... Pero, aún así, no voy a dejar de estar preocupado por ella...

Dumbledore puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

-No te preocupes por eso. Le pediré a Molly y a los demás que estén pendientes de ella. Ahora lo único que te debe preocupar es que ese juicio no se celebre. No sería justo que te privaran de estar junto a Tonks si te llevaran a Azkaban por una injusticia como ésta.

Remus sabía que en el fondo tenía razón...

-Al anochecer estaré en su despacho- añadió en un suspiro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche, ligeramente estrellada, inundaba ya las calles muggles de Londres.

Mark y Tonks encontraron entonces un pequeño, pero bastante acogedor, restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. Estaba abarrotado, y tuvieron que ocupar taburetes en la barra. Los dos tomaron pescado al horno y jarras heladas de cerveza. De postre, eligieron un budín de chocolate.

Después de la atmósfera ruidosa del local, gozaron del silencio que reinaba afuera paseando tranquilamente por las calles y poniéndose al día sobre todos los años que habían estado sin verse. Tonks se encontraba muy a gusto con él, tanto que no le importó cuando Mark la cogió de la mano.

-¿Sabes?- dijo él captando su atención- Me gustas mucho más cuando sonríes así

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tonks se permitió una sonrisa. Hacia ya tanto tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera que ya casi ni se acordaba de la última vez que lo hizo.

Hoy había empezado el día con una extraña sensación de esperanza; tal vez porque la primera cita con Mark había despertado en ella un sentimiento que ya lo tenía por olvidado y que ni ella misma se atrevía a pronunciar por temor a que se desvaneciera...

A medida que avanzaban por la avenida que conducía a su casa le iba mirando furtivamente sin que se diera cuenta. Él era todo lo que una mujer deseaba en un hombre: Era amable, guapo, simpático, atento, tenía un buen trabajo en el Ministerio, pero tenía un gran defecto...

Y ese defecto no podía ser otro que no ser Remus Lupin.

De repente dejó de sonreír. Le dolía que gracias a su felicidad, Remus sufriera aún más... Se lo habían dicho sus eternos ojos tristes la noche anterior.

¿Por qué no podía él rehacer su vida y ser feliz con otra persona que no fuera con ella¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentirse culpable?

Mark percibió que Tonks estaba cada vez más apagada. Esperó, consciente de lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos...

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó finalmente.

-No... No pasa nada.

Al rato llegaron al portal de Tonks y se miraron directamente a los ojos...

-Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, Mark.

-Yo también he disfrutado mucho de tu compañía. ¿Mañana quieres que volvamos a salir?

-Sí, claro. ¿A la misma hora?

Él asintió.

En ese momento Mark estimó oportuno darle un pequeño empujoncito a los celos de la misteriosa sombra que los observaba desde una esquina cercana a ellos...

Mark se acercó a ella y rodeó su cintura para luego inclinar su cabeza y empezar a saborear sus labios con gran pasión.

La joven se estremeció cuando sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos, oprimiéndolos, luchando por controlarlos y hacerlos suyos...

Fue Tonks quien cortó el beso suave y lentamente, no quería darle a Mark la impresión de que no deseaba besarlo, aunque ese fuera su principal motivo...

-Buenas noches...- dijo él al tiempo que abría los ojos.

-H-hasta mañana.

Mark se marchó en la misma dirección por la que habían venido. Volviéndose una última vez para comprobar la cara de asombro de la muchacha y verificar que la sombra permanecía inmóvil en su respectivo sitio.

Ahora no se le iba a escapar... Todo estaba dispuesto.

Mientras, Tonks se llevó una mano a los labios en donde aquel hombre la había besado. Se encontraba sorprendida por no haber disfrutado de ese beso, de haberlo encontrado violento y falto de cariño. Algo que en los besos de Remus nunca faltaba...

Con esa sensación subió a su casa, abrió la puerta y se dejó apoyar sobre ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus no podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver. Aún no se explicaba como su querida Nymph había sido capaz de sucumbir tan rápido a las mentiras y engaños de Milton

El licántropo se apoyó en la pared intentando olvidar la dolorosa escena. Una vez más su corazón se había hecho añicos...

Poco después, recordó el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraba allí: Necesitaba hablar con ella y no había momento más oportuno que ése.

Tenía que advertirla del peligro que corría...

Sin ningún tipo de precaución abandonó rápidamente su escondite y se adentró en el portal de Tonks. Subió las escaleras y, cuando llegó, golpeó con insistencia la puerta de su vivienda.

La joven se sobresaltó por los fuertes golpes y, después, con su varita en la mano abrió la puerta...

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Remus irrumpió en su casa sin ningún tipo de consentimiento por parte de Tonks y cerró la puerta. Parecía estar bastante nervioso, como si alguien le estuviera acechando desde lejos...

-Tengo que hablar urgentemente contigo- le dijo él con la respiración agitada.

Tonks estaba asustada. Nunca antes le había visto comportarse de ese modo...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Vienen a por mí... Dumbledore no sabe que estoy aquí... Si lo supiera...

-Tranquilízate¿vale? Ven, vamos a sentarnos y me lo cuentas todo...- repuso ella cogiendole del brazo.

-Tonks, no tengo tiempo... No hay tiempo...

Remus cogió entonces su mano...

-Van a contarte cosas horribles sobre mí- dijo mirándola con tristeza-. En parte son verdad, pero también son mentiras para volverte en mi contra... Por favor, no las creas. Tú sabes como soy... Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Mark solo te esta utilizando para atraparme... Créeme, por favor.

-Remus, no entiendo nada...

En ese preciso instante la puerta estalló envuelta en un centelleante resplandor plateado. Remus se abrazó a ella para protegerla de la estridente detonación y de las astillas que se habían producido.

Tonks observó por encima de su hombro, en actitud ofensiva, a Gawain Robards junto con tres aurores más, entre los que se encontraba Kingsley... A su lado iba Mark.

Los aurores se abalanzaron sobre Remus y lo apartaron del lado de la joven, empotrándolo sin ningún tipo de piedad contra la pared y quitándole su varita. Le pusieron las manos a la espalda e hicieron aparecer unas cadenas entorno a ellas ante la mirada atónita de Tonks que miraba a todos y cada uno de los presentes con gesto interrogante.

Mark se acercó a ella y la abrazó contra su pecho, pero Tonks ni siquiera se inmutó pues tenía la mirada clavada en Remus...

-Tranquila, él ya no podrá hacerte daño- le susurró al oído mientras miraba al licántropo con malicia.

-¡Apártate de ella miserable!

-Señor Lupin, tenemos una orden de detención contra usted por homicidio... No nos ponga las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya están. - inquirió Robards-. ¡Llévenselo!

Kingsley que era el que le había inmovilizado antes y por lo cual era el que estaba justo detrás suya, deslizó una varita por en el interior del bolsillo de su compañero sin que se dieran cuenta los demás. Después lo condujo hacia la salida con uno de los aurores restantes a ambos lados del detenido.

Remus echó su vista atrás para contemplar a Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos por última vez...

-¡Recuerda lo que te he dicho!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras lo arrastraban hacia el exterior.

Tonks no podía creer lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, más aún las palabras de su jefe...

¿Asesinato?

Era prácticamente imposible que Remus se viera envuelto en un crimen tan horrible.

Al poco tiempo, Robards abrió la puerta que comunicaba con la avenida. Los dos aurores que tenían a Remus cogido por ambos brazos tuvieron que soltarle al no poder salir todos por la puerta dejando que Kingsley se encargara de él.

En un instante apuntó con su varita a las cadenas mágicas de Remus haciendo que éstas se desvanecieran...

-Ahora- le susurró por detrás.

Remus se dio la vuelta y miró a Kingsley con gratitud mientras le apuntaba con la varita, consciente de que debía lanzarle algún hechizo para que los demás no sospecharan de él. Kingsley le sonrió cuando adivinó su plan y le instó a que lo hiciera...

-¡DESMAIUS!

Kingsley calló al suelo con estrépito haciendo que los demás se giraran rápidamente hacia él...

-¡INCARCERO!

-¡IMPEDIMENTA!... ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Uno de los aurores cayó al suelo llevándose con él a su compañero que estaba justo detrás de él.

Robards le miró con inmensa ira y cierto desafío...

-Desacato a la autoridad... De ésta no sale, Lupin. ¡DESMA...!

-¡EXPERLLIARMUS!

La varita del jefe de aurores voló por los aires. Remus bajó la suya con una sonrisa irónica en los labios...

-Eso ya lo veremos, Robards...

Y sin más, desapareció en la fría oscuridad...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** ... Creo que sobran las palabras¿no? xD

Bueno lo primero es saludar: Hola a todos. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero espero que haya merecido la pena... Ya sabéis, mandad reviews, por fis.

Y gracias, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi FF. En especial a: **Piper-Tonks, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Nataa, delirando, DCTonks, kari-uchiyama, YoLa-TonKs, cris-Evans-snape, Piper Lupin y Calabacita Lupin**

Seguid comentando, eh? Y sobre todo me gustaría mucho que hicierais alguna conjetura para saber si estáis captando lo que quiero trasmitiros... Venga mojaros un poquito! xD

Nota: No perdáis detalle de las conversaciones entre Dumbledore y Remus... y la posible sublevación que podría haber si la Ley Anti- Licántropos llega a ver la luz. Ya no digo na más que al final me voy de la lengua :D

En fin, hasta la próxima actualización que espero que sea pronto ( dependerá también de los rr... D ). Gracias de nuevo... Dw

Muchos besos:

Sisa Lupin


	15. Extraños desconocidos

Capítulo 15: Extraños desconocidos

La oscuridad anegaba casi por completo los pasillos del castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería dando un fiel testimonio de los tiempos que se cernían sobre él. La sombra de su estructura dormida fue interrumpida por un sonido sordo y un nítido humo plateado en el que se podía distinguir la figura desapacible de Remus Lupin.

Corriendo a toda velocidad y con la frente perlada en sudor consiguió atravesar varios corredores iluminados por antorchas y llegar hasta la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada del despacho del director. Tras pronunciar en tono jadeante la contraseña, la gárgola se hizo a un lado dejando ver unas escaleras. Sin perder ni un segundo, Remus subió velozmente por ellas y abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera llamar.

Dentro del despacho había dos personas: Una de ellas era el director del colegio, pero el otro era una persona completamente desconocida para él. Parecía algo mayor que Remus, tenía el pelo rubio, con alguna que otra cana y una espesa barba del mismo color. Sus ojos eran marrones oscuros con cierto aire nostálgico.

-Te estábamos esperando, Remus- dijo Dumbledore-. Menos mal que ya te conozco desde hace muchos años y tenía perfectamente asumido que no me harías ni caso respecto a lo de quedarte tranquilo en tu casa hasta que llegara la noche- añadió con una sonrisa.

'¿Eso era una reprimenda o no?' pensó Remus cuya mente se encontraba en tal estado de nerviosismo que no conseguía advertir ni siquiera el tono irónico de su antiguo director.

Dumbledore se dio cuenta en seguida de que Remus no estaba para muchas bromas en esos momentos...

-Remus, quiero presentarte a Brian Doren- añadió cambiando de tema.

Brian se adelantó hacia él y le tendió una mano amistosa en la que se podía distinguir una gran cicatriz que sin lugar a dudas procedía de una mordedura...

-¿Con que tú eres el famoso Remus Lupin? Dumbledore nos ha contado todo sobre ti. Es un placer conocerte. Con nosotros estarás seguro, créeme.

Su voz era cálida y calmada. No se parecía en nada a la clase de licántropos con los que solía tratar, parecía una persona totalmente normal y eso le inspiraba una gran confianza. No obstante en los últimos tiempos, Remus había aprendido a desconfiar de la gente. Al fin y al cabo la primera impresión no es siempre la que cuenta.

-El placer es mío, señor Doren- saludó Remus amablemente.

-Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Dumbledore-. Los aurores estarán buscándote por todos lados y no tardaran mucho en venir a Hogwarts- añadió dirigiéndose hacia Remus.

Brian sacó un pequeño amuleto junto a una cadena que representaba a un lobo blanco peleándose con uno de color negro. Remus se quedó observando aquel extraño talismán sin comprender aún su significado...

-Coge un extremo de la cadena.

Remus así lo hizo e inmediatamente, sin que le diera tiempo a mirar de nuevo a su antiguo director, un remolinó los envolvió a ambos precipitándolos hacia un vacío desconocido...

De repente sus pies tocaron tierra firme y, al instante, abrió los ojos casi con temor por la nueva visión que encontrarían sus ojos en cuanto lo hiciera.

Se encontraba en un frondoso bosque llenó de una gran variedad de árboles cuyo embriagador aroma revoloteaba en la fría brisa nocturna hasta envolverlo casi por completo. No obstante a pesar de la relativa belleza del lugar, Remus se encontraba perdido y solo en ese paisaje desconocido. La cabeza le dolía muchísimo y el frío de la noche le calaba hasta los huesos. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con unos latidos lentos y rítmicos que le repercutían sin ton ni son en la garganta...

En ese momento, lo daría todo e incluso se entregaría a lo que hoy llaman Justicia solo para saber si Tonks se encontraba bien, sabiendo como estaba, a merced de ese degenerado de Milton.

-Ven. Es por aquí...

La voz de Brian le sacó de sus pensamientos. La oía distante y entrecortada a pesar de estar a muy corta distancia.

Caminó detrás de él apoyándose con frecuencia en alguno de los árboles que se encontraban en el camino. Brian se detuvo y miró hacia atrás advirtiendo que su acompañante le seguía con dificultad...

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-... Sí, es solo que... Estoy cansado.

-Ya. Supongo que no ha tenido que ser una noche fácil para ti. Pero no te preocupes; ya casi hemos llegado- le alentó Brian que, inmediatamente, se puso a su misma altura.

Remus intentó entonces contener su agitada respiración y caminó aparentando naturalidad.

Después de algunos minutos, los números árboles del recorrido dejaron ver una planicie aparentemente desierta rodeada de la vegetación del bosque como si se intentara vedar la visión del lugar.

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo Brian a su lado.

Ante la mirada de total desconcierto de Remus, Brian sonrió y sacó del bolsillo el talismán que habían utilizado con anterioridad para llegar al bosque. Se aproximó a uno de los árboles y apartó los matorrales que había sobre sus raíces.

Remus se acercó a él incapaz de contener su curiosidad. Entre las raíces había una especie de roca en cuya superficie se hallaba grabado un pequeño círculo y, dentro de él, tallado en la propia roca; la imagen de los dos lobos peleándose.

Brian cogió el colgante y lo puso sobre el círculo. Las dos formas encajaban a la perfección y ha continuación dio tres giros: uno a la izquierda, otra a la derecha y otra a la izquierda nuevamente. Luego pulsó sobre él...

Un viento torrencial se levantó al instante, las copas de los árboles se agitaron con extrema violencia y un inesperado sonido parecido al crujir de la madera se elevó sobre la planicie. Poco después una espesa bruma apareció de entre los árboles y lo envolvió todo a su paso. El ruido de madera, y algo parecido a roca, se hizo aún más intenso y en una nueva ráfaga de aire, la bruma se disipó dejando ver un pequeño castillo en medio del bosque.

Sus muros eran de un color grisáceo cubierto de musgo en alguno de sus tramos. El estilo de la estructura y sus numerosas formas hacían indicar que era un castillo Escocés, tal vez del siglo XIII.

Remus se quedó sorprendido ante su visión. Ese castillo no se parecía en nada a la fría cueva de Greyback...

-Entremos. No me apetece mucho quedarme aquí afuera toda la noche.

-¿C-como has hecho eso...?

-Ah, eso... Fácil. El castillo siempre ha estado aquí lo único que yo he hecho es dejarlo a la vista. Cuando entremos volverá a hacerse invisible. ¿Vienes?

Brian cogió el amuleto y se encaminó hacia el extraño castillo seguido de cerca por Remus. A medida que se iban acercando; la luz de la luna le permitió advertir que encima del portón había un blasón, de la misma piedra que el edificio, con los mismos dibujos del amuleto. En su mente empezaba a preguntarse cual sería su misterioso significado...

El portón se abrió de inmediato al notar la presencia de ambas personas...

Remus se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, le costaba respirar y todavía tenía ese insoportable dolor de cabeza. Aún así, miró en el interior de la mansión con ojos curiosos.

Parecía como si hubiera dado un salto en el tiempo. Todo el vestíbulo estaba decorado con muebles, lámparas, cuadros, tapices, espadas que colgaban de las paredes y lustrosas armaduras. Enfrente había una escalera con una gran alfombra sobre los escalones que llegaba hasta la entrada. Encima de ellas había un enorme tapiz y, a ambos lados, las escaleras se partían en dos, subiendo aún más hacia arriba.

-Espera un momento aquí. Tengo que avisar a los demás de tu presencia.

Brian se marchó por una de las puertas que había en un lateral y el portón detrás de él se cerró con un sonido ronco.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo él allí? En vez de volver a Londres y asumir las consecuencia de sus actos estaba en ese extraño castillo, perdido en la Historia y habitado por unas personas que se hacían llamar licántropos...

¿Desde cuando los licántropos vivían rodeados de tanto lujo?

De repente la visión de Mark abrazando a su adorada Nymph hizo que la cabeza le doliera aún más.

Remus no pudo aguantar más y se desplomó sobre el suelo. Por dos veces intentó levantarse, pero volvió a caer de rodillas; una nube cubrió sus ojos, sus miembros flaquearon y, finalmente, rodó desvanecido oyendo el retumbar de unos pasos sobre el suelo...

---------------

-¿Cómo es que le has dejado en el vestíbulo, Brian? Es nuestro invitado. Debemos hacer que se sienta como en casa. Será mejor que vaya a darle la bienvenida.

-Lo siento de veras, pero es que no le veía en condiciones de dar un paso más. No parece estar muy bien...

Justo en ese instante, creyeron oír un débil suspiro y agudizaron el oído.

Algunos lobos aullaban a la luna, la lechuza lanzaba su grito fúnebre y el viento silbaba entre las ramas de los árboles que arañaban los cristales. Ambos licántropos iban a reanudar su conversación cuando un gemido más nítido, que no podía atribuirse a las difusas quejas de la noche, y que con toda seguridad procedía de un pecho humano, golpearon sus oídos por segunda vez.

Se miraron un segundo y después corrieron hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido; varias personas les siguieron detrás, llegaron al vestíbulo y descubrieron que el nuevo integrante de su sociedad estaba totalmente tendido en el suelo sin conocimiento alguno.

La numerosa comitiva se acercó y perdiendo todo atisbo de temor se acercaron hasta él. Una mujer al lado de Brian se arrodilló a su lado, interrogando al hálito de su boca y el latido de su corazón. El uno expiraba sobre unos labios pálidos, el otro apenas se sentía en su pecho.

-Vamos, tenemos que llevarlo arriba. Brian, Dewel, ayudadme

Brian y el otro hombre, llamado Dewel, subieron a Remus por las escaleras hasta una habitación vacía. Después, le tendieron en el lecho. Brian mantuvo una lámpara en alto mientras la mujer, inclinada sobre Remus, le buscaba alguna herida. Pero ninguna raya roja rompía con su trazo la palidez del recién llegado. Tampoco sus ropas presentaban alguna mancha purpúrea; le quitaron su húmeda camisa y le echaron por encima una tela de lana rayada cuyo dulce calor pronto hizo recuperar su curso a la vida suspensa. Remus abrió lentamente los ojos y paseó a su alrededor su mirada despavorida, como un animalillo apresado.

Le hicieron falta unos segundos para reanudar el roto hilo de sus ideas. Aún no podía comprender cómo era que se hallaba en aquella habitación, en aquel lecho, pero pronto le volvió la memoria y, con ella, el sentimiento de su situación.

La luz daba de plano en el rostro de una mujer, y Remus la estudiaba en silencio... Tenía unos bonitos ojos almendrados, azules como luceros, de mirada severa y amorosa; unos labios rojos de deslumbrante sonrisa y un rostro que en definitiva era hermoso y delicado. Llevaba unas trenzas de color azabache adornados con lazos y cintas del mismo color que sus ojos y vestía una larga túnica blanca cubierta por una capa azul celeste. En ella se mezclaba la juventud y la madurez, al mismo tiempo.

Nunca en su vida había visto una criatura igual... Para Remus aquella mujer inclinada sobre él parecía más bien un ser celestial. Aquel pensamiento le hizo pensar que tal vez no se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos y eso le atemorizó profundamente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?- dijo ella con un extraño acento del norte, gaélico sin duda. Su voz era dulce, parecida a la de un ruiseñor.

El sonido de aquella voz era compasivo y suave, y el acento extranjero le añadía una gracia más.

-Estoy mejor, gracias... –consiguió decir conmovido por su amabilidad y simpatía.

-No te canses en hablar- contestó la mujer poniendo la mano sobre la boca de Remus-. Intenta dormir para recuperar fuerzas; Nosotros velaremos tu sueño.

Las emociones, las nuevas preocupaciones y el viaje a través del bosque le habían extenuado por completo. Su cuerpo estaba roto, y pronto sus pestañas se abatieron sobre sus mejillas, coloreadas por los rubores de la fiebre. Vino el sueño, pero agitado, inquieto, atravesado por extrañas pesadillas, obsesionado por alucinaciones amenazantes; sobresaltos nerviosos hacían estremecerse al durmiente, y a sus labios entreabiertos acudían palabras sin ilación, que replicaban al diálogo interior del sueño.

-...Nymph. N-nymph...

Sentada a la cabecera de la cama, la misteriosa mujer seguía los movimientos del enfermo contraerse y adoptar una expresión dolorosa, tranquilizándose de nuevo cuando le volvía la calma.

Brian también se había quedado en la habitación sentado en una silla cercana, mientras que Dewel apoyado en la puerta del dormitorio, observaba también a Remus, pero con menos benevolencia que los otros dos. Se leían instintos vulgares en las arrugas de su frente baja; sus ojos, aún restallantes, chispeaban de curiosidad y sus labios silenciosamente removidos parecían preparar preguntas.

Dewel fue a sentarse junto a la mujer...

-Mi señora, nada bueno auguro de este hombre- dijo en voz silenciosa.

-¿Y por qué, Dewel?- contestó ella en el mismo tono.

-Es cosa singular – prosiguió desafiante- que se haya desmayado aquí nada más entrar y no en otro sitio.

-Se ha desplomado en el lugar donde le ha cogido el mal- intervino Brian con tono cortante.

Dewel sacudió la cabeza con aire de duda.

-¿Creerías- añadió ella- que su desmayo no era real? Parecía un cadáver y esa mirada apagada, esos labios, esas mejillas descoloridas, esos miembros inertes esa piel fría como la de la muerte, todo eso no se finge.

-Por cierto que no- prosiguió Dewel-, aunque hay espías lo bastante hábiles como para fingir todos esos síntomas por un interés, de modo que engañan hasta a los más clarividentes.

-¿Cómo podría perjudicarnos? Está en nuestras manos, débil, aislado y postrado. Además, Dumbledore confía en él y ese tendría que ser un motivo más que suficiente para no hacer conjeturas al respecto de su lealtad.

-Pero ha estado en la manada de Greyback...

-En contra de sus deseos. Dumbledore le envió allí y no tuvo más remedió que acudir. Él no es unos de los licántropos de Greyback, de eso puedes estar seguro- añadió Brian.

Dewel asintió finalmente; derrotado por los argumentos expuestos y se fue a sentar en otra de las sillas junto a la cama.

Por fin amaneció, y aumentó la fiebre de Remus; tuvo unos instantes de delirio seguidos de largas somnolencias.

-¿Se va a morir?- preguntó Dewel a nadie en concreto.

-No morirá- contestó la mujer acercando a los labios del enfermo, abrasados por la sed, una copa de agua.

-Todavía no comprendo el motivo de su estado. Físicamente esta bien...

-No todas las enfermedades están producidas por ese motivo- dijo la mujer mirándole con afecto-. La causa de su mal reside en su interior, tal vez en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Brian abrió un poco más los ojos como si hubiera recordado algo de improviso.

-Dumbledore dijo que estaba enamorado de una humana. ¿Puede ser ese el motivo de su malestar?

-Es una buena teoría- dijo con una sonrisa-. Eso explicaría porque ha estado toda la noche con el nombre de una mujer entre los labios.

La hermosa mujer apoyó su mano en la frente de Remus con suma delicadeza y una sonrisa de comprensión en los labios. Pues de todos había sabido que los romances entre licántropos y humanos no solían acabar muy bien que digamos...

-¿No crees que deberíamos llamar a Gwyddyon?- preguntó Brian esperanzado-. Es más sabio que los sabios, conoce la virtud de las plantas y sabe componer con ellas brebajes que resucitarían hasta los muertos. Estoy seguro de que él lo curará.

-Ves entonces en su busca. No creo que tardes mucho en encontrarle pues él sabe de antemano cuando se le requiere. En verdad es sabio...

Brian se levantó inmediatamente y desapareció tras la puerta del dormitorio.

-Dewel¿podrías ir a ver cómo están los demás? Estoy preocupada por los niños. No es muy normal en ellos que no se les oiga corretear por los pasillos- dijo conteniendo la risa.

-Por supuesto- repuso respondiéndole también con una sonrisa.

Pasó la jornada; y vino la noche nuevamente sin ninguna mejoría en el estado de Remus. Ya era bien entrada la noche y aún Brian no había aparecido. La mujer posó una mano sobre sus labios...aún le ardían debido a la fiebre.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta del dormitorio y Brian apareció detrás de ella seguido por un anciano de alta estatura, cuyo aspecto majestuoso imponía respeto: Una inmensa barba blanca le bajaba en oleadas por el pecho. Bajo sus pobladas cejas le brillaban los ojos como estrellas de la noche, vestía una larga túnica blanca y un cinto del que pendía una hoz de oro y una pequeña bolsa.

-Mi bella Danna, siempre es un placer volver a verte. He venido en cuanto he sabido que necesitabais de mis conocimientos- dijo Gwyddyon con voz enérgica y suave a la vez.

-Gracias a ti por acudir- alegó ella mientras se levantaba y le saludaba con un afectuoso abrazo.

-Mis tareas en el bosque me han hecho retrasarme, pero no perdamos más tiempo del que ya hemos malgastado.

Gwyddyon se aproximó hasta Remus y se sentó en el lecho estudiándole minuciosamente...

-Está ardiendo tanto de fiebre como de amor. He conocido varios casos como este. Su vida está suspensa en un hilo, pero creo que podré recuperarla. Traedme agua caliente y toallas.

Brian salió de la habitación y al rato trajo todo lo que había pedido. Gwyddyon sacó de su bolsa unas hiervas de intenso color verde que partió con su hoz dorada e introdujo en el cuenco de agua. Tras pronunciar unas palabras en una lengua desconocida, vertió algo del líquido sobre una toalla y se la colocó en la frente. Después, levantó su cabeza y le dio de beber del brebaje.

El corpulento anciano se retiró con paso lento y solemne, dejando como un resplandor tras de sí y se giró hacia Danna...

-Cuando la luna esté en lo alto colócale estas hiervas bajo la almohada y dale de beber unos sorbos más del brebaje. Al amanecer despertará, si Merlín así lo ha dispuesto.

Gwyddyon le entregó todo lo que necesitaba y Danna cogió las hiervas con cuidado mientras asentía.

-Sabes que puedes quedarte esta noche en nuestro castillo si así lo deseas. Me honraría mucho tu presencia.

-Gracias por tu generosa hospitalidad- dijo el sabio anciano con una sonrisa-. Pero bien sabes que yo no he nacido para estar entre muros de piedra. Mi hogar es el bosque al que debo servir fielmente hasta el fin de los tiempos. Ahora, mi querida Danna, debo partir. Pronto volveré a veros pues la luna no tardará en estar llena... Slán agat.

-Adiós, amigo, slán leat- le despidió viendo como salía de la habitación con gesto de agradecimiento-.Go raibh maith agat.

Dewel y Brian acompañaron a Gwyddyon a la salida mientras Dana volvía a sentarse junto a Remus para velar su descanso. Con cuidado retiró la toalla de su frente y la volvió a empapar en el líquido mágico, pero antes de ponérsela de nuevo, colocó sus labios sobre la frente para comprobar si la fiebre empezaba a remitir...

-Vaya¿interrumpo algo?- dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

-¡Brigit¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!- exclamó con voz sobresaltada y una mano en el pecho.

Brigit rió divertida aproximándose hacia ambos. Era una muchacha de unos veinte años o menos, de pelo largo y color rojo como el fuego; ojos de color roble y sonrisa radiante. Llevaba un vestido corto de color crema y unas sandalias que se ataban alrededor de sus piernas hasta llegar a las rodillas.

-Ahora entiendo porque llevas prácticamente dos días encerrada aquí arriba- dijo con voz sugerente-. Es bastante atractivo... ¡Y hacéis muy buena pareja!

-¡Brigit! No empecemos, por favor... Solo le estoy cuidando, le prometí a Dumbledore que lo haría y es lo que haré. ¿No tienes frío?

-Oh, vamos- dijo sentándose enfurruñada en el asiento más cercano-. Deja de preocuparte tanto por todos y preocúpate más por ti. Ya han pasado años desde lo de Teiglin y aún no lo has superado...- añadió con tono apesadumbrado.

Danna suspiró.

-Si lo he superado, Brigit.

-No mientas. Aún te oigo llorar cuando crees que estoy dormida...

Era cierto, todavía no lo había superado por más que se empeñara en ello y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que nunca lo haría. Danna bajó la mirada intentando borrar sin existo la tristeza que se empezaba a reflejar en sus ojos...

-Lo siento, no debí haberlo dicho- se disculpó Brigit totalmente arrepentida por sus palabras. La quería mucho y no deseaba hacerla recordar tan desagradable asunto.

-No importa- dijo haciendo salir su orgullo-. Pero quiero que te ocupes de los niños. ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien, tu mandas. ¿Quieres que te suba algo de cenar?

-No, gracias. No tengo hambre.

-Como quieras... Buenas noches. Slán agat.

Brigit salió con un resplandor rojizo de su melena y un atisbo de preocupación en su mirada a la que Danna no prestó demasiada importancia.

Poco después llegaron Brian y Dewel a los que Danna mandó a dormir inmediatamente, pues ya habían hecho bastante por hoy y se les veía cansados. Tras algunas palabras contradictorias por parte de ambos al final cedieron. De modo que Danna se quedó de nuevo junto a Remus, al que ya le había colocado las hiervas necesarias y dado de beber la poción que Gwyddyon le había dicho.

Los primeros rayos de luz entraron tímidamente por los cristales de la habitación iluminando poco a poco la cama en donde Remus descansaba. Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos alentado por el calor de la mañana. Remus sorprendido de sentirse súbitamente abandonado por el mal, paseaba sus ojos por la habitación, y pronto, envolviéndose en la manta con la que le habían arropado, deslizó los pies al suelo y se sentó al borde de la cama: el cansancio y la fiebre habían desaparecido casi por completo...

-Dia dhuit. Conas atá tú?

Remus casi cayó al suelo al escuchar aquella voz detrás de él. De inmediato se levantó en actitud defensiva y miró hacia el lugar del que procedía la voz.

A pesar de haber estado dos días consumido por la fiebre, la reconoció al instante... Era la mujer de su sueño. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta de que no había sido del todo un producto más de sus delirios.

La mujer soltó una risita. Se leía en su cara que no entendía ni una palabra de irlandés

-Ya veo que no tienes ni idea de lo que acabo de decir- dijo en un perfecto inglés.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Danna Ní Cárthaigh Gaeltachtaí de Kerry. Pero puedes llamarme Danna porque dudo que hayas podido memorizar algo más que mi nombre...

-Eh, la verdad es que sí, pero no tengo tiempo... Debo hablar urgentemente con vuestro líder. ¿Sabes dónde esta?

-Por supuesto. Lo tienes ante ti, o mejor dicho... La tienes ante ti.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Bueno que os ha parecido? A mí personalmente es el capi que más me ha gustado de los que llevo escritos. Espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado.

En fin, espero que hayáis adivinado en que cultura antigua me he basado para estos singulares licántropos... Mi vena Historiadora no me ha dejado tranquila en todo el capítulo :D

Y me estoy dando cuenta de que soy muy cruel con Remus! Jaja. Pobrecito mío... Al final vais a tener razón...

Bueno ahora llega el momento de los agradecimientos a todos los que siguen mi FF y me dejan sus maravillosos Reviews que me alegran el día: **Staken Tonks, ****Amelia Lupin, YoLa-TonKs, ****BiAnK rAdClIfFe, ****kari-uchiyama, ****Nataa, ****Piper-Tonks, ****.Infinitum.Nara. **y** ALI TONKS BLACK.**

Gracias de corazón y espero que se unan más lectores y me dejéis Reviews, eh?

Muxos Bss: 

Sisa Lupin


	16. Drásticas medidas

Capítulo 16: Drásticas medidas

_**El caso Gradner al descubierto**_

_En exclusiva para El Profeta: El extraño suceso que conmocionó al mundo mágico hace más de catorce años ha sido finalmente resuelto._

A primera hora del día nos ha llegado a redacción la noticia de que el Ministerio de Magia ha conseguido al fin dar algunos datos esclarecedores sobre el asunto que relatamos a continuación.

Como todos sabéis el 20 de abril del año 1982, nuestro Ministro de Magia Alexander Gradner recientemente nombrado en su cargo debido a una mayoría abrumadora de votos a favor, fue cruelmente asesinado esa misma noche junto a su esposa, su hijo que apenas contaba con un año de vida y uno de sus sobrinos que quedó con graves secuelas tanto físicas como psicológicas, pero que milagrosamente consiguió salir con vida de la matanza producida en el domicilio familiar.

El niño que contaba en aquella época con seis años dio testimonio de que un perro enorme había entrado en su casa y que, anteriormente, había visto a un hombre merodeando por los alrededores de la mansión Gradner. Debido a la enorme conmoción que sufrió, su historia no se consideró como una prueba de relevancia. No obstante, su versión en cierto modo era acertada pues esa noche era luna llena y el atacante fue sin lugar a dudas un Hombre lobo.

En un primer momento se pensó en el sanguinario licántropo Fenrir Greyback, pero al instante quedó descartado. Según los aurores que estaban siguiéndole la pista en el momento del asesinato su manada se encontraba en Escocia. El caso quedó archivado por falta de pruebas hasta la actualidad.

El departamento de aurores capturó recientemente al segundo en la manada de Greyback, Eddie Wheeler. Quién confesó a varios aurores el nombre del licántropo que asesinó a los Gradner y, es más, confesó también que el ataque fue premeditado.

El asesino de los Gradner fue Remus John Lupin, antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el colegio Hogwarts. Cuando los aurores fueron a apresarle, Lupin inmovilizó a tres de ellos contando también al señor Robards, jefe de departamento.

El Ministro de Magia ha organizado una audiencia en la que según él se tomaran medidas oportunas para con Lupin y los demás Hombres lobo que anteriormente gozaban de una jurisdicción dudosa e injusta según sus miles de víctimas. Así mismo, Albus Dumbledore acaba de anunciar su asistencia además de diversos rostros conocidos en el mundo de la política y la sociedad mágica.

Debemos señalar también que rara vez el Ministro convoca una audiencia de esas magnitudes y, obviamente, _El Profeta_ esta acreditado para contarles todos los detalles.

Actualmente se desconoce el paradero de Lupin, por tanto pedimos a la población toda la precaución posible, más aún en las siguientes noches de luna llena. Este licántropo es extremadamente peligroso. Al mismo tiempo rogamos que si alguien sabe algo de él o le ha visto se ponga en contacto con el Ministerio de Magia o nuestras oficinas.

_Pagina siguiente: medidas de seguridad y diversos amuletos anti licántropos en el mercado mágico..._

_----_

Nymphadora Tonks sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos el periódico en cuya portada mostraba la fotografía ampliada de Remus en busca y captura. Consumida por el dolor que le causaba la imagen del hombre al que amó en tal estado de degradación, Tonks dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras se derrumbaba sobre la silla más cercana.

-Ya, querida. No llores más...- le susurró Molly Weasley mientras se sentaba en el asiento de al lado. Después, la atrajo hacia sí con afecto, y ella se acurrucó sobre su hombro.

Las caras de los demás presentes reflejaban una terrible desolación. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place reposaba un silencio imperturbable, únicamente interrumpido por el débil llanto de Tonks. Dumbledore les había hecho convocar a primera hora de la mañana para informar de la situación a la Orden del Fénix y todos y, en especial Tonks, esperaban ansiosos una buena explicación de los hechos acaecidos en las últimas horas.

En ese instante, Dumbledore apareció envuelto en un halo de luz plateada. Tonks dejó caer sus manos...

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando, Dumbledore?- preguntó Bill-. Gringott es un hervidero y ni os cuento lo que esta pasando en el Callejón Diagon. La gente parece haberse vuelto loca con la noticia.

-¡Maldito _Profeta_! Toda la culpa es suya, deberían mandar a Azkaban a su redactor por tal difamación. En que mente cabe que Lupin haya asesinado premeditadamente a los Gradner- añadió Ojoloco profundamente enojado- ¡Sé perfectamente el perfil de un asesino y él no lo tiene!

-El Profeta no es el único culpable. Detrás de todo ésto esta el Ministerio- alegó Arthur.

Dumbledore levantó una mano para calmarlos y darse paso...

-Veréis. En catorce años tuve la esperanza de que Scrimgeour se retractara de sus palabras, pero el tiempo no ha hecho más que empeorarlas- dijo con gesto serio-. No es mucho lo que pretendo deciros, únicamente os diré que los Hombres lobo son inofensivos tras haber injerido la poción Matalobos las noches de luna llena... pero sin ella su voluntad queda completamente anulada y eso es lo que, terriblemente, le ocurrió a nuestro compañero esa noche de abril de 1982.

-Entonces... ¿Fue él quién lo hizo?- preguntó un sorprendido Diggle.

-Sí y no. Su parte humana no era consciente de lo que hacia mientras que la otra mitad sólo respondía a sus instintos animales. Remus Lupin tal y como le conocemos es inocente, que no os quepa la menor duda al respeto.

Todos parecían meditar las palabras pronunciadas por Dumbledore a excepción de Tonks que miraba a su antiguo director con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-¿Dónde esta?- consiguió preguntarle haciendo caso omiso de su historia.

Dumbledore suspiró...

-Eso es algo que ni yo mismo sé a ciencia cierta- tras una pausa, añadió-. Lo único que puedo decir es que, de momento, está seguro. Al igual que todos nosotros...

-¿Pero qué es lo que va a pasar con él ahora?

-Nada bueno me temo. Tendremos que esperar hasta esta tarde que es cuando se celebrará la audiencia para saberlo. Ahora debo irme y prepararme.

-No, usted no se va a ninguna parte- inquirió Tonks apartándose bruscamente de Molly y encarándose con Dumbledore-. Quiero ir a ese juicio

-No puedes, solo es posible acudir con acreditación o por llamamiento y aunque así fuera no sería aconsejable que fueras.

-Yo quiero ir¡necesito ir!

-Si vas a ese juicio te darás cuenta de que todo en lo que has creído hasta ahora no es más que una serie de mentiras alimentadas por un oscuro proposito. La realidad puede ser peligrosa y más para ti.

-¡Deje de proteger a todo el mundo de la verdad! Yo sé lo que hago y lo que voy a hacer va ser ir a ese juicio ¡Tanto si le gusta como si no!

Tonks se levantó y le echó una última mirada llena reproche a todos los asistentes en especial a Dumbledore. Después se marchó de allí a toda prisa.

Molly también se levantó del asiento con la intención de hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón, pero la mano de Dumbledore se lo impidió.

-A veces el corazón necesita buscar la verdad por si mismo. No podemos hacer nada más por ella...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escondida en uno de los compartimentos del baño en el Ministerio de Magia, Tonks intentaba por todos los medios posibles encontrar una solución al problema que se le planteaba. Ella sabía que no debería estar allí... pero necesitaba descubrir la verdad, necesitaba averiguar que iba a ser de Remus a partir de ahora y, sobre todo, si era cierto que fue él el asesino de tres personas inocentes y más aún de ese bebé...

Tras haber sido detenido, Mark intentó consolarla diciéndole que ese monstruo se había ido al fin de su vida, que iba a pagar por lo que había hecho y que nunca más volvería a verle. Ante tales palabras, Tonks se separó de él y corrió escaleras abajo hacia la calle. Una vez allí se encontró con Kingsley tendido en el suelo completamente inconsciente junto a dos aurores más y a su jefe tirado en el suelo gritando a los cuatro vientos toda la rabia contenida que llevaba dentro...

Remus había escapado.

¿Por qué habría huido? Desde que reventaron su puerta, Tonks había albergado la esperanza de que todo aquello fuera únicamente un error por parte del Ministerio, pero ahora que había escapado esa esperanza se fue evaporando cada vez más; pues él no se hubiera marchado sino tuviera nada que ocultar; no tendría nada que temer ya que se consideraría inocente... Sin embargo, había escapado.

No obstante las últimas palabras de Remus la desconcertaban profundamente...

"_-Vienen a por mí... Dumbledore no sabe que estoy aquí..."_

"_Van a contarte cosas horribles sobre mí...En parte son verdad, pero también son mentiras para volverte en mi contra... Por favor, no las creas. Tú sabes como soy... Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así... Créeme, por favor."_

-Te creo, Remus- susurró entre lágrimas.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta del baño. Tonks se limpió las lágrimas y abrió con cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido y descubrir a la persona que había entrado. Era una mujer, alta, mucho mayor que ella, llevaba gafas y un moño alto. Se estaba lavando las manos y alrededor de su cuello tenía una de las preciadas acreditaciones para la audiencia.

Tonks no se lo pensó dos veces, su oportunidad había llegado...

Salió del servicio con aire resuelto y se puso detrás de la señora. La mujer miró al espejo y se giró con cara de malhumor hacia la insolente muchacha...

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que miras?

-Oh, nada. Solo quería saber si me podría prestar su aspecto por unas horitas...

-¿De qué diablos está...

Su pregunta se vio interrumpida por una súbita exclamación al ver a la muchacha transformarse en su idéntica imagen. La señora se desmayó al instante dándose un golpe en la nuca con el lavabo.

-Y no he tenido ni que utilizar Desmaius...

Tonks sacó su varita y pronuncio un hechizo para borrar su memoria. Después, todavía con la varita la hizo levitar hasta el cuarto de la limpieza y allí mismo la ató para asegurarse de que no pudiera salir mientras ella estuviera por el Ministerio no sin antes quitarle su ropa y ponérsela. Finalmente, cerró la puerta y se puso su acreditación.

Una oleada de ganas de saber y de venganza se apoderó de ella.

Su instinto de auror por mucho tiempo dormido se acababa de despertar y ahora ni ella misma podía detenerlo...

Antes de salir del baño se miró al espejo y se cercioró de que era idéntica a su casual victima. Tras retocarse un poco el tocado salió con andares elegantes hacia la salida...

Tonks caminó por los pasillos del Ministerio hacia la Sala de Audiencias ocultando sus emociones e intentando no caerse con los tacones que llevaba puestos.

Al rato, llegó a las enormes puertas de roble donde se iba a celebrar la audiencia. Estaba atestado de gente. Multitud de medios de comunicación y de la elite del Ministerio se congregaban allí. También unos pocos privilegiados que como ella (o mejor dicho, como la señora del baño) llevaban una acreditación.

Tonks respiró hondo, rogando porque su metamorfosis no la delatara. Lo único que le faltaba era que se transformara en su verdadero yo en mitad del juicio. Descartó esa idea de la cabeza. Tenía que hacerlo por Remus y por ella misma, ahora no debía flaquear.

Se acercó al hombre que vigilaba la entrada y, apto seguido, le enseño la tarjeta...

-Esta bien. Puede pasar.

-Gracias...

Ya estaba hecho, lo peor había pasado ya.

Tonks se sentó en un banco, ni demasiado cerca de la tribuna principal ni demasiado lejos de ella, un punto intermedio. Poco a poco la sala se fue llenando con rostros conocidos como Robards y varios de sus compañeros de la oficina, el antiguo Ministro Cornelius Fudge, Dumbledore también acababa de llegar junto con otro hombre que no conocía de nada y, finalmente, la pesadilla de todas y cada una de las criaturas mágicas... Dolores Umbridge.

Las mejillas le empezaron a arder en el mismo instante que vio a esa mujer con una de sus sonrisitas de felicidad tan características en ella. Parecía claro que esa mujer estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con todo eso. Tonks albergara hacia ella un tremendo rencor ya que por su culpa Remus llevaba años sin encontrar trabajo, algo que había tenido mucho que ver en la pequeña relación de ambos.

De pronto, toda la sala se levantó, cosa que Tonks también hizo, y los miembros del Wizengamot tomaron asiento en una ulular de túnicas moradas. Después apareció el Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour seguido de su ayudante Percy Weasley. La gente se volvió a sentar de nuevo cuando el Ministro tomó asiento.

-En estos momentos se abre la sesión- anunció con un golpe de martillo-. La ley anti- licántropos y el Caso Gradner.

Tonks paseó entonces su mirada por todos los asistentes con la esperanza de que algunos de ellos detuviera aquella pesadilla. Ya iba por la segunda fila de enfrente cuando su mirada escrutó el rostro de Mark. Estaba completamente inmóvil con los ojos puestos en el Ministro. Su semblante no reflejaba ningún tipo de sentimiento, como si estuviera vació de toda emoción.

Tonks nunca le había visto en ese estado y eso le dio bastante que pensar...

Scrimgeour carraspeó para darse paso:

-Hoy os he reunido a todos aquí con la intención de comunicaros una de las decisión más trascendentales de mi gobierno, apoyada por la noble orden del Wizengamot a excepción de su jefe... La oficina de aurores y el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas- alegó con voz autoritaria Scrimgeour-. Debo anunciar que debido a la creciente proliferación de la raza de los licántropos es mi deber como Ministro de Magia erradicar de raíz dicho problema- añadió en tono solemne-. Será llevado a cabo un registro de licántropos para que todos tengamos constancia de su condición y sean llevados a Azkaban únicamente en las noches de luna llena para que no pongan en peligro al resto de población no contaminada, siempre y cuando no tengan antecedentes ni estén buscados por la justicia. En ese caso se les encerrará de por vida... Así mismo, los licántropos que se nieguen a poner su nombre en el registro serán investigados, perseguidos y llevados indefinidamente a prisión. En el peor de los casos serán ejecutados. El registro estará abierto los próximos tres días y he organizado un grupo especial de aurores para perseguir a los licántropos que no se presenten, como seguramente ocurrirá en el caso de Greyback y los suyos.

Tonks no pudo evitar llevarse una de sus manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de horror y desesperación. Para su sorpresa, la audiencia prorrumpió en aplausos...

Dumbledore se levantó con ímpetu hacia el centro de la sala.

-Señor Ministro, esa ley, como usted la llama, es más propia de un tirano que de una persona democráticamente elegida. ¡Vuestras ansias por derrotar a Voldemort acabaran por derrotarlo a usted mismo y a miles de personas inocentes!

-¿Es que no veis lo que intentó hacer, Dumbledore?. ¡Lo que intento es evitar una matanza! Los hombres lobo estás más activos que nunca. Para dentro de unos meses habrán contaminado a media Gran Bretaña. ¡No seguiré cruzado de brazos por más tiempo mientras El- Qué- No- Debe- Ser- Nombrado une entre sus filas a más licántropos en nuestra contra!

-No todos los licántropos son seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. La gran mayoría son buenas personas que se ven obligadas a vivir marginadas por los magos y, aún así, desprecian las ideas de Voldemort y luchan contra él- añadió el hombre que había aparecido con Dumbledore desde su asiento.

-Doctor Belby, entiendo que se sienta contrariado con mi Ley, pero tenemos constancia de esa clase de licántropos y por eso estamos llevando a cabo ese registro...

El doctor Belby soltó varias carcajadas ante tales palabras.

-¿Contrariado? He dado mi vida por los licántropos, Señor Ministro. Todo lo que soy se lo debo a ellos- dijo borrando su sonrisa y adoptando una expresión de profunda seriedad-. Yo mismo inventé la poción Matalobos con el objetivo de reducir su sufrimiento y para que una ley como la que hoy nos acaba de presentar nunca llegara a existir. Contrariado es decir poco, Señor Ministro- alegó haciendo especial énfasis en la última frase.

-¡Su poción no ha servido absolutamente para nada! Prácticamente no se elabora.

-¡Tal vez si a los Hombres lobo se les permitiera acceder a un trabajo podrían comprar los ingredientes necesarios que en tan alto precio a puesto Su Señoría!- inquirió Belby dirigiendo su mirada a Scrimgeour y posteriormente a Umbridge-. Ese registro no les va a beneficiar en nada- alegó concienzudamente y en tono más relajado.

-Doctor Belby, Profesor Dumbledore...- añadió Umbridge con voz melosa y apaciguadora-. Es mi deber hacerles recordar que esa clase de híbridos como la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas, no son humanas y como tales no pueden acceder a los mismos privilegios que las demás personas. Acaso habéis olvidado a Greyback¿profesor Dumbledore¿Debemos considerar que él también es un pobre marginado que no puede elaborar su Poción Matalobos?

-Verá, señorita Umbridge...Greyback y sus camaradas únicamente son el producto de nuestra discriminación. Nosotros hemos sido quienes hemos creado ese monstruo a lo largo de los años y echarles la culpa a ellos por su comportamiento no es justo.

-¡Ya basta! No hemos venido a debatir el tema si no ha anunciarlo ¡La decisión ya esta tomada! Señor Ministro creo que es hora de que ejecute la ley.

La mirada de Rufus Scrimgeour pareció vacilar por unos momentos. Los argumentos de Dumbledore y Belby eran bastante buenos... Claro que si ahora se echaba atrás pondría en duda su liderazgo y eso no le convenía. Además¿quién era el Ministro de Magia¿Él o Dumbledore?

El martillo cayó sobre la mesa de roble con un sonido hueco que se vio ampliado en la sala y cuyo estruendo repercutió una y otra vez en la cabeza de Tonks...

-Acabáis de cometer la mayor injusticia de la historia. Pronto el peso que habéis cargado a vuestras espaldas acabará por destruirnos a todos.

-No creo que eso suceda- contestó Scrimgeour-. Ya veremos quien se arrepiente antes de sus palabras, Dumbledore.

-Usted mismo lo ha dicho.

Los dos se encararon en una mirada gélida. El primero que apartó el contacto visual fue el Ministro que se puso a ojear unos documentos algo incómodo... Su cabeza no paraba de pensar en la cantidad de licántropos inocentes que debían ser llevados una vez al mes a Azkaban...

Scrimgeour carraspeó para apartar esas ideas de su mente.

-Bien... Ahora damos paso al Caso Gradner- prosiguió con indecisión.

-Tal vez se le haya olvidado a Su Señoría que para dar comienzo un juicio por asesinato se necesita al supuesto culpable de dicho crimen para poder ser juzgado como es debido según las leyes estimadas... A nos ser que quiera cambiarlas también.

-Por desgracia no puedo hacer eso, profesor- inquirió con tono cortante-. Sin embargo, puesto que el culpable es un hombre lobo se ve influenciado por la ley anti- licántropos y será juzgado por eso y sus crímenes...

-¿No es suficiente castigo enviarle a Azkaban por algo que escapa a su voluntad?- preguntó Belby despectivamente.

-No, no es suficiente... Remus J Lupin será ajusticiado para dar ejemplo y apelar a la justicia por el asesinato de los Gradner. Se le liberará de su maldición de una forma piadosa... Una única bala de plata en el corazón será suficiente para que no sufra ningún dolor.

Un extraño silencio recorrió todas y cada una de las tribunas. Habían pasado ya muchos años desde que se ejecutará la pena de muerte para un criminal y la noticia les pilló a todos por sorpresa. No obstante, la gente tenía la necesidad de hacer pagar a alguien por el asesinato de su querido Ministro y de su familia... Las gradas se hicieron eco, poco a poco, en vítores de aprobación por la resolución del Caso Gradner hasta extenderse por toda la audiencia

Únicamente una mujer con gafas y un moño alto permanecía sentada con la mirada perdida en algún lugar más lejano y más feliz que aquella sala...

Albus Dumbledore y Marcus Belby se miraron con resignación y gesto de impotencia. La libertad para miles de sus amigos moría en un estruendoso aplauso y, más aún, para Remus...

Los demás asistentes se empezaron a levantar de sus asientos dispuestos a marcharse mientras el Ministro de magia, un poco azorado, conseguía hacerse paso entre todos los periodistas que intentaban sacarle alguna pregunta más.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La respiración de Tonks era terriblemente agitada por un llanto incontrolable, los hombros se convulsionaban y un torrente de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos para caer con precipitación sobre unas descoloridas mejillas.

Palabras anteriormente pronunciadas acudían a su memoria con el fin de destruir de una vez por todas su frágil corazón, si es que no lo habían logrado ya...

_Una bala de plata al corazón... muerte, muerte, muerte..._

Esa última palabra se prolongaba como ninguna otra lo había hecho hasta el momento. Se llevó sus temblorosas manos a la parte de los oídos para ver si de aquella manera la temible y dolorosa palabra desaparecía de una vez por todas, pero no tuvo éxito en su intentó y un grito desgarrador brotó de su interior sin que lo pudiera evitar.

Sus manos golpearon fuertemente la puerta que se encontraba enfrente suya... No hubo respuesta. Tonks se deslizó entonces hacia atrás hasta toparse con una pared que daba enfrente a la entrada y cayó completamente exhausta hasta llegar al suelo. Como una niña indefensa rodeó con los brazos sus rodillas hundiendo, así mismo, su cabeza sobre ellas...

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de la puerta; oyó que alguien descorría el cerrojo y abría la entrada. Tonks levantó la cabeza y corrió en dirección a la silueta que se recortó en el umbral para luego abrazarse a él con desesperación.

-Mark... tienes que ayudarle... por favor, por favor... Sé que tú puedes hacerlo- rogó entre lágrimas mientras seguía abrazándole.

Mark sonrió complacido sabiendo que ella no podía advertir el gesto irónico de sus labios.

-Espera, vamos al salón...- Mark la guió hasta allí separándose un poco de ella y después se dirigió de nuevo hacia el recibidor para cerrar la puerta con varios hechizos para que la entrada no pudiera ser abierta desde fuera, ni tampoco desde dentro...

Finalmente regresó al comedor donde encontró a Tonks de pie bastante más tensa que antes.

-Lo siento mucho, Tonks. Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer- dijo sutilmente mientras cogía una de sus manos con delicadeza.

-... Pero algo podrá hacerse... Remus es un buen hombre, él no ha matado a los Gradner por voluntad propia... estaba transformado en Hombre lobo y no sabía lo que hacia...

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura¿Cómo puedes saber que no lo tenía todo pensado desde un principio?

-Él me lo dijo...

Mark dejó a un lado su amabilidad y apartó su mano con dureza mientras miraba a la sorprendida joven con gesto iracundo.

-¡Pues te mintió!- exclamó sin poder evitar su cólera por más tiempo- ¡Os ha estado tomando el pelo a todos vosotros con su actitud reservada y afable!. ¡Y ahora tú lo defiendes después de saber lo que hizo!- inquirió cogiéndola por los hombros y zarandeándola.

Tonks se zafó de él y dio unos pasos hacia atrás dispuesta a encararle...

-¡Tú no le conoces!

-Oh, claro que lo conozco. No pasa una noche sin que no tenga pesadillas por su culpa...- Mark empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras la ira aumentaba en sus ojos-. Veo su rostro en forma de lobo por todas partes, sus temibles ojos amarillos inyectados en sangre, sus garras destrozando todo lo que encontraban a su paso y el temible aullido cuando sus colmillos destrozaron todo lo que llegué a amar en un tiempo. ¡Su forma humana cuando las nubes ocultaron la luna!. ¡Su rostro ensangrentado nunca se borrara de mi memoria!

En ese preciso instante todos los cabos sueltos se unieron. Las palabras impresas en el periódico cobraron vida en la mente de la joven.

'_... uno de sus sobrinos quedó con graves secuelas psicológicas, pero milagrosamente consiguió salir con vida de allí...'_

'_El niño que contaba en aquella época con seis años dio testimonio de que un perro enorme había entrado en su casa... Debido a la conmoción que sufrió, su historia no se consideró como una prueba de relevancia...'_

-Tú eras el sobrino de los Gradner...

-Muy hábil, Tonks... pensé que nunca te ibas a dar cuenta.

-Entonces todo este tiempo me has estado engañando... Cuando me viste en las Tres Escobas con Remus ya tenías planeado seducirme para poder atraparlo y la tarjeta que me diste...

-... estaba hechizada para que te acordaras de ella en el momento en que yo consiguiera el testimonio de Eddie Wheeler. Muy bien, al fin has descubierto la verdad. Tú querido licántropo solo quería protegerte de mí...

Tonks se quedó helada. Remus tenía razón respeto a Mark, lo había tenido desde el principio y no había querido escucharle. En un momento comprendió su situación, miró por detrás de él hacia la salida y entonces pudo descubrir que ésta estaba completamente cerrada. Se palpó el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero allí no estaba su varita... Mark debió cogerla cuando se abrazaron.

-No tienes escapatoria, Tonks...

-¿Por qué me has encerrado?. ¡Yo ya no valgo nada para ti! Ya has conseguido todo lo que querías... ¡Remus morirá por tu estúpida sed de venganza! Eso era lo que querías desde el principio...

-No, mi querida Nymphadora...- dijo en tono meloso y un esbozo de sonrisa- Ciertamente ese ha sido mi principal objetivo. Sin embargo el que he perseguido con más deseo... has sido tú. Me rechazaste... preferiste mil veces a ese monstruo antes que a mí y aún lo prefieres, pero a partir de esta noche no volverás a pensar en otro hombre que no sea en Mark Milton Gradner.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Mark en dos pasos estuvo junto a ella. Él la aferró de ambos brazos, se los empujó detrás de la espalda y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-A ti- dijo salvajemente-. Te quiero a ti.

Acometió contra su boca, pero ella forcejeó y apartó la cara. Mark le soltó entonces un brazo y le sacudió la cabeza para obligarla a mirarlo, mientras enlazaba brutalmente los dedos en su cabello.

-Mírame, Tonks- aulló-. Tu amante esta muy lejos de aquí. No permitiré que sigas provocándome. Te haré mía, y no te atrevas a gritar, porque si lo haces te romperé el brazo como una rama podrida antes de que tus amiguitos acudan en tu ayuda.

Le retorció el brazo y Tonks gritó. Mark la besó, incrustándole los labios dentro de la boca, y se apretó contra ella con tal fuerza que Tonks tuvo la sensación que se le quebraba la espalda.

De pronto percibió sabor a sangre, no sabía si la suya propia o la de Mark. En un estallido de furia enloquecida arremetió contra su cara con la mano que le quedaba libre: le rasguñó la mejilla y comenzó a golpearle, con lo cuál él se vio obligado a aflojar el brazo con que la tenía aprisionada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tonks le clavó los dientes en el hombro y él la arrojó de su lado aullando de dolor, momento que ella aprovecho para correr hacia el salón, tomar un soporte pesado de cobre y blandirlo amenazadoramente. Se tanteó la boca con los dedos y los vio teñidos de sangre.

-¡No eres más que una loca!- jadeó él mientras se restregaba el hombro y se preparaba a lanzarse nuevamente sobre ella.

Tonks empuñó el soporte con ambas manos y lo hizo girar sobre su propia cabeza.

-¡Si vuelves a ponerme las manos encima, te aplastaré la cabeza!- gritó- ¡No te acerques!

Se miraron echando chispas desde ambos extremos del salón, los dos temblando de furia y de agotamiento. Tonks seguía aferrando el soporte sobre su hombro y con los ojos vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Te amo- le confesó Mark-. Te odio más que a nadie y te amo más que a nadie en estos momentos. Pero creo que de ahora en adelante dejaré de amarte y te odiaré más todavía

Tonks percibió el brillo turbulento de la lujuria aún en sus ojos y empuñó con más fuerza su improvisada arma.

-Oh, vamos, dame eso. No eres capaz de hacerme daño y lo sabes. ¿Crees que me das miedo con eso? Tengo dos varitas en mi bolsillo, si quisiera ya te habría matado. Pero no es eso lo que deseo de ti.

Mark empezó a avanzar hacia ella lentamente mientras Tonks aflojaba sus manos y adoptaba una expresión pacifica... Cuando estuvo a un palmo de él sostuvo de nuevo con firmeza el soporte y le atizó con fuerza en la cabeza.

Antes de caer sobre la alfombra pudo ver la sorpresa de su victima ante su ataque.

-Te lo advertí... Pervertido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo! En fin, el motivo de mi retraso es el mismo de siempre aparte que este capi me ha dado un montón de quebraderos de cabeza y aún no me ha convencido del todo. He quitado varias cosas e añadido otras varias que en consecuencia pensaba que me iba a quedar un capítulo bastante largo que luego al final se ha visto empequeñecido en 10 páginas. A pesar de todo espero de corazón que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews, son mi motor para seguir escribiendo ya lo sabéis D

**Aclaración**, pues... Umbridge jeje como no me he leído aún el séptimo libro desconozco que fue de ella tras el incidente de los centauros, así que he decidido mandarla otra vez al Ministerio pues un juicio contra licántropos no es lo mismo sin ella . Pero como ya dije antes; esta historia se gestó antes de que apareciera DH no va a tener muchas referencias con el séptimo libro, va? Vuelvo a aclarar por si acaso

¿Mark que os ha parecido? Digno sucesor de Voldy, eh? Jaja. El dato que hay que señalar es que nadie se dio cuenta de la famosa tarjeta en el capi 13 ni de dicha frase en el 4, aunque eran algo sutiles si no habríais sospechado aún más. Si queréis comprobarlo, luego me decís :D

Ahora doy mis agradecimientos, como siempre, a todos los que leen este FF en especial a: **Piper-Tonks, ****Nataa, Staken Tonks, Amelia Lupin, kari-uchiyama, NatuBlack, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Piper Lupin y Chris.**

Muchos bss:

Sisa Lupin

**P.D.** Tal vez vuelva a editar el capítulo únicamente en lo referido a un ámbito literario no en su estructura narrativa. BYE


	17. Incierto futuro

Capítulo 17: Incierto futuro

El viento agitaba sin clemencia la maleza del bosque mientras las nubes arrojaban sus gotas de agua con gran estrépito sobre los cristales del antiguo castillo. El tiempo había cambiado de una manera extrañamente repentina desde el radiante amanecer cuyo esplendoroso sol se había trocado, a medida que iba avanzando el día, en una extraña oscuridad en cuanto las nubes cubrieron de negro la cara brillante del sol dejando al descubierto ese clima de relativa tristeza y profunda agonía...

Ese paisaje en decadencia parecía haber desarrollado un insólito vínculo con nuestro solitario licántropo que ni él mismo conseguía comprender con exactitud.

Tras haberle confesado personalmente que la tal Danna era la líder de ese extraño clan, la misteriosa mujer se había marchado alegando que ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones que ya empezaban a formulársele en su aturdida mente. Aunque el mayor alegato fue su necesidad de descansar que ante su contundencia se vio imposibilitado de realizar una negativa al mismo nivel que el de la mujer.

Sin embargo bien le había permitido ir hacia donde quisiera siempre y cuando fuera dentro del castillo, algo que a su parecer limitaba su libertad, pero era lo que él mismo había elegido y por ese motivo prefirió quedarse en aquella habitación encerrado en su conocida prisión interna completamente solo... como siempre en realidad.

Cuanto más se empeñaba en no pensar en su repentino viaje al castillo, y posterior travesía a través de los calurosos delirios de la fiebre, más pensaba en todo lo que tan misteriosamente le rodeaba. No podía apartar de su mente al hombre anciano que había conseguido vislumbrar entre las abrasadoras llamas que amenazaban con quemar su interior hasta que milagrosamente logró sofocarlas y traerle de nuevo entre los vivos. Estaba convencido de que él le había sanado y sentía una gran curiosidad por saber quién era, de dónde venía y algunas preguntas de similar contexto.

No obstante, ahora no tenía más remedio que esperar. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones o eso esperaba al menos.

En ese momento, Remus se apartó de la ventana al oír unos ruidos fuera de la habitación, los cuales habían roto de lleno sus profundos pensamientos. Decidió ir a ver de quién se trataba. El licántropo abrió entonces con cuidado la puerta y miró con gran prudencia a un lado del pasillo...

Su alarma se vio aplacada al ver a una niña pequeña de cabellos dorados sentada sobre la alfombra jugando con la única compañía de unas muñecas. Remus sonrió viendo a la pequeña enzarzase con uno de sus muñecos por haberse portado mal con las demás. En ese preciso instante, la niña miró con recelo precisamente hacia el lugar en donde él se encontraba...

-Hola- saludó amablemente el licántropo.

Esa pequeña muestra de simpatía hizo que la niña se relajara un poco y apto seguido se levantó algo precavida en su dirección.

-Mmm... Hola.

-Que muñecas más bonitas tienes- dijo poniéndose de rodillas para estar a su misma altura.

-Gracias... Se llaman Dausy, Kathy y Elisa.

-Oh, encantado. Yo me llamo Remus- dijo dirigiéndose a las muñecas. La niña sonrió - ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- añadió también con una sonrisa.

-Me llamo Aileen y tengo cinco añitos- alegó con orgullo poniendo con su manita el número indicado.

-Vaya, que mayor.

La niña asintió contenta.

-¿Y qué haces aquí jugando tu solita¿No hay más niños por aquí?

-Sí... pero no quieren jugar conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Dicen que soy muy pequeña y que las cosas que me gustan son de bebés.

Aileen se abrazó con más fuerza a sus muñecas haciendo a su vez un mohín con los labios.

-Pues si ellos no quieren jugar contigo yo si lo haré¿quieres?

-¡Sí!- exclamó con un brillo especial en sus bonitos ojos verdes- ¡Voy a por mi libro de cuentos! Quédate aquí y cuida de Dausy, Kathy y Elisa. Ahora vengo.

La niña le entregó todas sus muñecas a Remus y salió corriendo por el pasillo dando saltitos de alegría. Mientras tanto, Remus no pudo contener una carcajada. Esa pequeña era un verdadero encanto.

Remus se levantó para después acomodarse en uno de los sillones de la habitación a la espera de su llegada. Al poco rato, Aileen apareció por la puerta con un libro que apenas podía sostener entre sus manitas.

-Ay, toma... pesa mucho, ten cuidado¿eh?

-No te preocupes; creo que podré con él

Remus cogió el libro que le tendía la niña. Tenía unas tapas recubiertas de hojas verdes y marrones y sobre ellas estaba impreso con letras plateadas el título del libro... _'Cuentos Celtas'_. Bajo el título había una especie de runa o amuleto formado por tres espirales, también del mismo color.

A pesar de que en su juventud se había pasado las horas muertas en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, nunca en su vida había visto un libro de características similares a aquel...

Aileen, pillando completamente desprevenido a su nuevo compañero de juegos el cuál parecía que le gustaba mucho su libro de cuentos, se sentó sobre sus rodillas ante la cara de sorpresa de éste último.

Remus no estaba para nada acostumbrado a que los niños se mostraran tan confiados con él, y mucho menos si los acababan de conocer, de hay su sorpresa inicial...

-¡Quiero que me leas éste¡Es mi favorito!

Aileen, sin prestarle demasiada atención, abrió la portada del libro y empezó a pasar las páginas muy deprisa hasta detenerse en una en concreto. En ella había dibujado una manada de lobos bajo la luz de la luna llena...

-¿Seguro que quieres que te lea éste?

La niña asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza dando a entender que no iba a conseguir que cambiara de opinión. Remus empezó a leer entonces...

-_La Mujer Lobo..._

'_Había una vez, allá en tiempos antiguos, un padre que tenía muchas hijas y una de ellas comía mucha carne, cuanto más le daban, más comía._

_Un día el padre le dijo: "Aún vayas al monte a comer carne con los lobos"._

_Fue palabra maldita, pues aquella misma noche desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno._

_Salió y allí cerca entró en trance y se convirtió en un hada y a veces andaba de lobo y otras de mujer cuando caía la noche._

_Fue andando y andando hasta que un día llego a unos montes cercanos._

_Por esos montes anduvo mucho tiempo de Capitana de los lobos, haciendo muchos estragos en las haciendas y en la gente cuando estaba de loba._

_Pero cuando estaba de mujer encendía el fuego y los lobos se juntaban alrededor de ella, y no les dejaba hacer daño a nadie._

_  
Una vez que venían unos arrieros con su cargamento, los lobos se los querían comer pero ella no les dejaba, diciéndoles: "Quietos, dejadlos pasar "._

_Así anduvo muchas lunas, hasta que le levantaron el hechizo..._

_A la loba le gustaba ir a comer harina a un molino, pero una vez coincidió que el amo del molino estaba dentro, ella se quiso meter por debajo de la puerta , como siempre, y al meter una pata, la vio el molinero y con una navaja se la quiso cortar, al empezar a cortar, ella dio un grito y se convirtió en mujer. _

_Viéndose mujer , trató de volver a su casa, preguntando de pueblo en pueblo hasta que llegó a la casa donde la recibieron los suyos con mucha alegría después de tanto tiempo'._

-¡Otro¡Otro cuento, por favor!- exclamó Aileen entusiasmada por el relato. Remus conseguía darle la entonación adecuada y eso al parecer le gustaba mucho a la pequeña.

-Esta bien ¿Cuál quieres ahora?- dijo mirando a la niña con ternura

-Este- señaló en la página siguiente.

-Veamos: _Luz de Luna..._

'_En las últimas horas Braont había estado divagando por el bosque, lejos de su poblado, todo comenzó cuando...'_

Remus comenzó a narrarle el cuento del guerrero céltico Braont al que se le apareció la luna en forma de una hermosa doncella de cabellos plateados.

La pequeña empezó a acurrucarse un poco más contra él y apoyó su cabecita en el pecho de Remus mientras sus párpados empezaban a bajarse gradualmente hasta acabar cerrados al mismo tiempo que el licántropo acababa el relato del aguerrido Braont.

Cerró el libro entonces y lo dejó encima de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertar a la niña. Remus pensó que tal vez sería mejor dejarla también sobre su lecho, pero él no quería separarse de ella... el peso de su cuerpecito, que apenas se notaba sobre sus rodillas, le proporcionaba una profunda sensación de dulzura que pocas veces había sentido hacia alguien así. Le gustaban los niños, pero su condición de licántropo le había obligado a aislarle de esas pequeñas criaturitas...

¿Quién querría tener cerca de sus hijos a una bestia como él?

Remus la acunó entre sus brazos y empezó a examinar sus delicados rasgos: Tenía una naricita pequeña, al igual que sus boca, unas pequitas le cubrían la parte superior de las mejillas y sus cabellos eran dorados y ondulados a la par que largos. Remus sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía le acarició la mejilla y entonces ella dibujó una sonrisita en su pequeño rostro infantil. Después cogió una de sus manos, pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto hasta el momento...

-No puede ser...

En su brazo derecho había una gran cicatriz que, sin duda alguna, había sido fruto de una mordedura pues los dientes se le marcaban en su pálida piel formando una hilera de pequeños puntos rojos especialmente marcados en la parte de donde debieron estar los colmillos del supuesto animal...

En ese momento una joven con melena pelirroja pasó por el pasillo contemplando el interior de la habitación con desasosiego:

-Ay, menos mal... Creí que se había ido a explorar al bosque con este tiempo- dijo Brigit con voz agitada desde la puerta-. No te habrá dado mucho la lata¿verdad?- añadió mordiéndose el labio inferior a modo de disculpa.

-Oh, no... para nada. Es una niña muy simpática. Me pidió que le leyera unos cuentos y se quedó dormida en seguida.

-Sí... Es un cielo- alegó acercándose-. Dumbledore fue muy amable con ella al borrarle de su memoria el ataque del Hombre lobo. Sino hubiera sido así, la Aileen que conocemos ahora no sería como lo es hoy- dijo en un susurro mientras miraba con aprensión a la niña.

-¿No tiene familia?- preguntó notando como un nudo en la garganta se le empezaba a formar.

-No... Greyback los mató a todos esa noche. De no haber sido por Danna ni siquiera ella habría sobrevivido.

La joven vio como Remus miraba a la pequeña de una forma especial, en parte compadeciéndose de su desdichado pasado y en parte comprendiendo lo que era estar en esa situación a una edad tan temprana. La mayoría de los que se encontraban en ese castillo lo comprendían de la misma manera, incluida ella misma...

-Por cierto, no me he presentado. Me llamo Brigit O'Really- añadió cortésmente-. Danna y los demás te están esperando abajo para cenar. No te preocupes, yo me llevaré a Aileen a la cama.

Brigit cogió con cuidado el cuerpecito de la niña. Aileen se removió un poco, pero enseguida recupero la tranquilidad.

-Sígueme.

-Espera- dijo Remus ya levantado de su asiento-. Se olvida su libro de cuentos.

-Oh, quédatelo esta noche. Estoy segura de que darás buen uso de él.

El licántropo contempló el libro que descansaba sobre su cama. No podía negar que se moría de ganas por echarle un vistazo con más detenimiento en cuanto llegara, de modo que no opuso objeción alguna en quedarse con él hasta mañana. Seguramente que a Aileen no le importaría.

Remus siguió a Brigit por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Tras bajar por ellas, ambos giraron a la izquierda y pasaron por un enorme arco que conducía de nuevo hacia otro corredor.

Enfrente de él había una enorme puerta entreabierta...

-Es allí- indicó Brigit todavía con la niña en brazos-. Buena suerte. Slán agat.

Con una sonrisa de despedida y sin darle tiempo a Remus para replicar, se marchó sin más.

'Genial...Ahora se supone que debo entrar' pensó. 'Estoy deseando que Dumbledore me de una buena explicación de todo esto...¿En dónde se supone que me ha metido?'

Remus se adelantó unos pasos y llamó a la puerta doble del salón...

-Adelante.

Abrió un poco más las puertas y penetró en la sala con paso vacilante e inseguro. En el espacioso interior del salón se hallaba una inmensa mesa alargada de madera sobre la que se encontraba una gran variedad de suculentos manjares. A ambos lados había dispuestas dos filas de sillas tapizadas de rojo ocupadas por unas personas que le miraban con extraña curiosidad. Las paredes eran de piedra gris recubiertas por tapices y cuadros sin movimiento. En la pared de enfrente había una enorme chimenea, nunca en su vida había visto una chimenea de tales dimensiones. Sobre ella se hallaban varios escudos heráldicos y, una vez más, el lobo blanco con ojos esmeraldas luchando encarnizadamente contra el lobo negro cuyos ojos eran de rubíes esmaltados.

La sala se completaba con unos ventanales cubiertos por suaves cortinas aterciopeladas, una alfombra con motivos florales sobre el suelo y una colección de objetos antiguos relacionados con un desconocido pasado belicoso.

Un lobo real al lado de las crecientes llamas de la chimenea, levantó majestuosamente su cabeza y contempló con sus ojos pardos al recién llegado. Era de un color gris claro que en algunas partes de su pelaje se clareaba hasta convertirse en un blanco impoluto. Lo que más destacaba de él era que a la altura del cuello llevaba un finísimo collar de oro incrustado por piedras preciosas. El lobo parecía penetrar su mirada hasta los mismísimos confines de su alma...

-No temas. Aballach no te hará daño sino tienes nada que ocultarnos.

Remus desvió entonces la vista hacia el extremo más alejado de la mesa. Danna estaba sentada sobre el asiento más grande y adornado de todos. Esa noche llevaba un vaporoso vestido azul oscuro como la noche cuyos tirantes resbalaban con gracia por sus hombros, en su cuello había un colgante con la misma forma que el amuleto del libro de Aileen, su pelo negro estaba rizado y recogido por cintas plateadas.

-Ven. Siéntate a mi lado- dijo con su voz amable y extranjera señalando el asiento de al lado.

Él se encaminó hacia el lugar indicado viéndose incapaz de negarse a su petición. Mientras, los demás no le quitaban ojo de encima y cuchicheaban sin miramientos al verle pasar. El único rostro conocido que consiguió distinguir fue el de Brian que estaba sentado al otro lado de Danna. Éste le dirigió una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Ahora que estamos todos; que comience el banquete. No hagamos esperar más a nuestros estómagos.

Los allí presentes se pusieron manos a la obra al instante.

Cuando se hubo sentado su invitado, Danna tomó una jarra con líquido dorado y lo sirvió en una copa. Después, se la tendió a Remus.

-Quiero proponer un brindis- anunció ella poniéndose en pie y tomando su copa en alto-: Por nuestro nuevo invitado, Remus Lupin- añadió mirándole-, y su pronta recuperación.

-Por Remus- exclamaron todos también de pie y alzando sus copas hacia él.

Remus sonrió incómodo. No estaba muy acostumbrado a que le recibieran tan cordialmente y menos que brindaran en su honor. Se llevó la copa a los labios sabiendo que era una gran ofensa para sus anfitriones que no bebiera de su extraño liquido dorado...

Bebió su contenido de un trago. Un sabor dulzón y cálido se instalo en su paladar, muy distinto al Whisky de fuego o al vino de los elfos al que últimamente estaba tan acostumbrado por su propiedad de hacerle olvidar su miserable existencia...

Todos se volvieron a sentar y dejaron sus copas a un lado para reanudar sus conversaciones mientras probaban el contenido de sus platos.

-...¿Qué es?- preguntó Remus todavía con la copa entre sus dedos.

-Corma. Cerveza con miel, para ser más exactos- añadió Brian.

Dejando a un lado su copa, Remus miró de reojo a la bella dama que tenía tan cerca. Nunca en toda su vida hubiera imaginado que una mujer pudiera ser la líder de un clan de licántropos, no por nada en particular, sino por el simple hecho de no haber visto nunca a una mujer de su especie pues en la manada de Greyback no había ninguna. Sentía curiosidad por lo que le era desconocido y por eso no podía apartar su mirada de ella...

-En vez de mirarme tanto podrías comer un poco¿no? Necesitas recuperar fuerzas- dijo Danna sin apartar la vista de su plato mientras tomaba un trozo de carne con su tenedor.

-Oh, lo siento...- se disculpó avergonzado- Es que querría preguntarle algunas cosas...

-Después. Ahora come- alegó concienzudamente.

No tuvo más remedió que aguantarse sus dudas por segunda vez y empezar a comer de lo que allí había. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía...

Comenzó a probar de uno de los platos que Danna le había tendido; se trataba de un trozo de carne cocido aderezado con miel y hiervas aromáticas. Tras su primer bocado a Remus le pareció que no había probado algo tan exquisito en toda su vida. Cuando acabó se sirvió de nuevo otro plato de lo mismo acompañado de pan recién horneado y un poco más de Corma.

Tanto Danna como Brian se miraron con complicidad. Todo parecía indicar que su nuevo invitado estaba disfrutando del banquete.

Remus, mientras tanto, intentó escuchar las conversaciones de los presentes y tras un rato de audición, comprendió que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que hablaban allí.

Las dos personas que estaban a su derecha hablaban Irlandés, unos asientos más alejados le pareció distinguir otro idioma distinto al Irlandés, sin embargo no sabía muy bien cual era. En el otro extremo de la mesa había otro grupo hablando en Inglés, pero estaban demasiado lejos y las frases le llegaban entrecortadas.

De pronto se sintió frustrado, como si todo el mundo se hubiera vuelto en su contra para que no descubriera lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Dejó de comer.

Pronto todos los demás empezaron a sentirse satisfechos por los alimentos ingeridos y dejaron también sus alimentos a un lado. Danna se dio cuenta entonces de que Remus estaba algo ofuscado en su interior y podía entender perfectamente el por qué:

-Esta bien, Remus. Ya he aplazado demasiado este momento. Dumbledore quería que respondiéramos a todas tus dudas y eso es lo que haremos. Pregunta cuanto quieras.

Remus vio que todos le estaban mirando, pero aún así no se amedrentó.

-Creo que lo primero es preguntar dónde estoy.

-En los bosques de Escocia, en el Castle Gàidhlig de los McAlpine cuyo heredero nos cedió amablemente el hogar de sus antepasados.

-Danna, el hogar de mis antepasados siempre será el vuestro y el de nuestros hermanos- alegó la voz de un hombre de su misma edad al otro lado de Brian. Éste dirigió su mirada oscura y restallante hacia Remus:- Es un placer tenerte entre nosotros, Lupin. Yo soy Sir Dewel McAlpine.

Dewel inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia delante a modo de saludo como si se tratara de un antiguo caballero atrapado en un tiempo que no le correspondía por derecho. Remus hizo tímidamente el mismo gesto sin saber como responder ante el título tan ostentoso que llevaba con orgullo ante su nombre.

Finalmente y tras una breve pausa, Remus apartó la mirada de aquel educado caballero escocés para fijarlos de nuevo en la hermosa líder de los licántropos con la renovada intención de averiguar algunos enigmas más...

-Pero... vos sois Irlandesa al igual que la mayoría de los que estáis aquí, si no me equivoco. ¿Por qué estamos entonces en Escocia?

-Eres muy observador, Remus...

La forma de decirlo fue algo distante, como si estuviera recordando un pasado cubierto de oscuridad del que creía haberse olvidado.

Sus ojos azules parecían haberse cubierto por un velo traslúcido por unos segundos.

Algunas personas que se encontraban al otro lado de él bajaron la mirada entristecidos y otros se removieron incómodos en sus asientos.

-En nuestro corazón lo somos- prosiguió Danna-, pero algunos de los que estamos aquí, incluyéndome a mí, nacimos en Escocia al igual que los padres de nuestros padres y así sucesivamente... Kyllian- llamó-¿podrías contarnos de nueva la historia? - añadió dándole la palabra a uno de los hombres irlandeses de cabello rojizo. El más robusto de todos ellos.

Kyllian sonrió de medio lado y se recostó sobre su asiento mientras se atusaba su poblado bigote buscando las palabras adecuadas para el comienzo de tan importante historia. Ésta había ido pasando de generación en generación y la familia de Kyllian siempre había sido la encargada de guardar la historia de su clan. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía narrarla a no ser que su apellido fuera Nightingale.

El fornido hombre hizo un gesto con la mano advirtiendo que acababa de dar con las palabras adecuadas, corrigió su postura para que todos lo vieran bien y se aclaró la garganta...

_-'Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nuestro pueblo viviera de la generosidad que la Gran Madre nos había ofrecido; en la frondosidad de sus bosques, junto a sus cristalinas aguas que atravesaban melodiosamente los majestuosos árboles y las imponentes montañas de las llanuras de la siempre hermosa Kerry'._

'_Los Hombres Lobo éramos temidos entonces, respetados y venerados por igual. No había discriminación tan solo aceptación por parte de los humanos, tanto muggles como los pocos magos que en esa época existían'._

'_Durante varios siglos convivimos en armonía junto a los demás hijos de la Madre hasta que un día todo nuestro mundo cambió... Magos extranjeros vinieron a nuestra bien amada Kerry con la intención de quedarse. Tras ver nuestra transformación en lobo; aquellos hombres alentados por el miedo buscaron apoyo en las tribus de magos de la zona, nuestros hermanos, para volverles en nuestra contra y así salvar sus vidas. Muchos de ellos se negaron y por ello murieron...'_

'_Sin embargo, nuestro líder por aquel entonces, el primer Cárthaigh, antepasado de Danna, viendo el sufrimiento de sus hermanos humanos por negarse a masacrar a los hombres lobo, llegó a la conclusión, con una poderosa tribu autóctona, que él y los suyos debían abandonar la isla por el bien de todos. Pero el Gran Mago de aquella tribu debía maldecidnos, pues esa sería la única manera de que nuestros corazones no regresaran junto a nuestro legítimo hogar... El Gran Mago aceptó con la condición de ir al exilio con nosotros y aliviar nuestro sufrimiento por la luna llena hasta el fin de los tiempos y más allá.'_

'_Así se hizo.'_

'_Nuestra manada con Cárthaigh al mando seguido del Gran Mago llegó a las costas de Escocia y encontraron un pequeño bosque, más anciano y menos frondoso que el anterior, en cuyo centro había un gran lago y cerca de él una cueva para poder resguardarnos del inclemente invierno... Ese fue nuestro segundo hogar hasta hace algunos años...'_

Kyllian guardó silencio viendo que había conseguido con existo crear una atmósfera expectante en derredor suyo haciendo que el nuevo invitado se quedara con la boca abierta. Algo que hacía suponer que bien se había dado cuenta de sus últimas palabras.

-... Un lago- repitió todavía sin poder creérselo.

-Así es, Remus- añadió Danna-. Antaño la que ha sido hasta hace poco la guarida de Greyback y sus desleales camaradas había pertenecido a nuestro clan.

-¿Pero cómo¿Greyback es descendiente de los licántropos que partieron de Kerry?

-Ni mucho menos- inquirió un hombre mayor, que a pesar de sus muchas canas infundía una gran fortaleza y mayor respeto aún-. Fenrir ni siquiera es un licántropo natural- prosiguió dirigiéndose directamente a Remus-. La mayoría de nosotros hemos nacido con la maldición, pero a él le mordieron siendo apenas un niño. Lo encontramos vagando por el bosque medio moribundo, muerto de frío y hambre. Yo sabía desde el principio que nos iba a dar problemas... lo vi en sus ojos, fríos como el hielo. A pesar de todo, solo era un pobre niño licántropo abandonado a su suerte y no pudimos más que acogerlo entre los nuestros. Él era uno más en la manada, de hecho fue uno de los mejores, pero con el tiempo desarrolló una actitud mezquina con los humanos y se volvió déspota. Creía que debíamos hacerles pagar a los humanos por lo que nos habían hecho a lo largo de los siglos, pero nosotros opinábamos de otra manera al igual que nuestro líder por aquel entonces. Poco después hubo un alzamiento, Greyback siempre ha tenido un gran talento para la persuasión y ese fue su mayor arma. Todo acabó cuando mató a nuestro líder y nos expulsó del que había sido nuestro segundo hogar.

-Hicimos lo correcto y ese fue nuestro castigo y nuestra maldición- añadió con resignación una mujer rubia y de aspecto bondadoso.

Todos parecieron asentir a su última reflexión.

Por lo que acababa de oír aquellas personas eran un pueblo errante con el único recuerdo de un hogar al que estaban condenados a no volver a vislumbrar sin haberlo visto jamás. Muchos de los suyos habían muerto por las ideas pendencieras de alguien al que habían acogido y criado como a un hijo más en esa enorme familia, y al cabo de los años... les había traicionado arrancándoles una vez más de su hogar.

Solo un hombre como Fenrir Greyback era capaz de tal atrocidad para conseguir la superioridad.

Remus no pudo evitar la congoja de su corazón. Los licántropos como Danna y él mismo estaban condenados a pagar los platos rotos por culpa de unos cuantos lunáticos como Greyback.

No era justo...

-Hay algo que no consigo comprender. ¿Qué es lo que hacéis exactamente para detenerle?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Nosotros no hacemos nada para detenerle, es él quien se detiene así mismo cada vez más mordiendo indiscriminadamente a cuantos magos se cruzan en su camino- alegó Brian seriamente-. Nosotros lo único que hacemos es mantenerle a raya y ayudar a cuantos licántropos lo necesiten.

-Pero últimamente eso no es suficiente- concluyó Danna.

-¿Qué queréis decir con eso?

-Antes siempre había alguna que otra rebelión contra el Ministerio, pero siempre fracasaban. Greyback y los suyos eran inferiores en número respecto a nosotros y pronto les vencíamos. No obstante, ahora con la llegada de esa Ley anti licántropos, la captura de Eddie Wheeler y el apoyo del Señor Tenebroso; Greyback ha empezado a unir a las demás manadas. Se avecina una batalla, Remus- La mujer le miró entonces con gravedad. Después continuó con tono solemne-. La guerra se alza sobre nosotros a pasos agigantados...

-Primero las Criaturas Mágicas, después los magos- terminó Dewel.

-Dumbledore me habló sobre eso... No creí que sucedería tan pronto.

-Aún queda algo de tiempo. Sus mensajeros todavía tardaran bastante en hacer llamar a los jefes de las demás manadas y, entre tanto, nosotros también podemos enviar a los nuestros. Ahora más que nunca necesitamos a nuestros aliados.

-Esperad un momento ¿Pensáis entrar en batalla¿Para qué¿Para defender a unos magos que os repudian, que desearían veros muertos a todos¿Por qué?

Sin quererlo, Remus había levantado la voz más de lo normal...

-Porque es lo correcto.

Danna habló con calma. No le culpaba por sus palabras. En más de una ocasión ella se las había planteado aquella cuestión día tras día y noche tras noche de esa misma manera sin llegar a una respuesta en concreto. Tras unos segundos, se dispuso a hablarle de nuevo:

-Cuando el Misterio de Magia vea que no todos los licántropos somos siervos del Señor Oscuro, nos considera sus aliados. Todavía apelo por su sentido común y Dumbledore está ayudándonos en ese aspecto. Pronto la clandestinidad se convertirá en un mal recuerdo.

-No sabéis de los que estáis hablando. Yo he vivido toda mi vida junto a ellos y sé por experiencia la idea que tienen de nosotros... Nos consideran animales, peor aún, híbridos.

Varias personas se miraron entre si, algunas entrecerraron sus ojos intentando ver lo que ocultaban sus palabras. Había un matiz en su tono de voz que les recordaba algo... o a alguien.

-No todos los magos son así- añadió ella para quitar la tensión producida en el ambiente-. Tú deberías saberlo. Aunque sean pocos, todavía hay gente que nos ve como sus iguales.

-¿Cómo podéis saberlo?- inquirió- Estáis aquí escondidos en un bosque. No tenéis ni idea del mundo exterior.

-Te equivocas. Somos muchos más de los que ves sentados alrededor de esta mesa. Seguramente te hayas topado con alguno sin saberlo en alguna calle de Londres...- interrumpió Kyllian- . Los mestizos son los que suelen aportarnos las novedades acontecidas; no son licántropos en la palabra propiamente dicha, pero si son magos y están más que dispuestos a ayudarnos. Conservan la lealtad de los hombres lobo.

-¿Mestizos?

-Unión entre licántropo y bruja, o viceversa. No nos transformamos en lobo en las noches de luna llena y por eso pasamos desapercibidos en las comunidades de magos. Muchos hemos estudiado en Hogwarts y conocemos la magia.

La mujer de rostro bondadoso que había hablado con anterioridad le sonreía condescendientemente desde su asiento al igual que muchos de ellos alrededor suya.

-Soy Leandra Shiner y éstos son mis hermanos- dijo señalando a los cinco hombres de al lado-. Mi padre era mago y mi madre pertenecía a los licántropos. Tal vez eso te explique mejor las cosas- dijo con orgullo.

Remus les estudió en silencio, sorprendido e intrigado.

Hubo un tiempo en el que había indagado hasta la saciedad todo lo referente a los hijos de licántropos y humanos... Un tiempo hoy muy lejano.

-Intentamos captar a licántropos que nos ayuden en nuestra lucha. Muchos se han unido ya a nosotros- expresó uno de los hermanos Shiner.

Remus parecía no escucharle.

Un agudo dolor se había instalado de nuevo en su corazón. Le dolía mirar a los ojos a aquellas personas mitad humanas, mitad licántropos. Eran como ver el futuro incierto del que habría sido su hijo de no haber sido por la intervención de Greyback...

¿Él o ella también habría hablado con ese matiz de orgullo al referirse a su origen?

Por desgracia esa era una pregunta que nunca podría ser respondida...

-Creo que es hora de irnos a descansar- repuso Danna sintiendo el súbito dolor interior de su invitado.

-Quiero ingresar en vuestra sociedad. Pelearé junto a vosotros.

Su decisión pilló a todos desprevenidos, más aún a Danna.

Remus no sabía a ciencia cierta los motivos que le impulsaron a tomar una decisión tan trascendental en su naturaleza, solo sabía que aquel motivo era capaz de llevarle a la muerte y que él la aceptaría de buen grado llegado el momento...

Ya no había nada que le atara a ese mundo. Ya no...

La dama de los licántropos no cabía en su asombro. Remus parecía una persona pacifica, pero en esos momentos sus ojos denotaban un profundo acopio de sentimientos. No iba a desistir hasta que no le permitieran entrar en su clan, proclamaban aquella mirada.

-La guerra no es un tema para tomárselo a la ligera. No conozco las razones que te impulsen a ella pero deben de ser muy fuertes. Como las de todos. Pronto podremos hablar de guerra, pero aún no. Hasta entonces... Slán agat.

- Slán leat...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Hola de nuevo¿Qué os ha parecido esta vez? Espero que vuestra infinita paciencia haya merecido al fin la pena, para mí sin duda lo ha sido D, tardé mucho en visualizar este capítulo pero al final creo que me ha quedado bastante bien aunque eso lo tendréis que decidir vosotros¿no? Ya sabéis Reviews, no hace ni falta que os lo diga ya.

Bueno deciros que es uno de mis favoritos porque aparece por primera vez un personaje de la cual que me siento muy orgullosa por haberla creado y metido en la historia, es decir, la pequeña Aileen. No me digáis que no es un encanto de niña¿eh? jeje Ojalá mi hermana fuera tan simpática como ella¬¬

También, muchos de vosotros me preguntabais por Remus... bueno aquí le habéis podido ver. Como adelanto me permito deciros que el Remus/Tonks se acerca...

Y por último, como siempre, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos los lectores del FF, en especial a: **Nataa, Calabacita Lupin, Staken Tonks, kari-uchiyama, YoLa-TonKs, Sophie-Selenne, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Piper Lupin** y **NatuBlack**

Muchas gracias de nuevo. Espero vuestra opinión y la de cuantos más quieran! Hasta pronto!

Muchos bss:

**Sisa Lupin**

**P.D:** Los cuentos del libro de Aileen que aparecen en este capítulo no son míos, son cuentos populares céltas de Galicia.


	18. Purpúrea luna

Capítulo 18: Purpúrea luna

El frío viento otoñal traía consigo palabras olvidadas a lo largo de los siglos. Como el susurro de un fantasma despertado de su eterno letargo vagaba por los bosques haciendo que las copas de los deshojados árboles se postraran con débiles reverencias de sumisión hacia el longevo y tétrico viento, como el mismísimo mundo en su declive final.

La oscuridad hacia tiempo que había engullido todo lo que el día había conocido mientras un pequeño e indefenso niño, acurrucado sobre un anciano árbol centenario, lloraba su miedo y más aún terrible soledad. Estaba completamente pedido en ese lúgubre bosque y cada paso que había dado en falso le habían llevado aún más lejos, directo a su total perdición alejándole de toda civilización, de todo rastro de humanidad...

Exhausto por los gritos proferidos de auxilio y la larga caminata a través del bosque, el pequeño se había resguardado en aquel lugar con su llanto débil e irregular y su creciente temor en su interior mientras las sombras se iban haciendo más densas a su alrededor.

Pero no estaba solo, pues unas borrascosas nubes dejaron alumbrar en gran medida el lugar al pequeño. Con los ojos enrojecidos levantó la vista al cielo para contemplar con su mirada a la blanca señora de la noche en todo su esplendor. Nunca su cara le había parecido tan bella y clara. Jamás en su corta vida la había visto tan perfectamente redondeada como en esa noche. En ese momento y a pesar del temor, sonrió. Ya no se sentía solo.

De repente a través de los árboles sintió el pequeño una presencia que recortaba la luminosidad de los plateados rayos de luna:

-¡Mamá!. ¡Papá!- exclamó levantándose de un salto y persiguiendo el halo de la ahora invisible figura- ¿Mamá?. ¿Papá?

Se detuvo al borde del llanto una vez más. Unos segundos después los arbusto situados a su espalda se agitaron con excitable nerviosismo. Instintivamente se giró hacia ellos al tiempo que veía entre las oscuras profundidades del follaje dos enorme ojos acechantes de un color azul gélido, que helaba de frío y terror con solo mirarlos.

Apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar, mucho menos correr o únicamente gritar de espanto ante aquella visión, pues el enorme lobo negro ya se había abalanzado sobre el pequeño con sus grandes fauces abiertas en un remolino de sangre y horror jamás inimaginable para una mente inocente como la suya.

Lo último que vio el pequeño fue cerrarse con gran fuerza las fauces del lobo sobre su pierna, sintiendo que un extraño veneno recorría todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo...

-¡Noooo!

Un grito angustiado y profundo repercutió en el interior de la habitación.

Remus estaba completamente empapado en sudor encima de una desecha cama...

Su respiración era agitada y el sonido de su corazón resonaba aún en su garganta sentado como estaba sobre su cama tras el súbito despertar que le obligó a erguirse sobre ella

Un relámpago iluminó la instancia...

Instintivamente, Remus se levantó, con el torso descubierto, y dirigió sus pasos hacia la ventana.

Los altos árboles le impidieron la visión de la luna, pero aún así le pareció apreciar un tizne rojizo en su resplandor...

Respiró hondamente y se paso una mano por el pelo... Otra vez la misma pesadilla de siempre.

Fue entonces hacia el baño; detalle que agradecía profundamente que estuviera allí ya que en algunos castillos de similar antigüedad no tenían agua corriente. Claro que si se pensaba con detenimiento muy corriente no debía ser.

Abrió el grifo empapándose la cara y el cuello con el agua tibia de la noche. Sin duda eso le despejó un poco la mente. Cogió una toalla y se secó con ella.

Al levantar la vista y contemplar su rostro en el espejo no pudo dejar de fijarse en la cicatriz que portaba como testimonió de la lucha que ofreció a cierto licántropo la noche que recibió la terrible maldición. No destacaban demasiado, pero si que se apreciaba si te fijabas con detenimiento.

Remus se apartó un poco más del espejo.

'Nunca fue bueno remover el pasado' pensó mientras pasaba las yemas de los dedos por las cicatrices de su cara...

Un repentino escalofrío recorrió su sistema nervioso. Por un instante, apenas una milésima de segundo, volvió a su mente la imagen del Lobo de su pasado reflejado en el espejo.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras que con la otra se intentaba apoyar en la pared temiendo desmayarse allí mismo...

'¿Qué me esta pasando?'

Un nuevo relámpago seguido de un estruendoso ruido hizo que los cristales retumbaran amenazadoramente.

-Remus... Tengo miedo.

La pequeña Aillen acababa de entrar silenciosamente en la habitación y justo ahora se encontraba en la entrada del baño con su vestidito blanco de pijama y una de sus muñecas en brazos.

Remus la contempló con sus ojitos asustados y no pudo evitar enternecerse aún más por aquella niña.

De nuevo otro relámpago iluminó toda la habitación...

Aillen, con gran sobresalto, corrió hacia Remus y se abrazó a él con fuerza:

-Por favor, no me dejes sola... No dejes que el lobo malo me coma.

Remus consiguió apartarla un poco de su pierna para luego agacharse y abrazarla. Pequeñas lagrimas empapaban su hombro desnudo seguido de leves sollozos por parte de la niña.

-Ya. No llores más. Yo estoy aquí. No voy a dejar que ese lobo malo te haga daño¿vale?

¿Cuántas veces había despertado en su infancia con esa misma pesadilla, la misma que esa noche¿Cuántas veces había sentido la necesidad de que alguien le consolara en una de esas noches?

Remus la abrazó más fuerte aún y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima sobre su dorada melena. Aillen cesó entonces secándose las lagrimas con su manita.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí, claro que sí.

La niña se quedó conforme con la respuesta.

-Te oí gritar ¿Tú también tienes miedo?

-Oh, sí... A mí también me dan mucho miedo las tormentas.

-¿En serio?. ¿Entonces me puedo quedar a dormir esta noche contigo? Así ninguno de los dos tendrá miedo- dijo Aillen con intención y una sonrisita inocente en su rostro.

Remus sonrió.

-Me parece muy buena idea.

-¡Bien!

El licántropo la cogió de la mano y la condujo hacia la cama. Le costó un gran esfuerzo subirse a ella pues su altura era considerablemente más grande. Remus tuvo que darle un pequeño empujoncito para que consiguiera subir. Después, con una sonrisa todavía en los labios, se fue hacia el otro lado recostándose a su lado y arropándola minuciosamente para que no pasara frío.

Aillen cerró los ojos y puso una de sus mejillas hacia un lado. Remus observó a la pequeña sin saber que hacia. Al poco rato, la niña abrió uno de sus ojitos:

-¿No me vas a dar un besito de buenas noches?

-Ah, con que eso es lo que quieres...

Remus se inclinó y le dio su deseado besito de buenas noches en la mejilla. La niña le rodeó después el cuello con sus bracitos y le dio un inesperado beso a él mientras le abrazaba fuertemente. El licántropo volvió a sonreír ampliamente no pudiendo evitar corresponder a sus muestras de afecto infantil.

-Ahora besa a Kathy- dijo alzando a su muñeca de entre las sábanas.

-¿A ella también?

Aillen asintió enérgicamente y Remus no tuvo más remedió que hacer lo que decía.

-¿Ya estás contenta?- La pequeña sonrió y volvió a asentir-. Ahora cierra los ojos y a dormir.

Aillen le hizo caso y cerró sus ojitos, aunque de vez en cuando los volvía a abrir con curiosa inocencia.

De nuevo otro estruendoso relámpago cruzó el cielo. La niña se acurrucó aún más hacia la seguridad que le proporcionaba la cercanía de Remus.

Estaba temblando de miedo. Entonces el licántropo la rodeó entre sus brazos, pues sabía que eso la tranquilizaba. Al momento dejó de temblar y poco después se quedó profundamente dormida, respirando acompasadamente en el abrazo protector de su nuevo amigo.

Una nueva oleada de ternura le embargó. Se inclinó un poco más y le puso un pequeño beso en la frente y luego otro. Finalmente la atrajo hacia sí con el fin de sentir un poco más el contacto de otro ser humano.

Volvieron a escapársele las lágrimas sobre los cabellos dorados de la pequeña y esta vez no hizo nada para poder evitarlo.

Cuando ya no pudo derramar ninguna más, sus párpados comenzaron a caer lentamente hasta que al fin se quedó dormido en un sueño sosegado y tranquilo.

Nuevos relámpagos iluminaron la habitación.

Sin embargo nadie estaba ya despierto para escucharlos...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Quién será a estas horas?- preguntó Molly Weasley a la oscuridad.

Esa misma noche se encontraba sola en casa.

Arthur todavía tardaría unas horas en llegar, pues últimamente tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina y ninguno de sus hijos estaban allí con ella. Ni siquiera la impertinente de Fleur se encontraba esa noche en la Madriguera.

Con la varita en la mano la Señora Weasley bajó con precaución las escaleras y se colocó frente a la entrada...

-¿Quién es?

-... Soy Tonks. Ábreme... por favor.

El ruego en la voz de la joven hizo que Molly se fiara por completo de su identidad.

-¡Tonks!- exclamó al abrir la puerta-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?- añadió alarmada al verla con el pelo enmarañado y el labio inferior ensangrentado.

-Molly... He sido tan tonta...No tenía a donde ir...- dijo ella entre sollozos.

Ambas se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo mientras Tonks lloraba desconsoladamente en su regazo.

-No te preocupes por eso, querida. Esta noche te quedas aquí¡y las que hagan falta! Pero ahora tienes que decirme quién te ha hecho esa salvajada.

-Ha sido Mark... Siempre ha sido Mark.

-¿Mark Milton?

Tonks se separó bruscamente y puso cara de incredulidad...

-Han hablado en el Profeta sobre él- añadió rápidamente-. Dicen que era sobrino de la mujer de Alexander Gradner y que se salvó cuando Remus entró en la mansión. Supongo que todo esto es parte de su venganza contra él- dijo al tiempo que observaba con aprensión sus heridas.

-No sé como he podido estar tan ciega... No sabía quién era en realidad y creí que me quería... Remus me advirtió sobre él... Pensé que solo estaba celoso y no le hice caso... Él solo intentaba protegerme mientras que yo lo único que hacia era despreciarle una y otra vez...

-No pienses ahora en eso, Tonks.

-¡Cómo que no piense en eso ahora! Me he portado tan mal con él... Quería que sufriera, que pagara por lo que me hizo... Ese fue el motivo por el que empecé a salir con Mark... ¡Y ahora le han condenado a muerte!

Su llanto se hizo más constante aún. Molly no sabía que hacer para consolarla pues también sabía que no había palabras de consuelo para acallar el dolor que sentía ahora su corazón.

-Dumbledore no permitirá que le pase nada malo. Además, ha escapado. Seguro que lo ha mandado a un lugar seguro hasta que consiga solucionar todo este entuerto.

-¿Pero a dónde¿Y hasta cuándo?- preguntó con desesperación- No me veo capaz de esperarle tanto tiempo como la última vez. Necesito decirle... Tengo que decirle que...

-Él lo sabe, Tonks...

-¡No, no lo sabe! Le dije que no le quería... ¡Se lo he dicho tantas veces que hasta yo misma me lo creí!

Molly suspiró abatida.

-No vale la pena buscar culpables ahora. No puedes hacer nada, querida.

Tras esas palabras, algo en el interior de la joven cobró una fuerza desmedida...

-Claro que sí. Esta vez no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó al ver que se disponía a salir de nuevo.

-Al Ministerio. Todavía sigo siendo una auror¿no? Interrogaré a cuantos hagan falta para saber dónde está y si nadie me lo dice, yo misma lo averiguaré.

-¡Espera! Tú misma lo has dicho ¡Eres una auror! Se supone que estas del lado de la Justicia, esa misma Justicia que quiere condenar a muerte a Remus. Tus compañeros ya están buscándole ¡Seguro que te pondrán vigilancia para que les lleves hasta él! Por favor, Tonks. Atiende a razones... No hagas ninguna tontería. Es lo que ellos están esperando.

-No puedo quedarme esperando que le encuentren. Necesito hacer algo al respecto.

-Pues haz algo. Sigue con tu trabajo en la oficina de aurores, aparenta lealtad a la causa de los licántropos e informa a la Orden de ello. De esa manera sabremos a que atenernos y Dumbledore advertirá de algún modo a Remus de los nuevos acontecimientos. ¿De acuerdo?

Tras varios segundos de indecisión, Tonks asintió levemente y suspiró...

-Tienes razón, Molly. Mark no me va a quitar ojo de encima a partir de ahora y si descubriera donde está escondido Remus… Lo único que haría sería perjudicarle...

-Me alegro de que pienses de esa manera, pero el problema ahora es ese Mark... Y si mejor te tomas unos días libres¿eh?. Además tenemos a Kingsley para...

-¡No¡Ni hablar¡No me voy a esconder de él!

-¡Pero mira lo que te ha hecho! Si ha sido capaz de hacerte eso ahora, será capaz de hacerte algo peor la próxima vez.

-Dices eso porque no sabes como le he dejado yo a él...

-Tonks, me estás asustando. No lo habrás... matado¿verdad?

-Eh, no... Creo que no- dijo con indecisión-. Le aticé en la cabeza con una barra de hierro y cayó semiinconsciente en el suelo, pero a pesar de eso creo que esta bien.

Molly la miró inquisitivamente.

-¿Qué? No me dejó otra opción. Además, así sabrá con quien se las está jugando. No creo que vuelva a intentar un numerito como el de hoy, Molly. Y si lo intenta peor para él.

-¡Así se habla¡Enséñale a ese Mark como somos las brujas cuando nos enfadamos!

-¿Molly?

-¿Qué pasa? Yo también puedo ser un poquito impulsiva a veces¿no? Anda pasa dentro que nos vamos a quedar heladas con la puerta abierta- alegó mientras se dirigía hacia fuera-. Me da que se está formando una tormenta allá a lo lejos- añadió observando hacia el norte.

Finalmente, cerró la puerta con gesto intranquilo.

-Ven que te cure esas heridas.

Con la varita apuntó a la zona dañada del labio e inmediatamente ésta sanó.

-Gracias...

-No hay de que. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer, Tonks?

-Oh no, no te molestes. No tengo hambre. Ahora lo único que me apetece es irme a la cama...

-Como quieras. Ha sido un día muy largo. Acuéstate si quieres en la cama de Ginny, sabes dónde está¿no?

-Claro. Muchas gracias... de nuevo, Molly.

-Ya te tengo dicho que no me las des. No seas tan educada, niña. Ahora vete a la cama que yo también me iré dentro de poco.

Tonks sonrió.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, querida.

Molly vio como Tonks subía pesadamente las escaleras.

Por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella. Resignada se sentó a la mesa esperando para contarle sus nuevas inquietudes a su marido.

Mientras tanto, Tonks abrió la puerta. Cuando la cerró se dejó resbalar por ella hasta sentarse en el suelo...

'Oh, Remus. ¿Dónde estarás¿Estarás solo¿Tendrás frío¿Tendrás hambre¿Te acordarás alguna vez de mí? No merezco siquiera que recuerdes mi nombre...'

Un torrente de lágrimas volvió a salir de sus ojos. Los hombros se convulsionaron por el llanto seguido de unos incontrolables sollozos.

-Perdóname... Te he hecho sufrir tanto. Debí haber sabido desde el momento que te obligué a marcharte de San Mungo que tu corazón no podía soportar más dolor...

En lo más profundo de su ser guardaba la esperanza de que pudiera escuchar sus palabras. Pero su subconsciente sabía perfectamente que no podía oírlas y que tal vez nunca podría escucharlas de su labios y eso la torturaba aún más por dentro...

De improviso, un relámpago iluminó por completo la habitación.

Tonks se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga y se dirigió hacia la ventana... Lo que vio a través de los cristales hizo que un grito de espanto escapara de su garganta.

-¿Qué pasa, Tonks?. ¿Qué ocurre?

Molly había subido las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a la joven completamente inmóvil ante la ventana.

Tardó unos segundo en percatarse de su presencia.

-La luna…-dijo señalando al cielo- esta roja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Árboles de hojas verdes temblaban y se agitaban con la brisa matutina, siluetas danzantes contra un cielo oscuro que tendía a despuntarse a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Un punto ennegrecido se empezaba a recortar en la lejanía mientras Danna, sentada sobre uno de los sillones de su enorme habitación, la observaba con gran expectación.

En la misma actitud y sentado sobre sus patas traseras, Aballach; el lobo de pelaje grisáceo veía con sus ojos pardos la postura imperturbable de su ama. 

Transcurridos unos segundo, un cuervo se posó con grácil elegancia sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. Dio tres picotazos sobre su pulida superficie y acto seguido lanzo su lúgubre graznido.

Esa era la señal...

Danna se levantó y de inmediato abrió la cristalera. El ave extendió sus alas y en un instante se metió dentro de la habitación.

Cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta vio ante sí algo muy distinto al cuervo que había dejado entrar, aunque ella no parecía en absoluto sobresaltada por tal hecho.

-¿Les has encontrado, Crow?

-No voy a negar que al principio me costó bastante dar con ellos. No es nada fácil volar a tientas en la oscuridad, pero pronto divisé a lo lejos una gran humareda. Solo tuve que seguir ese rastro hasta toparme con esa manada de miserables o manadas sería el término correcto.

El hombre, recién llegado en su forma animal, hablaba con gran soltura y fluidez aunque se denotaba en el habla un tenue acento extranjero del Este. Tenía el pelo oscuro como las plumas del ave, revuelto y cortado de una forma un tanto desigual; los ojos eran de la misma tonalidad aunque bastante expresivos; Su musculatura atlética se veía ligeramente oculto tras un manto negro formado por plumas y abalorios. Un enorme cinturón ataba su faldellín corto a la cintura. Finalmente, varios brazaletes plateados adornaban sus brazos desnudos y un collar del mismo color su cuello. Al igual que sus tobillos aunque más abajo sus pies estuvieran descalzos.

-Entonces es cierto...- dijo Danna no prestando demasiada atención al indudable atractivo del Corax, el Hombre cuervo.

-Me temo que sí. Sobrevolé sus cabezas con el fin de quedarme con algunos de sus detalles más característicos para luego contártelos ya que nunca los había visto por aquí.

-¿Cómo eran?

-Pues... Unos parecían más animales que hombres.

-_La camada de Fenris,_ sin duda.

-Otros, llevaban el torso descubierto con multitud de tatuajes.

-_Los Wyrma..._

-Finalmente estaba otra manada cubierta por pieles de animales, generalmente lobos.

-_Los moradores del averno._

-Y no hace falta que te diga que la manada de Greyback estaba allí también. Al igual que un grupo de licántropos involuntarios de las ciudades...

-Es peor de lo que me temía... – susurró ella con aire ausente-. Greyback ha oficiado ya su ritual, pronto habrá un levantamiento¿pero con qué propósito?- reflexionó en voz alta-. Se ha nombrado ya Dirigente¿verdad?- le preguntó volviendo a la realidad.

-Así es, Danna.

La mujer asintió una vez más con aire ausente sumida por completo en los planteamientos expuestos.

-¿Queréis que vuelva allí y averigüe algo más?

-No. Sospecharían de tu presencia y sabrían que yo estoy detrás de todo. No, tengo otro trabajo para ti. Si es que aún no estás muy cansado.

Crow soltó una carcajada.

-Danna, me ofendes- dijo con tono resentido-. Dime que debo hacer y me pondré a ello de inmediato.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo.

-Me acogisteis cuando mi pueblo me desterró. Si me lo pidieras moriría ahora mismo por ti.

-Espero que eso nunca tenga que suceder, mi leal amigo- añadió con una sonrisa-. Necesito que encuentres a nuestro aliados; les vamos a necesitar pronto- alegó más seria.

-Por supuesto. Aunque será un viaje muy largo... Resistid hasta nuestra llegada.

-Es lo que mejor sabemos hacer, Crow. Buen viaje.

Con una última sonrisa de despedida, el Corax se transformó en ave y con un batir de alas salió por la ventana perdiéndose en el dorado horizonte mientras Danna se sentaba pesadamente en uno de los lados de la cama.

El astuto lobo recostó su cabeza sobre su pierna. Ella le acarició su suave pelaje gris agradeciéndole el gesto de consuelo que le brindaba su fiel compañero.

-Después de esta noche nada volverá a ser lo mismo, Aballach.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas habían empezado a llegar la mitad de los empleados del Ministerio cuando Tonks ya se encontraba desde hacia ya varias horas en su respectivo puesto de trabajo. Garabateaba formas sin sentidos en uno de los muchos papeles de su escritorio mientras una pila de informes se iban acumulando día tras día sin que ella les echara el más mínimo vistazo. Aunque físicamente estaba allí, su mente se encontraba muy lejos de la oficina de aurores. La extraña luminosidad de la anterior luna no la había hecho pegar ojo en toda la noche, sabía que algo no andaba bien y sabía que inevitablemente estaba relacionado con Remus, pero ¿cómo?

-Tonks.

La joven alzó la vista y vio que Kingsley estaba frente a su mesa.

-Acompáñame. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Ella asintió y se levantó pesadamente de su asiento tras él.

Entraron en uno de los despacho que había estado desocupado recientemente. Sin embargo cuando Tonks se fijó con más detenimiento en su interior se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Aunque lo que más la confundió fue ver el abrigo de su compañero en la percha y su maletín sobre el amplio escritorio del fondo...

-Éste es mi nuevo despacho.

-¿Te han ascendido?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, y de eso precisamente quería hablarte.

Kingsley cerró la puerta.

-Robards me ha nombrado Máximo Supervisor de la Brigada Anti- Licántropos.

Tonks se quedó completamente helada. Todavía pasaron unos minutos cuando consiguió reaccionar ante la situación...

-Vaya, enhorabuena- inquirió con sarcasmo-. Así que todo esto es por eso¿no?- indicó mirando a su alrededor-. Nunca pensé que pudieras aceptar un puesto manchado de sangre por dinero.

-Te equivocas, Tonks. Me apena que pienses eso de mí.

-¡A mí también me apena pensarlo! Si tuvieras aún un poco de decencia rechazarías ese cargo ahora mismo...

-¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Si renuncio pondrán a otro en mi lugar y será mucho peor, créeme. Estando yo podré cubrir a Lupin si se presentara la ocasión y tener a la Orden al tanto de todo lo relacionado con los licántropos hasta que Dumbledore lo solucione todo.

-¿En serio crees que esto tiene solución?- preguntó con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Dumbledore nunca ha faltado a su palabra. Si él dice que lo solucionará entonces es que lo hará. Confía en él, Tonks... Remus ya lo hizo en su momento.

La joven le miró ahora con aprensión al tiempo que luchaba por dominar su llanto. Él tenía razón: No había motivo para que Dumbledore cargara con todo su odio. No cuando él era la única persona en el mundo capaz de solucionar cualquier cosa. Por algo era el mayor mago de todos los tiempos¿no?

-Lo siento, Kingsley... Siento todo lo que te dije. Sé que tú le ayudaste a que escapara y que nunca harías nada que le perjudicara.

-No tienes porque disculparte. E-es comprensible que actúes así.

-M-me siento tan mal... No sé si algún día volveré a verle y ni siquiera me permitieron decirle adiós... Ojalá supiera dónde esta, me bastaría solo con saberlo...

Kingsley sintió como algo se removía en su interior. A pesar de ser compañeros de trabajo y aún cuando él ostentaba un cargo superior al de ella siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos entre ellos. En un pasado ir a trabajar se había convertido en una de las mejores y más agradables tareas si en la Oficina estaba la escandalosa Nymphadora Tonks para alegrarles la mañana con sus habituales sonrisas y caídas sobre toneladas de informes. No obstante todo eso cambió desde que conoció a Remus J Lupin...

Aunque había llegado a apreciarle una parte de él había albergado un ligero rencor contra su persona por haberles arrebatado a todos a la dulce y despreocupada metamorfomaga. Cuando fue atacada por Wheeler ese sentimiento se acentuó, pero después del incidente cuando ambos tomaron diferentes senderos sin que él pudiera comprender el motivo de su repentina animosidad se dio cuenta al ver a Lupin todos los días en el cuartel general con la mirada pérdida al igual que sus ganas de vivir que él también la quería a pesar de todo.

No podemos elegir de quien nos enamoramos.

Kingsley lo comprendió el día que le ordenaron ir en su busca y apresarlo para ser condenado al día siguiente. Se dio cuenta en el preciso instante que le miró a los ojos cuando le dejó escapar aún sin pensar en las consecuencias que pudiera acarrear en su puesto de empleo. Le había dejado marchar; no porque Dumbledore se lo hubiera advertido sino porque le apreciaba de la misma manera que apreciaba a Tonks y se odió a si mismo por haberle culpado interiormente de los acontecimientos acaecidos sobre su compañera.

Esa Tonks recién incorporada a la Oficina de Aurores no había desaparecido, estaba frente a él solo que de una manera distinta. Él sabía que solo volvería a ser la misma si Lupin volvía sano y salvo junto a ella. Y al mismo tiempo, no podía esperar descubrir en Lupin un nuevo sentimiento... El de la felicidad.

Ese fue el motivo de aceptar tal cargo en el Ministerio. No podía permitir que juzgaran injustamente al licántropo. Su parte de auror no lo permitía al igual que su parte de amigo.

Kingsley esbozó una cálida sonrisa hacia la joven:

-Si Dumbledore llegara a enterarse de lo que estoy a punto de revelarte seguro que me cuelga de los pulgares en las mazmorras. Pero me da igual; no soporto verte sufrir así al igual que no soporto este cargo de conciencia sobre mi cabeza... Tal vez Snape pueda soportarlo, pero yo no.

Ella le miró sorprendida y confusa a la vez.

-Remus está en un Clan de Hombres lobos.

La mirada despavorida de la joven hizo que Kingsley añadiera algo rápidamente...

-Es un Clan, no una manada, Tonks. Los clanes de licántropos generalmente están formados por buenas personas. Remus está en uno de ellos.

-¿Y qué diferencia puede haber entre una manada y un Clan?

-El término manada se usa para describir a un conjunto de animales de una misma especie mientras que el Clan significa únicamente familia o tribu... ¿Entiendes ahora la diferencia?

-La manada son animales y el Clan personas...- medito ella profundamente.

-Exacto. Aunque a veces a nosotros, los magos, nos cuesta ver la diferencia. Pensamos que todos los licántropos son animales cuando la mayoría de ellos se comportan como personas normales y corrientes.

-¿Pero eso no sería algo contradictorio entre ambos grupos?

-Sí, por eso están en guerra. Una guerra que dura ya miles de años y que la nueva ley a fomentado: Ambos están en contra de la discriminación en el mundo mágico de su especie, pero unos buscan la manera de acabar con ella de una manera civiliza mientras que otros buscan la manera más violenta de todas para acabar con nosotros.

-Nunca había oído hablar de esos licántropos...

-Ni tú ni casi nadie, Tonks. A la prensa solo les importa los asesinatos que cometen las manadas de Hombres lobo como la de Greyback y no los intentos por frenarlos por parte de los Clanes.

-Entiendo...- susurró ella de manera inaudible-. ¿Pero en qué Clan está, Remus?

-Eso no lo sé.

Tonks sonrió.

-Temes que vaya a buscarle si me lo dices¿verdad?

-No creo que seas tan insensata- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Bastante voy a tener ya con mantener lejos de la pista correcta a medio centenar de aurores como para tener que vigilarte a ti también- añadió divertido-. Si lo supiera te lo diría.

-Lo sé. Aunque tal vez sea mejor así. Al menos ahora sé que no esta solo. Con eso me basta. Gracias, Kingsley...

Tonks se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él le correspondió al abrazo profundamente liberado de su cargo de conciencia. En ese momento se dio cuenta que había hecho lo correcto al decírselo.

-Vale; he cogido el concepto. Si no me sueltas ya vas a terminar asfixiándose- alegó él con fingido orgullo. No podía permitir que acabara con su imagen de hombre de hierro de esa manera.

-A sus ordenes, jefe- dijo ella separándose solemnemente de él.

-No me llames así- alegó modestamente pero sin perder la sonrisa- Además, tengo que proponerte algo- añadió con tono más serio.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Quiero que seas mi mano derecha.

Tonks bajó entonces su mirada...

-N-no sé si podría...

-Tonks, te necesito a mi lado- suplicó él-. Aunque también lo entenderé si no aceptas mi propuesta- concluyó sabiendo que estaba pidiendo demasiado de ella-. No va a ser nada fácil hacer ese cometido, pero al menos hacemos algo.

Sus últimas palabras llegaron a su mente claras y nítidas.

Hacer algo... Tenía que hacer algo. No podía encerrarse a llorar en su casa esperando que todo a su alrededor se solucionara sin que ella moviera un dedo. No, esta vez no iba a hacer lo mismo por muy doloroso que le pareciera su nuevo cometido.

-Tienes razón... no va a ser fácil. Pero quiero intentarlo, tal vez así consiga ayudar a Remus, de algún modo, mientras Dumbledore lo soluciona todo.

La renovada fe de la joven en Dumbledore hizo que Kingsley sonriera. Por lo menos ahora tenía esperanzas de que todo se solucionaría algún día y, tal vez, de ver a Lupin con vida...

-Bien entonces vamos a ponernos en marcha. Quedan muy pocos días para la luna llena y mucho trabajo que hacer hasta entonces.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Pues...

Kingsley cogió un montón de papeles que había sobre su escritorio y se puso a revisarlos. Finalmente, encontró la misión idónea, sin mucho peligro como le había aconsejado Molly esa misma mañana...

-El Ministro ha facilitado una sala para tomar los nombres de los licántropos que acudan para el archivo oficial que serán llevados a Azkaban la víspera de la luna llena.

-No puedo hacer eso... asígname otra misión... Cualquiera menos esa, por favor.

Él suspiró profundamente.

-No hay otra misión, Tonks. Tiene que ser esa. Los demás estamos muy ocupados llevando primero a la cárcel a los licántropos peligrosos...

-Mándame ir a mí también- suplicó.

-No- ordenó tajantemente.

No podía correr el riesgo de que Tonks volviera a ver a los ojos al hombre que la envió a San Mungo con una puñalada. Sería horrible para ella, pues también sabía que esa herida había marcado un antes y un después en su manera de ser... pero no sabía por qué ni deseaba saberlo por el momento.

-No estarás sola- dijo con tono más relajado-. Pondremos diez mesas más en la sala con aurores para tomar los nombres. Necesito esas listas cuanto antes, Tonks. Son muy importantes...

-Esta bien... Lo haré- alegó con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos.

Kingsley dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-Tienes que ser fuerte. Ahora más que nunca.

-Lo intentaré...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo! He vuelto después de tanto tiempo (no os vais a librar de mí tan fácilmente jeje ). Mil disculpas por mi considerable retraso, pero a partir de hoy estoy oficialmente de vacaciones y espero actualizar más seguido a partir de hoy, aunque eso siempre depende de vosotros :D

Ya sabéis que espero vuestros maravillosos comentarios, críticas, opiniones, etc; más aún sabiendo que mañana es mi cumple! 17 ya, que mayor me estoy haciendo jaja! Estoy segura de que vuestros reviews serán uno de mis mejores regalos :-)

Y como siempre mi más sincero agradecimiento a todos los que siguen mi FF especialmente a: **Calabacita Lupin, Sophie-Selenne, kari-uchiyama, Piper Lupin, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Staken Tonks, YoLa-TonKs, danittalovegood** y** NatuBlack**

Muchas gracias de verdad. Y sin nada más que añadir me despido hasta mi próxima actualización.

Muchos bss:

Sisa Lupin

**P.D.** ¡Ya conseguí superar mi pánico y me leí el séptimo libro! Ahora estoy con el llamado síndrome pos Deathly Hallow el cual creo que afecta a todos los fan de Remus/ Tonks… ¡Por qué! (Tranquilos lo superaré evadiendo la realidad y no parando de escribir fic en los que nuestros queridos personajes no sufran el terrible destino que relató JK en su momento) :(


	19. Desafortunados encuentros

Capítulo 17: Desafortunados encuentros

Las primeras luces de la mañana iluminaron la habitación con sus cálidos rayos. La primavera por fin se coló através de las ventanas y el suave trino de los pájaros dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Dentro, una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados, despertó- al igual que las flores- de su blanco letargo.

Por su parte, el sueño realmente apacible del licántropo- después de los infortunios sobresaltos de la noche anterior- se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos por los suaves golpes en el pecho de cierta personita incapaz de permanecer quieta en un lugar determinado...

-¡Remus, Remus despierta!- exclamó Aileen en el oído del hasta hora durmiente.

El licántropo abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada mientras se llevaba una mano al oído afectado y miraba a la niña con cierta sorpresa y algo de fastidio después.

-Aileen... ¿Se puede saber que pasa?- preguntó en medio de un profundo bostezo.

-Ya es de día- dijo señalando hacia ventana-. Es hora de despertarse. ¡Vamos!- añadió jaleándole del brazo.

Remus había vuelto a darse la vuelta, envolviéndose en la manta y cerrando los ojos ante la cara de frustración de la pequeña. Pero ésta no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente...

En ese instante, se subió encima de él hasta llegar al otro lado. Luego- con el único objetivo de tirarle de la cama-, le empujó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al borde.

-Venga, levántate... gordo- dijo con gran esfuerzo mientras se empeñaba en moverle de su sitio- ¡Tengo hambre!- añadió al borde del llanto.

-Oh, ya voy- alegó Remus con fastidió incorporándose pesadamente sobre el lecho-. ¿Contenta?- la preguntó.

La niña asintió feliz mientras bajaba de la cama.

-¿Por qué no te adelantas tu primero? Yo voy a ducharme antes... No me pongas esa cara, que no me voy a dormir otra vez.

-Bueno...- dijo cansadamente dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Ey- la llamó-. Te olvidas a Kathy- añadió tendiéndosela.

Aileen corrió hasta coger su muñeca y abrazarla fuertemente. Después, le dio un fugaz beso a Remus y salió de la habitación con el mismo paso.

El licántropo movió la cabeza obstinado mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. Tras unos cuantos minutos de indecisión decidió levantarse e ir a tomar una ducha bien caliente que le despejara por completo.

Tardó bastante en salir de ella; pues la sensación de sentir el agua corriendo por su cabeza y su cuerpo era bastante agradable. Cerró el grifo. Luego, cogió una de la toallas y se la enroscó en torno a su cintura mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación.

-Veamos que hay por aquí- se dijo abriendo el armario-. Mmm... Creo que esta es la más normalita- añadió cogiendo uno de los trajes.

Tras ceñirse el cinturón a los pantalones- y previamente haberse puesto la camisa-. Finalmente se echó su abrigo al brazo- pues el sol acababa de desaparecer, y el tiempo bien podría volver a trocarse- y se encaminó hacia el salón.

Cuando ya hubo bajado alguno de los peldaños de la enorme escalera, el licántropo vio ante sí la puerta de la entrada entreabierta. Bajó los últimos escalones que le quedaban y miró a ambos lados. No había nadie. Tan solo los ruidos propios de los habitantes del castillo en el comedor. Decidió entonces que el desayuno y Aileen podían esperar un poco más. Después de ponerse su abrigo, traspasó la entrada y la dejó tal y como estaba mientras echaba a caminar observando a su vez todo lo que se hallaba a su alrededor.

El bosque estaba completamente mojado, bien por la tormenta de la noche anterior o por el tibio rocío de la mañana sobre la verde hierba. Y a juzgar por el cielo encapotado el día no iba a mejorar mucho después de su bello despertar. Únicamente parecía dar una pequeña tregua, un acto reflejo para los pocos precavidos. No obstante, Remus podía intuir que el caprichoso tiempo de ese lugar tenía que ver en cierta manera con un poder tan terriblemente sobrenatural que hasta los magos como él le llenaban de profunda turbación y temeridad.

A pesar de eso, siguió caminando con sus pensamientos aturrullándole el cerebro hasta encontrar un pequeño riachuelo anteriormente desapercibido para sus ojos y que ahora veía como atravesaba visiblemente la parte de atrás del claro hasta perderse en lo más recóndito del bosque con su bello cantar de aguas cristalinas. Como hipnotizado por su canto, Remus se acercó hasta quedar parado en su cercana orilla.

-Ten cuidado con las Ondinas.

La voz melodiosa de Danna apareció flotando en el aire a su lado. Remus se giró y supo de inmediato que todo ese tiempo había estado allí, pero debido a su vestido verde la había pasado completamente desapercibida siendo la llamada del río más poderosa para él:

-¿Qué son las Ondinas?- preguntó extrañado y sintiéndose a la vez un poco estúpido.

-Ninfas de los ríos. Suelen atraer a los hombres hasta sus aguas para que se enamoren de ellas y así ahogarles río arriba.

-Vaya... Que romántico- dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Danna rió.

-Me pareció apropiado advertirte- repuso ella-, puesto que las Ninfas parecen atraerte.

El licántropo la miró con sorpresa intuyendo de manera inconsciente su juego de palabras y formando ya preguntas en su cabeza. Danna volvió a sonreírle, pero esta vez de manera melancólica.

-Estabas atacado por la fiebre- continuó- y llamabas en delirios a una tal Nymph. En ocasiones solías llamarla Nymphadora y fue entonces cuando comprendí que era el nombre de una mujer muy especial para ti.

-Así es...- Remus desvió la mirada hacia el río. Conteniendo de nuevo para sí su creciente dolor.

-Entonces por eso estas aquí- afirmó Danna para nadie en particular.

-Es mejor así. Soy un asesino. Debo estar lejos de ella. Sólo le he traído desgracias desde que la conocí.

-La licantropía no debe ser nunca un obstáculo entre dos personas que se quieren, sea cuales fuere sus razas siempre hay que arriesgar algo en el amor tanto si eres humano como licántropo.

-Siendo humano es más fácil.

-Tal vez. Yo no lo sé. Siempre he sido así. Puede que sea esa el motivo por el que nunca he querido ser otra cosa de lo que soy... Al contrario que tú.

-Danna, os agradezco vuestra intención, pero yo siempre veré la licantropía como un monstruo que se apoderó por completo de mi vida. Todo hubiera sido bien distinto de no haberse cruzado Greyback en mi camino.

-En el tuyo, en el mío y en el de miles de personas inocentes- añadió lacónicamente. Tras una pausa volvió a mirarle con una sonrisa enigmática en los labios- Te propongo un juego: Imagina por un momento que el Hombre lobo que te mordió no fuera Greyback sino un licántropo que no tuvo más remedio que transformarse ante la luna llena cuando pasabas casualmente por ahí. ¿Tendrías ahora esa pésima opinión que tienes contra ti y tus iguales?

Remus se quedó un instante pensativo. No era la primera vez que se había planteado esa cuestión.

-Supongo que se vería reducida, pero seguiría pensando de igual modo.

-Bien. Ahora piensa que no fuiste mordido por un Hombre lobo, es más, que lo licántropos no existen. ¿Crees que Nymphadora, o tú mismo, os habrías sentido atraídos sin un vínculo como ese?

Esta vez no contestó.

Danna volvió a sonreír.

-Ahora permíteme una última reflexión. Supongamos que encuentran una cura milagrosa para la licantropía. ¿La tomarías? No, esa es una pregunta demasiado sencilla para ti. Veamos... ¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué crees que pasaría después de ver cumplido tu mayor sueño? ¿Qué crees que pasaría con ella?

-Pues...

-Permíteme que conteste por ti- se adelantó Danna-. Ella seguiría amándote, claro que sí, pero no del mismo modo. Tu identidad esta tan arraigada al lobo que si de repente fueras separado de él ya no serías el mismo hombre del que se enamoró. ¿Sigues teniendo esa pésima idea de nosotros? No, no me des una respuesta ahora, tan solo piensa en ella.

Remus se quedó unos instantes perdido en su subconsciente. Después se volvió nuevamente hacia ella.

-Usted también parece que haya sufrido por amor...- murmuró.

Fue un comentario casual, pero Danna apartó su mirada y contempló las aguas con cierta nostalgia. EL licántropo se dio buena cuenta de ello...

-¿También se enamoró de un humano?- preguntó sin poder ocultar su intriga.

-No exactamente, aunque en cierto modo sí... Yo le amaba hasta que Greyback lo apartó de mi lado...

Ella bajó la mirada y Remus se entristeció por haber echo revivir lo que le había obligado a dejar de sonreír.

-Lo siento... Supongo que debíó de ser muy duro su muerte.

-¿Muerte? No. Fue mucho peor que eso...

Remus volvió su mirada con aire interrogante.

-No deseo hablar de eso- continuó-. Pasó hace mucho tiempo, demasiado tal vez.

-Claro, como queráis. No deseo importunaros.

-Gracias. Ahora- dijo armándose de renovada serenidad- debemos prepararnos para la siguiente luna llena. Tenemos indicios de que Greyback planea algo. Pero... el qué- reflexionó Danna.

Cuando le miró de nuevo. Remus se encogió de hombros. Podía pasar de todo en ese momento- a cual más atroz- en la maquiavélica mente de Greyback.

-Sea lo que sea, me temo que pronto lo sabremos.

Y dicho esto la líder de los licántropos se dio media vuelta en dirección al castillo. Remus se dispuso a hacer lo mismo cuando un reflejo plateado pasó fugazmente entre los árboles. Escudriñó con la mirada el linde del bosque, pero no volvió a ver nada. Tan solo sería el reflejo del sol que se habría proyectado en los árboles por medio de las aguas del río, pensó aferrándose a esa idea. No obstante el sabía en su interior que la respuesta no era tan sencilla. Esa mañana no había sol. El escalofrío que sintió en la nuca fue paralizante. En un momento de lucidez se planteó la idea de seguir el destello a través del bosque hasta dar con él de nuevo. Pero la descartó. La última vez que siguió un halo plateado entre los árboles no le fue nada bien...

Aún oteando la sombra del bosque, Remus se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a tomar el mismo camino de Danna; no sin antes mirar de vez en cuando a su espalda, a través de las sombras...

--

El rostro de cientos de personas tan normales y a la vez tan distintas, tan cambiantes y llenas de preocupación como cualquier otra; desfilaban ante sus ojos con profundo abatimiento. Apenas se podía imaginar a simple vista el gran secreto que albergaban en lo más profundo de su persona. No obstante en todas y cada una de aquella marea ingente de caras sólo se podía vislumbrar através de sus ojos una tristeza inmensa.

Ninguno de ellos emitía sonido alguno, ninguno daba señales de mantener algún tipo de conversación con cualquiera de sus compañeros. El único indicio que se percibía de su presencia en la sala eran sus pasos unísonos en la sala al avanzar hacia las mesas y el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones,- incluso los llantos ahogados de varios de ellos a la salida, las cuales acababan de firmar con su nombre su muda sentencia-. Por otro lado, el rasgueo de la pluma sobre el papel aumentaba ese ambiente de previa desolación.

Tonks miró a sus compañeras a ambos lados de la mesa: Hacían esa tarea de manera tan monótona y falta de sentimientos que podía helar la sangre a cualquier Dementor. Sólo ella parecía darse cuenta…

La metamorfomaga volvió a mirar al frente. Ya comenzaba a avanzar de nuevo la fila.

Aquel cometido se le hacía cada vez más doloroso. Tanto que apenas podía garabatear el nombre del pobre desdichado al que le tocaba su turno. Pero se había prometido que haría algo, se lo había prometido a Kingsley y ahora no podía echarse atrás.

-¿Me da su identificación?

En esta ocasión era un hombre el que estaba al otro lado de su mesa. Buscó con sus temblorosas manos dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta el documento solicitado.

-Aquí tiene, señorita.

Tonks lo cogió y vio como en tantas ocasiones las letras rojas impresas en diagonal sobre sus datos básicos; 'Licántropo', se leía en ellas.

Tragó saliva y continuó apuntando los datos en una de las hojas del archivo. Cuando finalmente el interesado firmó, volvió a repetir que debía presentarse mañana por la tarde en esa misma sala para ser conducido a Azkaban. Frase que le costaba horrores pronunciar de seguido. Todos asentían con aire apesadumbrado mientras con un gracias apenas audible se marchaban cabizbajos hacia la salida.

La joven miró de nuevo hacia al frente. Parecía que en vez de disminuir la fila aumentara de número por el mero hecho de hacerla sufrir. Llevaba horas allí sentada y ya no se veía con fuerzas para continuar. Hundió su cabeza entre sus manos deseando que el dolor de cabeza que sentía remitiera y todo eso no estuviera ocurriendo.

-¿Señorita? Disculpe, señorita.

Notó la voz de una mujer afectuosa y sosegada. Levantó los ojos vio a una mujer algo más mayor que el resto. De hecho, era una mujer ya anciana algo que a Tonks le sorprendió. Solo sus ojos seguían siendo jóvenes conjunto a una sonrisa cariñosa que le ofrecía a la joven.

-Oh, discúlpeme...- se excusó Tonks-. Perdón, pero...¿Es usted una mujer licántropo?- le preguntó más que por trabajo por curiosidad.

-Oh, no. Aunque trabajo con ellos nunca me han mordido- repuso en una sonrisa-. Soy la directora del internado San Remo para niños licántropos. He venido para ver si mis niños tienen que ser llevados a prisión y enfrentarme al Ministro de magia en persona si ese es el caso.

Tonks sonrió.

-No, los niños licántropos no ingresaran en Azkaban. Tienen que cumplir la mayoría de edad para ello... Increíblemente, el señor Ministro, no ha violado los estatutos de protección para magos menores.

-Eso, querida, es porque me tiene miedo- añadió con elocuencia-. En fin, otro día será. Ha sido un placer tratar con usted, un verdadero placer. De todos los aurores de esta sala parece que es la única que se da cuenta de la gravedad de este asunto. Lo sé, lo supe en cuanto la vi.

Tonks bajó la mirada.

-Si realmente fuera esa persona que esta viendo ante sí…- añadió en un hilo de voz-, no estaría aquí recogiendo nombres para el próximo cargamento humano de licántropos.

-Es posible. Pero ante la miopía de los poderosos no podemos hacer nada. Ellos ven algo nebuloso en la lejanía incapaces de admitir el peligro al que se enfrentan, permitiendo que se acerque hasta que es demasiado tarde para actuar. Si tan solo permitieran que unos pocos quitaran su ceguera, pero ellos nunca querrán ver lo que pasa más allá de sus propias narices...

Era como escuchar sus propias palabras antes incluso de ser pronunciadas en su mente. Tonks la escuchaba con profundo interés y fascinación. La mujer se inclinó un poco más sobre la mesa como si intentara privar a las personas vecinas de sus sabias palabras:

-Greyback no tardara en dejarse ver y cuando eso ocurra el Ministerio no será capaz de impedir lo que se avecinara. Dejara esa tarea a aquellos que han despreciado. Como siempre ha ocurrido y siempre ocurrirá...

-¿Se refiere a los Clanes?

La anciana asintió con aire complacido.

-Mi querida niña, tal vez pienses y estés en lo cierto cuando todos afirman que no puedes hacer nada. Pero pronto y no ha mucho tardar llegara el día en que todo este por hacer, recuérdalo.

-No lo olvidaré.

Con una última sonrisa de despidida, la mujer se perdió en dirección a la salida entre tantas otras personas que esperaban su turno.

Sabía que nunca la olvidaría.

Al agachar la cabeza sobre su montón de papeles dispuesta a tomar el nombre del siguiente; los gritos enardecidos de varios de ellos al fondo hicieron que toda la sala se girara rápidamente hacia ellos...

-¡Traidores!

-¡Ninguno merecéis llamaros licántropos!

-¡Traidores!

Una masa de aurores se abalanzaron sobre los agitadores que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lograban acallar sus gritos enardecidos. Se los llevaron de allí. Seguramente serían los primeros en ocupar los calabozos de Azkaban, pero no los últimos.

Tonks, levantada como estaba de su asiento, contemplaba como se les alejaba de los demás a trompicones mientras de manera inconsciente veía el rostro inexpresivo de todas las personas increpadas.

Movida por un impulso se alejó hacia la puerta de atrás de la sala.

-Tonks no puedes abandonar tu puesto- le reprochó una de sus compañeras.

-¿Y por qué no me sustituyes por una pluma Vuela-pluma? Para el caso iba a ser lo mismo- inquirió con malhumor.

Rápidamente recorrió gran parte de los numerosos pasillos del Ministerio hasta llegar finalmente a la oficina de aurores al mismo tiempo que empezaba a tomar conciencia del fantasma al que perseguía; una presencia completamente inexistente, tan solo un escalofrío en la espalda debida principalmente a la advertencia de la anciana:

'_Greyback no tardará en dejarse ver…'_

¿Pero dónde?

Allí no osaría atacar, era demasiado temerario inclusive para él. En qué otro lugar sino... Sabía que lo tenía frente a sus narices, no obstante había un impedimento; una barrera invisible en su mente que no le permitía ver sus conjeturas con la claridad necesaria.

Exhausta, Tonks se sentó en la silla de sus escritorio mirando el vacío- y sus pensamientos sin ilación- mientras la gente pasaba a su alrededor:

-¿Ya se ha presentado tu querido Lupin?- le susurró una voz seductora al oído.

La joven giró rápidamente la cabeza para toparse cara a cara con su vil agresor de la noche anterior. Al contrario que en aquella desdichada ocasión, Mark presentaba un semblante tranquilo y conciliador, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada en su último encuentro, únicamente percibido por una pequeña brecha situada en su frente.

Tonks sintió como la sangre le hervía en su interior cuando se levantó por inercia de su asiento.

-Pues no. No se ha presentado. Y deberías estar agradecido porque si lo hiciera ten por seguro que ni todos los sanadores de San Mungo conseguirían reanimarte.

-Vaya, sería una lástima, sin duda. Pero como es obvio que eso nunca ocurrirá, puedo estar tranquilo mientras me siento plácidamente en mi asiento esperando el día de su ejecución. ¿Te he dicho ya que tengo una entrada en primera fila?- inquirió con una sonrisa de absoluta suficiencia que estalló en varias carcajadas.

Rápida como el rayo, la metamorfomaga sacó su varita del bolsillo, empuñándola fuertemente contra su cuello. Hubo un instante de temor por parte del blanco de su ira, pero unos segundos más tarde una nueva sonrisa tan maliciosa como la anterior cruzó su rostro de nuevo.

-Adelante, mátame- la provocó-. Solo dos palabras, Nymphadora... Vamos.

Toda la oficina se giró hacia ellos. Tonks fue consciente de ello tras unos segundos que a ambos contendientes les parecieron horas. Finalmente, la joven bajó la varita tomando control de la situación.

-No pienso librarte de tu condena. La muerte es una liberación que no pienso otorgarte, Mark.

-Solo los cobardes son capaces de ocultarse tras esa sarta de falsedades. Eres tan cobarde como él...- alegó poniéndose a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Tan cobarde que Remus es un Gryffindor mientras que tú solo eres una sucia sabandija de Slytherin.

Su sonrisa se trocó en una mueca de rabia hasta el punto de que Tonks pensara que estaba a punto de perder sus estribos contra ella en plena oficina de Aurores, pero al parecer decidió contenerse.

-Tienes suerte de estar rodeada por tus compañeros, pero tarde o temprano no estarán ahí y cuando eso suceda, te puedo asegurar, que no habrá ningún soporte de metal que te pueda salvar...

Ahora le tocó el turno a ella de sentirse completamente a la merced de un loco, un loco que no dudaría en conseguir sus propósitos a cualquier precio. Dio un paso atrás, realmente incómoda y asqueada por su acercamiento. Él al parecer se dio cuenta de su intento de huida por lo que empezó a acortar más las distancias hasta que la joven se topó con su escritorio impidiendo su retirada.

-¿Sabes? Es una lástima que hayas elegido este camino- continuó de manera voluptuosa-. Una verdadera lástima, créeme...

Acarició su mejilla y ya iba descendiendo por su cuello cuando Tonks le propinó un empujón. No fue ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que esperaba que sería porque al instante la cogió fuertemente de los hombros atrayéndola violentamente hacia él...

-Será mejor que ponga las manos en dónde yo pueda verlas, Señor Milton- inquirió Kingsley con su varita en alto.

Indignado y profundamente resentido por su falta de prudencia, soltó a la chica con menos delicadeza de lo que en un principio hubiera pretendido. Luego miró al auror:

-Solo estábamos hablando, ¿verdad, preciosa?

Tonks no pudo siquiera mirarle a los ojos. Se sentía tan humillada y atemorizada que solo podía contener las lágrimas mientras miraba al suelo.

-Lárguese de aquí- ordenó Kingsley con contundencia-. No quiero volver a verle en este departamento.

-Vaya, al parecer se te ha subido el ascenso a la cabeza. Yo que tú no iría alardeando por ahí de una autoridad que no poseo.

-Agredir mágica o físicamente a un auror es una falta más que grave, o al menos lo era hasta que unos picapleitos como usted se apoderaran de este gobierno.

-Uff, eso es lo que yo llamo un golpe bajo. ¿Por qué esa actitud? Yo solo quería darte mis felicitaciones. Espero que disfrutes de tu nuevo puesto, estoy seguro de que Dumbledore se siente muy orgulloso de ti, Kingsley, al parecer le ha salido redonda la jugada...

-No tanto como a ti la tuya- inquirió con una sonrisa astuta el auror haciendo que la de su interlocutor se borrara por completo.

-Ahora váyase antes de que avise a mis hombres- añadió con énfasis-. No creo que quiera montar ninguna escena aquí, ¿verdad?

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya me voy- dijo Mark en tono arrogante-. Hasta pronto...- añadió dirigiéndose expresamente hacia Tonks antes de darse media vuelta para marcharse.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al dejar atrás la oficina.

Tal vez las cosas no le habían salido como en un principio esperaban que serían, incluso, había temido en más de una ocasión que el plan que le había encomendado el Señor Tenebroso realizar se fuera al traste de un momento a otro. Sin embargo todo había salido a pedir de boca. Los Hombres lobo estaban siendo encarcelados y su parte en esa historia había concluido, lo demás era parte de ellos. No obstante su venganza personal no había dado los frutos que él tan pacientemente había esperado ver y por tanto, y en cierta manera, su misión no había concluido.

Debía encontrar la manera de atraer a Lupin hacia su muerte, pero eso era en esos momentos imposible; sino había venido ya no lo haría nunca, a no ser que... alguien les llevara a él y medio Ministerio más hacia el licántropo...

Y ese alguien ya tenía nombre y apellido...

-Tú le encontraras por mí, mi querida Nymphadora...- masculló entre dientes-. Y creo que sé cómo... ÉL me debe un favor...

Al tiempo que caminaba, las ideas de su venganza iban llegando como un torrente de aguas cristalinas a su mente. Su sonrisa de satisfacción aumentó al ver a un viejo amigo custodiado por un comitiva de aurores. La reacción de éste no fue, sin duda la misma...

-¡Maldito canalla! ¡Traidor!- gritó un enardecido Eddi Wheeler intentado escapar de sus custodios-. ¡Me habéis traicionado!

-¿En serio? Que yo recuerde diste tu testimonio del caso Gradner por voluntad propia con la única condición de que Remus Lupin pagara por su injusto crimen, cosa que hará tarde o temprano.

-¡Pero no a este precio! No me dijisteis que si ese caso se resolvía los licántropos seriamos encarcelados.

-Lo siento. Esa parte se me olvido contártela.

-¡Pero a aquí hay Hombres lobo inocentes!

-¿No me digas que ahora tienes principios, Wheeler?- dijo en tono sorprendido-. Esto no me lo esperaba de ti, el segundo licántropo más sanguinario de todos los tiempos...- añadió con humor.

-En lo que se refiere a mi gente, sí.

-Que noble por tu parte...

Mark pasó por su lado como si nada; tomando la dirección en la que habían venido ellos. Wheeler giró su cabeza atrás para espetarle una última amenaza...

-¡Acabáis de cavar vuestra propia tumba! ¡Pronto habréis de morir a manos de aquellos que despreciáis!

El aludido giró sobre sus talones sin ninguna pizca de temor en su mirada.

-Me han dicho ya tantas veces esas palabras que he optado por no creérmelas. Además, te diré que no adelantes acontecimientos, puede que pronto te tragues tus propias palabras.

Dicho esto desapareció por un cruce de pasillos tarareando una alegre cancioncilla que tardó varios segundos en desaparecer con él.

El licántropo escuchaba ese sonido de triunfo mientras era pateado, empujado y humillado hacia delante, pensando que por primera vez en su vida le habían engañado como a uno cualquiera. Ni siquiera cuando fue capturado se había sentido tan mal, en esos días tuvo la total esperanza de que Greyback su señor y camarada le rescataría, pero ahora viendo como veía la vejación de sus semejantes y habiendo transcurrido meses de su captura Eddi Wheeler empezaba a dudar de que acudiera.

En ese caso significaría que todas las atrocidades que había cometido en su nombre, a todo lo que había renunciado por esa vida de eterno servicio al que el mismo se había entregado voluntariamente por algo que en el pasado consideraba que valía la pena sacrificarse; Había sido completamente en vano.

Había dado su lealtad a un desleal, el peor de los tormentos para un alma errante y culpable.

Agachó la cabeza y se dejó guiar obedientemente en dirección al ascensor del fondo del corredor... Sin embargo un escalofrío o algún tipo de premonición lobuna le ordenó de manera rotunda que mirara a uno de los lados.

Sus custodios se detuvieron en ese instante.

-Señor Shacklebolt- anunció uno de ellos-. El licántropo, Wheeler, esta listo para ser llevado a Azkaban.

Había una joven al lado del alto auror negro, una joven que él conocía y que en un tiempo fue una de sus victimas a la que había infligido un castigo desmedido- mucho peor que la propia muerte- por el pecado de un tercero...

Kingsley vio frustrado en esos momentos sus intentos porque la joven metamorfomaga no viera a su agresor. Miró a Tonks que a su vez miraba a Wheeler con unos ojos colmados de una gran variedad de sentimientos.

Tonks sintió la fría daga clavándose en su costado izquierdo mientras veía a los ojos al que había dilapidado su futuro dejándola ensangrentada, sola y sin varita en medio de una habitación en la que pese a sus esfuerzos, su vida y la de su futuro hijo, se iban a escapando a cada gota de sangre que perdía.

-...Bien, lleváoslo- reaccionó Kingsley al fin.

El licántropo rompió el contacto visual bajando la mirada al suelo. Tonks sintió como ese ser atroz, que había inundado todas sus pesadillas, se encogía frente a sus ojos. Jamás pensó que eso pudiera ocurrir, no parecía el mismo que con su rostro surcado de cicatrices, su sonrisa irónica y sus palabras maliciosas había entrado en la habitación para cobrar la venganza a la amada del espía de su manada.

Vio como se alejaba y descendía posteriormente por el ascensor.

Se encontraba aturdida y no se dio cuenta en el grado de shock en el que se encontraba hasta que su compañero y amigo la rodeo con un brazo afectuoso.

-Vamos, te acompaño a la Madriguera.

Tonks agradeció el gesto y pensó que sería mejor hacer lo que había dicho. No había sido hoy un buen día para ella, demasiados encuentros desafortunados habían tenido lugar esa tarde.

Esperaba que mañana fueran las cosas mejor, esperaba...

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios ;D

Por mi parte; no sé porqué no se me cae la cara de vergüenza ahora mismo... ¡Llevo siglos sin actualizar este FF! Siento mucho el retraso, de verdad. Espero que al menos la espera haya merecido la pena, ¿no? Tengo que decír que este cap en particular me ha costado más que los anteriores. ¿Se nota? Espero que al final no...

En fin, nuevamente estoy de vacaciones (¡No me quedó ninguna! ¡Viva! jeje) y espero acabar _Perspectivas_ este veranito. ¡A ver si se cumple mi proposito!

Ahora llegó el turno de los agradecimientos... (nunca me canso de ellos ;D). Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, en especial a: **Sophie-Selenne, Dorita Tonks, NatuBlack, Biank Radcliffe, YoLa-TonKs y Angel.**

¿Qué haría sin vuestro apoyo? Vosotros sois lo único que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias! Sigo queriendo Reviews que los sepáis. Esta vez sí los contesto

Y ya llegó la hora de despedirse. HASTA PRONTO.

P.D. ¡Ojito con Wheeler! xD

Muxos bss:

**Sisa Lupin**


	20. Oscuros designios

Capítulo 20: Oscuros designios I

Mark Milton caminaba por los inmensos corredores de Hogwarts con un ojo puesto en cada esquina. De manera protectora apretaba contra su pecho una pequeña botella cuyo valioso elixir le había costado tanto conseguir. Sus dotes persuasivos no parecían ser muy eficaces con el mago más oscuro y tenebroso de la Tierra. Sólo cuando le narró con toda precisión de detalles su plan, accedió a su petición, pues también le concernía a Él.

Como un felino esquivó gratamente a todos los estudiantes y profesores que se impusieron en su camino. Una hora después de su llegada al colegio, llegó a la estatua en forma de gárgola que custodiaba la entrada del despacho del director.

Sonrió.

Lentamente avanzó hasta ella y pronunció la contraseña. La gárgola se apartó de inmediato...

-Gracias, Snape...- elogió en su soledad al profesor por la información tan veraz que le había proporcionado.

Miró atrás. No había nadie allí afuera y, según su propia información, tampoco dentro. El anciano directo tendía a ausentarse últimamente, nadie parecía saber con exactitud a donde se dirigía... Algo que sin duda le venía a pedir de boca.

Subió los escaleras y en un instante estuvo frente a la puerta del despacho. Apoyó la oreja en ella. Solamente parecía haber un pequeño impedimento, bastante fácil y a la vez difícil de solventar.

Debía ser rápido.

Cogió su varita en la otra mano y con un suspiro dio una fuerte patada a la entrada de madera...

_-¡Petrifucus Totalus!_

El Fénix dorado quedó completamente petrificado sobre su percha en una actitud de verdadera sorpresa y fuerte agresividad; con las dos alas abiertas y el pico abierto de par en par dispuesto a gritar a medio Hogwarts la intromisión a la intimidad del despacho de su amado amo.

Volvió a sonreír.

Avanzó triunfante por el despacho intentando encontrar el motivo por el que estaba allí. Al fin lo encontró...

-El Espejo de las Eventualidades...

Mark se miró en la pulida superficie del espejo que tenía como don mostrar a cualquiera de los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix en una situación de extremo peligro. Luego sus ojos se volvieron hacia la botella de líquido plateado y una vez más hacia el espejo en el que se podía ver una expresión de profunda astucia y verdadera maldad...

--

Esa misma tarde, una joven de pelo negro, desvaído y sin brillo paseaba abstraída por los pasillos de Hogwarts desde hacia ya varias horas.

Hoy tampoco había tenido suerte. Dumbledore no estaba en su despacho. Todos sus intentos por hablar con el director desde hace días habían resultado en vano.

Pero necesitaba verle, necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que había recibido noticias de Remus y de que éste se encontraba bien allá donde estuviera. _El Profeta_ no paraba de publicar noticias sobre revueltas de Hombres lobo como motivo de la polémica encarcelación, pistas aparentemente falsas sobre el verdadero paradero de Remus, entre un largo etcétera de cosas.

Hoy sería luna llena. La primera después de la Ley Anti- Licántropos, la primera en que Azkaban probara su resistencia ante los millones de reclusos que a esas horas ya albergaba hasta que todos ellos se transformaran en inmensas criaturas lobunas. Pero lo que la tenía todavía más preocupada que eso era el hecho de que Greyback no se hubiera dejado ver aún, tan solo unas pocas menciones aisladas en el periódico, pero nada fuera de lo normal...

Planeaba algo, podía intuirlo en el ambiente expectante de aquella tarde que ya empezaba a declinar...

En ese instante oyó un ruido seco al otro lado del pasillo. Se encaminó hacia el lugar para descubrir a Harry agarrándose un pie y saltando a la pata coja.

-¡Harry!

El muchacho se dio media vuelta sobre una pierna, tropezó y se cayó. Se quedó estupefacto al ver a Tonks, que caminaba hacia él como si se paseara todos los días por aquel pasillo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry mientras se ponía en pie. ¿Por qué Tonks siempre tenía que encontrarlo tirado en el suelo?

-He venido a ver a Dumbledore- contestó la joven.

El muchacho se fijó en que presentaba muy mal aspecto: estaba más delgada que antes y seguía teniendo el cabello descolorido, lacio y sin brillo.

-Su despacho no esta aquí- aclaró-. Está en el otro lado del castillo, detrás de la gárgola...

-Ya lo sé. Pero no se encuentra allí. Por lo visto ha vuelto a marcharse.

-¿Ah, sí?- se extrañó Harry, y con cuidado apoyó el magullado pie en el suelo-. Oye, tú no sabrás a donde va, ¿verdad?

-No- contestó rotunda y sinceramente.

-¿Para qué quieres verlo?

-Para nada en particular- repuso Tonks tocándose, al parecer de manera inconsciente la manga de la túnica-. Pensé que quizá él podría explicarme qué está pasando. He oído rumores... Ha habido heridos...

-Sí, lo sé. Sale en los periódicos. Y lo de ese niño que intentó matar a su abue...

-Muchas veces _El Profeta_ publica las noticias con retraso- lo interrumpió Tonks con expresión abstraída-. ¿No has recibido carta de ningún miembro de la Orden últimamente?

-No; nadie de la Orden me escribe desde que Sirius...- vio que los ojos de Tonks se humedecían-. Lo siento- murmuró con torpeza-. Oye, yo... también lo añoro.

-¿Qué?- dijo Tonks, como si ya no lo escuchase-. Bueno, ya nos veremos, Harry.

Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y echó a andar por el pasillo, dejándolo plantado.

¿Por qué demonios nadie sabía nada de él? Era como si se le hubiera tragado la tierra de repente...

Suspiró y volvió a caminar sin pensar que sus pasos la llevaban de nuevo en dirección al despacho. Ya empezaba a anochecer y casi no se veía a nadie por los pasillos. Miró por una de las ventanas, inmune a los ojos de una figura invisible que la miraba desde una de las esquinas...

La luna llena no tardaría en aparecer y no deseaba estar allí cuando ocurriera aquel fenómeno. Lo único que quería era esconderse de esa luna que tanto dolor le había causado. Su reflejo triunfante en el firmamento la desquiciaba profundamente.

Ya casi se hubo dado la vuelta para regresar hacia la salida cuando un fuerte sonido cobró vida al otro lado del pasillo, justo detrás de la gárgola...

Giró rápidamente sobre sus talones, conocía ese sonido...

-Oh, no...

Tonks corrió todo lo que pudo para acortar las distancias que la separaban de la estatua. Con voz presurosa dijo la contraseña instándola después a que se retirara con mayor rapidez. Subió deprisa las escaleras y empujó la puerta con un hombro: dentro retumbaba una luz roja y parpadeante en toda la habitación. Junto a ese sonido estridente Fawkes parecía realmente aturdido y fuera de lugar.

Con todas las oraciones que conocía puestas en sus labios se dirigió hacia el Espejo de las Eventualidades. El sonido cesó y la luz se apagó para dejar paso a la imagen que había captado...

En mitad de una cueva de rocas grises que resplandecían con un pequeño fuego no visible en la escena, dos hombres sujetaban por los brazos a un Remus que apenas podía tenerse en pie.

Tonks se llevó las manos a la boca mientras veía a Greyback avanzar hasta él con una daga en la mano...

-Por última vez, Lupin, ¿dónde están los _Tuatha de Danna_?- dijo mientras pasaba el largo cuchillo por su cuello haciéndole un surco de sangre que de haber apretado con un poco más de fuerza le hubiera cortado la garganta de cuajo.

-...No..., no pienso decíroslo...

Greyback bajó el cuchillo y le miró con insolencia. Tras permanecer así unos segundos, dio la sensación de que se iba a retirar pero en un instante le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. El golpe le rompió la nariz haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás medio inconsciente. Por suerte o por desgracia los dos hombres seguían sujetándole.

-Sabes, Lupin... Te admiro. Admiro tu coraje. Es una lástima que hayas elegido el bando equivocado, pero aún ahora podemos solucionar ese pequeño inconveniente…

El malvado licántropo se acercó hacia su victima hasta tenerle a un palmo de distancia. Fue entonces cuando Remus armándose de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban le escupió a la cara.

-Acabas de acabar con mi paciencia- Greyback sostuvo con fuerza su daga y ya iba arremeter contra él cuando alguien le interrumpió...

-Mi Señor, la luna está a punto de aparecer.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó con rabia. Luego suspiró, intentando calmarse-. Esta bien...- añadió dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia Remus-. Cuando acabe con esta injusticia, acabaré contigo... Supongo que es un final bastante alentador, ¿no? Devorado por tus propios congéneres.

Sonrió enseñando sus dientes de lobo y haciendo con un gesto que los dos licántropos le soltaran. Remus gimió de dolor en el suelo.

-Vámonos- ordenó.

-Pero... ¿no podría escapar mientras nos ausentamos?- dijo uno de ellos.

-Mmm. Tienes razón- alegó Greyback. Cogió una pistola de su cinto y le apuntó con ella disparándole después en una pierna-. Ya no escapará...

Las lágrimas de la chica caían a borbotones mientras veía a Remus gritar y retorcerse de dolor mientras intentaba tapar con una de sus manos el torrente de sangre que salía de la herida. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba y estaba cada vez más pálido, sin duda había sido una bala de plata...

De repente la imagen se fue oscureciendo hasta que Tonks solo pudo ver su triste reflejo en la superficie.

-¡Remus!- gritó mientras zarandeaba el espejo-. ¡Vuelve! ¡No me dejes!

La luna apareció tras las cristaleras del despacho bañando con su claridad plateada a la joven, miró hacia el enorme astro de la noche y de pronto, como un premonición, lo comprendió todo.

Sus lágrimas de desesperación se tornaron en rabia, si esperaban acabar con Remus o si bien lo habían echo ya, tendrían que enfrentarse primero a Nymphadora Tonks...

-Fawkes- nombró con decisión-. Necesito que me ayudes.

El fénix emitió un gorjeo de asentimiento y excitación ante su nueva misión mientras un rayo cruzaba el cielo seguido de una fuerte lluvia que auguraba tormenta.

--

-Y ahora se pone a llover.

-Lo que faltaba...

Dos aurores subidos en una de las más altas torres de la inexpugnable fortaleza- símbolo de la tortura mental carcelaria- vigilaban desde su posición la llegada de algún tipo de oscuro designio.

Ajena a todo lo que ocurría en su interior, la negra Azkaban se erguía impresionante sobre las rocas de una pequeña isla del Mar del Norte. Azotada por los vientos huracanados y las olas que golpeaban sin piedad la prisión, los aullidos rabiosos por el hacinamiento sometido eran llevados hacia la costa cuyos bosques daban acogida a miles de oscuras criaturas que luchaban en su fuero interno por no delatarse antes de tiempo...

-Que bien nos hubieran venido los Dementores ahora...

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?

-Pues digamos que no me siento muy a gusto con cientos de Licántropos bajo mis pies.

-No pueden subir, además nosotros somos medio centenar de aurores, la elite del Ministerio. Aunque eso ocurriera, podríamos someterlos.

-Me sentiría más seguro si Kingsley estuviera aquí.

-Dijo que vendría a relevarnos más tarde.

-Sí, seguro...- añadió con tono sarcástico.

-Shhh. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Oh, lo siento. Seguro que ha sido mi estomago. ¡Tengo tanta hambre!

-¡No, idiota! Creo que he oído un chapoteo.

-Ya... Eso suele pasar cuando hay tormenta y las olas chocan contra las rocas.

El auror iba a increpar de nuevo a su _simpático_ compañero cuando en una de las almenas vecinas oyó el grito de otro auror lanzando al aire el encantamiento _Periculum_. Se escuchó el sonido de un forcejeó y después... un aullido.

-¡Por la barbas de Merlín! ¿Cómo han podido subir?

Cuando hubo pronunciado su última pregunta una inmensa criatura con los ojos inyectados en sangre subió hasta lo alto de la torre. No hubo reacción, sus fauces se cerraron tan rápido sobre ellos que apenas pudieron emitir palabra alguna de socorro.

Los licántropos transformados en una especie de híbridos entre lobo y humano ascendieron por la cornisa de la fortaleza acabando con facilidad con los asustados aurores que allí se congregaban, rompiendo las rejas y cadenas de sus hermanos encarcelados. Para luego saltar todos de nuevo al océano donde sus ansias de libertad eran mucho mayores que las fuertes olas de la intempestuosa mar.

Mientras tanto un inmenso lobo negro situado en la más alta de la torre aullaba triunfante de su victoria a la luna...

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!** Esta vez no tardé mucho, ¿verdad? Como siempre espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo ha sido más bien cortito, y es que he decidido cortarlo por esa parte al final porque sino se me iban a quedar en más de 20 páginas y pues lo veía un poco pesado para leer. El próximo cap_ y_a lo tengo escrito, aunque faltan algunos retoques, así que espero actualizar pronto.

Todavía quiero Reviews. Que no se os olvide

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores. En especial a: **Nataa, kari- uchiyama, Angel, remusxtonks, Natublack y, nuevamente, a Angel ;D**

¿Qué decir sin ser repetitiva? Ya lo sabéis, ¿no? Jeje.

**Muchos bss:**

**Sisa Lupin**

**P.D.** Creo que os habréis dado cuenta de que el fragmento en el cual aparece Harry esta tomado del Sexto libro. Por si acaso yo lo digo. Hasta pronto!


	21. Reencuentros

Capítulo 21: Reencuentros

-Vamos, Fawkes, tenemos que ir más deprisa.

El dorado fénix volaba temeroso sobre las nubes cargadas de electricidad cuyas gotas de agua impactaban sobre sus alas haciendo que perdiera cada vez más altura. Tonks empezaba a intuir que su insólito viaje amarrada a las patas del fénix había sido una total locura. Pero en esos momentos era su única opción. Nadie podía aparecerse en Azkaban o sus aledaños. Tampoco habría podido coger su escoba que, sin duda, hubiera sido fácilmente atraída por los rayos de esa horrible tormenta...

Fawkes comenzó a intensificar su esfuerzo como si hubiera intuido la premura de su joven acompañante de vuelo.

Volaron así durante un largo trecho hasta que finalmente llegaron a sobrevolar el basto mar. Tonks consiguió atisbar entre la lluvia la prisión de Azkaban que quedó iluminada unos segundos por un rayo. No parecía haber nadie.

Sus peores temores comenzaron hacer mella en ella.

-Muy bien, Fawkes, ya queda p...

Su frase se vio súbitamente interrumpida cuando un rayo cruzó el cielo a escasa distancia de ellos. El fénix asustado intentó retroceder en un giró demasiado brusco que la joven no consiguió intuir y amarrarse así con mayor fuerza a su medio de transporte por lo que, y sin poder evitarlo, se soltó cayendo directamente hacia el frío Mar del Norte...

Cuando su cuerpo tocó agua, experimentó la sensación de mil puñales clavándose por todas las partes de su piel. La caída la había hundido hacia abajo y la fuerte marejada evitaba que pudiera remontar. Los pulmones comenzaron a ceder el aire que veía como ascendía hasta la superficie en forma de grandes burbujas. El pánico se apoderó de ella. No podía morir, ella era la última esperanza de Remus, tenía que seguir a Greyback hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba y rescatarle...

Pateó con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba, impulsándose con los brazos tras las burbujas de aire que se le escapaban con gran rapidez de sus labios. Ya casi podía ver los rayos del cielo. Un poco más, un poco más...

Tonks aspiró una fuerte bocanada de aire. Lo había conseguido, no obstante el mar estaba demasiado revuelto y las olas eran inmensas...

-¡Fawkes! ¡Fawkes!- exclamó la joven viendo como su aliento se congelaba frente a ella-. ¡Fawkes!- llamó de nuevo al verle, pero el ave estaba muy al Este descendiendo y ascendiendo en picado con el objetivo de hallarla entre las olas. Sin éxito…

Le silbó, pero al parecer el viento huracanado se llevaba sus intentos por ser rescatada... Comprendió entonces que era inútil seguir llamándole.

Una nueva ola la hundió de improviso. La joven hábilmente volvió sobre el mar en unos segundos. Las aguas la zarandeaban y fue entonces cuando un nuevo rayo cruzó el cielo... Tenía que alejarse del mar, pues era un blanco fácil en aquel elemento acuático para los fulminantes rayos.

Miró a su alrededor, la costa no estaba muy lejos. Tonks nadó contra la resaca que luchaba por llevársela...

En mitad de la travesía pensó esperanzada en su varita pero cuando fue a echar mano de ella ésta no estaba allí. Tonks maldijo de nuevo y volvió a remontar las olas hastiada del esfuerzo ejercido.

Tenía los dedos ateridos de fríos, apenas tenía pleno control de sus extremidades...

Respiró hondo el aire gélido de la noche tempestuosa. Algo que no la hizo en nada bien, pues sintió que la vista se le nublaba...

Ya estaba apunto de abandonarse a la corriente cuando sus manos tocaron la ansiada y fina arena de la playa. Salió del agua a gatas, desplomándose luego sobre la arena, respirando entrecortadamente completamente exhausta.

Sólo descansó unos segundos, el suficiente tiempo como para recobrar su conciencia y el verdadero motivo por el que había corrido tan horrible aventura.

Se alzó, pero al instante trastabilló sobre sus temblorosas piernas volviendo a caer al suelo. Cogió aire de nuevo y se volvió a levantar ayudada por una roca inmensa que estaba cerca de ella.

Sus ropas estaban completamente mojadas por el mar y la lluvia, y el viento la hacía tiritar de una manera descontrolada. Miró a su alrededor, no parecía haber vida, al igual que en la cercana prisión...

Había llegado demasiado tarde. Greyback se había ido.

Tonks cayó de rodillas sobre la arena y se tendió sobre ella mirando hacia el cielo cuyas gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro confundiéndose con sus lágrimas...

-Me voy contigo, Remus...

Un crujir de ramas la alertó de una nueva presencia en la costa, en el basto bosque que se extendía tras ella.

Abandonando su abandono a la hipotermia, se levantó pesadamente plantando cara a la híbrida figura que se apoyaba en posición bípeda en un árbol de la franja costera...

Un rayo cayó al mar detrás de ella que junto a la luna llena le reveló con claridad al licántropo: era de una tonalidad marrón, casi castaña, y llevaba un ajado pantalón como único signo de civilización. El Hombre lobo pareció mirarla con curiosidad como si intentar recordar algo sumamente importante. Finalmente pareció acordarse, pues sino fuera por el estado en el que Tonks se encontraba, casi pudo advertir una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro. Si eso era posible...

Se puso a cuatro patas y emitió un aullido de exaltación mientras se dirigía a ella como un inofensivo cachorro que acababa de encontrar a su madre perdida en la tormenta.

Tonks se agachó y recogió algunas piedras de la orilla...

-¡Vete! ¡Márchate, maldito lobo!- gritó mientras le arrojaba las piedras con toda su rabia-. ¡Vosotros tenéis la culpa! Le habéis apartado mi lado...- sollozó mientras volvía a caer-. Él no era como vosotros... Yo le amaba...

El licántropo agachó la cabeza mientras emitía unos gemidos lastimeros al tiempo que la joven se abandonaba por completo al llanto entre sus temblorosas manos.

Sintió como el enorme lobo se acercaba a ella con sigilo y como se ponía a escasa distancia respecto a ella. Ya casi se sentía mordida cuando en vez de eso el animal le lamió la mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas con su áspera lengua.

Aturdida levantó la vista para toparse de repente con unos ojos cuya particularidad de su tono color miel le eran tan conocidos...

-¿Remus? ¿E-eres tú?

El lobo aulló contento mientras Tonks empezaba a esbozar una sonrisa. La joven ya iba a abrazarle cuando de repente el paisaje se fue oscureciendo y él se apartó hacia atrás rápidamente olisqueando el aire a su alrededor.

-¿Qué ocurre, Remus?

Miró hacia atrás. La luna se estaba ocultando tras unas negras nubes borrascosas. El enorme lobo aulló de dolor...

Tonks se acurrucó con miedo contra la roca que había quedado a sus espaldas. Cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos con las manos con fuerza al no poder hacer nada excepto rezar porque consiguiera salir de aquella forma sano y salvo. Por desgracia, no podía ayudarle…

El aullido del animal cesó para dejar paso a un grito humano a su lado.

La joven abrió los ojos para ver ante sí a Remus en su forma original. Se sostenía sobre sus rodillas únicamente con la respiración agitada y unos cuantos rasguños en sus brazos y torso desnudos.

Se quedaron un rato mirándose el uno al otro, sin saber que decir, sin saber cómo reaccionar, sin saber como expresar el amor que les embargaba por completo en esos momentos hasta que, finalmente, el hombre se puso en pie levantándola también a ella y, poniendo fin a todas las distancias, la besó con ardua pasión, sujetándola por la cintura como un tesoro recién hallado que no quisiera perder ni romper. Ella le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y le sujetó como si fuera un sueño que podría disiparse si lo soltaba.

Él volvió a besar su boca de manera menos ansiosa y el rostro salado de lágrimas, y cuando después Tonks reposó la cabeza contra él, Remus hundió el suyo en el cabello rosa y revuelto de la joven para secarse también los ojos.

No podía hablar: solo tenerla abrazada y maravillarse por la increíble suerte que tuvo al encontrarla...

-Te amo tanto, Nymph. No sabes cuantas veces he ansiado abrazarte, besarte, tenerte a mi lado...

Cogió su rostro entre sus manos deleitándose una vez con sus preciosos ojos azules que ni el propio mar podía hacerles justicia en ese o en cualquier momento del día o de la noche. Admirándose de nuevo por su mirada colmada de dolor y profundo amor; sus labios se le volvieron a antojar una vez más. Ella volvía a admitirle maravillándose por la suavidad de sus labios, de su experimentada lengua que conseguía envolverla en un torbellino de sensaciones que hasta aquel instante había creído enterrar para siempre.

Remus cortó el beso lenta y suavemente; saboreando sus labios hasta el último momento. Después volvió a mirarla.

-Tienes los labios fríos... Estás helada, ¿acaso has venido nadando hasta aquí?- preguntó él percatándose de pronto del estado de la joven-. ¿Tonks estás bien? Dime algo, por favor...- añadió con tono preocupado.

Tonks parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabra, la impresión de su extraño reencuentro con su más querido ser la había causado un gran impacto emocional...

Finalmente, reaccionó ante los ojos inquietos de su compañero.

-Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?

Remus sonrió aliviado.

-No estoy seguro. Para mí también es como un sueño el volver a verte de nuevo.

-Creí que habías muerto- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-: Vi a Greyback en el Espejo decir que te mataría cuando su misión concluyera. Pensé que había llegado demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué?- preguntó atónito- ¿Viste eso en el Espejo de las Eventualidades?

Tonks asintió.

-Pero si ni siquiera nos hemos visto desde el día anterior a que escapara de su manada, ni siquiera hoy que hemos venido a impedir lo que finalmente ha ocurrido...

La joven quedó unos instantes reflexiva: Si lo que vio en el Espejo nunca había ocurrido, entonces...

Tonks miró a su alrededor con los ojos despavoridos en dirección al bosque, a través de los árboles, allende el mar, hacia Azkaban e incluso sobre sus cabezas hacia el cielo tormentoso...

-¡Debes irte, Remus!- exclamó apartándole de su lado-. Vete, por favor. Puede ser una trampa.

-No pienso irme y dejarte aquí sola.

-Da igual lo que me ocurra a mí. Lo que importa es que no te encuentren. Si lo hacen te mataran...

-Prefiero morir a que te pase algo por abandonarte aquí sola- dijo volviendo a abrazarla. Después, percatándose de un nuevo cambió en el cielo, se separó rápidamente- Ven conmigo, he instalado un campamento en una cueva cercana. Las nubes están a punto de disiparse y no quiero encontrarme aquí cuando eso ocurra- explicó.

-Pero...

-Por favor, Nymph: ven conmigo- le suplicó-. Nadie ha podido seguirte con este tiempo y en el bosque estaremos más seguros si así fuera.

-...Esta bien. Pero no creo que pueda andar: estoy agotada.

-Eso no es problema.

Remus la cogió en volandas entre sus brazos y comenzó a andar hacia el bosque como si cargara sobre sí el más liviano de los bultos. Tonks vio como se internaban entre los árboles con los brazos enlazados por detrás de su cuello y su cabeza descansando cómodamente sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos rítmicos de su corazón…

-¿Por qué no me atacaste?- preguntó aún abrumada.

-Supongo que la poción Matalobos tiene algo que ver.

-Pero recordaste quién era. Esa poción no tiene la capacidad de hacer recordar, solo de volverte inofensivo.

-Sí. Eso mismo creí yo hasta que Gwyddyon agregó un ingrediente más a la conocida poción.

-¿Gwyddyon?

-Es una larga historia...- alegó con una sonrisa.

Caminaron un buen trecho hasta que finalmente apareció ante ellos una pequeña abertura a los pies de una joven montaña de piedra grisacea. Los húmedos líquenes rodeaban por doquier la roca y los arbustos estaban situados de manera natural a su entrada haciendo que resultase más difícil la simple apreciación del oscuro hueco interior.

Remus avanzó hasta el lugar y deposito cuidadosamente a Tonks apoyada en la pared de la montaña mientras él quitaba las espinosas ramas de los arbustos.

-¿Podrías pasar tu sola? La abertura no es tan grande como para que quepan dos personas.

Tonks miró el oscuro interior de la cueva. Apenas se podía mantener completamente erguido allá dentro. De hecho la única manera que parecía haber para acceder a su interior era gateando. Una angustiosa sensación de claustrofobia se apoderó de ella.

-No te preocupes- dijo ahora Remus-. A unos cuantos pasos el interior se ensancha.

Ella le miró sonriente. Siempre parecía saber lo que pensaba en cada momento, siempre velando por seguridad, siempre pensando en su bienestar...

No se lo pensó más veces.

Reprimiendo el dolor de sus huesos malheridos se arrodillo ante la entrada dispuesta a avanzar por ella.

-Espera. Toma mi varita.

Tonks cogió el objeto que la tendía y pronunció el encantamiento _Lumux_ mientras avanzaba despacio por el húmedo y estrecho túnel. Remus miró en derredor una vez más, atisbando la sombra de los árboles que se iban alargando cada vez más a medida que la luna iba apareciendo de nuevo. Rápidamente se metió él también en el túnel, avanzando tras el pequeño halo de luz de su varita.

Finalmente, el túnel se ensanchó. La joven descubrió ante sus ojos una bóveda casi perfecta en el interior de la montaña. No era muy grande, pero si bastante acogedora. Apuntó con el pequeño punto de luz en uno de los extremos: En él había un montón de leña y yesca seca junto a unas pieles y una mochila. Se apartó entonces del hueco para luego sentarse y recobrar algo de aliento hasta que llegara Remus.

Él no se hizo esperar demasiado.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo acercándose a ella y examinándola con preocupación.

-Bueno... ni mucho peor, ni mucho mejor que hace una hora; pero con la gran diferencia de que ahora estoy contigo...- añadió dulcemente mientras recostaba su cabeza contra su pecho. Él sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas por tanto amor que sentía. La rodeó en sus brazos y puso varios besos sobre sus rosados cabellos pensando en lo afortunado que era en esa terrible noche de luna llena.

Permanecieron así durante un buen rato hasta que Remus se vio en la obligación de separarse por unos instantes de ella.

-Empieza a hacer frío. Será mejor que encienda un fuego.

Se levantó del suelo arenisco hacia el montón de madera. Tonks se dio cuenta entonces por primera vez de que Remus estaba algo más musculoso que la última vez que lo vio. Tal vez fuera por el efecto que causaba en los hombres lobo la proximidad de la luna llena o porque en el lugar que había permanecido escondido le había dado tiempo a fortalecerse aún más de lo que antes estaba- mucho antes de que entre ellos se opusiera la manada de Greyback-. En cualquier caso, estando como estaba, sin ninguna prenda que ocultase su excepcional figura salvo por unos pantalones hechos jirones; Tonks no pudo evitar sentir una agradable oleada de calor que le hizo olvidar por completo su estado completo de entumecimiento.

El licántropo se giró hacia ella habiendo encendido previamente con su varita un foco de reluciente calor. Notó que la joven se sonrojaba cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y que después bajaba la mirada aún más ruborizada. No recordaba haberla visto nunca en ese estado de reticencia, al menos no desde que se conocieron...

-Deberías quitarte la ropa- propuso poniendo fin a sus cavilaciones-. Ten. Aquí hay unas cuantas mantas para que te puedas secar mientras tanto.

Tonks se sintió aún más acalorada ante aquella petición expresa. Sabía perfectamente que lo había dicho para que sus ropas empapadas se pudieran secar cerca del fuego y, de ese modo, ella siguiera manteniendo una temperatura corporal medianamente normal. No obstante la joven no se veía capaz de quitarse la ropa ante aquel hombre que la atraía hacia él de una manera mágica, a través de su cuerpo y sus preciosos ojos color miel...

Fue entonces cuando le llegó el turno de ruborizarse a él también al comprender el pudor de la joven.

-Tranquila, no mirare si no quieres. Te lo prometo.

-G-gracias... Aunque creo que no debería importarme demasiado. Quiero decir que no es la primera vez que me ves desnuda, claro.

-...Cierto- añadió él al tiempo que esbozaba una media sonrisa melancólica.

Remus revivió en su cabeza- y más latentemente en su corazón-, el momento en el que ella se presentó ante su puerta en una noche colmada de tristeza, soledad y un pequeño bote de antidepresivos. De cómo con sus dulces y apasionados labios consiguió revivir en él el deseo de vivir eternamente entre sus brazos, su boca, sus formas grabadas a fuego en su memoria.

Cuantas consecuencias habían nacido de aquella noche de incontrolable amor... El centro de su principal felicidad y decadente final.

A Tonks no le pasó desapercibido su gesto de repentina nostalgia mirando a través de las paredes rocosas de la cueva; un tiempo lejano y bien distinto al presente que ellos estaban viviendo en esos momentos.

La joven se acercó entonces hacia el fuego y cogió las mantas que estaban a su lado. Le miró un instante como atizaba el fuego de manera ausente con una pequeña rama y fue- en cuando vio en sus ojos aquella triste ausencia-, cuando se sintió culpable una vez más consigo misma. El tiempo del feliz reencuentro había terminado y ahora había llegado la hora de exponer juntos la verdad de su pasado...

Pero, cómo...

Por el momento, lo que hizo, fue quitarse su empapada camiseta. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al tiempo que apartaba con dificultad los pantalones vaqueros adheridos a su piel por la acción del agua. Pensó en desprenderse de su ropa interior, pero optó sensatamente por no hacerlo. Un nuevo escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo, pero no el demasiado. Remus ya había cubierto sus hombros con una manta de suave piel. Incluso dos.

-¿Estás mejor?

Ella asintió, abrumada por el amor que expresaban sus gestos. Se envolvió aún más con aquellas pieles acercándose al fuego y también a él con algo más de sigilo.

Remus acercó la mochila que había traído con anterioridad y empezó a buscar a tientas en su interior.

-Vaya, siento no haber traído nada de comer. Te hubiera venido bien comer algo caliente- dijo con fastidio.

Siguió tanteando un poco más con la esperanza de encontrar algo comestible que hubiera introducido en el último momento de su partida. En lugar de eso, su mano tocó un objeto extraño. A continuación, lo sacó...

-¡Es Kathy!- exclamó con una sonrisa-. Aileen debió meterla sin que me diera cuenta- se dijo para sí mismo-. Nunca se separa de ella...

-Debe de quererte mucho entonces...- añadió Tonks con una media sonrisa.

Remus se giró hacia ella deparando de nuevo en su presencia.

-Es una niña encantadora. Ojalá pudierais conoceros... Estoy seguro de que a ti también te querría.

-Ojalá...- suspiró ella bajando su mirada. Después volvió a alzarla-: ¿Puedo cogerla?- preguntó mirando hacia la pequeña muñeca.

-Claro.

Tonks la cogió entre sus manos; definiendo los inmóviles rasgos de su delicada carita con uno de sus dedos. Luego pasó a su rizado cabello castaño...

El licántropo la observaba en silencio sabiendo lo que su ser más querido estaba experimentando en ese momento...

Sin previo aviso, los ojos de la joven comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas…

-Lo siento, Remus…- sollozó-. Lo siento tanto...

-Ey, no llores por favor- le suplicó-. Tú... T-tú no tienes la culpa-. Las palabras se le trababan. A continuación tragó saliva-. Fui yo... Yo soy el único responsable de que nuestro... hijo... no llegara nunca a nacer. Tú tenías razón cuando me abriste los ojos en el hospital...

La joven sollozó aún más fuerte al escuchar sus palabras y las negó enérgicamente con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarle.

-N-no es cierto. Necesitaba culpar a alguien para no sentirme culpable. Yo…, quería que sintieras mi mismo dolor y no deparé en que tú..., también acababas de perder un hijo. P-pensé que alejándome de ti y negando todo lo que hubo entre nosotros; el dolor que sentía desaparecería. Todos me decían que sin ti estaba mejor y terminé creyéndomelo... Y luego te vi de nuevo después de tanto tiempo y de pronto vi el daño que te estaba haciendo y... ¡yo no quería verlo! Me volví a alejar y quise buscarte en Mark , pero tú no estabas allí, y...

Un nuevo llanto surgido de su garganta terminó por acabar aquella confesión.

Silenciosas lágrimas recorrían el marcado trayecto de sus mejillas mientras Remus contemplaba con el corazón en un puño como Tonks recogía sus brazos alrededor de las piernas y lloraba sin su debido consuelo.

Continuaron así un buen rato escuchando el chisporroteo del fuego envuelto por la agitada respiración de la metamorfomaga. Ese mismo sonido que a él le martilleaba las sienes y desgarraba su corazón. La triste sinfonía de su vida condenado a escucharla eternamente hasta el día de su muerte si no hacia nada por impedirlo ahora mismo...

Pero por una extraña razón no conseguía dar el paso correcto a seguir. Seguía ahí, sentado, mirándose las manos y auto culpándose de nuevo por sus inseguridades. ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba...

Ella levantó la vista hacia el fuego y se limpió las lágrimas con las manos intentando borrar cualquier rastro de congoja. Esbozó una triste sonrisa al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos en la oscura abertura de la guarida:

-¿Sabes? Me he preguntado muchas veces qué hubiera pasado si en vez de haberte dicho lo que te dije en San Mungo hubiera hecho caso a lo que dictaba mi conciencia y te hubiera abrazado. Tal vez habríamos llorado juntos y…, habríamos salido de ese espantoso lugar juntos, con las manos entrelazadas- ella suspiró profundamente-. ¿Por qué tuve que elegir el camino más difícil?

-No habría cambiado nada elegir el camino fácil. El caso…, Gradner, habría salido a la luz de igual modo y yo, como ahora, no habría tenido más opción que el exilio.

-Pero habríamos estado juntos- continuó mirándole esta vez a los ojos-. Nos habríamos ahorrado sufrimiento...

-Mira, es inútil echarnos la culpa- añadió-. No podemos volver al pasado y cambiarlo. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero las cosas suceden por algún motivo y por... doloroso que nos parezca debemos mirar hacia delante.

-¿Tú ves algo cuando miras hacia delante?- preguntó volviendo a desviar la mirada.

-... Te veo a ti- dijo sin vacilación.

Sorprendida se giró de nuevo hacia él como si no hubiera entendido u oído lo que acababa de decir. Remus la sonrió con los ojos aún brillantes de dolor y se aproximó un poco más hacia ella, apenas les separaban unos cuantos centímetros el uno del otro...

-Tonks, más allá de ti solo veo oscuridad. Tú eres mi luz... La que me obliga a levantarme cuando me caigo, la que sana mis heridas... Sin ti estoy perdido. ¿Cómo voy a guardarte rencor si tú eres la única que me ha hecho descubrir el amor en este mundo de oscuridad y dolor?

Volvieron a resbalar las lágrimas por sus mejillas. No podía describir de otra forma la dicha que sentía. Remus besó el recorrido de aquellas gotas saladas a través de su rostro en forma de corazón. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios bajando por su cuello. La joven susurró su nombre. Intuyendo su urgencia volvió a ascender casi con la misma lentitud con la que había descendido para que pudiera besarle como sabía que ella deseaba...

-... No vuelvas a llamarme Tonks...

-... Esta bien, Nymph...

De nuevo volvieron a sentir la calidez de sus bocas. El licántropo se inclinó un poco más obligándola a reposar bajo su cuerpo mientras seguían con su eterno beso. Tomaron aire antes de que él volviera a detenerse en su cuello y ella hundiera sus dedos en sus castaños cabellos, hasta que...

-... Remus, espera... espera, no... Ésto no esta bien- alegó Tonks en contra de sus deseos. Remus de igual modo cesó en sus caricias para mirarla a los ojos-. No debemos dejarnos llevar por nuestros...-.Buscó una palabra que encajara en aquella frase, pero no la encontró o prefirió omitirla-. No quiero que vuelva a pasar...-repuso con vacilación-. Tú te irías y yo quedaría igual de destrozada que la última vez. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tarde o temprano habría de suceder. Tu te irás con los demás y licántropos y yo...

Remus suspiró y bajó un instante la mirada de manera pensativa, después volvió a alzarla con el fin de formular su súplica...

-Ven conmigo.

Sorprendida abrió la boca ante su petición. En esos momentos se veía incapaz de articular palabra.

-No deseo separarme de ti ni un minuto más-añadió él rápidamente-. Ven conmigo, por favor. Iremos con el Clan de Danna al castillo y allí nos ocultaremos a los ojos de los magos hasta que todo se haya solucionado y podamos volver juntos.

-Pero Remus, ¿y si eso es lo que esperan que haga? No podría soportar ser la culpable de tu captura...

-Nadie nos seguirá. Soy un hombre lobo, ¿no? Puedo rastrear cualquier rastro de vida en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

-Pero, ¿y mis padres, y Molly, Kingsley y los demás...? Se preocuparían por mí...

-Alguno de los licántropos de Danna iría a avisar a Dumbledore

-¿Y el Ministerio? Se daría cuenta de mi ausencia y me buscarían a mí también...

-Bueno, en ese caso, podrían modificar la memoria de tu jefe y compañeros para que pensaran que estás de vacaciones en las Fidji.

Tonks dudó. Deseaba por encima de todo ir con él, pero a la vez no veía nada bueno en aquel plan de evasión. Remus se entristeció ante sus contradicciones:

-Tienes razón- dijo finalmente en un suspiro-. Te estoy pidiendo demasiado… Abandonar a tu familia, a tus amigos, tu trabajo para vivir exiliada en el bosque hasta Merlín sabe cuanto. Menuda tontería. Olvida siquiera que te lo he sugerido...

-¿Por qué dices eso? Ya me tenías convencida.

En esta ocasión fue Remus el sorprendido ante el súbito cambio experimentado por Tonks. Después fue ella quien se adelantó.

-Sé que no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que volvamos a Londres. Tengo fe en Dumbledore.

-Será peligroso...

-Estaremos juntos. ¡Siempre hicimos muy buen equipo en la Orden del Fénix!

-Ya, pero esto es diferente. No es una guerra de magos si no de licántropos y miles de criaturas más al servicio de Voldemort. Danna y Greyback se están preparando para una batalla y en ella las armas son bien distintas a las varitas y aunque…

-¡He dicho que voy a ir e iré! Parece mentira que no me conozcas... ¿Cuándo partimos?- preguntó con ilusión.

-Eres una cabezota...- masculló él en voz baja.

-En eso tu me ganas, Señor soy demasiado mayor, pobre y peligroso para ti- dijo Tonks imitando su voz con diversión-. Además tu has sido quien me ha dicho que me fuera contigo así que, ¡atente a las consecuencias!

-Esta bien, esta bien- se resignó con una gran sonrisa en los labios. En el fondo le encantaba su decisión y la forma decidida con la que lo decía. Le recordaba tanto a como fuera en un tiempo. Un tiempo hoy muy lejano y que al fin en aquella oscura cueva había retornado.

Ella dejó a un lado su ceño ligeramente fruncido para después devolverle la sonrisa con la misma intensidad.

-Te quiero...- dijo entre medias de un nuevo beso.

-... Y yo... a ti- respondió él después.

Tonks esbozó una dichosa sonrisa sobre sus labios que le era imposible poder borrar, la cual saboreaba Remus con profunda felicidad.

Pero no hubo de durar mucho...

Un ruido de pasos sobre la húmeda maleza del bosque puso en extrema alerta a los dos amantes. Remus le tapó la boca a la joven metamorfomaga para impedir cualquier sonido de sorpresa que saliera de ella instándola con la mirada a que permaneciera en silencio. Después se levantó rápidamente de su lado mientras cogía la varita cercana a ellos.

-_Aguamenti_- susurró sobre el candente fuego que inmediatamente quedó extinguido.

La oscuridad anegó el lugar hasta que un pequeño punto procedente de la varita de Remus permitió distinguir algo más que simple oscuridad.

Tonks envolviendo aún más las mantas entorno a su cuerpo se desplazó hacia un lado de la abertura donde él- agazapado con la varita en posición de ataque-, ya se encontraba.

Al ver que no ocurría nada, a pesar de que el individuo en cuestión se encontraba a escasos metros del lugar, el licántropo describió un silencioso círculo en el aire permitiendo que el sonido del exterior se oyera con total nitidez en las profundidades de la pequeña caverna.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera allá afuera bien podía resultar humano. Se podía oír su agitada respiración al igual que sus tambaleantes pasos. De pronto cayó con un quejido que salió de su garganta.

-¡Maldita bruja! ¡Sé que estás ahí!- gritó irascible a la tempestuosa noche.

Remus miró a la joven aún sin perder su posición. Estaba realmente pálida. Además le temblaba el labio inferior y no precisamente a causa del frío. Al parecer ella también se había percatado de la iracunda exclamación de Mark Milton...

Cambió su postura. Esta vez de una manera más bien defensiva.

Entonces otro sonido se escuchó haciéndose eco en la roca... Unos cuantos pasos más avanzaban por la floresta hacia allí. Se podían distinguir más de un par de pies apresurados. De pronto se pararon...

-Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo la voz del inconfundible Wheeler-. ¡Pero si es nuestro querido amigo Milton!- exclamó con voz sarcástica.

Luego alguien escupió, no se sabe si al suelo o al mismo increpado.

-Dejadme en paz- suplicó-. ¡Lupin esta aquí! ¡Tengo que encontrarle! ¡El Señor tenebroso...!

-¿Otra vez con esa misma cantinela? Lo lamento mucho pero eso no te va a servir de excusa esta vez...

-¡No! Os lo suplico no me matéis...

Se oyó su característica risa y un tanteo rápido en uno de sus bolsillos...

-¡Alto, Wheeler!- gritó una voz parecida a la de un ladrido recientemente aparecida en escena.

-P-pero, mi Señor...- dijo un desconcertado Wheeler-. Este hombre es el culpable de esa ley, ¡él nos a traicionado a todos los hombres lobo! ¡Nos odia! ¡Dejadme matarlo!

-¡He dicho que no! Esa traición, que tu llamas, nos ha sido muy beneficiosa. Ha unido a miles de licántropos a nuestra causa.

-¿Nuestra causa?- preguntó perplejo.

Greyback suspiró cansinamente...

-Tú tenías razón, Wheeler- dijo entonces con suma lentitud-: El tiempo en el que se nos permitía campar a nuestro antojo ha acabado... ¡Pero puede volver! El Señor Oscuro nos ha prometido una posición privilegiada si conseguimos acabar con sus enemigos, aunque... para eso habrá que liquidar primero a los Tuatha de Danna.

-No, no... ¡Prometisteis que no les harías daño a menos que fuera en defensa propia!

-Eso solo lo dije para conseguir tu lealtad. Pero ya no la necesito. Tu sacrificio ha resultado en vano. Espero que a partir de ahora comprendas que nadie es imprescindible.

-¡Pero he matado por vos! ¡He manchado mi alma, la he enviado al infierno por esa promesa que hoy rompéis! El Señor oscuro tiene otro plan. ¡Ese que decís es tan solo un suicidio para todos los hombres lobo! ¡Una guerra fratricida! Él no tiene palabra, Greyback... Creí que tú si.

-Pues creíste mal- inquirió con seriedad. Después chasqueó la lengua-. Lo lamento. En el fondo fuiste un buen vasallo. Adiós, Wheeler...

Se oyó un único y estremecedor disparo. No hubo gritos de ningún tipo.

Tonks horrorizada se llevó las manos a la boca. A su vez Remus la rodeó en un abrazo protector sorprendido por la espeluznante forma de matar de aquel licántropo. Y eso que Eddie Wheeler parecía ser lo más parecido que había tenido a un amigo. ¿Qué haría entonces con sus enemigos?

-¡Vamos! La luna no se dejará ver más esta noche. ¡En marcha, señor Milton!

Hubo quejidos, golpes y algún que otro insulto, pero después se hizo el silencio mientras el viento se llevaba aquellos sonidos de la misma manera que sus pasos.

-Tranquila, ya se han ido- dijo Remus al cabo de un rato-. Vamos, debemos irnos de aquí inmediatamente- añadió levantándose rápidamente e instándola a ella a hacer lo mismo-. Seguro que ya esta a punto de amanecer. Tenemos que encontrar el castillo... ¡Ojalá no hubiera perdido a los demás! Espero que estén bien...

-¿No sabes dónde están?

-No. Los perdí poco antes de encontrarte- añadió con frustración-.Luego me encontré casualmente con esta abertura y pensé que sería un buen lugar para escondernos todos si algo salía mal. Dejé mis cosas para buscarles, pero, luego, te vi en la playa y el resto ya lo conoces...

-¿Y no sabes volver al castillo sin ellos?

-Supongo que sí. No debe de quedar muy lejos. Intentaré rastrearles.

Tonks aún trastornada por lo sucedido, ayudó a recoger todo lo que allí se hallaba y depositarlo junto a los demás bultos de viaje. Su ropa ya se encontraba seca e inmediatamente se la volvió a poner. Remus también hizo lo mismo con una camisa recién encontrada en la mochila. Después- él primero y ella después-, se encaminaron por el estrecho túnel en dirección a la salida.

La creciente luminosidad del amanecer se vio al final del sinuoso trayecto. Remus respiró profundamente una bocanada de aire relativamente fresco para luego bajar la mirada hacia el hombre inmóvil que se hallaba tan cerca de la entrada a la cueva. Suspiró. Tonks acababa de llegar y el licántropo se volvió para ayudarla a levantarse.

No pudo impedirle ver aquella horrible escena que tenían ante sí.

-Salgamos pronto de aquí- repuso él ante la mirada ausente de la chica- Vamos. Intentaré atraer tu varita.

Y dicho esto pronunció el encantamiento _Accio. _Al cabo de unos segundos el arma apareció trazando círculos en el aire dejándose finalmente coger por sus manos.

Después eso, el licántropo examinó minuciosamente los alrededores con su varita en alto. No deseaba ser visto por ningún ojo avieso ahora que Tonks estaba a su lado, no quería correr ningún riesgo que pusiera su vida en peligro. Mientras Remus se agachaba a inspeccionar algunas de las huellas dejadas anteriormente, la joven se rezagó un poco contemplando al que había sido en vida el segundo licántropo más sanguinario de Gran Bretaña.

No supo porqué pero al mirarle, en lugar de recordar la mueca macabra que había esbozado cuando la atacó en su casa, llegó a su memoria el momento en el que se encontraron en el Ministerio de magia; su mirada colmada de arrepentimiento y vergüenza... Ahora sabía que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas, él le había increpado a Greyback los terribles actos que había tenido que cometer en su nombre. Pero aún seguía sin saber porqué y ahora nunca lo sabría...

¿O sí...?

Guiada por un impulso se agachó a su lado, posando dos dedos en su cuello y estando atenta a lo que pudiera escuchar...

Tonks sintió un latido lento e irregular bajo la yema de sus dedos, pero no fue eso lo que le provocó mayor asombro. Los ojos del licántropo se habían abierto súbitamente hacia ella, como si todo el tiempo que había permanecido tumbado en ese estado de muerte la hubiera estado esperando.

La joven ahogó un grito.

Remus se volvió asustado. En un segundo, el suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, corrió en dirección al lugar en donde ellos se encontraban...

Recuperada de su primera impresión de horror, Tonks no leyó en el semblante del licántropo ningún indicio de querer hacerla daño y aunque lo hubiera no habría podido. Sintió su mano, temblorosa y fría, querer encerrar un objeto en la suya propia. Tonks miró en su mano y se encontró sosteniendo un extraño colgante circular en cuyo interior se hallaban dos lobos enfrentados; uno blanco y otro negro.

Una profunda exhalación de aire a su lado, hizo volver su mirada hacia el herido. Parecía querer decirle algo antes de sucumbir en el frío abrazo de la muerte. Tonks se inclinó y entre los quejumbrosos balbuceos de Wheeler solo pudo distinguir dos palabras…

-…Lo siento…

Después un velo translucido cubrió sus ojos.

-¡Tonks! Tonks, ¿estás bien?

Remus se arrodillo a su lado cogiendo su rostro inexpresivo entre sus manos. Ella apenas las sentía.

No sabía como reaccionar debería sentirse aliviada o, incluso, feliz pero en lugar de eso sólo podía sentir tristeza por aquella persona. Miró a Remus, nervioso porqué no comprendía lo que había pasado, intentó sonreírle para tranquilizarle.

-Estoy bien- mintió.

Remus sabía que no decía la verdad.

-Bien, entonces, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí cuanto antes.

-Espera- le dijo instándole a que no la levantara. Aún tenía que hacer algo. Volvió a inclinarse hacia Wheeler y en un susurro le dijo:- … Te perdono.

Cerró sus ojos y una calma indescriptible se apoderó de ella. Ahora Eddie Wheeler descansaba en paz, ajeno a todo el dolor de ese mundo, y Nymphadora Tonks respiraba aliviada después de haber albergado tanto odio en su corazón.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestros reviews, eh. A mí desde luego me ha gustado mucho escribirlo como buena fan RJL/NT que soy ;D

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores/as por su apoyo. En especial a: **Joslin Weasley, kari- uchiyama, Sophie-Selenne, Angel y NatuBlack **

No sé si podré actualizar esta historia en los próximos días ya que me voy al pueblo y allí no tengo internet, jo… ¡Aunque prometo escribir! Luego subiré otro cap antes de irme a París (JUM!) ;D

Muchos bss:

**Sisa Lupin**

**P.D. **Guardemos tres segundos de silencio por la memoria de Eddie Wheller… uno… dos… tres… ¡Ya! Jaja. A ver si sabemos algo más de él en los próximos capis… ¡No digo más! HASTA PRONTO!


	22. Preparativos

Capítulo 22: Preparativos

Las llamas de las numerosas fogatas creaban tétricas figuras en los negros árboles del bosque. Sus ramas delgadas y oscuras se inclinaban como fantasmagóricos dedos queriendo atrapar la resplandeciente luz de la luna. Bajo su influencia miles de criaturas nocturnas se congregaban entorno a los ancianos árboles.

La monótona melodía del bosque se vio repentinamente acallada a su llegada varios meses atrás; ahora ampliada tras la fuga masiva de Azkaban, y la llegada de más aliados a la negra causa que muy pronto tendría lugar.

La guerra se palpaba en el ambiente.

El ruido del yunque y el martillo de los duendes había sustituido al melodioso sonido del cantar de los grillos; el humo de la forja al verde renacer de la primavera; la tala de los árboles a la armonía de los arroyos…

Ante tal exhibición de poderío militar, Fenrir Greyback se sentía invencible tras su victorioso regreso. Todas las criaturas allí reunidas exaltaban la llegada de su Dirigente; ya fueran licántropos, coráx, duendes o incluso vampiros.

-Vaya, Eric... No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte por aquí. A ti, y los tuyos, por supuesto- repuso con su grave voz mientras dirigía una mirada complacida a las demás criaturas de rostro pálido y oscuras ojeras.

-Ya iba siendo hora de enterrar nuestras viejas trivialidades de raza y unirnos para acabar de una vez por todas con esos traidores.

-Deduzco entonces que algunos vampiros también se han unido a Danna, ¿no es cierto?

-Todos tenemos traidores que reniegan de su raza- intervino el líder de los córax haciéndose eco entre el bullicioso gentío.

Greyback esbozó una sonrisa irónica mostrando uno de sus colmillos.

-Al igual que tu primogénito…- le espetó.

El rostro súbitamente anciano del hombre cuervo se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y profundo desagrado.

-Yo no tengo ningún hijo, Greyback- inquirió apretando los dientes.

-Eso espero- le advirtió esta vez con voz severa.

Los demás córax no encajaron demasiado bien sus palabras, pero decidieron morderse la lengua. Sabían como su líder que estaban en el bando ganador, y no deseaban tentar a la suerte arriesgando su propia supervivencia.

Greyback no pareció percatarse de la reacción de sus aliados a los que les dio la espalda rápidamente. En su lugar se giró hacia uno de los licántropos de su manada.

-¿Con cuántos efectivos contamos?

-Mi señor- nombró con diligencia-: En estos momentos contáis con un millar de licántropos; cien cabezas de Thestral, cincuenta córax y medio centenar de vampiros. Los gigantes están ya en camino y los dementores que nos prometió el Señor Oscuro aparecerán en el campo de batalla.

-¿Y ellos?- volvió a preguntar con tono intranquilo pero firme.

-Algunos de sus aliados han llegado; así como los traidores de las otras razas. No obstante a pesar de eso no llegan a medio millar.

-¿Habéis capturado a la manada que os dije? ¿Aquella que guarda lealtad a Danna?

Esta vez se dirigió de nuevo hacia el jefe de los Córax.

-Sí, mi Señor. Los atrapamos antes de que cruzaran el Canal de la Mancha. Aún esperamos órdenes.

Greyback caviló por unos segundos. Sopesando su elaborado plan.

-Todavía no- inquirió más para sí mismo que para el resto. Después, volvió a alzar la voz-. Esperaremos antes a los gigantes. Después matadlos. Dejad a uno con vida para que pueda avisar a Danna, pero sin que se dé cuenta, sino sospechará.

-Como ordenéis.

Sin ni siquiera despedirse de alguno de ellos volvió a encaminarse entre el pasillo que se formaba delante de su eminente figura. Seguido de su manada se dirigió hacia el lugar en dónde los duendes trabajaban su más letal instrumento de guerra...

-¡Rignar…!- llamó Greyback con una exuberante sonrisa al entrar en la improvisada forja. El lugar estaba atestado de duendes que iban de un lugar a otro con rostro cansado.

El duende en cuestión se frotó el sudor que perlaba su frente por el calor del horno, y se aproximó hacia los recién llegados con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Mi señor- dijo con voz aguda-. Estamos agotados, hemos trabajado de día y de noche, pero por fin podemos decir que estamos llegando a la cifra estimada de armamento. Y…- tragó saliva- las espadas ya están listas. Les dimos la máxima prioridad como vos ordenasteis.

-Bien- alegó profundamente complacido-. ¿Dónde está la mía? Quiero verla…

Inmediatamente, Rignar susurró a uno de sus duendes algo que los licántropos no consiguieron entender. Éste se marchó presuroso a por su encargo. Al cabo de un rato regreso portando junto a cinco duendes más un alargado estuche de color negro. La sonrisa de Greyback se hizo más prominente cuando abrió dicho estuche...

Dentro se hallaba una enorme espada plateada. Sin demora la cogió entre sus manos, no sin antes haberse colocado los guantes que Rignar le tendía, pues todo el metal utilizado en ella era de plata en estado puro.

No dejando de apreciar su exquisita ornamentación la empuñó con su mano derecha. Resultaba tan liviana que apenas podía creerse. En la empuñadura se podían apreciar los mismos motivos que su anterior trono ostentaba: imágenes de lobos persiguiendo a humanos. Ninguna joya rompía con su impoluta luz de luna…

Los gélidos ojos de Greyback brillaban maravillados de tanta grandiosidad. Su brazo parecía ahora completo. Aún sin apartar la mirada de ella volvió su cuerpo hacia la salida:

-Soltadle- ordenó todavía sin mirar a sus esbirros.

Mark cayó al suelo con un alarido de dolor, el primer sonido que había salido de su garganta desde que estuvieran allí. Atemorizado levantó la vista para toparse con el imponente licántropo y su, aún más imponente, espada.

Greyback se dignó entonces a mirarle.

-Vamos, Milton- le alentó con una sonrisa-. Ha llegado tu momento de gloria. Saca tu varita. Mátame. ¿...No decías antes que querías destruir a todos los licántropos? Bueno pues mi muerte es un buen comienzo, ¿no crees?

La ira se reflejó en sus ojos.

Sí. Desde luego que era un buen comienzo matar al líder de toda esa chusma de híbridos.

Sus dedos ya rozaban la lisa madera de su varita cuando tuvo un instante de lucidez…

_Aquello era demasiado sencillo._

Greyback atisbó su pensamiento y, por ello, su actitud se volvió más acalorada. La paciencia estaba dejando de ser una de sus mejores virtudes.

Entonces el licántropo esgrimió la espada amenazadoramente ante él...

-¡_Expeliarmus_!- se defendió Mark.

Una luz roja salió de su varita impactando en la pulida superficie del arma. Pero inmediatamente el hechizo rebotó volviendo en la dirección de la que había salido.

La varita voló por los aires describiendo círculos hasta el suelo ante la mirada atónita de su propietario.

-Maravillosa, su perfección raya la maestría de los duendes- dijo ya de nuevo obnubilado al contemplarla-. Con estas espadas somos invencibles incluso para los magos. Te felicito, Ragnir. Vuestro esfuerzo será gratamente recompensado.

-Gracias, mi Señor.

-Lastima…- dijo dirigiéndose ahora hacia Mark-. Me hubiera gustado ver que hubiese pasado si llegaras a utilizar el _Avada Kedabra_. Una suerte para ti, supongo-. Sonrió; aunque pronto se le borró-... Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, Milton- continuó en tono frío-. Todavía tienes que decirme que hacías en los alrededores de Azkaban…

-Buscaba a Nymphadora Tonks y, por consiguiente, a Remus Lupin. Creo que sabe quien es, ¿me equivoco?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los licántropos al oír aquel nombre. Por su parte, Greyback parecía luchar consigo mismo por no pagar con los presentes toda la furia que se le empezaba a acumular.

-No es posible…- se intentó auto convencer negando a su vez con la cabeza.

Mark se envalentonó al percibir aquella debilidad. Había tenido mucho tiempo para preverla.

-Sí lo es- inquirió de nuevo-. Yo mismo les vi adentrarse en la maleza. Estaba a punto de dar con ellos cuando vosotros me capturasteis. ¡Y eso es precisamente lo que llevo intentando deciros todo el camino!

-¡Cállate!- rugió.

Uno de los hombres lobo le cogió del pelo y le puso una daga en la garganta. Greyback se dio prisa en intervenir.

-No, Ian… Aún no.

Volvió a soltarle a regañadientes esta vez. Su cabeza casi se empotró de manera violenta contra el suelo. Al cabo de unos segundos, Mark volvió a sentir retumbar el corazón en su pecho…

Mientras tanto, Greyback volvía a tomar control de la situación. Lupin se les había vuelto a escapar sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia. Intentó reflexionar en voz alta mientras caminaba airado por el lugar:

-Los Tuhata de Danna estaban allí… Pude olerlos en las proximidades del bosque… Quise evadirlos a pesar de que les superaba en número… ¡Maldición! ¡Él está con ellos!- prorrumpió resoplando como un animal. Volvió a calmarse-. Bueno… Muy pronto Danna y los suyos habrán muerto, y Lupin con ellos.

La risa escapó en carcajadas de su garganta.

-Llevaos a _ese_ de mi vista- ordenó luego ante las blasfemas súplicas de Mark, pero Greyback ya no las oía. Acababa de volver su admirada mirada hacia su espada, como si fuera lo que más le importara en el mundo. De repente el licántropo se percató de unas delgadas letras a lo largo de su resplandeciente filo-. ¿Qué pone?- exigió saber al duende.

-Mors non omnibus aeque.

-¡Imbécil!- le increpó- ¿Tengo pinta de saber latín?

-S-significa: 'La muerte no es igual para todos…'

Su temible sonrisa se volvió a reflejar con brillo metálico sobre su mortífera espada.

-Muy pronto lo sabremos…

--

Una vez más, el sol volvía a ponerse. No se veía con claridad, pero se notaba en el ambiente la luz en decreciente bajo las espesas y entrelazadas hojas de la bóveda arbórea.

Nymphadora Tonks había aprendido a identificar hasta el más mínimo cambio en la naturaleza de aquel paisaje. Aquellos nuevos conocimientos le servían para distraer su mente del agotador cansancio de sus piernas. Llevaban dos días caminando, parando para descansar únicamente media hora cada Merlín sabe cuanto; ya que ninguno de ellos contaba con algún reloj. Las horas parecían transcurrir lentamente sin ningún ánimo de conversación por parte de ambos, y si a todo esto le añadimos la falta de inanición- a pesar de haber ingerido algún que otro fruto silvestre por el camino-, la situación no resultaba más agradable.

Una vez más, Tonks cayó al tropezarse con una nueva piedra. Su caída se vio ligeramente frenada al poner las manos por delante. Las palmas de estas le volvieron a arder por la aspereza del terreno.

Unos pasos por delante, Remus se giró hacia la joven. Ya no parecía sorprendido por aquel ruido tan característico a sus espaldas. Suspiró mientras se acercaba hacia ella, agotada y muerta de hambre por su culpa.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- preguntó al tiempo que la levantaba y cogía sus manos para inspeccionar las heridas.

-Solo son unos rasguños. No es nada.

-Tienes que poner más cuidado en donde pisas- la reprendió cariñosamente.

-Ja, para ti es fácil decirlo. Tú no naciste con dos pies izquierdos- sonrió.

-Sólo me faltaría eso- repuso él devolviéndole la sonrisa. Tenía un aspecto bastante cómico con su pelo rosa chicle lleno de hojas y ramitas junto a una carita sucia cual niña traviesa. En verdad parecía una ninfa de los bosques.

Guiado por un impulso la rodeó en un abrazo la cintura para luego rozar sus labios suavemente bajo los suyos. Sorprendida en un primer momento por la repentina muestra de afecto del licántropo, Tonks no tuvo ningún reparo en prolongar ese beso. Justo cuando sus manos buscaban su cuello, un sonoro retortijón interrumpió la idílica escena.

La metamorfomaga se separó rápidamente completamente roja de vergüenza, pelo incluido.

-Uy, lo siento… Es que tengo tanta hambre- se excusó torpemente-. Creo que me comeré algunas de las bayas que me guardé antes.

-¿Bayas? ¿Qué bayas?

-Oh, estas que encontré por esa zona de allá atrás- dijo ella mostrándole un puñado de frutos rojos que había sacado de su bolsillo-. Están muy ricas ¿Quieres una?- preguntó inocentemente.

La expresión de Remus se volvió cada vez más alarmada.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Nymph! ¿Cuántas de estas te has comido?

Tonks sorprendida por su reacción se sonrojó un poco más. Tenía que reducir un poco el número para que no pensara que era una adicta a todo aquello que contuviera cierta cantidad azucarada.

-Pues… Un par de puñados más. Siento no haberte ofrecido antes- se mordió el labio-, como dijiste que no tenías hambre no te dije nada…

-¿U-un par de puñados?- titubeó-. Nymph…- tragó saliva- estas bayas son venenosas.

El rostro de Tonks pasó del rojo al blanco en milésimas de segundo. Casi sin ser consciente de ello se le cayeron las bayas al suelo.

-¿C-con venenosas quieres decir mortales…?- preguntó atemorizada- ¡Remus, no puedo morir de un empacho! ¡Soy auror!

El licántropo se hecho a reír al ver su expresión.

-¡No tiene gracia! ¿Qué pensaran en la oficina? Oh, Merlín… ¿Por qué a mí?

-Quieres calmarte, por favor- dijo él todavía sin poder borrar su sonrisa divertida-. No vas a morir. En todo caso vas a tener un dolor de tripa que no te va a dejar moverte en al menos dos días.

-Genial…- inquirió de manera irónica-. O sea que la marcha contrarreloj ha empezado, pues más te vale encontrar ese castillo pronto. No creo que sea muy soportable si al dolor de todos mis huesos y articulaciones le añadimos el dolor de estómago…

-Vale, no te preocupes. Ya falta poco.

-¡Eso dijiste ayer! Y juraría que ese árbol de allí enfrente lo he visto antes.

-¡Todos los árboles son iguales!

-¡Pues ese no! Estamos dando vueltas… ¿Qué clase de lobo tiene tan pésimo sentido de la orientación?- inquirió malhumorada.

-Soy un lobo de ciudad- repuso Remus en tono cortante-. Es normal que me pierda un poquito.

-Pues para ser un lobo de ciudad has pasado medio año en el bosque.

En ese momento, Tonks se cruzó de brazos dando por zanjada la discusión, algo que a Remus no le hizo mucha gracia.

-¡Bueno, ya basta!- prorrumpió- ¿Nos ponemos en camino o seguimos discutiendo hasta que termine de anochecer?

-A mí no preguntes, tú eres el guía…

El licántropo suspiró de manera enfática mientras se daba la vuelta y continuaba el trayecto que habían pospuesto.

-Mujeres…-refunfuñó.

-¡Hombres!- exclamó la chica con mayor vehemencia esperando ser escuchada…-. Da igual que sean licántropos, vampiros o gigantes; todos sois iguales…

El camino se hizo aún más tortuoso con aquella nueva disputa flotando en el ambiente. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso previo a una reconciliación. Aunque era evidente que ambos la deseaban, su respectivo orgullo se lo impedía. Aún de noche continuaron caminando, la luna les permitía ver con cierto grado de claridad en la oscuridad y Remus tomó por sentado que no se detendrían por el momento.

Mientras tanto, el malhumor de Tonks seguía en aumento a cada paso.

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó de manera impaciente.

-No- fue su escueta respuesta.

-Pero estoy cansada, tengo sueño. Me duele todo y mi tripa se esta empezando a quejar de nuevo. ¿La oyes?

-Ay, no seas cría. Lo único que oigo son tus berrinches.

-¡Mejor eso que tu silencio! ¿Cuándo vas a reconocer que nos hemos perdido? Cuanto antes lo hagas, antes te perdonaré…

El licántropo se detuvo. Tonks casi se dio contra su espalda.

-¡Ves!- exclamó-. Ya hemos llegado. ¿Qué te dije?

-Remus, eh… Ahí no hay nada- dijo ella al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada preocupada-. Tan sólo un pequeño prado- añadió, queriendo hacerle entrar en razón.

-Exacto.

El licántropo echó a correr en dirección a los últimos árboles que se veían alrededor de la circunscrita planicie. Tonks exhaló una última bocanada de aire antes de seguirle a la carrera. En varias ocasiones tuvo la suerte de no caer al suelo. Sin duda un milagro para ella.

Remus se detuvo en un árbol en concreto del recorrido. De igual modo la joven se paró a su lado, observando, aún con la respiración agitada, como apartaba los aledaños matorrales a su base y alguna que otra raíz del árbol hasta finalmente vislumbrar una roca con una extraña forma en su base.

Tonks se quedó helada.

-Sí. Hemos llegado- dijo Remus para sí mismo-. Pero la cuestión ahora es cómo vamos a entrar…- su voz denotaba un profundo fastidio.

Intentó pulsar aquella superficie con la palma de la mano. No ocurrió nada. Su frustración iba de mal en peor. Había arrastrado a Tonks a través del bosque para luego quedarse a las puertas de la entrada al castillo. Jamás debió permitirla venir. Ahora sabría de quién se había enamorado: de un completo inútil.

Aporreó la maldita insignia. ¡Debía abrirse!

La mano de Tonks le tocó en el hombro con indecisión. Se giró algo airado hacia ella, pero todo eso desapareció cuando sus ojos toparon con el objeto que sostenía ella sobre la palma de su mano…

Un colgante en cuyo centro se hallaban los dos lobos. La clave a su salvación.

El gesto de felicidad se vio convertido en sorpresa en apenas unos segundos. Los suficientes como para tomar plena conciencia de aquel objeto en la mano de la persona menos indicada en ese asunto…

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?- preguntó mientras se levantaba poniéndose a su misma altura. Ella parecía contener sus lágrimas.

Tragó saliva.

-… Wheeler me lo dio antes de morir.

Algo se removió en su interior. No podía creerlo. Menos aún viendo de él. Todavía recordaba sus muecas burlonas en la cueva de los licántropos, esas miradas maliciosas que parecían saberlo todo…

-Él quería que nos salváramos, seguro que fue la única manera que tuvo de pedirnos perdón…

Tonks respondió a sus pensamientos. No obstante, aún le costaba creerlo. Si tenía un amuleto eso significaba que era uno de ellos, uno más de los Tuahta de Danna… Decidió no pensar en ello, muy pronto podría preguntárselo a Danna en persona. Lo más probable era que lo hubiese robado a uno de ellos; aunque eso no explicara su voluntad de legarlo a Tonks.

La rodeó en sus brazos sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Debemos entrar, Nymph- le susurró él al oído.

Ella asintió, separándose de él con pesar, le tendió el collar y esperó a ver que ocurría después de que Remus hubiera realizado el número correcto de giros. Una vez realizados pulsó sobre el talismán apretándolo contra la fría roca.

Un viento huracanado se movió de entre los árboles alborotándole el cabello. Esa misma ráfaga trajo consigo una plateada neblina que cubrió con sus brazos la pequeña planicie. El ruido de rocas y madera seca hizo retumbar el suelo. La joven miró asustada a Remus que le devolvió una tranquilizadora sonrisa. La cogió de la mano mientras la neblina se evaporaba dejando a la vista un bello castillo escocés de paredes grises y líquenes que trepaban por una augusta fachada hasta sus almenas.

-Ya puedes dejar de apretarme la mano- añadió un sonriente licántropo.

-¿C-como has…?

-Magia- respondió él con suma sencillez. Después volvió a sonreír-. Entremos, Danna nos estará esperando- añadió agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella.

-Espera, Remus- le retuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-B-bueno, pues…- vaciló nerviosa-. ¿Y si no les caigo bien? ¿Y si no quieren que me quede? No sabría volver yo sola…

Remus le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Eso no ocurrirá. Pero aunque así fuera, me iría contigo y buscaríamos otro lugar en donde escondernos.

Tonks sonrió ahora más segura. Sabía que lo que decía era cierto.

-Bueno…, pues vamos allá- inquirió ella poniéndose en marcha con Remus de la mano hacia el respetable castillo.

Según iban avanzando, el pequeño castillo proclamaba mayor magnificencia. No era Hogwarts, de eso no cabía duda, pero eso no le quitaba su particular encanto. Las puertas se abrieron con un sonido ronco y Tonks apretó aún más su mano al penetrar en su interior. El portón se cerró de golpe. A su vez la luz del vestíbulo les cegó por unos segundos.

Después de acostumbrarse a su luminosidad se vieron rodeados de una decena de personas apuntándoles fieramente con sus varitas y pistolas, en el peor de los casos con alguna que otra espada.

-Tranquilos, soy yo.

-¡Demuéstralo!- rugió la voz de un hombre alto con barba y pelo rubio entrecano-. Dinos que ocurrió la primera vez que entraste en el castillo.

-Caí inconsciente sobre la moqueta- suspiró.

Se produjo un opresivo silencio en la sala…

-Bajad las armas, chicos- ordenó entonces una melodiosa voz femenina.

El ruido de las espadas al envainarse y de las pistolas al poner el seguro para guardarlas nuevamente en sus cintos fue lo primero que se escuchó. Luego, de sus rostros serios asomaron unas complacidas y aliviadas sonrisas.

La mujer que había hablado se hizo ver con mayor claridad en el círculo. Tonks la contempló sin salir de su asombro. Sin duda era una mujer muy hermosa. Parecía irradiar un aura resplandeciente entornó a ella que hacía que todo a su alrededor pareciera sobrio y oscuro. En realidad todas las mujeres lobo parecían bellas, pero ninguna en comparación a ella. Aquellas semejanzas la hicieron sentirse como el patito feo del lugar.

Justo en ese instante, la mujer se aproximó a ellos y abrazó a Remus con efusividad. La joven la fulminó con la mirada. Por muy loba que fuera eso no le daba derecho a tocar a su hombre…

-Menos mal que estás bien- manifestó ella-. Pensamos que te habían capturado o algo peor. Mandé a Dewell y los Shinner en tu busca hace ya dos lunas.

-Estamos bien- utilizó el plural-. Por suerte no topamos con ningún licántropo huido.

Por primera vez, Danna pareció percatarse de la presencia de la metamorfomaga.

-Tú debes ser Nymphadora- dijo en una sonrisa-. Remus me habló mucho de ti, aunque no lo recuerde.

Le rechinaron los dientes. De manera impulsiva apretó aún más la mano que sujetaba el licántropo. Su voz encantadoramente extranjera a la par que su petulancia la irritaban de una forma ilógica.

-Prefiero que me llamen Tonks- concretó fríamente.

Remus la miró con gesto reprobatorio. No entendía el motivo de tanta descortesía, más viniendo de ella.

-Estamos cansados- la disculpó él-. Ha sido un viaje muy largo y apenas hemos comido algo.

-No se hable más. Brigitt- llamó. Una muchacha de pelo rojizo y ojos cobrizos se adelantó-. Diles a los elfos que preparen algo de comida. Nuestros invitados necesitan reponer fuerzas.

-Claro, Danna- respondió. Poco después se marchó en dirección al corredor que quedaba a la izquierda.

-Lamento haberos recibido de esta manera- añadió nuevamente Danna dirigiéndose a ellos-. Pero me temo que las cosas no van nada bien.

-¿A qué os referís?- preguntó temeroso Remus.

-Con la supervisión del Señor Tenebroso, Greyback ha armado al ejército. En estos mismo bosques. Parece que su principal objetivo en estos momentos es provocarme. Y lo ha hecho- suspiró-. Una de sus expediciones ha capturado al clan de los Lobisón del Sur, nuestros aliados. Por el momento no parece haberles hecho daño, pero no sé hasta cuando puede mantenerse… Nuestros espías hablan de más de mil efectivos. La guerra es inminente. Me temo que Dumbledore cometió un grave error en enviarte aquí para protegerte.

-No puede ser… ¿Y nosotros? ¿Ha venido la ayuda?

-Sí, se esconden en el bosque bajo la protección de Gwyddion. Todavía seguimos dotándonos de armamento.

-¿Con cuantos contamos?

-Con unos quinientos- alegó Brian a su lado-. Parece ser que esa va a ser la cifra definitiva. Apenas queda tiempo para solicitar más ayuda.

Remus se quedó atónito.

-¿Quinientos?- preguntó indeciso-. ¿Y decís que ellos son más de mil? ¡Danna es un suicidio! ¿Cómo pretendéis hacerles frente?

-Sólo hay que temerles cuando hay luna llena. Pero no permitiremos que eso ocurra. Atacaremos antes. Además- enfatizó- nosotros contamos con la magia, algo que ellos no tienen. Contamos con centauros arqueros y, somos diestros con las espadas y las pistolas de plata, en distancias cortas. Tú mismo lo has comprobado en los entrenamientos con Kyllian.

-Aún así; si Greyback se considera en desventaja ante un ataque directo no estaría armándose para una batalla sin luna llena.

Justo cuando se iban a lanzar en una nueva contrariedad, el estomago de Tonks proclamó su atención…

-L-lo siento…- se disculpó ella notablemente envarada cuando todos se giraron.

-Bueno creo que es hora de dejar las discusiones para otro momento- añadió Danna restándole importancia-. Dejémoslo hasta mañana. Nosotros nos vamos a descansar, haced vosotros lo mismo cuando acabéis de cenar. La comida ya estará en el comedor. Slán agat.

-Slán leat- respondió Remus. Tonks le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto mientras veían desaparecer a todos licántropos escaleras arriba. Él se dirigió hacia la metamorfomaga-. Es lo que se dice cuando uno se despide.

-¿Irlandés?

Remus asintió.

-Pero…- dudó- ¿No estamos en escocia?

Volvió a asentir esta vez con una gran sonrisa.

-Es una larga historia, Nymph- susurró. Entonces, cogiéndola en una mano por la cintura, la guió en dirección al comedor.

La reacción de la joven al contemplar la enorme sala fue exactamente la misma que Remus cuando entró por vez primera en aquel lugar. Su asombro se vio convertido en temor cuando vio un enorme lobo gris correr hacia ellos. El enorme cánido se abalanzó sobre Remus y lo tiró al suelo. Tonks ahogó un grito de horror antes de descubrir que el animal solo le estaba lamiendo la cara en actitud cariñosa.

El licántropo jugueteó con él agradeciéndole su efusiva bienvenida.

-Ya… Aballach… Me haces cosquillas…- rió-. Deja ya de lamerme.

Por fin, y con gran esfuerzo, consiguió quitárselo de encima ante la divertida mirada de la chica. Remus se incorporó y el lobo observó curioso a Tonks.

-Parece que le gustas. ¿Quieres tocarlo? No te hará daño.

Un poco indecisa, la joven metamorfomaga extendió la mano hacia el animal que, después de olerla, se acercó para que pudiera acariciarle mejor

-Vaya, que suave- dijo fascinada-. Es igual a cuando te toqué en la playa. Aunque él es más pequeño y no se pone a dos patas- murmuró un poco para sí-. ¿Te gusta? Eres un lobito muy guapo, ¿lo sabías?…

-Basta. Creo que me estoy poniendo celoso- alegó él con diversión.

-¡No seas tonto! Tú siempre serás mi lobito…

-Con que tu lobito, ¿eh?- inquirió rodeando su cintura-. Eso me gusta más- la miró a los ojos, en esos momentos risueños, y no pudo resistirse. Remus inclinó su rostro hacia el suyo, pero…

-Vaya, lo siento…- volvió a disculparse ante los insistentes gruñidos de su estómago-. ¿Por qué no dejamos los romanticismos para luego y nos ponemos a comer ya algo? ¡Todo huele tan bien!

De mala gana, Remus terminó por asentir. En un instante Tonks ya se había situado en el principal extremo de la mesa, engullendo todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Parecía no haber comido en semanas. Por su parte; el licántropo se limitó a mirarla entre plato y plato. Hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía tan despreocupada y radiante. Cualquiera diría que acababan de atravesar un bosque en cuyos alrededores se congregaban las peores criaturas del mundo mágico encabezados por el más temido de todos ellos…

Miró de nuevo a la metamorfomaga. Había estado tan cerca de perderla, tan cerca de no volver a verla que al recordarlo nuevamente, se le encogió el estómago. En aquella celda fría y oscura en verdad creía que Tonks había muerto. Aún recordaba su firme promesa, aquella que ligaba a Greyback en su venganza…

Casi podía ver sus gélidos ojos contemplándole a través de la pequeña rendija de la cortina, de nuevo agazapado entre una masa uniforme de verdes matorrales…

-Remus… ¿Remus?

-Eh, ¿sí?- preguntó él volviendo a la realidad. Tonks acababa de dejar de comer y le miraba de forma analítica-. Perdona. Sólo estaba pensando… ¿Qué decías?

-Decía que, bueno- vaciló-, todo eso de lo que habéis hablado antes… Imagino que no estabais hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

Remus buscó sus argumentos por toda la sala. Aquella cuestión en particular era la que más había intentado evadir, al menos por el bien de ella.

La metamorfomaga le contempló averiguando rápidamente su reacción. Le conocía demasiado bien. Poco a poco el pánico se fue intensificando.

-Entonces… es cierto- afirmó con voz quebrada anteponiéndose a sus palabras-. Los licántropos vais a entrar en guerra… Pero, tú no…

-Yo debo ayudarles en todo- suspiró-. Es nuestro futuro lo que esta en juego.

-¡No, no puedes hablar en serio!- sollozó.

-Nymph, por favor. Debes entenderlo, no puedo abandonarles… Por primera vez en toda mi vida me he sentido comprendido, tal vez orgulloso, de ser lo que soy- él cogió sus manos entre las suyas-. Ahora no puedo permitir que aquellas personas que me han hecho descubrir ese sentimiento mueran a manos de la parte más cruel de nuestra naturaleza. Eso no es justo.

Tonks volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas empañaban su vista. De nuevo estaba ocurriendo. Una vez más su empecinado orgullo salía a la luz. Separó sus manos y se puso en pie de un salto alejándose cuanto le era posible de él.

-Eres un egoísta. Tú te vas a la guerra mientras yo me quedo llorando tu suerte… Pero esta vez no. Nada me va a retener a aquí, tú quisiste que viniera y yo voy a ir contigo allá a donde tú vayas.

-No harás tal cosa- inquirió él también levantándose-. Te quedaras en el castillo con Brigit y los niños. Aquí estarás a salvo.

-Soy auror. Estoy entrenada para estos casos. Conozco cinco tipos de…

-¡Esto no es un entrenamiento! Nada de lo que te hayan podido enseñar en la academia se asemeja a una batalla de estas magnitudes. ¡Eres humana! ¡La magia no es el principal arma! ¡No durarías ni dos segundos en un enfrentamiento entre criaturas mágicas!

-¿¡Y tú sí!? Hablas como si fueras un experto…

-Conozco los riesgos y estoy dispuestos a enfrentarlos.

-¿Entonces te da igual morir?- le increpó.

-¡Prefiero morir peleando que morir de un disparo al corazón!

Apenas fue consciente de lo que había dicho hasta ver el dolor que habían causado sus palabras en la joven. Su cabello pasó del rosa apagado al más oscuro de los negros. En seguida intentó rectificar…

-Yo…- vaciló-. Lo siento, Nymph. No quería decir eso. Créeme, no busco morir… Quiero estar a tu lado, quiero que haya paz.

Nuevas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Tomó aire, buscando las palabras:

-…La paz no llegara con la victoria de esta batalla.

-Cierto. Esto es sólo el principio. Pero llegará a oídos del Ministerio. Danna cree que se nos reconocerá cuando vean lo que hemos hecho por ellos, cuando les entreguemos a Greyback tal vez pueda volver a ser libre… No tendremos que escondernos nunca más- susurró mientras acariciaba la línea de su barbilla-. No lo hago por mí, lo hago por ti, por nosotros…

Tonks se echó a sus brazos, agarrándole fuertemente como si temiera que nunca volviera a hacerlo. Después, mirándose a los ojos, volvieron a besarse sin pensar esta vez en desafortunadas interrupciones. Un grave error por su parte…

-Puaagg… ¡Qué asco!- enfatizó una voz infantil a espaldas de Tonks.

-¡Ailleen!- añadió Remus entre sorprendido y contento.

La joven, un tanto acalorada, se dio media vuelta para ver a aquella personita que había conseguido de forma tan inesperada aquella sonrisa del licántropo que tanto le gustaba y tan pocas veces contemplaba ya…

No tendría más de cinco años, tenía el pelo largo y muy rubio, los ojos grandes y castaños bastante curiosos. Por último, llevaba un pijamita blanco y holgado. En definitiva eso era lo único que había conseguido atisbar en ella antes de que la niña echara a correr con las manos en alto en dirección a Remus. Él la recibió entre sus brazos, subiéndola sin esfuerzo a la altura de su pecho para poder abrazarla con mayor facilidad.

Tonks contempló la escena con una sonrisa. Se veía tan tierno. No recordaba haberle visto nunca estar tan cerca de un niño, incluso llegó a pensar que no le gustaban. Pero ahora al verle tan contento besando a la pequeña como si hubieran estado separados durante años se acababa de dar cuenta de que no era cierto.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! Menos mal que le dije a Kathy que cuidara de ti…- le reprendió Ailleen haciendo un mohín.

El licántropo sonrió aún más. En verdad la había echado de menos.

-Sí, menos mal. Sino llega a ser por ella esos bowtruckle nos hubieran arrancado los ojos.

-¡En serio! Mmm, Kathy va a tener que contarme muchas cosas…- reflexionó para sí misma.

Remus todavía con la pequeña en brazos, echó su vista a un lado. En un instante, se percató de la presencia de la metamorfomaga sonriéndoles a cierta distancia. Después volvía a mirar a la niña:

-Mira, Ailleen- alegó él girándose en dirección a la joven para que ella pudiera verla-. Quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial; se llama Nymphadora, pero será mejor que tú la llames Tonks.

La pequeña se quedó anonadada al escuchar su nombre.

-¡Ella es la princesa Nymphadora! Es la princesa de tu cuento, ¿verdad?

Remus se sonrojó al instante, y asintiendo a la niña con la cabeza, miró de reojo la reacción de la metamorfomaga que de manera perspicaz añadió:

-Vaya, ese cuento no me lo han contando…

-¡Oh! ¡Pues es uno de mis favoritos! Había una vez una princesa llamada Nymphadora. Ella era una bella joven que tenía robado el corazón del lo…- inmediatamente la mano de Remus hizo acallar las palabras de Ailleen.

-No le hagas caso- alegó él por encima de sus quejidos-... Son cosas de niños. ¡Ay! ¡Me has mordido!

-¡Tú empezaste primero!

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco. Ahora no sabía quién de los dos era más niño. La trifulca acabó cuando Remus bajó a Aillen al suelo, que después de sacarle la lengua, se dirigió a ella y llamó su atención tirando de su abrigo con timidez…

-¿Es verdad que puedes poner la cara de un cerdito?

Ante sus ojos el rostro en forma de corazón de la metamorfomaga se transformó en algo parecido a la de un cerdito con su característica nariz, sus pequeños ojitos y unas grandes y puntiagudas orejas que se dejaban entrever graciosamente sobre su cabello color rosa chicle.

La niña aplaudió fascinada. Por la expresión de su rostro se podía adivinar que jamás había visto nada igual. Tonks aprovechó entonces la ocasión.

Después de eso, su morro de cerdito se convirtió en un gran pico que se agrandaba o encogía según la especie de pájaro que se intentaba imitar. La pequeña Aillen no paraba de reír.

-¡Qué divertido!- exclamó-. Haz ahora un gatito…

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de acostarse- intervino Remus interrumpiendo la mágica escena.

La pequeña se quejó enormemente. Se lo estaba pasando muy bien con la princesa de las mil caras, pero él parecía no ceder ante sus muestras de inconformidad. La joven intervino entonces:

-No llores, Aillen. Si quieres mañana podemos jugar otra vez. ¿Te gustaría?

-¿Y me harías todos los animales que quisiera?- preguntó esperanzada y con los ojos refulgentes.

-Claro- rió.

-¡Bien!

-Pero tienes que portarte bien y hacer lo que Remus te ha dicho. Así mañana estarás descansada y podremos jugar.

Aillen asintió con rapidez y, al instante, se dispuso a marcharse de la sala. Sin embargo se acordó de algo y poniéndose de puntillas y con los brazos en alto se acercó a ella. Tonks advirtió enseguida sus intenciones y se agachó para recibir su beso, después la abrazó fuertemente.

Remus contemplaba la escena en silencio. Algo se removía en su interior, algo cuyo sabor le resultaba amargo y que prefería evadir mirando hacia otro lado.

Al rato, la niña se separó de ella y dirigiéndole un gesto de despedida a su amigo se marchó con premura del lugar. El lobo, hasta ese momento inmóvil sobre sus patas traseras, la siguió. Era su misión cuidar de toda su manada, incluidos de forma aún más especial a los más pequeños, con los que siempre se comportaba de una manera muy protectora y cariñosa.

-Que niña tan simpática- añadió Tonks interrumpiendo el silencio-. Nunca hasta ahora había conseguido transformarme; no desde…- se interrumpió esta vez sin mirarle-. Bueno, desde, hace mucho tiempo…

Ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia la salida, mientras Remus meditaba en voz alta.

-Sí, y también has cambiado tu patronus en todo este tiempo.

La joven le miró de forma interrogativa al mismo tiempo que recorrían el amplio corredor.

-Harry me lo comentó el día de Navidad- contestó a su mirada-. Dijo que era un animal enorme de cuatro patas…

-Es un hombre lobo- le miró a los ojos-. En realidad eres tú- determinó con decisión.

Siguieron caminando, esta vez por las escaleras en dirección a la planta de arriba.

-Desde que te fuiste- continuó-, no conseguía conjurar más que una ligera neblina a mi alrededor. Pero todo cambió cuando volví a descubrí mi nuevo recuerdo feliz…

-Y… ¿Cuál es?- preguntó él con gran curiosidad.

Ella sonrió para si misma de manera risueña.

-Nuestro primer beso. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo, Nymph…- suspiró-. Fue algo verdaderamente mágico.

-Yo opino lo mismo- dijo ella cogiéndole del brazo y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras caminaban por un nuevo corredor.

¿Por qué el amor era tan placentero y a la vez tan tortuoso? ¿Por qué las persona no pueden vivir sin él? Ligarse en cuerpo y alma a una persona, entregarse mutuamente a ese sentimiento hasta el fin de sus días; no dejaba de tener su lado bueno y su lado malo. Aunque para Remus los momentos malos de su amor los superaba con creces aquellos pequeños momentos de profunda dicha que hacia latir su viejo, maldito y sin dinero corazón.

Haría lo que fuera por aquella hermosa criatura que le había hecho descubrir de forma tardía ese bello sentimiento. Quería verla siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, con su cabello color rosa chicle, tan despreocupada y torpe como siempre; y si para ello tenía que arrojarse a las llamas y el clamor de la batalla lo haría, debía conseguir su libertad por ella… sólo por ella, debía mantenerse con vida puesto que a ella le pertenecía.

Con aquellos pensamientos de renovada esperanza en el futuro se encaminaron hacia la habitación ligados como estaban ante la creciente adversidad.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí me tenéis de nuevo. Lo veía imposible, pero por suerte he podido actualizar también este FF antes de irme. Espero que les haya gustado, y me manden sus comentarios

Este capítulo y el siguiente serán algo así como de transición hasta que finalmente estalle en aquello para lo que se están preparando…

Por último le doy las gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, en especial a: **Sophie-Selenne, Joslin Weasley, kari-uchiyama, Angel y NatuBlack.**

Sois geniales de verdad ;D

Muxos bss:

**Sisa Lupin**


	23. La historia de la doncella

Capítulo 23: La historia de la doncella

A la mañana siguiente la joven metamorfomaga despertó de manera sobresaltada al no encontrar a Remus entre las sábanas. Sentada como estaba sobre el lecho se obligó a recordar en dónde estaba. Sus ojos barrieron la habitación temiendo que de nuevo se encontrara sola en una de las habitaciones de la Madriguera y que su reencuentro con Remus fuera únicamente un sueño pasajero del que súbitamente se acababa de despertar.

En un instante echó su rostro a un lado. Encima de su mesita se encontraba un suculento desayuno con una pulcra carta entre el bol de cereales y el zumo de calabaza. Rápidamente- habiendo reconocido antes la estilizada y esmerada caligrafía del licántropo-, se abalanzó sobre ella con avidez. Tonks abrió el sobre con nerviosismo y leyó con premura la pequeña misiva:

_"Querida, Nymph"_

_"Espero que hayas dormido bien. Tengo que ocuparme de un asunto en el bosque. Vendré al atardecer. No te preocupes; estaré bien. No salgas del castillo bajo ningún pretexto." _

_"Siempre tuyo: _

_R. J. Lupin" _

_"P.D. Hablo en serio. No hagas ninguna tontería. Te quiero."_

La joven suspiró en soledad; su perspectiva en aquel nuevo día no parecía muy halagüeña que digamos.

Todavía pensando en el motivo de su ausencia en el bosque se dispuso a devorar su elaborado desayuno- aunque a juzgar por la hora que era, más bien convendría llamarlo almuerzo-. Podía perfectamente hacerse una idea de lo que Remus estaría haciendo allí; seguramente que pasando revista a ese ejército de criaturas mágicas que tanto le inquietaba.

Aún no se había hecho una idea sólida de los acontecimientos. Parecían demasiado descabellados para serlo. Si fuera cierto que habría una inminente batalla entre híbridos civilizados e incivilizados, el Ministerio habría actuado ya...

Se quedó pensativa con su zumo parado a escasos centímetros de su boca.

¿Seguro?

No parecía muy lícito que el Ministerio fuera a actuar en esta ocasión. Eso es lo que Dumbledore estaba intentando negociar, pero el ministro seguía inmerso en sus asuntos de mago sin saber que esta guerra le perjudicaría tanto o más como cualquier otro ataque de Mortífagos porque la cabeza pensante de todo este asunto no era Greyback, ni mucho menos, era el mismísimo Señor Oscuro… De eso Tonks estaba completamente segura.

Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió su cuerpo. Si eso era cierto, estarían completamente solos ante su poder. Las guerras entre criaturas mágicas no eran lo mismo que entre magos, existían otro tipo de armas, le había dicho Remus. La joven conocía algunos en su calidad de auror aparte de la varita: arcos, ballestas con flechas en punta de plata; pistolas muggles con munición de nitrato de plata, espadas del mismo metal… Todo lo imaginable con aquello a lo que los hombres lobo eran inmunes. Partiendo de esa base, el mismo material serviría para aniquilar a las demás especies. Dudaba que supieran utilizar una varita, al menos el bando de Greyback, que había presentado siempre esa especial aversión contra todo tipo de magia visible, aunque también era probable que no les afectara del mismo modo que a los humanos.

¿Por qué entonces siempre se había hecho tanto hincapié en que el único material que podía matar a un hombre lobo era con un arma de plata? ¿Ocurriría algo parecido con los demás seres?

No tendría mucho sentido utilizar el _Avada Kedabra_ contra ellos…

Tonks se terminó el desayuno. Su sabor le había resultado ahora un tanto amargo. Saber que Remus iba a participar en ella y que él mismo impediría por todos los medios posibles que le siguiera, le causaba un profundo dolor y mayor frustración aún... Tenía miedo, no iba a negarlo, pero no era precisamente por ella. Podía entender que Remus sintiera lo mismo hacia su persona, pero eso no la consolaba.

La joven se levantó de la cama mientras buscaba algo que ponerse. Encontró sus ropas al pie de la cama, limpias, bien dobladas y, de manera extraña, sin ningún roto que delatara su reciente aventura por el bosque. Sin duda alguna, magia de elfos domésticos.

Antes de vestirse, prefirió darse una ducha. Ya lo había hecho la anterior noche, pero aquella perspectiva de nuevo la volvía a tentar. Así mataría un poco el tiempo.

Tardó unos minutos más de lo acostumbrado en salir de ella. Ya cuando por fin decidió no hacerse más la remolona, salió de la ducha. Se entretuvo un rato delante del espejo mientras peinaba su cabello. Había vuelto a ser rosa, pero no de una manera tan radiante como en los pasados tiempos. Examinó su imagen comparándose de manera irracional con la de aquella mujer lobo tan hermosa.

Se marchó del baño enfadada. ¿Por qué esa actitud tan infantil? No podía creerlo… ¿Acaso Remus le había dado motivos para dudar de él? No, ¡ni uno sólo! Al contrario que ella…

Desdobló la ropa con agitación.

¿Y por qué no? Esa mujer era muchísimo más afín a él de lo que nunca lo sería ella… Los dos le aullaban a la luna, para empezar. En cierto modo era una persona más adecuada para él y Remus la adoraba, lo había visto en sus ojos… ¡y ella a él! Que Remus fuera un poco alelado para estos asuntos no significaba que Tonks lo fuera y mucho menos esa mujer.

Terminó de vestirse atándose los zapatos como si quisiera ahorcar con ellos a Danna y a toda presencia femenina del castillo.

Jamás lo hubiera pensado de sí misma, pero el frío filo de los celos se le clavaba por la espalda de una manera más que punzante cuando pensaba en la líder de aquellos licántropos.

El golpe de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta detrás de ella en plena crisis _celopata_, terminó por desquiciarla.

-¡Qué!

Brigith se quedó sin respiración por unos segundos.

-Esto…- dudó la jovencísima licántropo. De repente se había olvidado del motivo de su presencia en aquella habitación-. Danna quiere verte…- dijo al fin.

-Ah, claro- añadió con un evidente sarcasmo acercándose más hacia la recién llegada-. Olvidaba que una persona de tan elevado rango necesitara anunciar sus deseos por medio de sus subordinados. ¿O debería decir órdenes? ¿Y qué pasaría si yo no quiero ir a verla? ¡Me echaríais a las fieras mientras devoráis con los ojos a mi futuro marido!

La pelirroja muchacha la miró de hito en hito. De algo estaba completamente segura: la nueva invitada no estaba muy bien de los nervios. ¿Sería siempre así?

Tonks vio reflejado el desconcierto en sus ojos, y escuchando sus propias palabras después. El rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas y cabello.

-Yo…, lo siento- dijo terriblemente avergonzada-. No sé que me ha pasado. En seguida voy.

-… V-vale... Es la puerta final del pasillo de la izquierda. En la tercera planta.

Antes de marcharse le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa. Lo mismo obtuvo la joven licántropo de ella.

Un suspiró de alivio brotó de sus labios cuando se creyó sola de nuevo. Jamás había experimentado tal desliz verbal. Por su bien- y por el de los demás- esperaba que ese fuera su último bochorno en aquel lugar; aunque sabiendo a quien tendría que ver a continuación todas esas esperanzas se redujeron inmediatamente al mínimo.

Tomó aire intentando tranquilizarse e insuflándose valor abandonó la habitación en dirección al lugar que le habían indicado. Debía ser amable, se recordó a sí misma…

Tonks subió a lo alto de la enorme escalinata de color bermellón y anduvo por el pasillo de la derecha deteniendo su vista en los diversos elementos decorativos del lugar. Todos ellos parecían tener más de quinientos años como mínimo. Al cabo de un rato llegó ante la última puerta del corredor. Miró indecisa la enorme puerta de caoba rojizo y obligándose a respirar de nuevo, llamó.

-Adelante.- Se oyó desde el interior.

La joven abrió, por medio del ilustre picaporte dorado, y penetró después en los misterios de la nueva habitación.

Danna estaba frente a la enorme ventana contemplando la vespertina mañana de primavera. Llevaba un vestido de un azul intenso y el pelo suelto; cayéndole en oleadas sobre la espalda. Sin ningún motivo aparente, Tonks se puso inmediatamente de mal humor. De nada sirvieron sus preliminares aspiraciones. Ni siquiera se había percatado de lo grandiosa y fastuosa de su habitación, de la enorme cama con doseles dorados, del tocador propio de una princesa de ensueño o del enorme armario que sin duda contendría sus maravillosos vestidos. No. Porque toda ella parecía más grandioso que todos esos lujos con los que se rodeaba.

Pero lo que terminó con sus nervios fue su indiferencia; que actuara como si no la hubiera oído venir. ¡La muy soberbia!

Tonks dio un potazo, tal vez demasiado fuerte de lo que en un principio quiso. Finalmente, Danna se digno a dirigirle su atención.

-Disculpa. A veces me encuentro tan perdida en mis pensamientos que olvido la noción del tiempo.

-Pues deberías mirártelo.

Aballach levantó la cabeza de los almohadones en los que solía dormir. Algo le decía que el tono de voz que había utilizado la forastera no era de los más cordiales. Miró a su ama. No parecía ni mucho menos alterada.

-Lamento haberte hecho llamar- le dijo prefiriendo omitir su última frase-. Necesitaba hablar contigo. ¿Quieres que nos sentemos?- preguntó mientras señalaba un par de sillas junto a una pequeña, pero no por ello menos ornamentada, mesa.

La joven negó.

-Prefiero quedarme de pie. Siempre y cuando no os moleste- añadió con tono mordaz.

-Como quieras.

Danna evaluó la situación. Su carácter era un poco difícil, auque eso ya lo había descubierto la noche pasada. Al cabo de unos minutos, Tonks empezó a impacientarse:

-Bueno…,- se adelantó- ¿Qué era eso tan urgente que teníais que hablar conmigo?

-Me gustaría saber cómo conseguisteis entrar en el castillo- inquirió yendo directamente al meollo del asunto. Con aquella humana no valía mucho andarse por las ramas.

-¿No habéis interrogado antes a Remus sobre eso?

-No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él sobre ese asunto en particular. Remus y los demás decidieron adelantarse antes esta mañana.

-Ah, entiendo. Por eso me habéis hecho llamar a mí, ¿no?

Danna sonrió.

-También tenía interés por conocerte. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

-Pues fíjate que yo de ti no.

-Bueno era de esperar que así fuera.

Se produjo el silencio. La metamorfomaga parecía lidiar con todas sus fuerzas y de manera interna con la presencia de la mujer lobo. Finalmente terminó por ceder. Lo único que quería en ese momento era desaparecer de allí.

-Si queréis saberlo, no tengo ningún reparo en decíroslo- suspiró-. Un licántropo de la manada de Greyback me entregó un amuleto. Al principio no sabía que podía significar. Pero luego ví esa misma silueta en una de las piedras del lindero del bosque. Supuse que debía ser una especie de llave. Lo demás ya lo sabéis.

-Ese licántropo…- añadió pensativa-. ¿Conoces su nombre?

-Sí... Se llamaba Wheeler. Greyback le asesinó la misma noche de la fuga…

La diminuta esfera de cristal que sostenía en esos momentos, resbaló por su temblorosa mano hasta caer echa añicos al suelo. Tonks vio sorprendida la reacción de la mujer, su mirada ausente, la palidez de su rostro, la debilidad de sus miembros…

El lobo hizo un gañido.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó ahora una preocupada Tonks- ¿Qué ocurre?

La frágil mujer se dejó caer encima de una silla todavía con la vista perdida en algún punto indefinido del espacio. Sus labios se separaron temblorosos y con lentitud…

-Eddi… Wheeler- balbuceó-. ¿Estás segura de que era él?

Sorprendida de que conociera su nombre completó, la joven asintió.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos azules como luceros. Tonks se sumó a la tristeza de la doncella sin entender todavía el verdadero motivo de su dolor. El enorme lobo gris avanzó hacia ella con la cabeza gacha y le lamió la mano en un gesto mutuo de consuelo.

-… Greyback…- se lamentó con rabia-. Por fin ha logrado apartarle de mi lado. No tuvo bastante con adueñarse de su alma…

La joven metamorfomaga la contempló desde otra perspectiva.

-Vos… y Wheleer…- dejó en el aire la frase. No pretendía tampoco precipitarse en sus averiguaciones.

Otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-No- negó de manera rotunda-. Wheeler es la mascara que escondía su verdadero rostro. Teiglin era su verdadero nombre. Aquel a quien yo amaba…- Más lágrimas empañaron su bello rostro-. Yo tenía diecisiete años… Por entonces hacía más de ocho años que Greyback y sus seguidores mataron a mi padre.- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar un poco más serena-. Fui condenada al exilió junto a los que lograron escapar de su matanza. Al principio nos instalamos en unas viejas catacumbas de piedra caliza. Recuerdo que me encantaba irme a explorar por los alrededores. Una tarde encontré una pequeña población mágica. Cerca de la frontera del bosque había una pequeña casa de madera… Un joven salió de ella. Yo me escondí. No quería que me viera, pero aún así no dejé de observarle ni por un segundo… ¿Conoces la sensación de amar a alguien apenas sin conocerle?

Tonks bajó la mirada antes de asentir. Conocía muy bien esa sensación… Danna sonrió con melancolía y prosiguió su relato:

-Después de verle la primera vez regresé varias veces más al lugar. Jamás permití que me descubriera. Me gustaba verle jugar con sus hermanos pequeños en el porche, él debía tener mi edad o tal vez un par de años más por lo que deduje entonces. A los demás no les gustaban mis escapadas, siempre me vieron como la única persona capaz de derrotar a Greyback, algo parecido a un símbolo de la resistencia. Pero yo era una adolescente y poco me importaban sus contradicciones.- La sombra de su rostro se endureció. El relato debía llegar ya a la parte más interesante y peligrosa, según dedujo Tonks-… Griam, el mejor amigo de mi padre, descubrió el motivo de mis ausencias. Se enfadó mucho conmigo y me obligó a no volver a verle nunca más. Pero ya te dije que yo era una joven muy desobediente… Me escapé una fría noche de invierno. Nada me importaba más que él, hasta tal punto que olvide la maldición de mi condición.

Tonks estaba completamente absorta en la historia. Danna era una excelente oradora y el sentimiento que ponía en cada palabra la hacían transportarse al lugar de los hechos de una manera superior incluso a la realidad. La joven esperaba ensimismada su continuación. No se hizo esperar demasiado…

-No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó por mi cabeza cuando sentí los fríos rayos de luna sobre mi piel- dijo-. Sólo recuerdo un gran dolor y un mayor temor aún. Yo nunca me había transformado sin haber tomado la poción de Gwyddion; aquella con la que conservas tu raciocinio humano. Esa noche fue terrible… No podía controlarme. Lo veía todo a través de esa bestia en la que me había transformado sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerla… De repente todo se volvió negro y luego...

-¿Qué?- la adujo Tonks con entusiasmo-. ¿Qué pasó?

Ella volvió a sonreír de la misma manera.

-… Él.- Fue su corta respuesta-. Le vi inclinado sobre mí mientras me ponía un paño húmedo en la frente. Asustada intenté incorporarme. Tuve conciencia entonces de estar sobre algo blando. Sobre mi cabeza había varias vigas de madera. Estaba en un lugar cerrado; atrapada. Mi cuerpo adolorido me impidió salir del lugar. Entonces me cogió con delicadeza la mano, me miró a los ojos y supe en ese instante que no quería abandonar aquella casa.

Una sonrisa asomó en su rostro angelical.

-Los días que trascurrieron desde ese despertar fueron los más felices de mi vida. Siempre estaba a mi lado, cuidándome, dando cortos paseos conmigo alrededor de los árboles. Éramos los dos tan parecidos, tan tímidos para expresar lo que sentíamos...- hizo un gesto de dolor-. No era justo para él, yo era una mujer licántropo; no quería que le ocurriera nada malo- continuó-. Me culpaba a mí misma por no ser capaz de regresar junto a los míos. Sabía que me estarían buscando y que tarde o temprano me encontraría, pero yo le quería. Deseaba absorber cada segundo que pasaba a su lado y aún quería más.

La joven metamorfomaga asintió levemente. Conocía bien esa sensación y le abrumaba el punto de vista que podía darle una mujer lobo respecto a su enamorado humano.

-Un día decidí contarle lo que era- prosiguió abstraída. Ya apenas deparaba en la presencia de Tonks, parecía como si aquella historia se la estuviera contando a sí misma-. Tenía completamente asumido su reacción: primero mostraría su incredulidad, luego su temor y finalmente su ira. Tanta teoría no sirvió para nada. Lo único que hizo al ver mis lágrimas de autocompasión fue atraerme hacia él y besarme. Jamás olvidaré ese beso ni lo que me dijo después. Me dijo que me amaba; que un par de ignorantes dijeran que somos monstruos no iba a cambiar sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Una lágrima escapó de sus hermosos ojos.

-Mi corazón latía desaforadamente, pero me interpuse a los anhelos de retenerle por siempre entre mis brazos y le rogué que se apartara de mí. Le conté todo, le hable de Greyback y del sufrimiento de nuestro pueblo. No le costó mucho entenderlo; si hubiera sido muggle hubiese tenido que emplear otro par de horas más. Terminé diciéndole que no podíamos estar juntos que debía irme esa misma noche, esa misma noche de luna llena... Fue entonces cuando me lo pidió...

-¿Pedir? ¿Pedir el qué?- preguntó impaciente la joven.

-Me pidió que le mordiera.

La atmósfera ligeramente opresiva de la habitación les inundó. La luz proyectada desde el exterior se debilitó tras una cortina de negras nubes. Tonks se preguntó así misma cuantas veces había querido manifestar en voz alta ese deseo a Remus...

Demasiadas.

Sí la hubiera mordido ahora no estaría allí esperando lo inevitable, podría alzarse como los demás licántropos contra sus semejantes invasores. Nunca más se sentiría débil. Estaría con él para siempre, incluso en las noches de luna llena cuando en su estado humano no le permitía acercase a su escondrijo.

-Lo hicisteis...- afirmó ella en un susurró.

La mujer asintió y mirando hacia un vacío inexistente, explicó:

-Yo me negué, como no podía ser menos. No era justo para él meterle en una guerra que no le correspondía librar. Aún así no dejó en insistirme con promesas de amor eterno más allá de lo imaginable para los simples mortales....- un suspiró escapó de sus labios-. Finalmente accedí. Una vez más fui demasiado egoísta y pronto llegó el gran momento. Le supliqué nuevamente que no lo hiciera, que no abandonara a su familia. Pero nuevamente volvió a replicarme, me cogió de los hombros y volvió a mirarme con esos ojos colmados de confianza. No pude hacer más para convencerle. La luna salió y yo me transforme; sin la poción de Gwyddion me abalancé deseosa de su sangre hacia Teiglin, no obstante ya habíamos barajado esa posibilidad y cuando mis colmillos rasgaron su carne él alzó la varita y por medio del encantamiento _Homorphus_ recuperé mi forma humana por un tiempo. Lo suficiente para que el pudiera escapar de mí.

A continuación hizo una larga pausa. Seguramente que con la intención de que Tonks digiriera sus palabras con lentitud.

-Después de eso pedí la noción del tiempo. Vague por los bosques cazando pequeños animales salvajes hasta que volvieron a aparecer las primeras luces de la mañana. Volví a ser la Danna de siempre y exhausta caminé en su busca. Después de unas horas de incesante angustia le hallé tendido sobre la fría nieve con los ojos bien abiertos hacia el cielo. No se movía y temí lo peor. Corrí y me arrodillé a su lado, le miré. Supe en ese instante que el lobo había hecho posesión de él. Su herida en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo aún sangraba. Yo estaba desesperada y las lágrimas asomaron por mis ojos. Entonces él me miró, por primera vez sus ojos enfocaron algo. Al principio vi extrañeza en ellos, después su mirada se dulcificó y me dedicó una sonrisa.

"Ahora nada podrá separarnos" me dijo.

Así lo creí y lo estreché contra mí. Sin embargo, pesé a mi felicidad oí el sonido de unos pasos a través de la maleza y la nieve. Me giré atenta hacia atrás a tiempo de ver aparecer a una treintena de miembros de nuestra manada armados con varitas. Sus rostros reflejaban cansancio y alivio por haberme encontrado sana y salva.

-Entonces... ¿Os lo llevasteis hacia la guarida?

-Sí, pero no fue tan fácil. Griam estaba furioso conmigo. Primero por haberme escapado y segundo por haber trasformado a Teiglin sin el consentimiento previo de los demás. A pesar de sus reprimendas, finalmente dio su brazo a torcer. Aunque nunca confió del todo en él. Siempre se sintió muy reacio a los nuevos hombres lobos que se integraban en nuestra secreta sociedad desde que lo hiciera Greyback. No obstante yo sabía que Teiglin no era como él. Y lo demostró en varias ocasiones. No solo fue un gran compañero sino un buen licántropo, justo y valiente.

-No lo entiendo- interrumpió Tonks-. ¿Por qué entonces os traicionó? ¿Qué le hizo cambiar?

Danna se levantó lentamente del asiento, como si le costara un terrible esfuerzo ese gesto, y miró de nuevo abstraída hacia el cielo gris de esa mañana.

-Fueron las circunstancias... En un tiempo Greyback había hecho alianzas con diversas y mezquinas criaturas que enviaba hacia nosotros y las fronteras mágicas, pues su visión siempre estuvo en la loca empresa de convertir a todos los magos en sus esclavos. En una de esas batallas secretas me capturó. Según contaron, Teiglin enloqueció y eso le llevó a cometer traición... Negoció mi libertad y el favor de no volver a atacar directamente a nuestra manada a cambio de su indudable servicio. Por entonces, Greyback ya había oído hablar de él como el mejor estratega y soldado de nuestro bando. No dudó en aceptar el trato... Volví a verle dos años después, pero para entonces Teiglin ya no existía; se había convertido en esa criatura despreciable a la que todos llamaban Eddie Wheeler. No sólo su aspecto físico cambió sino también sus ojos; esos ojos que me enamoraron cubiertos por el velo de la crueldad y la indiferencia. Ese día fue el primero que le rogué que volviera conmigo, pero al vernos desapareció con los demás licántropos. Nunca nos atacó. Ese fue el trato. Después hubo más encuentros, más ruegos y más escapadas. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que todo este tiempo había querido a un espectro... Al fin, sí hubo algo que logró separarnos: _Fenrir Greyback_. Y ahora Wheeler está muerto porque Greyback fue incapaz de mantener esa promesa...

Tonks desvió la mirada.

-No es cierto. Wheeler murió mucho antes que Teiglin. Fue él mismo quién mató esa parte maligna de su alma, no Greyback- dijo con rotundidad. Después continuó pausadamente-: Yo estuve allí cuando murió; le miré a los ojos y supe enseguida que él no era Wheeler... Se arrepintió de sus ofensas y su último pensamiento fue para usted, Danna, al darme a mí el amuleto que nos conduciría a un lugar seguro...

La dama de los licántropos la miró unos instantes. Ambas se habían equivocado seriamente la una con la otra. Danna sonrió con gratitud y añoranza.

-Al final logró vencer al lobo...

-Lo siento mucho- confesó la joven acercándose con timidez hacia ella-. Yo no sabría que hacer si a Remus le pasara algo...- tragó saliva. Sólo de pensarlo se le atragantaban las palabras-. Comprendo vuestro dolor perfectamente...

La mujer se secó las lágrimas con determinación.

-Gracias de corazón, Tonks. Pero escucha una cosa-. Danna cogió sus manos entre las suyas con solemnidad y las apretó con fuerza-. Jamás permitiré que experimentes ese dolor. No permitiré que le pase nada a Remus. Lo juro. Le hice esta misma promesa a Dumbledore y ahora te la hago a ti. Te lo debo por haber estado con Teiglin hasta el final. Pero a cambio tienes que hacerme una promesa.

-La que sea...

-Hazle feliz. No permitas que el lobo se interponga entre vosotros. No cometas mi error. Pese a su testarudez él te quiere. ¿Me prometes que nunca le abandonaras?

-Lo prometo, Danna.

La joven metamorfomaga salió de la habitación con una sensación de renovado optimismo. A pesar de las sombras que cubrían su ser y la de muchos como ella; veía en las palabras de Danna un resquicio de esperanza, una voluntad férrea contra el mal que se alzaba con fuerza contra sus seres queridos...

Con una sonrisa contempló desde su nueva habitación el brumoso día y por primera vez sonrió con ganas a la mañana.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Menos mal que ya estoy de vacaciones y puedo actualizar y olvidarme (sólo un un poco...) de los exámenes, jeje. Espero que este capi os haya gustado y resuelto algunas incógnitas a pesar de haber sido cortito. No creo que tarde tanto esta vez en volver a actualizar la próxima vez. Me he estado adelantando un poco con la historia en los huecos libres que tenía y ya me queda nada para acabarla para alivio de algunos y tristeza de otros (yo!) ^^

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi FF y en especial- por las viejas costumbres- a los que me dejan sus maravillosos reviews: **Joslin Weasley****, ****Kari Uchiyama****, W Tonks, ****Sophie-Selenne****, Elizabeth Tonks **y**T0onks****. **

Os quiero a todas y espero que sigáis acordándoos de mí ^^

Muchos bss:

**Sisa Lupin**

**P.D. **Me he traído muy bonitos recuerdos de París y alguna que otra idea para nuestra querida pareja así que no descarto hacer algún pequeño FF donde hagan una escapadita ;D Bss!


	24. La chispa que prendió la llama

Capítulo 24: La chispa que prendió la llama

El día amaneció negro, un presagio nada alentador para algunos y enormemente satisfactorio para otros.

Moviéndose en la gracilidad de su entorno natural; un grupo poco numeroso de los más fieros y aviesos licántropos avanzaron por la espesura con gran agilidad y premura. Dos figuran iban al frente: la una menuda y poco destacable, la otra fuerte y poderosa. A simple vista quedaba claro cual era el líder de tan singular regimiento.

Entonces se detuvieron....

-Aquí es- indicó el de menor tamaño.

Greyback barrió su fría mirada por la inmensa planicie; una exultante y verde isla en medio de un frondoso océano arbóreo. Ese era el lugar que con tanto deseo había querido hallar. Sus habitantes siempre habían estado allí, entre aquellos árboles que habían dado cobijo a su manada tan cerca de su cueva; burlándose en silencio de su proximidad. Pero nunca más...

Miró al desleal.

-Muéstramelo- rugió con su voz gutural.

El hombre se arrancó de inmediato la cadena que colgaba de su cuello. También conocía ese signo. Danna y sus analogías. Nunca cambiaría.

Un viento huracanado resurgió de las profundidades del bosque. Las túnicas negras de los agazapados licántropos ondearon con frenesí. Una sonrisa de satisfacción enmarcó su lobuno rostro al disiparse la niebla...

-El _Castle Gàidhlig__ – _alegó con profunda satisfacción en voz alta. Por fin era suyo. Muy pronto caería bajo su poderosa garra. Pero aún no... La paciencia le recompensaría en su fiera venganza. Ahora Wheeler no podría impedirselo-. Te doy las gracias, Dewel- continuó mirando a su nuevo cómplice. El aludido bajó la mirada. No parecía estar muy orgulloso de su gratitud. Greyback se dio cuenta, y por ello, no dudo en pavonearse de su deshonra-. No lo habríamos conseguido sin ti. No te preocupes- sonrió con animosidad-: Cuando hallamos matado a toda esa chusma se te devolverá el castillo. Tus antepasados pueden estar orgullosos de ti...

El noble licántropo escocés encajó sus palabras peor aún que una bofetada. Jamás se había avergonzado tanto de si mismo y de pertenecer a aquel bando en silencio durante tantos años. Jamás pensó que esto pudiera ocurrir, pero ahora Wheeler había muerto... Las cosas habían cambiado.

El bando ganador era aquel, Danna estaba perdida y por ese motivo Dewell la había abandonado. Siempre fue un cobarde con un título nobiliario frente a su nombre, ahora se daba cuenta...

Greyback por su parte no cabía en si de gozo. La ayuda que le había proporcionado Dewell tras la fuga en Azkaban había sido de lo más beneficiosa. Ya no tardarían en darse cuenta de su situación. Todo estaba dispuesto, ahora sólo faltaba cobrarse su presa...

Las grandiosas puertas del castillo se abrieron súbitamente. La sonrisa plácida del licántropo se tornó en una mueca de sorpresa. Todos los demás siguieron el ejemplo de su líder y se ocultaron en la maleza. Dewell y Greyback fueron los únicos que se atrevieron a aventurar la mirada hacia el lugar.

Ante la puerta se encontraba una niña pequeña de cabellos dorados al viento, correteando por el prado mientras recogía las primeras flores de la primavera en un pequeño ramillete.

Los músculos del mayor de los licántropos dejaron de tensarse. No así los de Dewell. Greyback le miró entonces con astucia.

-¿Qué ocurre, amigo?- preguntó con sorna-. ¿Hay algo que debería saber acerca de esa niña?

Cerró los ojos.

Perfectamente sabía lo que ocurriría si le revelaba la verdad. Aún no se creía capaz de enfrentarla. Greyback perdió la paciencia.

-¡Dímelo, maldita sea!- prorrumpió.

Dewell se giró hacia él intentando ocultar su estremecimiento...

-Es Ailleen Sprintt. Vos matasteis a su familia hace algo más de un año.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, idiota! También habría matado a esa niña si Danna no se hubiera interpuesto- inquirió exasperado-. Pero no es eso lo que te he preguntado.

Dewell tragó saliva mientras miraba con compasión a la inocente Ailleen.

-Lupin la tiene un especial cariño.

El horrible licántropo entrecerró sus ojos. En su mente empezaban a fluir las ideas. _Ya tenía la chispa que prendería el fuego_. Lentamente se dirigió hacia sus vasallos...

-Cogedla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El silencio reinaba en el interior del castillo. Danna y los demás licántropos habían abandonado hace poco el lugar con la intención de reunirse con los demás aliados en el bosque. Tan sólo el fiel lobo gris Aballach había quedado como único guardián y compañía de la joven metamorfomaga junto con Brigit y los demás niños.

Tonks, aún asimilando la nueva y privilegiada información que Danna había compartido con ella hace tan solo unos días; miraba por la ventana, como entonces, esperando la llegada de Remus o de algún otro que pudiera proporcionarle información sobre éste último.

Suspiró resignada mientras apartaba la mirada del lugar y la fijaba en el lobo. El astuto animal se adelanto hacia ella y le mordisqueó cariñosamente la mano como si quisiera que abandonara su absurda vigilancia. La joven le pasó una mano por el espeso pelaje y él agachó las puntiagudas orejas. Nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera acariciar un lobo con tanta familiaridad. En verdad parecía una persona que también necesitaba su parte de cariño.

Sin previo aviso, el lobo levantó la cabeza y olfateo el aire.

-¿Qué ocurre, Aballach?- preguntó alarmada por su cambio de actitud.

El lobo se apartó de ella y aulló de manera amenazadora hacia la ventana, la cual estaba demasiada alta para él.

Tonks se asomó a ella comprendiendo lo que Aballach quería que hiciera. La joven se tapó la boca con ambas manos al visualizar la escena...

Tras la neblina aparecieron varios hombres vestidos de negro. Uno de ellos cogió con ligereza a una niña pequeña. Tonks supo al instante que se trataba de Ailleen. Junto con los demás hombres se la llevaron rápidamente del lugar perdiéndose en la frondosidad de la oscuridad...

Aballach aulló de nuevo y la determinación de la auror embargó su mente.

Rápida como el rayo cogió su varita. Pero en el mismo instante que iba a abandonar el largo pasillo, su cuerpo chocó con precipitación contra el de Brigit.

-¿Se puede saber...?

-¡Brigit! Tengo que abandonar el castillo- alegó apresuradamente-. Dile a Remus que no se preocupe. H-han cogido a Ailleen...

-¡Qué!- exclamó la pelirroja-. ¡No! ¡Tú no puedes ir tras ella! Iré yo. ¡Quédate aquí!

-No. Tengo que hacerlo yo. Soy auror y Aballach me acompañará. Tú tienes que quedarte con los niños y avisar a Danna cuando vuelva. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Los latidos de la joven licántropo por poco se escucharon repercutir en el pasillo. Ella la miró unos instantes a los ojos y finalmente, logró asentir.

-Tened cuidado...- consiguió articular antes de que la auror y el lobo se perdieran de vista bajando la escaleras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La oscuridad iba aumentando poco a poco entre los árboles del bosque. Tonks apenas podía pensar cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que se marcharan del castillo. Sus pensamientos sólo se dirigían hacia la pequeña Aileen y el rastro que debían seguir para hallarla.

Aballach caminaba por delante de ella, con la precaución propia de su especie. Debían mantenerse a distancia. Los que acababan de raptar a la niña no eran hombres normales; bien podían detectar su olor en el aire con cada ráfaga que soplara, o escuchar alguna rama rota bajo su pie incluso a una distancia más que considerable... Por ello la joven puso especial cuidado en no caerse.

Siguieron caminando...

Después de lo que le parecieron varias horas; Tonks detectó un sonido que aumentaba de intensidad según se iban acercando. El barullo procedía de las voces de miles de personas...

¿Era eso posible?

El gran lobo gris la tironeo de sus vaqueros. Le miró con gesto interrogante hasta que se diera cuenta de lo que pretendía.

La joven se agachó mientras su cuadrúpedo amigo se agazapaba y comenzaba a avanzar. Tonks le siguió en silencio.

A medida que avanzaban, la foresta se iba haciendo menos densa hasta el punto de encontrar árboles talados o incluso arrancados de cuajo. El murmullo de las voces se fue haciendo ensordecedor. Como miles de abejas zumbando en una pequeña colmena, pero aún peor.

Entonces Aballach se detuvo.

Tonks- escondida entre unos arbustos- alzó la vista por encima de ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron de manera desmesurada.

-El campamento de Greyback...- murmuró para nadie en particular.

Acababa de descubrir donde se escondían los leales a su causa. Era verdaderamente escalofriante. Todas las criaturas de pesadilla se congregaban entorno a las cientos de hogueras y oscuros campamentos. Las armas se encontraban por doquier y el aire estaba impregnado de humo con un olor desagradable. Allí era dónde habían traído a Ailleen: el lugar en donde licántropos, troll, vampiros.., planeaban su masiva sublevación.

La joven se giró hacia el lobo.

-Debemos encontrarla- le dijo esperando una respuesta. Esta llegó en forma de un débil gañido-: Tenemos que camuflarnos entre ellos...

De nuevo fijó su vista en el lugar, meditando profundamente su plan. Se fijó que no muy lejos de allí había varias pieles abandonadas al lado de una tienda. No obstante, cerca de allí algunos licántropos vestidos con la misma indumentaria se hacinaban cerca de una hoguera.

Aballach descubrió sus intenciones y con una sonrisa lobuna se encaminó con sigilo hacia el lugar. Mientras tanto, Tonks se concentró en una nueva identidad.

Sus ojos se volvieron marrones y almendrados, sus cabellos ondulados y del color del trigo, su nariz más recta y larga, y su piel algo más oscura. Nadie la reconocería con semejante disfraz. Era toda una mujer lobo...

Al rato apareció Aballach arrastrando las pesadas pieles.

Se colocó las ropas, teniendo bien en cuenta taparse la cara por lo que pudiera pasar. Antes de levantarse se acordó de un detalle esencial.

Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente apareció una cicatriz con forma de mordedura en su brazo y algunas más en forma de arañazos.

A cuatro patas fue en dirección a la parte de atrás de una tienda. Una vez allí- y con el lobo a su lado- se levantó.

Respiró hondo varias veces antes de ponerse en camino. Después hinchó su pecho y se dejó ver a través de la mortecina luz de las hogueras.

-Vamos, Aballach- le alentó en voz baja.

El cánido agachó la cabeza y empezó a olfatear el suelo. Conforme iban avanzando los ojos de varias de las criaturas allí congregadas se clavaban en ella. Algunos levantaban la vista con curiosidad, otros mostraban sus dientes o daban codazos y susurraban palabras a su compañero más cercano.

Tonks se quedó mirando al lobo que había dejado de olisquear.

Era imposible seguir el rastro de alguien en particular en aquel lugar, parecía decir.

De pronto algo la golpeó con fuerza.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- gruñó un corpulento licántropo.

Por suerte la joven mantuvo el equilibrio, pero la improvisada capucha se le cayó para atrás dejando a la vista su nuevo aspecto.

El Hombre lobo la miró en un primer momento sorprendido, luego su reacción se trocó menos violenta...

-Vaya..., ¿qué hace una lobita tan sola y hermosa en un sitio así? ¿Estas buscando a tu macho alfa? Por que si es así hoy es tu noche de suerte, preciosa...

Tonks soltó una risita nerviosa. Más aún cuando vio a más licántropos acercarse hacia el lugar, y no precisamente con buenas intenciones.

'_Maldición, debo ser la única mujer de todo el campamento... ¡Seré estúpida!' _

-Oh, se lo agradezco- dijo-. Muy amable, pero yo ya tengo uno... Lo siento, eh.

Se dispuso a dar la vuelta, pero él la agarró del brazo con fuerza.

-¡A mí nadie me dice que no!- exclamó.

El lobo gris se interpuso entre ambos y empezó a gruñir amenazadoramente enseñando los dientes y erizándose el pelo del costado. En ese instante de indecisión la joven intentó zafarse.

-¡A-acabas de cometer un terrible error!- inquirió Tonks viéndose de nuevo rodeada. Entonces intentó insuflarse valor con las palabras-. ¿Es que no sabes quién soy?

Todos se carcajearon de ella. Especialmente el licántropo que la había agarrado.

-Y-yo soy... Soy...- balbuceó mientras pensaba-... ¡Soy la hija de tu señor! ¡Aldora Greyback!

Las criaturas se miraron entre sí. Su estrambótica idea parecía haber sembrado de duda sus demudados rostros. No obstante, el nombrado licántropo alzó de nuevo su voz jactanciosa.

-Greyback no tiene ninguna hija. Y aunque así fuera no se preocuparía lo más mínimo por ella.

Poco a poco los demás comenzaron a reír. Tonks se vio de nuevo acorralada, pero intentó no exteriorizarlo. Alzó su barbilla haciéndose imponer...

-Esta bien; hacedme lo que queráis. Puede que él tenga razón y os esté echando un farol, pero también es posible que diga la verdad; y si eso es cierto tened por seguro que aquí van a rodar cabezas. Mi padre es muy protector con lo que le pertenece... Creo que ya le conocéis.

Esta vez no hubo risas. El Hombre lobo miró hacia sus compañeros. Sus miradas estaban cargadas de temor... Finalmente, agachó la cabeza en un gesto solemne.

-Disculpadnos, señorita Greyback. Hablamos sin saber quién erais...

Tonks intentó mantener la compostura. Su ardid había resultado.

-¡Dónde están los licántropos que acaban de llegar! ¡Y la niña!- inquirió con autoridad.

-Están en el campamento de prisioneros, señorita. Justo allí.

El Hombre lobo señaló unos metros más allá un pequeño refugio construido con maderos que terminaban en punta. Alrededor se montaba rigurosa guardia.

La joven volvió a mirar a los presentes con arrogancia.

-Pronto recibiréis noticias de mi padre- indicó mientras se daba la vuelta. Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios al contemplar sus rostros despavoridos.

Después de comprobar que ninguno de los secuestradores estaba cerca del refugio; ella y el lobo se adelantaron, y con la misma treta consiguieron engañar a los centinelas. Pronto se encontraron en el interior de la improvisada prisión.

La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar.

Tonks tuvo que permanecer un minuto inmóvil hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la negrura. Al poco rato percibió varias figuras agazapadas contra la pared. Sus sollozos eran los propios de unos niños.

-Muchacha, ¿eres tú?

La joven se giró hacia uno de los rincones, hacia esa voz ya conocida.

-_Lumus_- susurró.

La instancia se iluminó. De repente parecía mucho más grande que al principio y en ella se encontraban muchas personas, en su mayoría niños, con un aspecto un tanto precario.

La figura que la había hablado era la anciana que varios días atrás se había presentado en el Ministerio para impedir que encarcelaran a sus alumnos del internado San Remo para niños licántropos... Nunca podría olvidarse de ella. Ni de lo que allí le dijo.

Entre sus brazos se acurrucaba la pequeña Ailleen que limpiándose las lágrimas, la contempló:

-¡Tonks!

La anciana le tapó la boca y miró temerosa hacia la puerta.

-No temáis. He venido a salvaros- dijo ella anteponiéndose a su primera reacción. Cientos de ojos la miraron con un brillo especial en los ojos. Una nueva esperanza que habían creído hace tiempo perdida.

De nuevo la anciana se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Cómo, querida? Hay miles de criaturas allá afuera. Somos demasiados...

Tonks se mordió el labio intentando pensar algo. Lo que decía era cierto. Estaban rodeados por un ejército y eran muchos, los suficientes como para que se dieran cuenta de su fuga. Aún así tenía que sacarles de allí como fuera. No iba a permitir que esa pobre gente quedara a la merced de esas bestias.

Contempló su varita y un nuevo plan se trazó en su mente...

-Tengo una idea- dijo para que todos la oyeran aunque no demasiado fuerte.

Tras escuchar su plan, la anciana y todos los demás, empezaron a sonreír con optimismo.

Después, la joven se acercó al rincón más alejado del refugio y trazó con su varita una puerta invisible en la madera. Entonces su color ennegrecido se hizo de un color translucido, tanto que se podían ver las luces de las fogatas y los individuos que merodeaban a su alrededor.

Tonks se giró hacia los prisioneros.

-Ellos no pueden ver esta puerta. Como tampoco a vosotros. Tened cuidado de no pisar nada ni topar con nadie. Sed cautos y silenciosos. Nos encontraremos en esos árboles de enfrente y avanzaremos hasta que desaparezca el hechizo. Seguid al lobo y poneos de dos en dos. Adulto y niño, si es posible.

Como ya antes les había explicado, se pusieron en fila y, de dos en dos, fueron pasando bajo la varita de Tonks, la cual volvía a aquellas personas del mismo color que el entorno en el que se encontraban.

El plan estaba siendo un éxito. Nadie del ejército parecía deparar en su presencia. Como tampoco en un simple lobo que avanzaba entre ellos hacia el bosque...

Después de unos minutos, ya sólo quedaban Ailleen y la anciana.

-No me equivoqué contigo- alegó con una sonrisa.

A Tonks se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas, por lo que no pudo hacer más que abrazarlas. Ailleen se encontraba en sus brazos y ya no había ninguna pizca de miedo en sus ojos.

La joven se separó mientras se restregaba las lágrimas y recuperaba su compostura de auror.

-Tened cuidado. Aballach nos espera para guiarnos hacia el castillo.

La mujer asintió, pero en un instante se le ensombreció la mirada al contemplar uno de los rincones del lugar... Tonks se percató de ello al instante y se volvió hacia allí con la vista.

Anteriormente lo había confundido con un montón de pieles o algo parecido, pero ahora se daba cuenta de su error pues esa cosa era un hombre.

Tonks miró a la anciana interrogante...

-Le torturaron...- lamentó.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó alarmada.

-Simple diversión... Hemos intentado arrancarle alguna palabra desde entonces. Pero no hemos tenido éxito. Es como sí no tuviera ganas de vivir...

La anciana contempló aquel bulto humano con sumo pesar, pero Tonks no iba a darse por vencida. Sacaría de allí a todo el mundo. Tuviera o no ganas de vivir.

-Yo le convenceré- y diciendo esto, tocó con su varita las cabezas de ambas, haciendo que se volvieran invisibles a los ojos de aquel quien mirara. Una leve brisa le indicó que acababan de abandonar el refugio.

Precavida se movió hacia donde se encontraba el misterioso individuo. Estaba echado de costado y le daba la espalda. Tonks giró a su alrededor y se arrodilló para poder identificarle. Pero aún así no conseguía distinguir su cara. De modo que se dispuso a moverle...

Un grito de sorpresa escapó de sus labios.

Se llevó las manos a la boca y no pudo reaccionar hasta que pasaron varios minutos. No podía creer lo que sus ojos la hacían ver...

La joven se humedeció los labios.

-... _Mark-_ susurró. El rostro antaño atractivo del joven Milton había quedado surcado de cortes aún sangrantes y moratones aparatosos. Sus ojos azules apenas reflejaban otra cosa que no fuera desconcierto-... Oh, Merlín, ¿qué te han hecho?

Él no respondió, pero sus ojos dejaron escapar varias lágrimas. Con esfuerzo intentó articular alguna palabra. Pero no lo consiguió.

La expresión se le quebró. No obstante logró sobreponerse. Ahora su mirada se trocó fría mientras miraba a la metamorfomaga...

-Todo es por tu culpa...

La joven negó con la cabeza e intentó que entrara en razón. Pero era demasiado tarde. La ira de nuevo se había apoderado de él convirtiéndole en el ser insensible que tan abiertamente se había manifestado en los últimos días... Más aún ahora que estaba a la merced de aquellos que tanto odiaba.

Mark alzó un brazo amenazador hacia ella. No le costó mucho esfuerzo esquivarlo. Estaba demasiado débil, y él se dio buena cuenta de ello.

-Mark, por favor- le suplicó-. Esto no tiene sentido. Tu odio no te devolverá a tu familia. Mira no más lo que has conseguido. Aún puedes salvarte. Ven conmigo, por favor...

El joven Milton miró la mano que le tendía la auror. Después fijó su mirada en ella...

Hubo unos segundos de gran expectación. Hasta que la astuta y la vez macabra sonrisa apareciera de nuevo en su maltrecho rostro...

-¡GUARDIAS!- exclamó sin apartarle la mirada-. ¡Los prisioneros se han escapado!

Espumarajos de sangre brotaron de su garganta. Se estaba atragantando, no obstante continuó gritando.

Tonks escuchó atemorizada los sonidos de unos pasos que se apresuraban hacia el lugar. Miró a su espalda a través de la cristalina puerta como las criaturas antes sosegadas entorno a las hogueras, se miraban intranquilas y empezaban a levantarse en su dirección.

Muy pronto escuchó una voz dictando órdenes. De pronto se sintió acorralada. Y fue ese el momento en el cual reaccionó.

Se hizo invisible en el momento en que varios licántropos entraban en el refugio. Después se escabulló, mientras a su espalda sonaban los gritos de sorpresa e indignación al descubrir el lugar vacío. Decidió agazaparse contra la pared, pues una voz que sonaba tal como un ladrido de perro repercutió en el interior.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Les habéis dejado marchar!

A continuación un golpe, y varios lamentos...

-¡Esta claro que no puedo confiar en nadie! Esto ha sido cosa de Danna...-. Hizo una pausa. Después, continuó con voz fría y autoritaria-. Se acabaron las contemplaciones... ¡Preparaos para la marcha! Ha llegado el momento de la gran batalla...

El corazón se le aceleró. Miró a todos los lados del campamento y se dispuso a huir de allí. No obstante su intención no era seguir el rastro de los demás fugitivos y Aballach.

_No regresaría al castillo..._

Corrió cuanto pudo hasta perderse en lo más espeso del bosque; lejos de las luces del campamento.

Sofocada se detuvo.

Una batalla estaba a punto de librarse- una batalla de verdad-, como aquellas que ahora sólo se veían en las películas o en los libros de Historia de un pasado ahora remoto... Y Remus estaba en ella. No podía permitirlo. Perderlo sería peor que la muerte...

Por ese motivo desapareció en un halo plateado en dirección al Ministerio de Magia. Debía advertirles de lo que allí pasaba y abrir una brecha de esperanza ante lo que muy pronto habría de ocurrir...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de los _Tuahtta de Dannan, _un licántropo de ojos color miel luchaba en su fuero interno por dominar la situación que se le acababa de presentar al regresar...

-¡Cómo que Tonks se ha ido! ¡¿Dónde?!

La asustada Brigit intentó dejar de llorar para responder a su pregunta. Todos se encontraban expectantes a su alrededor, pues habían llegado hace poco al castillo. Danna estaba al lado de Remus e instaba a la joven con la mirada a que continuara. Ya entonces sabía que algo terrible había sucedido en su ausencia...

-F-fue por Ailleen...- sollozó-. Yo la advertí que os esperara, pero ella no me hizo caso....-. Al advertir de nuevo la desesperación en los gestos de Remus, se apresuró a aclarar mejor las cosas-... Han secuestrado a Ailleen.... Aballach y Tonks han ido tras ellos.

Las palabras chocaron como piedras contra su corazón. Se habían llevado a la pequeña. Había faltado a su promesa, aquella que le hizo en una noche de tormenta.

Le prometió que nunca permitiría que el lobo malo volviera a hacerla daño...

Y Tonks...

Esto no hubiera ocurrido de haberse hallado allí. Acababa de fallar a las únicas personas que le importaban en el mundo y eso no podría perdonárselo nunca.

Danna puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Estarán bien. Greyback sólo nos está provocando- dijo-. Quiere que nosotros demos el primer paso.

Remus ya iba a abrir la boca con el fin de discernir; cuando varios de los hermanos Shinner entraron apresuradamente en el castillo, jadeantes y llenos de suciedad y cortes...

Leandra se adelantó unos pasos ante la atónita mirada de Danna y el resto de los licántropos.

-...Dewell nos ha traicionado- alegó a media voz.

-No puede ser- negó Danna deseando creerlo.

-Es cierto- Hizo una pausa para tomar aire. Después continuó más sosegada-: Como sabéis, estábamos en el bosque junto con Dewell buscando a Remus después de la fuga. Él se separó de nosotros. A pesar de ello le rastreamos. Sus pasos se perdían en el interior del campamento de Greyback...

Brian maldijo en voz alta.

-Ese miserable les habrá dado la información necesaria para encontrar el castillo.

-... Y secuestrar a Ailleen- añadió Remus.

-Pero eso no es lo peor- se adelantó uno de los hermanos.

Todos se giraron hacia él. Qué podía ser peor que aquello... El Hombre lobo carraspeó.

-Han atacado el Internado San Remo y matado a los licántropos que retenían en el Sur. Nuestros aliados del continente...

Danna se distanció del resto. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras contemplaba la oscura noche tras las ventanas del vestíbulo.

-Muy bien, Greyback- habló con voz queda, pero a la vez firme-. Acabas de empezar esta guerra. Ha llegado la hora de hacerte pagar por todo el daño que le has hecho a este mundo.

La líder de los Hombre lobo se giró hacia sus camaradas....

-Preparaos para la marcha. Ha llegado el momento de la gran batalla.

* * *

**N/A:** Se escuchan tambores de guerra en la lejanía, ¿cómo acabará todo? Espero que pronto lo averigüemos. Por desgracia se me han acabado las vacaciones, jo... :( Aún así os dejaré prontito el próximo capítulo porque no soy tan mala, jaja.

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia o tienen intención de hacerlo (eso va por ti hermanita ^^), en especial a: **Emma Feltom, Joslin Weasley, Natu Black, TOonks, Kari Uchiyama, gchiki y DreamWorker**.

Muchas gracias por vuestros maravillosos reviews que me animan cada día a seguir escribiendo ^^

¡Hasta la próxima! Muchos bss:

**Sisa Lupin **

**P.D. **¡Feliz año nuevo! ;D


	25. Llegó el momento

Capítulo 25: Llegó el momento.

Era una mañana triste y desapacible. La brisa agitaba los estandartes y hacía flamear las banderas, mientras el sol quedaba oculto tras unas negras nubes de tormenta. La extraña luminosidad plateada de la mañana golpeaba contra las hileras de lanzas, hachas al hombro, espadas en mano y escudos, convertidos en una lluvia de chispas metálicas. Las rígidas líneas de los soldados de infantería aguardaban inmóviles, la mirada al frente. A cada flanco de los cuatrocientos hombres se alineaban los carros de combate, pequeños y ligeros revestidos de plata, cuyas enormes ruedas con rayos lanzaban destellos opacos. También los caballos aguardaban, sacudiendo sus crines y resoplando con impaciencia. Danna paseó su mirada por ese despliegue fantástico; el poder, la gloria y el corazón de los bosques que dejaban atrás, delante la basta llanura se abría ante sus ojos esperando la sangre que muy pronto teñiría de rojo su verdor.

Allí estaba la división de los centauros, cuyo portaestandarte ostentaba la figura de un caballo semihumano desbocado. Los generales, cada uno con su uniforme de batalla, se habían alineado al pie de la planicie. Los más próximos a ella eran los miembros de las tropas de choque: hombres duros de mirada ardua, los primeros en arriesgar la vida y los últimos en abandonar el campo de batalla. Estaban precedidos por sus oficiales, los arcos sujetos a los hombros y las puntas de las lanzas clavadas en la hierba. Brian era el general de la división de lobisón; había decidido marchar con ellos en lugar de escoltar a Danna. También él aguardaba sin apartar la mirada fija de su señora. Ese día ella llevaba un atuendo de comandante: pantalones blancos, un yelmo metálico con elaborada ornamentación en forma de cabeza de lobo y penachos del mismo color que ocultaban su cabellera. Por último unos guantes blancos de cuero protegían sus manos del roce de las riendas y el arco. También usaba botas de cuero color de luna y, debajo de los guantes, sus muñecas ostentaban las bandas de plata de Comandante General.

Su aura emanaba de ella como la luz, y podía ser observada hasta por los hombres y mujeres de la retaguardia.

Recorrió con la mirada las hileras de tropas de infantería y los conductores de carros con sus cascos también blancos y, finalmente, por encima de esa selva de lanzas y arcos, se imaginó contemplando la silueta gris y distante de su castillo, e imaginó a los niños aguardando sobre las murallas atentos a la partida del ejército. Entonces, repentinamente, se volvió hacia Brian.

-¿Estamos listos? ¿Dónde están los _fieros_?- giró la cabeza y miró preocupada a Leandra, quién la saludó y, señalando con su mano enguantada, dijo:

-Aquí vienen. Se han demorado un poco, pero yo me excuso en su nombre, mi señora. Dentro de un momento descubriréis por qué.

Por fin sus cuarenta hombres asomaron por entre un bosquecillo de árboles junto al río, los escudos colgados de la espalda y los pasos regios y firmes. Delante de ellos avanzaba un hermoso caballo blanco, sus riendas y arneses eran de un cuero grueso de primera calidad. Entre una nube sofocante de polvo se acercó a ella y luego Kyllian enroscó el látigo y saltó a tierra con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Detrás de él los _fieros_ detuvieron su marcha y saludaron. Danna se aproximó hacia ellos y miró a los recién llegados.

Kyllian le hizo una reverencia y, bajo su casco blanco, la suya era una expresión de verdadero júbilo.

-¡Éste es un regalo para vos, Nuestra Gran Señora, de sus soldados leales que la veneran!- gritó señalando el carro y el inquieto caballo, que no cesaba de bailotear. Entonces ella se acercó al carro, lo tocó e, instintivamente, revisó el eje de las ruedas, los frenos del caballo y las riendas. Kyllian se adelantó.

-Este no es un vehículo cualquiera- dijo-. Es un carro de guerra, ligero y veloz, una ofrenda de los guerreros a su Comandante en Jefe.

Danna no respondió pero trepó de un salto al vehículo, tomó bruscamente las riendas y se las sujetó alrededor de las enguantadas muñecas. Con un grito partió, agazapada y firme, con expresión resuelta y las piernas abiertas para mantener el equilibrio, mientras los hombres y mujeres rompieron filas por un momento y la vitorearon como a su contendiente favorito. Después de completar un círculo se apeó y, con los ojos resplandecientes, le arrojó las riendas a Kyllian, que además de contar las historias de su pueblo era el encargado de adiestrar a las tropas de élite. Uno de los mejores guerreros, sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Por casualidad eres el encargado de conducir mi carro, _pequeño cachorro_?- le preguntó al pasar, y se inclinó sonriendo. Su robustez y aplomó siempre eran motivo de ironías. Subió a uno de los enormes escudos y fue levantada por sus leales para que todos la vieran bien. Danna levantó un brazo y se hizo un silencio profundo. Entonces les habló directamente a sus tropas-: Os agradezco esta demostración de estima- dijo con voz fuerte y clara. Y con la ayuda de la magia todos las escucharon-. Podéis tener la certeza de que así como he sabido ganarme el afecto de todos vosotros, procuraré también hacerme merecedora de este presente. Quiero que sepáis, guerreros de los bosques, que ocupáis un lugar de privilegio en mi corazón y que me siento orgullosa de acompañaros en este día. Pues hoy es el día en que dejaremos de vivir a la sombra de los árboles para plantar cara a aquellos que tanto sufrimiento han causado a nuestro pueblo. ¡Qué las puertas del infierno les guarden!

En ese preciso instante fue vitoreada por los soldados y, ese vocerío exaltado, quedó flotando en el aire y fue llevado por la brisa hasta los hombres más alejados.

Mientras Kyllian entonaba _las Plegarias para la Victoria_, Danna se giró hacia un reducido número de personas que avanzaban hacia el frente. Delante de ellos iba Remus...

La brillante armadura relucía de un deslumbrante color plata a todos los que levantaban la vista hacia él. Las pequeñas placas que lo formaban se adaptaban a su cuerpo y sus movimientos a la perfección. Un arco y flechas del mismo color impoluto colgaban a sus espaldas, mientras en el cinto de cuero bellamente ornamentado pendían su varita, una pequeña hacha y dos pistolas. En uno de sus brazos y contra su cadera llevaba el casco blanco de los oficiales. Aún le sorprendía la habilidad que había demostrado en esos menesteres de la guerra en tan poco tiempo. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos dorados e indómitos como el cabello acariciado por la brisa de ese día. Hoy se cobraría su venganza. Por fin después de tanto tiempo...

Danna le contemplaba con un gesto de orgullo y admiración. Después se paró delante de ella con su sequito.

Un soldado se movió a su lado portando algo envuelto en terciopelo negro. La Comandante en Jefe la descubrió y sosteniendo una majestuosa espada en alto, le dijo:

-Esta es Astra, la espada que vino del cielo forjada por las estrellas. Perteneció al guerrero Beorn que según la leyenda le entregó la mismísima Luna en persona. Ella sabrá protegerte, Remus Lupin- alegó con solemnidad-. _Aquel que camina entre los hombres y la magia nunca más estará sólo allá dónde valla pues Astra te guiará a partir de ahora en tu camino. _Tómala.

Remus hizo una inclinación profundamente abrumado.

-Gracias, mi Señora.

Después la sostuvo entre sus manos. Sin duda no parecía forjada por hombres. Era perfecta y muy ligera con gemas cristalinas en su empuñadura y un enorme brillante azul en forma de estrella bajo el mango. Justo en el cuerpo de la espada.

_... Exactamente del mismo color que los ojos de Tonks._

Su recuerdo era lo único que le daba fuerzas y le impedía salir huyendo. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era por ella, para ofrecerla un futuro lejos del caso Gradner, los licántropos y el Señor Oscuro...Y si en verdad la habían capturado derramaría la sangre de cuantos hicieran falta para salvarla, tanto a ella, como a Ailleen.

Danna vio la determinación en sus gestos y con un último asentimiento miró a los licántropos que acompañaban a Remus. El mayor de los hermanos Shinner le devolvió la seña; su manera de hacerse recordar que ningún daño habría de correr su protegido, pues aún recordaba la promesa que le hizo a Dumbledore, y más fervientemente, a Tonks...

Entonces, una vez finalizadas las Alabanzas, Brian impartió órdenes a las tropas.

-¡Valientes! ¡Generales, comandantes de división, capitanes, comandantes de escuadrón, portaestandartes! ¡Preparaos para marchar! ¡Formad filas!

Las órdenes pasaron de boca en boca. Los soldados comenzaron a formar nuevas filas, se cargaban al hombro sus pertrechos y verificaban sus armas.

Danna dijo a Kyllian que bajara del carro.

-Quiero conducir yo durante un rato- le dijo.

Luego le arrancó el látigo de las manos y le dio unos golpes afectuosos en el hombro, después azuzó al caballo, que partió al trote liderando la marcha. A su lado, los portaestandartes montados en Hipogrifos, detrás, generales y oficiales- entre los que se encontraba Remus-. Más atrás el vasto desfile de tropas comenzó a desplegarse sobre el camino como una serpiente ondulante y plateada.

Los licántropos comenzaron a entonar un himno para animar sus corazones. Las demás criaturas- centauros, vampiros, y en definitiva, todos aquellos que gozaban del don de la palabra-, también se sumaron a cantar en seguida.

_Cada dhéanfaimid feasta gan adhmad, _

_Tá deireadh na gloillte ar lár, _

_An áit úd ina gcónaíodh an deighbhean. _

_...._

"_¿Qué haremos ahora sin madera?_

_Ha desaparecido el último bosque,_

_El lugar donde espera la gran dama"._

...

Danna también comenzó a entonar aquella canción mientras se afianzaba bien en el carro.

No avanzarían mucho. Los emisarios de Greyback le habían informado del lugar exacto en donde ya les esperaban. Aún así había dejado atrás varios soldados apostados entorno al castillo, pues no había que fiarse nunca del enemigo. El bosque estaba desapareciendo a su espalda, pero aún les seguía a su lado guiándoles hacia las antiguas montañas sagradas, en cuya ladera habría de librarse la batalla.

El cielo continuaba áspero. El corazón se le encogió al contemplarlo.

Un mal presagio la acompañaba en su viaje. Allí al lado, en su carro; desafiándola con su frió helado...

Sabía que no podía permitirse abandonar su templanza. La vida de miles de personas estaba en sus manos. No podía dudar ni un segundo.

Ganarían esta guerra de eso estaba segura, pero esa batalla y a qué precio; lo ignoraba...

El gran Druida, Gwyddion, intentaría protegerles con su magia a pesar de que había jurado no intervenir. La guerra y la muerte, dañaba de tristeza a los espíritus arbóreos como él...

Las trompetas de su ejército sonaron en la llanura. Una inmensa franja oscura y plateada se abrió entonces antes sus ojos. Abarcaba todo el horizonte desde las montañas por el flanco oeste hasta el más lejano este...

Remus notó a su lado que las canciones habían dejado de sonar. Los pasos se hacían cada vez más pesados y lentos a su espalda. Miró a Kyllian, y a los demás generales y oficiales como él. Seguían tan regios como en un principio. Como si ese ejército infernal apostado delante de ellos no existiera.

Continuaron hasta detenerse. No muy lejos, pero tampoco muy cerca. Lo suficiente para que las flechas del enemigo no pudieran alcanzarlos.

Como ya antes había pensado, sería de cobardes no admitir su miedo. El ejército de Greyback no tenía formación en filas, ni nada que se pareciera a la disciplina militar. Parecían muy seguros de su victoria y no intentaba disimularlo.

Dispersos entre la multitud, miles de criaturas se congregaban en tierra, mientras que en el cielo, cientos de Córax- Hombres cuervo-, sobrevolaban por debajo de las negras nubes proclamando a los vientos su fúnebre graznido...

¿Quién no sentiría miedo ante tan macabro espectáculo?

Aún así, allí estaban Danna y los suyos, impertérritos...

Una bandera negra, la más grande de todas ellas, situada en el centro, y con los dos ojos del Lobo dibujados; fue bajada por uno de los portaestandartes.

Era la señal para parlamentar.

Nuevamente la Comandante en Jefe afirmó bien los pies para resistir la sacudida y comenzó a avanzar con su séquito de oficiales.

La franja negra dejó a la vista un pasillo, por el cual, Greyback hacía su magnifica entrada. Sus huestes alzaban sus armas al aire y gritaban las alabanzas a su Líder o se burlaban de los _Tuatha De Dannan._

Greyback hacia alarde de su altivez siendo conducido al encuentro de sus enemigos en aquel trono que una vez estuviera expuesto en su anterior guarida. Llevaba una robusta armadura de cuero negro pintada en relieve con plata en imágenes de lobos devorando a sus victimas, tal y como se reflejaba también en aquel suntuoso asiento. Sobre su cabeza portaba un yelmo del mismo color enmarcado por las fauces del lobo y dejando a la vista esos gélidos ojos azules huecos de sentimiento por dentro...

A Remus se le llenó de nuevo el corazón de odio. Aquella imagen le hacía recordar la primera visita a la cueva de los licántropos en calidad de espía. Fue un grave error aceptar esa misión. Pues ese fue el inicio de todas sus desavenencias.

Quedaron a un metro de distancia. Danna bajó de su carro a tierra y, el sequito de Greyback, bajó el asiento de su Señor para que él también pudiera bajar.

El manto de pieles de lobo negro ondeó en la brisa de la mañana...

Greyback sonrió con superioridad.

-Danna Ní Cárthaigh Gaeltachtaí de Kerry- comenzó recitando sus títulos-. Una Mujer Lobo tan hermosa como vos debería ir siempre del brazo más poderoso de los licántropos.

Danna rió de una manera encantadoramente falsa.

-Agradezco vuestras galanterías, Fenrir. No obstante, vengo a firmar la guerra no el matrimonio.

-¿Y no querríais antes firmar la rendición? De ese modo conseguiríais vuestra ansiada paz uniendo vuestras tropas a las mías...

La sonrisa se le borró en un instante del rostro.

-En este caso; para que haya paz primero ha de haber guerra- le espetó con determinación-. Matasteis a mi padre- continuó a escasos palmos de distancia-. Únicamente porque él me eligió a mí como sucesora, desencadenaste una cruel guerra para expulsarnos de nuestras tierras, convertisteis al único hombre que he amado en un monstruo y nos has desafiado maldiciendo a inocentes niños por tu incesante odio a la magia. Créeme que no tenemos motivos para rendirnos. Es algo personal. Algo que sólo debe firmarse con sangre; la tuya...

Greyback rió con sorna.

-Duras palabras me dirigís para alguien que siempre ha rehusado el combate directo.

-Pues está vez me tendréis a vuestra entera disposición.

-Sea pues.

Ambos dieron unos pasos atrás sin apartar el contacto visual.

Después- cada uno montado en su medio de transporte-, se fueron alejaron del lugar. Pero antes de que eso ocurriera Danna echó un vistazo a sus oficiales rivales... Tal y como temía, allí estaba Dewell. Él la observó. Se veía claramente la decepción en aquellos almendrados luceros.

Profundamente entristecido el noble caballero escocés no pudo sostener por más tiempo esa mirada...

Al mismo tiempo, Greyback fulminó con la suya a Remus. Al parecer el odio era también correspondido.

-Por cierto- alegó Greyback girándose una última vez hacia Danna-. No esperéis clemencia...

-Lo mismo digo.

La comitiva giró en la dirección de sus respectivos ejércitos.

Kyllian subió a su carro situándose a su espalda para debatir las pautas de su próxima acción.

-¿Cuál debe ser nuestra estrategia?- le preguntó ella con rapidez pues no tenían mucho tiempo...

-No creo que necesitemos trazar una estrategia muy elaborada si conseguimos caer en su retaguardia. El problema es cómo llegar hasta allí. Tal vez lo mejor sería hacer avanzar las tropas de choque al frente, junto con los _fieros_, apostar un escuadrón de carros en cada flanco, y la infantería en último término junto al ejército del aire. Así resultará sencillo rodearlos. No tienen carros.

-Pero tienen jinetes de Thestrall...- le contradijo.

-Sí, pero no tienen disciplina alguna. Los jefes conducirán a sus hombres y armaran un gran barullo, de eso estoy seguro, pero la turba correrá de aquí para allá y mataran sin ton ni son. No creo que sea difícil rodearlos. En cuanto a vos, Mi Señora, ¿querríais hacernos el favor de marchar a retaguardia, entre los lanceros?

Era una súplica pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo soy el Comandante en Jefe del ejército; donde vayan los soldados también iré yo. Y no temas, Kyllian; no pienses que deberás velar por mi integridad física en lugar de dedicarte a abatir el enemigo. Así que te ordeno que te ocupes de dirigir tus tropas.

-Como Comandante en Jefe sois también mi superior y os debo obediencia- le replicó él, y Danna percibió una expresión de aprobación en su tono-. Pero como Principal General, soy yo quien decide cuál es el lugar apropiado para los _fieros_. Marcharan detrás de las tropas de asalto y, por otro lado, es su deber custodiaros en todo momento.

Danna detuvo con brusquedad el carro. Su caballo relinchó estrepitosamente al llegar de esa manera ante los soldados.

En ese momento, giró su mirada hacia Kyllian, y conteniendo sus palabras, se apeó del vehículo. Él bajó tras ella a reunirse con sus demás oficiales. No cabía decir que se encontraba muy airada...

-Quiero que todos entendáis una cosa antes de entrar en batalla porque sólo lo diré una vez: No quiero que nadie arriesgue su vida por mí-. A continuación clavó su mirada en cada uno de ellos.

-Pero sin vos...- interrumpió Brian.

-¡Sin mí seguiréis adelante! Yo sólo soy una persona. Lo importante es el grupo. ¿Estáis dispuestos a arriesgar la vida de 600 hombres por mi seguridad? Con eso sólo conseguiréis que nos maten a todos.

-Greyback acaba de irse a retaguardia- le replicó Leandra.

-Sí, pero yo no soy tan cobarde como él.

En esto miró a Kyllian que sacudió la cabeza con gran frustración. Era una guerrera. Como todos los de su linaje, libre como el viento o las olas del mar... Ninguno de ellos llegaría nunca a hacerla entrar en razón respecto a esa cuestión.

Remus contemplaba todo desde un segundo plano. Le entristecía gravemente que no hiciera lo mismo que su enemigo. Pero así eran las cosas...

De nuevo les dio la espalda para subirse al carro. Después se giró una última vez hacia ellos.

-Os deseo suerte, mis queridos amigos...

Sacudió sus riendas y se colocó a la vanguardia de las tropas.

Al lado de Remus, Brian, le puso una mano en el hombro para captar su atención.

-Vamos, camarada- le dijo en un suspiro-. Pongámonos en nuestros puestos de combate. Hoy será un día muy largo...

El licántropo asintió y se situó en el carro junto a Brian, su conductor. Kyllian dispuso las tropas según su estrategia. Poco después todos estaban en formación de ataque. Los magos licántropos- adiestrados por Remus-, iban emparejados con las tropas de choque; ellos llevaban un enorme escudo, que les protegía a ambos, y una espada. Los otros una varita, y espadas cortas. Los _fieros_ que aunque pocos se apostaron a ambos lados de su señora. Las escuadras de carros a los flancos, junto a los centauros e hipogrifos, en la retaguardia. En el centro la infantería...

Danna miró hacia el cielo hacia la montaña sagrada de los celtas. Una suave brisa envolvió su espíritu y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por él. Pidió a los antiguos dioses y a sus ancestros por el menor número de muertos que esas bestias se cobrarían con la vida de su pueblo. Y súbitamente echó su mano a la espada, hasta hora escondida, para alzarla hacia sus guerreros...

_-¡Gliegna timcheall no tuitin! ¡Moscail do mhisneach!_

Los soldados alzaron sus armas y vitorearon. Brian le susurró a Remus la traducción...

-Todas las personas deben unirse o caer- le dijo-. Reunid toda vuestra valentía.

Danna sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba al ver que las tropas de asalto pasaban junto a ella y se abrían en abanico. También los carros pasaron a su lado, la saludaron y luego se dividieron para acompañar a las tropas de choque. Los _fieros_ se arracimaron alrededor de ella y, a su lado, Leandra se inclinó para decirle algo al conductor de su propio carro. A sus espaldas la infantería también se desplegaba. Entonces, de repente, a un grito de un Shinner, el ritmo se aceleró y su caballo comenzó a trotar. Kyllian ocupaba ahora su lugar de conductor.

Entonces se guardó la espada, se descolgó el arco del hombro, contó las flechas y apoyó la lanza a sus pies, en el piso del carro. No quería que nada la estorbara en el momento de disparar el arco.

De pronto, el estado de ánimo de sus hombres y mujeres se le contagio y se sintió inundada de una feroz excitación. Delante una masa apretada y negra de Thestrall les esperaban con las lanzas de sus jinetes en alto.

-¡Haced sonar las trompetas!- gritó, y el aire frío fue hendido por ese sonido metálico.

A bastante distancia, a izquierda y derecha, Danna vio cómo resplandecían los carros de combate. Las tropas de asalto dirigieron hacia delante las puntas de las lanzas e iniciaron la carga. Danna cogió el arco.

La Comandante en Jefe gritó con toda la fuerza que soportaban sus pulmones:

-¡Adelante! ¡Al ataque!

Cuando Kyllian hizo restallar el látigo el caballo de Danna rompió al galope y avanzó con estruendo por la planicie mientras del otro ejército brotaban unos rugidos feroces y coléricos.

Sus jinetes de Thestrall ya habían comenzado a cargar...

Ahora los conductores de carro estaban doblados en dos, la arena y la hierba levantada por los cascos de los caballos- o de los centauros delante de la infantería-, les golpeaban la cara, y Remus pudo ver los carros avanzar a todo galope hacia el enemigo, volando sobre la llanura. Los tobillos y las rodillas le dolían por el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener el equilibrio a pesar del arnés que amarraba su cintura. Remus tomó una flecha con dedos temblorosos y la colocó en el arco.

"_Escoge con cuidado tu presa"_, le dijo desde muy lejos la voz de un espíritu, y él tensó la cuerda de su arco.

De pronto se encontraban a un palmo de distancias de aquella tenebrosa caballería. Las escuadras prepararon sus lanzas al frente para impedir así la potente carga. Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza pues dos potentes bestias iban a arrollarles a Brian y a él en cuestión de segundos...

Pero no fue así.

Las criaturas desplegaron sus alas alzándose al vuelo sobre sus cabezas. La táctica les dejó desconcertados a los _Tuatha,_ que ante la polvareda que levantaron los animales, vieron una gruesa línea de hombres y escudos bien formados.

...Greyback acababa de demostrar ser un gran estratega.

Remus no pudo divisar el reluciente carruaje de Danna, pues lo carros habían dejado atrás los centauros para convertirse en islas flotantes en un mar de cuerpos oscuros y deformes. Los cascos blancos de los conductores de carros quedaron como entretejidos con los amarillos y azules de los lanceros, y el tumulto de la guerra corrió a su encuentro.

Desde el cielo caían flechas dirigidas por los alados jinetes de Thestrall en dirección a la infantería: La más indefensa y a la vez más numerosa. En ocasiones bajaban y arrollaban a un gran número de ellos. Algunas bestias caían por los proyectiles de los licántropos, pero eran pocos, pues estos se movían veloces en el viento...

Fue entonces cuando el general del aire- el menor de los hermanos Shinner-, se echó al cielo con los hipogrifos. Una acción que se veía adelantada antes de tiempo, pero que sin duda era necesaria en esos momentos. Y allí en las alturas también se libró aquella cruenta batalla.

Remus intentó protegerse de los cuervos que causaban profundos estragos a su alrededor. Varios de ellos picoteaban los ojos de los caballos haciendo trastabillar los carros y partirse en mil pedazos contra el suelo...

Cuando por fin se libró de las dichosas aves, Brian le gritó algo, una advertencia que la velocidad de la marcha le arrancó de la boca, pero él no tuvo tiempo de prestarle atención. Eligió su hombre: un potente Wyrma que tenía el brazo en alto, blandiendo un hacha ensangrentada, y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. De pronto los temblores de sus brazos y sus manos cesaron y disparó con total certera. Antes de que su victima se desplomara sobre la hierba, ya estaba calzando otra flecha en el arco.

Quedaron rodeados, ensordecidos por la violenta cacofonía, las monturas inmovilizadas por la presión de los cuerpos que jadeaban, gritaban y maldecían. Brian trató desesperadamente de abrirse paso mientras Remus disparaba otra flecha, pero estaban atrapados y prácticamente tuvo que limitarse a sujetar su caballo encabritado junto con Brian. Una lluvia de flechas rebotó contra el carro y Remus tuvo que tirarse al suelo enseguida y protegerse con un escudo... Venían de todas partes...

Entonces se acordó de su varita. La cogió con fuerza y apuntó con ella a un oficial. Éste se dio cuenta de ser el blanco de la magia del enemigo y levantó la espada intentando defenderse a modo de escudo.

'_Necio'_, pensó Remus antes de mandarle una maldición...

Para su sorpresa la espada absorbió el maleficio y lo mandó contra su conjurador. Por suerte, consiguió agacharse antes de tiempo.

Remus se quedó atónito. ¡Su metal era inmune a la magia! Tenía que ser cosa de duendes. ¡Por eso estaban dejando atrás la infantería! ¡Morían a causa de sus propios maleficios!

El miedo hizo presa de él.

En ese momento vio que Leandra se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos y saltaba de su carro mientras otro oficial ocupaba su lugar. Un segundo después se encontraba a su lado sin flechas, sin lanza o espada, blandiendo el hacha para protegerle las espaldas mientras él se ponía en pie y apuntaba con la lanza.

'_¡No puedo hacerlo!'_, pensó, apabullado cuando desapareció su primera reacción de exaltación, y se puso a mirar a su alrededor sumido en el pánico, cubierto de pies a cabeza por un repentino sudor. La lanza se le resbaló en la palma húmeda. Ahora lo único que deseaba era gritar, gritar muy fuerte y huir.

Debajo de él apareció un rostro de boca jadeante y babosa y unas manos ensangrentadas se sujetaron del lateral del carro. Casi sin pensarlo, sacó la espada de su vaina y la clavó en lo más profundo de su garganta. El brillante azul brilló con más intensidad. Entonces tanteó en busca de una de las pistola que le colgaba del cinturón y comenzó a disparar a cuantos estuvieran a su alrededor. A sus espaldas oyó las carcajadas de Leandra, pero el carro comenzó a avanzar y ya ella había saltado a tierra y se había perdido de vista en ese caos.

Brian comenzó a fustigar su caballo y a gritarle una sarta de maldiciones.

El humo y los vahos hediondos que se elevaban de la tierra hicieron que la batalla se perdiera de vista casi enseguida. El carro fue cobrando velocidad a medida que el número de tropas disminuía. Cuando se encontraron en la periferia, Brian frenó el caballo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le gritó Remus-. ¡Vuelve!

Brian sacudió la cabeza y soltó las riendas de una mano para secarse el sudor de la frente.

-Danna me ordenó que cuando las cosas se pusieran feas y no tuvieras flechas ni balas de plata, yo debía alejarte del campo de batalla bajo pena de muerte, y eso es lo que he hecho.

Estaba ronco de tanto gritar y él lo miró un segundo sorprendido y enojado.

No podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada mientras sus compañeros morían. Con suma determinación volvió a empuñar su espada, cortó el arnés que le sujetaba al carro y bajó de él corriendo al foco de la lucha.

-¡REMUS!

La voz de Brian se perdió en aquella extraña neblina. El caos inicial había disminuido notablemente, y los _Tuatha de Dannan_ parecían haber recuperado la formación avanzando unidos contra el enemigo. El caballo blanco de Danna seguía al frente junto a sus _fieros_ dirigiendo mandobles de espada a todos los que se acercaban un poco hacia ella.

Pensando una última vez en Tonks, el licántropo se adentró en la batalla gritando su nombre. Delante estaban acosando con lanzas a unos centauros. Remus levantó su espada que refulgió con vida propia y acuchilló con gran agilidad a varios de los licántropos. Un vampiro se abalanzó sobre él, tirándole al suelo y mostrándole sus ensangrentados colmillos. El pánico casi se adueña de él, pero antes de eso consiguió impactarle un puño de hierro en aquella boca llena de dientes. Luego, desorientado, le remató...

Unos gritos de júbilo se escucharon detrás de él. Eran los _Tuatha_ que acababan de ver llevar a los Córax aliados. Al contrario que los otros éstos llevaban una cinta plateada atada al cuello para no ser confundidos. La mayoría de ellos bajaron a tierra y se apostaron en la retaguardia del ejército enemigo. Otros mantenían una lucha encarnizada con sus parientes rivales.

Las tropas de Danna estaban recuperando el ritmo; pero aún así estaban en evidente inferioridad numérica. No obstante se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil a Greyback, quien todavía no se había dejado ver por ningún lado...

La esfera plateada fue bajando en el firmamento. Las horas se sucedían lentas en aquel desolado escenario y los hombres y mujeres empezaban estar desesperados y cansados. Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas el enemigo luchaba salvajemente, con uñas y dientes cuando sus armas se rompían y quedaban desperdigadas sobre la tierra. Ver su debilidad les daba aún más fuerzas.

Por fin, cuando el sol de la tarde comenzaba a declinar, todo se fue tranquilizando... Pero en su contra. Ya sólo quedaban unos cientos de soldados aliados en pie, mientras que los otros aunque gravemente mermados eran todavía el doble.

Remus no conseguía ver a Danna o a cualquiera de sus amigos. Tenía los músculos adoloridos, las piernas le temblaban y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Habría dado cualquier cosa por un momento de respiro, en apoyar su espalda por unos segundos en los ya destrozados carros, pero se obligó a permanecer de pie sujetándose firmemente a los laterales.

Ahora sólo podrían salvarles un milagro.

Como si alguien en el mundo de los espíritus quisiera burlarse de él, un aire extremadamente gélido bañó la llanura. La piel se le erizó, y el aliento se le congeló delante de él...

Un temor negro se adueñó de él. Levantó la vista al cielo rezando porque no fuera verdad...

-... No puede ser- jadeó.

Una masa negra y etérea sobrevolaba el cielo envueltos en sus negras vestiduras...

Los Dementotes habían llegado. Parecían más grandes que nunca, pues la desesperación que impregnaba el aire les alimentaba y les confería mayor fuerza.

Remus se dejó caer empezando a sollozar... No sólo iba a morir sino que miles de criaturas de pesadilla le iban a devorar el alma... Nunca más volvería a ver a Tonks...

Una esfera luminosa brilló a su espalda. Al principió creyó que estaba delirando o, incluso, agonizando. Pero, no. No era la primera vez que veía un halo de luz perderse entre la sombra de los árboles...

Un rayo partió el cielo estallándose sobre la montaña.

Remus no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos...

Era un _hombre_.

-¡Gwyddion!- gritaron próximos a él. Algunos con renovada esperanza y otros con creciente temor.

El Gran Druida estaba levantando las manos hacia el cielo, y con gestos rápidos, acumulaba las nubes volviéndolas aún más negras y amenazadoras que nunca, concentrándolas y haciendo que estallaran en mil rayos.

Un viento huracanado surgió de la nada. Un torbellino acababa de formarse tocando la tierra con uno de sus extremos. La Tierra tembló y muchos enemigos huyeron despavoridos al abrigo de los bosques sin que sus oficiales pudieran contenerlos. Los Dementotes quedaron atrapados en esa gigantesca masa de aire y nubes. Se escuchaban sus irritantes gritos...

El Druida los alejó de allí volviendo a reinar la calma en la llanura y las estrellas en el cielo...

Los _Tuatha_ se echaron a las armas rápidamente contra los pocos enemigos que quedaban allí. Muchos les dieron muerte mientras huían hacia el bosque.

-¡VICTORIA!- proclamó el grito jubiloso de Kyllian.

Muchos se sumaron a él. Pero Remus no podía. Sinceramente no conseguía ver la victoria en aquella llanura...

Por todos lados vio muerte y desolación. La tierra estaba cubierta de cadáveres. Aquí y allá continuaban algunas pequeñas escaramuzas; en otros lugares; grupos de cansados soldados aliados se agrupaban alrededor de sus estandartes y sus oficiales, sucios y ensangrentados. También la tierra estaba empapada de sangre, que formaba pequeños charcos o cruzaba el terreno en grandes regueros. Pasó junto a un oficial y dos de sus soldados que recorrían los sitios donde había varios enemigos heridos y les cortaban la garganta con mano firme y profesional.

No pudo reprimir las arcadas por más tiempo. Allí mismo vomitó todo cuanto le quedaba en el cuerpo. Cuando al fin cesaron las nauseas, su trastornada cabeza comenzó a pensar en Danna.

Tambaleante se volvió a poner en pie y empezó a recorrer ese horrible cementerio.

Nunca se había dado tanto asco. No se atrevía a mirarse las manos que tantas vidas habían segado ese día. La guerra no era grandeza y gloria como se la habían descrito en un primer momento... Ahora, acababa de darse buena cuenta de ello...

Y así continuó avanzando por esa atmósfera pesada y calma que sigue a la lucha, sintiendo cada vez más rechazo por la naturaleza humana o híbrida.

Entonces ante él los oscuros vapores parecieron alejarse para mostrar la imagen de un carro anteriormente ornamentado y brillante, y ahora improvisto de toda luz y perfección, tirado en pedazos contra el suelo... Algunas banderas ondeaban raídas y medio caídas a su lado. Y el majestuoso caballo blanco se encontraba muerto a escasos metros de distancia...

Danna estaba tendida boca abajo, allí donde alguien la había dejado...

-¿Danna? ¡Danna!- Remus corrió todo lo que pudo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba y la puso boca arriba. Había un desgarrón en su pantalón de cuero cerca de la ingle y una mancha de sangre que se ensanchaba por encima de su vientre-. ¡Danna! ¡Oh Merlín!- Pegó el oído al pecho de la mujer, tratando de percibir un latido, y se espantó creyendo que solo imaginaba oírlo cuando lo oyó en realidad- ¡Esta viva! Pero, ¿qué voy hacer?- Resoplando por el esfuerzo realizado, Remus tomó en brazos a la mujer inconsciente y se quedó un momento sin saber que hacer, meciéndola contra su pecho- ¡No, Merlín! No os la llevéis aún. Dejad que viva. Oh, por favor...- Su voz se quebró y un enorme sollozo dilató su pecho-.... por favor... que viva...

Remus inclinó la cabeza y sollozó contra el hombro inerte de Danna un momento.

De pronto entre sus incontrolables sollozos escuchó un angustiado estertor proveniente del cuerpo que sostenía. El licántropo apartó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos; unos ojos que luchaban por no abandonar la luz que se encerraba en ellos...

-... No..., no pude con él...

-Sshh, no importa ya... Ahora lo importante es sacarte de aquí.

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus hermosos ojos...

-... De-dewell... Él intentó salvarme...

En un último esfuerzo, Danna, giró su rostro hacia la derecha. Remus se dio cuenta de que al lado yacía el licántropo escocés con un reguero de sangre que le caía por la boca a pesar de su apacible gesto de sosegada tranquilidad.

-Ha..., ha recuperado su honor...

Remus sintió una honda pena por él. Al fin se había redimido por su traición; ahora podría descansar en paz... Se obligó a pensar con racionalidad, y mirar a su señora de nuevo.

-Vamos, Danna..., debemos buscar ayuda.

Ella negó con la cabeza...

-... Remus, ambos sabemos que no hay esperanza para mí, pero tampoco hay razón para que tú...

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay esperanza? Eres joven y fuerte. Te pondrás bien.

-No hay tiempo suficiente. Yo ya no tengo la menor oportunidad, aquí. Remus, ponte en marcha, ves con los demás al castillo, tú...

-¡Estas delirando! No pienso abandonarte.

-Déjame marchar..., por favor. Déjame ir lejos de este mundo cruel y despiadado... Vol-volver a Kerry con mis antepasados... Por favor. Estoy muy cansada de luchar...

Remus lloró. Sus lágrimas limpiaron la suciedad y sangre que había en sus mejillas. Después, asintió...

Danna intentó sonreír pese al dolor...

-No temas por mí... Ahora..., vuelvo a casa...

Le cogió de la mano y Remus la apretó con fuerza.

-Nunca os olvidaré...

La agonía estaba llegando a su fin. Ya apenas sentía dolor...

El licántropo contempló compungido como sus ojos se desviaban para mirar por encima de su hombro. Sólo ella vio al joven que un día le robó el corazón en aquella cabaña de madera. Él le sonreía mientras le tendía la mano...

Una sonrisa se dibujó por última vez en sus labios. Aquellos ojos como luceros azules se apagaron y, nunca más, hubo dos estrellas más brillantes en la tierra...

En ese momento, alguien más expresó su dolor. Remus ni siquiera advirtió su presencia hasta ese momento. A su lado surgió un gemido grave, prolongado en lamentos que se intensificaron, hasta convertirse en el primer aullido del joven Aballach, potente y sonoro. Cuando se le acabó el aliento volvió a empezar, aullando a la muerte en el tono fantasmagórico y escalofriante de todos los lobos.

* * *

**N/A:** Sniff, sniff... Lo siento, me he retrasado más de lo que esperaba. Me gustaría mucho saber que os ha parecido el capi. Yo lo he pasado mal, creéroslo, jo... Espero vuestros comentarios...

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, en especial a: **gchiki lupin, Joslin Weasley, Yzie, Kary Uchiyama** y **Natu Black** (no pasa nada, pero la próxima vez avísame, ¿va?)

Gracias por vuestros maravillosos reviews ;D

Muchos bss:

**Sisa Lupin **


	26. Un último esfuerzo

Capítulo 26: _Un último esfuerzo_

El silencio acaparaba todos los aledaños del castillo.

Remus y los demás permanecían callados tras la larga caminata y el revuelo que les había causado el encuentro de varios fugitivos de Greyback en su castillo. Pero no era el cansancio lo que pesaba más en ellos, sino la perdida tan grande que habían sufrido y que habrían de llevar por siempre sobre sus corazones al haber tenido que enterrar a todos y cada uno de sus muertos…

Allí, en aquel campo de batalla, reposarían mudos sus huesos hasta el fin de los tiempos...

Danna, según las creencias de su pueblo, fue sepultada a los pies de la montaña sagrada con todas sus armas, su carro y hasta su propio caballo. Luego habían depositado la poca comida que les quedaba y litros de hidromiel junto a ella. De ese modo tendría algo que ofrecer en _el banquete de reconciliación _entre los dos mundos.

Todos habían llorado cuando estos hechos fueron llevados a cabo con la triste letanía del Druida Gwyddion de fondo.

Sentada en una de las sillas de la larga mesa de roble, Leandra lloraba desconsolada la muerte de tres de sus hermanos: Una gran familia siempre unida y ahora rota. Kyllian no había pronunciado palabra alguna en toda la noche ni en lo que llevaban de día. Aún seguía atormentándose por haber dejado sola en la batalla a su señora. Brian intentaba serenar a los demás, sobre todo a Brigit, cuya tristeza no era conveniente que presenciaran los niños. Gwyddion contemplaba las llamas de la chimenea de forma meditabunda. El gran lobo gris les había abandonado desde el enterramiento y Crow- el córax-, se apoyaba en la jamba de la puerta con el rostro magullado y la mirada perdida...

Por su parte, Remus, al permanecer allí quieto mientras los demás miraban al infinito, limpiando sus armas o heridas, se sintió invadido por una gran depresión pese al feliz reencuentro con Ailleen. El recuerdo de los hechos bélicos ya comenzaba a emborronarse en su mente, y el agotamiento nervioso y la reacción instintiva de su propio organismo se habían encargado de sepultarlo en las capas más profundas de su cerebro. En ese momento veía su futuro con pesimismo, y se preguntó si ésa no sería acaso la última aventura de su vida. Ese estado de ánimo fatalista no le había abandonado desde el enfrentamiento o incluso desde hace mucho antes, y lo peor venía al pensar en Tonks y su incierto destino.

Los antiguos prisioneros de Greyback habían sido liberados por ella. Eso le habían dicho. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos la había visto desde que eso ocurriera. Pensar que podía estar prisionera a manos de esos asesinos le quitaba las pocas fuerzas que ya de por si tenía...

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

La voz de Brian interrumpió los pensamientos de cuantos se hallaban en la sala atreviéndose por primera vez a formular la pregunta que a todos inquietaba.

Gwyddion levantó la vista de las llamas.

-Sólo podemos hacer una cosa- alegó Kyllian. Su voz también sonaba ronca como pudieron comprobar-. Debemos firmar la rendición, y resignarnos al destino que nos tengan reservado.

El silencio fue su única respuesta. No había otra respuesta mejor. Remus contempló a todos sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Alzó la vista hacia el druida que también clavaba sus ojos en él como si quisiera comunicarle algo importante.

-No- inquirió con decisión. Remus se levantó y caminó unos pasos alrededor del salón. Los licántropos le miraron desconcertados-. No vamos a rendirnos- repitió con aquella negativa-. Danna no lo habría querido así.

-Danna está muerta como lo estaremos todos cuando anochezca y aparezca la Luna Llena- interrumpió de manera hiriente Kyllian.

Remus les miró profundamente decepcionado...

-Entonces yo moriré- determinó-. Prefiero eso a darle a Greyback esa satisfacción... Yo voy a luchar. Vosotros podéis haced lo que mejor os plazca.

Dicho esto les dio la espalda y se dispuso a marchar hacia la puerta.

-¡Detente, Lupin!- exclamó autoritaria la voz de Leandra. Remus se volvió hacia ella con la cabeza bien alta-. Si vas a luchar...- dijo mientras se iba acercando cada vez más a él-, mejor será que tengas a alguien que te cubra las espaldas...

Ambos sonrieron con camadería.

-...Y alguien tendrá que protegerte desde el cielo- interrumpió Crow a su lado.

Brian abandonó su semblante conciliador...

-¡Sí, al diablo! Yo también quiero morir.

Más voces se fueron uniendo a su reclamo hasta que todo el castillo se pusiera en pie con aquella mirada ardiente en los ojos. Sólo uno de ellos seguía enfurruñado en su asiento...

Remus se acercó hacia Kylliam al tiempo que le tendía su mano. Éste la miró un instante, luego alzó su vista hacia sus ojos y de nuevo a la mano.

Finalmente se la estrechó. Luego se puso en pie...

-Sea pues.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde fue cayendo de manera imperceptible en el campamento de Greyback. Sentado frente a su refugio principal, el gran lobo, se esmeraba con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios en limpiar pulcramente la sangre que manchaba su deslumbrante espada mientras su mente iba capitulando los hechos de la anterior jornada...

La recordaba sola, abandonada por todos. Allí agotada por el fervor del enemigo e intentando salir de su carro volcado. Sin éxito. Entonces- negro como la mismísima muerte-, Greyback hizo su aparición dispuesto a quitar la vida al último Cárthaigh, al último lobo blanco. Pero esa bruja ejercía una extraña maldición sobre sus antiguos vasallos y Dewell sucumbió ante tan maquiavélico hechizo. Como un animal herido se abalanzó sobre Greyback. Insensato. No luchó mal, pero al final se vaticinó lo que ocurriría...

Con todo eso consiguió dar tiempo a la mencionada dama de los licántropos. Un grito desgarrador surgió de su garganta cuando la espada hizo presa de su vasallo. Las fuerzas perdidas comenzaron a renacer en ella e impetuosa sacó su arma negra de sangre para alzarse contra él. Danna resultó ser una dura rival como en tantas ocasiones ya. Tal y como su padre... En más de una ocasión temió no salir indemne de aquel duelo a muerte, pero eso era algo que Fenrir Greyback nunca llegaría a reconocer.

Durante horas se lanzaron estocadas, pullas, mandobles, patadas, y todo cuanto se permitieron. Agotados por el cansancio hicieron una pausa para mirarse con fuego a los ojos. Pero los de Danna rápidamente se helaron cuando toparon con las negras figuras que sobrevolaban los cielos y el frío helado que empezaba a entumecerle los miembros.

Fue entonces el momento de atacar...

La espada brilló fulgurante al atravesar su carne. Ella profirió un grito ahogado de sorpresa. Luego Greyback la cogió con brusquedad del pelo y la acercó hacia si para susurrarle sus últimas palabras.

-Así es la _muerte_, salúdala de mi parte.

Quitó su espada del vientre de la mujer y la dejó caer. Carcajadas surgieron de su garganta y retumbaron en el campo de batalla. Entonces un rayo se escuchó a su espalda. Súbitamente sorprendido contempló al antiguo mago.

La batalla había acabado por hoy... Acababa de matar a Danna... Muy pronto los _Tuhata_ que quedaban con vida suplicarían su clemencia o provocarían su furia con la llegada de la Luna Llena. Volvió a carcajear. Luego ordenó su retirada...

Finalmente acabó de limpiar su arma y con sumo cuidado la volvió a guardar en su habitual lugar. Entonces levantó su vista hacia el campamento. Sólo los licántropos parecían dispuestos a celebrar por anticipado su victoria. Los demás permanecían en silencio y malhumorados.

Una comitiva formada por sus generales se adelantó hacia dónde él estaba.

-Bien, amigos- les dijo con voz grave-. ¿A qué vienen esas caras? Cualquiera diría que acabáis de perder la guerra.

-Para nosotros sí- alegó el viejo líder de los córax-. Nos habéis ofrecido como carnaza para salvaguardar a vuestros licántropos. Sólo hemos regresado un cuarto de los que fuimos.

Los demás generales asintieron ante las palabras de su portavoz. Greyback se levantó hastiado hasta el tuétano de todos ellos. Si por él fuera les enviaría de una patada a sus inmundas moradas. La gloria sería enteramente para él. Pero por desgracia aquello escapaba a sus posibilidades...

Aún así no pudo evitar resultar demasiado sincero ante los generales.

-Y qué esperabais, ¿eh?- les increpó-. Los Hombres lobo somos los soberanos del mundo mágico. Vosotros sólo servís para morir por nosotros. Lamento ser yo quien os confiese ese pequeño secretillo, pero así es...

Todos se miraron mudos. No era ese el trato que habían recibido cuando Greyback y los suyos perseguidos por la justicia de los magos les vinieron rogando su ayuda...

Impasible, el cruel licántropo, se dispuso a dar sus nuevas órdenes.

-Será mejor que mováis a esa chusma inútil. Quiero acabar el trabajo esta misma noche. ¡Andando!

El líder de los vampiros enseñó sus dientes relucientes al Hombre lobo, pero el corax le agarró del brazo. Los generales abandonaron su presencia para preparar sus tropas.

-Calma, Eric- le susurró al vampiro-. Pronto veremos quienes son los soberanos del mundo mágico.

Mientras Greyback contemplaba marcharse a sus vasallos sin ni siquiera sospechar nada; unos miembros de su vieja manada le trajeron a un desecho Mark Milton.

Ian lo tiró a los pies de su señor.

-Buenas noches, Milton- le sonrió-. ¿Listo para la Luna Llena?

Mark sollozó ocultando su rostro a pesar de su lamentable estado.

-Dejadme marchar, os lo suplico...- repuso entre lágrimas de frustración-. Hablaré con el Ministro. ¡Sólo quiero apresar a Lupin! ¡Matarle! ¡Por qué nadie puede comprenderlo! Necesito cobrar la venganza..., ya no aguanto más. ¿Qué será de mí sino lo hago?

-Estás loco- concluyó Greyback-. Supongo que nos pasamos con la tortura- añadió con total vehemencia-. En fin, lo siento. Pero no te preocupes pronto acabará tu agonía. Reza para que te maten y no te transformen. Y en cuanto a dejarte marchar no puedo complacerte. Si Lupin está vivo prefiero matarle personalmente sin intermediario del Ministerio.

Greyback soltó una carcajada. Luego ordenó que se lo llevaran de allí pues estaba decidido desde hace tiempo que iría con ellos. Aún no se había olvidado que él había sido el propulsor de la difamación de su especie y la ley anti licántropos que aunque gratamente beneficiosa para él había sido planeada a consta de la ingenuidad de su manada y eso era algo que no iba a tolerar.

En ese momento su trono se elevó y fue conducido a través del campamento mientras un centenar de siervos se iban uniendo a la comitiva en dirección al castillo.

Precedidos por el sonido de sus pasos, el tintineo de sus armas y acompañados por varias voces rítmicas al unísono; la compañía llegó al claro del bosque con las últimas luces desapareciendo tras el crepúsculo.

Se detuvieron sin ni siquiera poner un pie en la planicie.

Greyback hizo una mueca mientras aporreaba con su puño uno de los brazos del trono.

-¡Maldición!

Allí estaban ellos. Desafiándole.

Varias decenas de los supervivientes, que aunque exhaustos y malheridos, habían hecho un último esfuerzo por estar allí y plantarle cara al enemigo por última vez. El castillo no era visible, pero sí la fuerte línea que habían trazado en el prado. Sus rostros dejaban entrever sus pensamientos.

Muchos miembros de las tropas de Greyback se sintieron acobardados por el valor y determinación del enemigo. Algunos se miraron inquietos a pesar de su superioridad numérica. Aún seguían siendo los poderosos _Tuahta de Dannan_. Acababan de demostrarlo...

Los ojos furibundos de Greyback toparon con la figura altiva de Remus.

-¡Lupin!- le gritó desde su posición-. ¡Debí imaginar que estarías detrás de todo esto! No te importa mandar a la muerte a todos tus amigos con tal de demostrar tu valor a los magos.

-No me compares contigo, Greyback.

El oscuro licántropo se levantó con ímpetu de su asiento. Los porteadores se dieron buena prisa en bajarlo al suelo. Los _Tuahta_ se pusieron en guardia.

-Ya veo que no me dejáis otra alternativa-. Sacó entonces la reluciente espada de su funda-. ¡Veis esta espada! ¡Con ella maté a vuestra bienamada Danna! ¡Y con ella os rebanaré el pescuezo a todos! ¡A POR ELLOS!

Y sin más preámbulos se lanzaron a la carga sabiendo como sabían que la luna no tardaría en aparecer.

Los _Tuahta de Dannan_ gritaron encolerizados e hicieron lo propio que se esperaba de ellos en esa ocasión con un último grito de guerra por obra de Kyllian:

_-¡Gliegna timcheall no tuitin! ¡Moscail do mhisneach!_

Los aliados lo corearon mientras de nuevo el fragor de la batalla les engullía.

Pero un nuevo e inesperado movimiento desconcertó a todas las tropas y en esta ocasión no sólo a los _Tuahta_. ¡Los aliados de Greyback se estaban volviendo en su contra! Crow sonrió al ver a su padre dirigirle una nueva mirada de afecto incondicional. Después de eso, se transformaron y todos los córax se lanzaron contra los oscuros licántropos.

Greyback gritaba lleno de odio mientras veía aquel espectáculo de humillación a su alrededor; de los vampiros lo hubiera esperado- como también estaba ocurriendo-, pero de los Hombres cuervo...

A pesar de aquella traición se fue abriendo paso a cuchilladas, avanzando hacia un objetivo ya anteriormente calculado. Todos los que osaban hacerle frente caían uno detrás de otro. Ninguno era rival para él.

Entonces le vio haciendo alarde de su maestría adquirida y el valor que siempre le había caracterizado, moviéndose con agilidad en contra de su enemigo y sin perder en ningún momento la cabeza....

Remus Lupin convertido en todo un guerrero. Quién lo diría.

Fue en el momento en que Remus clavaba la espada en el torso de su rival- Ian para más detalles-, cuando la furia inundó al licántropo. Con la espada en alto y un grito beligerante acortó finalmente las distancias.

Por suerte para Remus su visión periférica se había agudizado notablemente en los últimos días llegando a alzar su arma justo en el instante que su enemigo intentaba clavársela. El rechazo trastocó aún más a Greyback que retrocedió para acometer una vez más con más violencia que en la anterior ocasión.

Los músculos de Remus temblaban con cada estocada recibida. Los mandobles se estaban trocando cada vez más defensivos que ofensivo haciéndole bailar al ritmo de su rival en aquella macabra danza...

-¡Peleas bien, Lupin!-. Otra acometida-. ¡Kyllian te ha enseñado bien, pero no lo suficiente...!

La espada de Greyback rasgó su brazo izquierdo mientras decía esas palabras. Remus se mordió el labio inferior e intentó no pensar en el dolor después de interceptar otra vez el arma de su enemigo.

Greyback sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo hacerse con su muerte. Sólo tenía que hacerle perder la concentración. Entonces sería suyo...

-... Acabaré contigo- dijo con tono paciente-. Te mataré del mismo modo que maté a esa zorra.

Remus apretó los dientes y abandonó su defensa. Odiaba tanto a ese monstruo que apenas podía mantener la cabeza fría por más tiempo en su presencia y con un objeto afilado en sus manos.

Carcajeó. El frío de sus aceros se chocó con más vehemencia. Remus trastabilló un poco...

-... Del mismo modo que mataré a Nymphadora...

Fue suficiente para él. Greyback le arrebató de un mandoble la espada de las manos, sin esperar su reacción le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, una roca le hizo caer... Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre él poniendo el filo de su espada en la garganta de Remus.

No parecía tener la menor prisa por acabar con su vida.

Los ojos de Greyback resplandecían gélidos y a la vez ardientes mientras sonreía complacido.

-¿En serio creías que podrías hacerme frente..., a mí?- le susurró con calma.

Apenas les separaba un palmo de distancia. Su aliento a muerte le impregnaba haciéndole sentir nauseas. Iba a morir. Era una evidencia exacta. Y lo único que vería en este mundo sería el rostro macabro de sus pesadillas ante su cuerpo inmóvil.

Le clavó las uñas negras en el cuello. Remus intentó no gritar cuando la hoja de plata le quemó la garganta debido a su contacto. Greyback iba a disfrutar de su muerte, eso también lo sabía...

-...Ahora morirás siendo de nuevo ese niño perdido en el bosque hace treinta años de dónde nunca debiste haber salido con vida.

Enseñando sus dientes levantó la espada para acometer su última estocada...

Remus veía a cámara lenta ese momento cuando unas convulsiones surgidas del interior de su enemigo le obligaron a tirar la espada. Remus también fue presa de ellas. Inconscientemente comprendió el motivo de su repentino mal...

Una tenue luz plateada alargó las sombras del lugar, su corazón bombeada sangre a una velocidad vertiginosa y un zumbido molesto repercutió en sus oídos. Se estaba transformando en lobo.

Consciente ante la única oportunidad que se le presentaba, Remus logró sobreponerse al dolor para propinar una fuerte patada a su agresor. Greyback rodó sobre la hierba con un grito estremecedor mientras Remus intentaba ponerse en pie y dar unos pasos para alejarse de él. No lo consiguió. Las rodillas se le doblaron y cayó al suelo. El dolor estaba llegando a la cumbre de su resistencia. A su alrededor cientos de personas sufrían su mismo caso.

Remus agarró con fuerza la hierba del suelo. Después de esa terrible agonía su grito humano se transformó en un profundo aullido.

La conversión había concluido. Por suerte tenía el mínimo razonamiento como para advertirlo. Gwyddion se había esmerado más de lo habitual en su poción. Por suerte la pulsera plateada que les había puesto también había resistido, pues les era terriblemente necesaria para que los aliados no licántropos supieran distinguirles.

Muchos de ellos fueron levantándose para entregarse de nuevo a la batalla. Remus giró su cabeza lobuna hacia atrás. Justo en dónde había dejado a Greyback. Pero él no estaba allí. Miró en derredor... Nada.

Ni siquiera su infalible olfato pudo identificarle entre tantos cuadrúpedos.

Sin apartarse de su sorpresa inicial volvió a la carga contra otros rivales de menor posición sin dejar de vigilar cualquier presencia sospechosa a su espalda.

Mientras tanto Mark Milton permanecía tembloroso y agazapado contra unos matorrales viendo la transformación de esas bestias. Sus ojos vidriosos no podían apartarse de aquel lobo de pesadilla que había asesinado a su familia tanto tiempo atrás... El mismísimo Remus Lupin.

Esa era su autentica forma, su esencia: Un diablo de cuatro patas...

Todo en él era como lo recordaba. No obstante en aquella ocasión y de forma sorprendente sus ojos no eran de ese color rojo, ni siquiera cuando cobraba sus presas. No. Había en él algo diferente que escapaba a su mermada comprensión.

Los híbridos se iban acercando más hacía su escondite. Estaban apreciando su presencia humana y eso les enloquecía de satisfacción. Mark tembló de autentico pavor. Iba a morir devorado por los animales que tanto odiaba. Lo sabía.

Lloró como cobarde que era.

-Lo siento, tío...- sollozó-. No puedo hacerlo. No. No me obligues, por favor...-. Su conducta se fue haciendo más febril; dirigiendo sus palabras hacia algo inexistente...-. Ya lo sé. Lo sé... Debo completar la venganza de los Gradner. ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño! Lo haré, sí... Lo haré.

Una risa nerviosa salió de su garganta. La esquizofrenia vagaba ahora liberada por su conciencia del mismo modo que él buscaba el objeto con que cobrar su venganza...

Y allí continuaban los combatientes ajenos a otra cosa que no fuera la sangre vertida del enemigo. Algunos con determinación otros por pura diversión y fogosidad. La balanza de la victoria no se decantaba por ningún bando incluso a esas alturas de la noche.

Remus tenía embotado el cerebro. Tenía la horrible sensación de que toda su vida había transcurrido en aquel campo de batalla, o en algún otro de igual semejanza. Pero en esta ocasión era real. No se manifestaba en sueños o prejuicios sino en una llanura a la luz de la luna. Y eso le aterraba pues se había convertido en la persona que siempre odio ser a pesar de la noble cruzada que creía perseguir.

En ese momento el licántropo al que se enfrentaba se puso a dos patas y olisqueó el aire aturdido. Muchos animales rivales guiados por su instinto hicieron lo mismo. Los _Tuahta_ se miraron desconcertados...

Algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Ellos también lo percibían en el aire. Algo con que no contaban, que desconocían e inquietaba...

En la franja del bosque, a sus espaldas, una humareda plateada salió de la nada...

-¡Los aurores!- gritó un centauro.

Pletóricos los _Tuahta_ aullaron a la luna. ¡Estaban salvados!

Remus consiguió distinguir a Kingsley al frente de ellos junto a otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix...

A la única persona que no logró advertir entre todos esos magos y brujas era a una joven con el cabello negro que amarraba su varita entre su temblorosa y diestra mano.

El espectáculo que se le ofrecía a Tonks era desesperante. Un lugar de muerte en dónde no conseguía distinguir el pelaje castaño y los ojos color miel de su licántropo. Las lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos pensando en que podía hallarse entre los caídos...

A unos metros de distancia, Kingsley daba de manera apresurada las últimas órdenes:

-¡Capturar a los licántropos que no lleven brazalete!- gritó- ¡No les hagáis daño! ¡ADELANTE!

Los magos se lanzaron a la carrera y Tonks consiguió serenarse para ir tras ellos.

-_¡Homorphus!_

-¡_Incarcerus!_

Se escuchaban por doquier...

Un Hombre lobo se alzó como de la nada delante de la joven. Por suerte consiguió reaccionar a tiempo.

_-¡Incarcerus maxima!_

El animal cayó atado por unas ligaduras tan duras y resistentes como el metal. Tonks se permitió el lujo de sonreír ante su pericia. Pero pronto se le borró. Aún venían más.

La joven recitó cuantos hechizos de captura sabía. Uno a uno fueron cayendo inmovilizados a su alrededor. Se sintió mareada. Nadie había para cubrirle las espaldas...

De pronto una mancha negra apareció como el rayo ante sus ojos. Aquello que se había presentado a gran velocidad ante ella le hizo un placaje que terminó por derribarla. Tonks tanteó su varita, pero no la encontró...

Entonces le vio con total claridad.

Vio unos ojos rojos e inhumanos, unos dientes blancos y afilados que le sobresalían de la mandíbula como sables y un cuerpo musculoso cubierto de pelaje negro. Era Él...

Tonks comenzó a deslizarse hacia atrás mientras ese monstruo seguía todos sus movimientos con calma. Empezó a ir más deprisa tanto como el ritmo que marcaban ahora los latidos de su corazón... Fue en ese momento cuando su cuerpo tocó con la superficie de una gran roca impidiéndole cualquier otra salida.

Su respiración se convirtió en jadeos. Las lágrimas se le escapaban inconscientemente mientras le veía avanzar rápidamente hacia ella. En ese momento sabía que iba a morir. Era un hecho. El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de ver alzarse al licántropo en el aire, fue de Remus y ella abrazados en algún lugar que escapaba a su imaginación...

Estaba demasiado asustada como para cerrar los ojos. La roca que la sujetaba contra la muerte empezó a temblar. Un pensamiento absurdo para ser el último, pensó. Pero no habría de ser así...

Un segundo licántropo se abalanzó desde la roca contra Greyback. Tonks temblaba y aunque debería sentirse aliviada por verse aplazada su hora final, ni mucho menos se sintió así, pues el Hombre lobo que estaba luchando ahora contra aquella pesadilla era Remus...

Greyback rugió a consecuencia de su fracaso. Remus enseñó sus dientes mientras se le erizaba el pelo y se lanzaba contra él de nuevo. Ambos volvieron a enfrentarse en esta ocasión como lobos. Los colmillos chasqueaban cerca de sus cuellos y las garras arañaban cuanto se pusiera por delante. Rodaban, volvían a enfrentarse, se retiraban, volvían a enseñar los colmillos, y así sucesivamente...

Cuando Tonks logró sobreponerse a la situación se apresuró a buscar su varita entre aquel campo sembrado de cuerpos y armas abandonadas...

No hubo suerte.

Todo a su alrededor era un infierno. No había otro calificativo posible que se le ocurriera a la metamorfomaga. En algún momento uno de los aurores debió conjurar con su varita una chispa que hiciera prender en la maleza el incendio que ahora les rodeaba en una espiral de fuego y horror.

Los lobos de Greyback no se veían tan amenazadores en ese medio. Ahora eran animales y como tales odiaban ese elemento más que a sus captores. Intentaban con todas sus fuerzas huir del lugar, pero los aurores hacían buena presa de ellos.

Desesperada Tonks volvió la vista por encima de su hombro para contemplar la batalla que se estaba desarrollando entre el lobo negro y el castaño. Remus parecía muy magullado, no obstante persistía en su obstinación por no verse acorralado.

El tiempo pasaba tan lento en aquel paraje que apenas se tenía un concepto del espacio en aquel lugar. Greyback cada vez se enardecía más, imbatible, cortaba las gargantas a los que se entrometían entre Remus y él sin apenas darle un soplo de aliento. Tonks era conciente de la poca resistencia que le quedaba y por ello su búsqueda en cualquier arma mágica del campo de batalla se volvió aún más frenética.

Justo cuando un licántropo se apercibía de su presencia entre la hierba, la joven encontró la varita que aún sostenía el cadáver de uno de sus compañeros.

_-¡Incarcerus!_

A escasos centímetros de ella se retorcía entre las cuerdas al desdichado lobo. Pero Tonks no estaba para perder más el tiempo. Debía impedir que el amor de su vida fuera cruelmente asesinado por el sanguinario licántropo. Dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia ellos. En esos momentos Greyback intentaba asfixiar entre sus fauces a Remus...

No había nadie entorno a ellos...

Sus ojos color miel cada vez iban perdiendo más luz...

Tonks empuñó la varita...

_-¡Homorphus!-_ gritó.

Impactó de lleno en el pelaje negro de Greyback. Pronto lanzó un aullido de dolor y soltó la garganta de su presa que cayó pesadamente sobre la hierba. Al poco de aquello, el animal se encogió para dejar de ser un lobo y convertirse en humano.

Sus fríos, y ahora coléricos ojos, apuntaban a la joven como un rayo mortífero. Tonks no se alteró más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Aléjate de él!- inquirió tan fuerte como pudo.

Remus completamente exhausto, magullado y ensangrentado veía con impotencia como el licántropo en su forma humana avanzaba hacia Tonks con claras intenciones homicidas... Inmediatamente, intentó incorporarse a cuatro patas, pero de nuevo cayó al suelo.

Se arrastró. Tonks estaba siendo acorralada; su varita temblaba más a cada paso que él daba. Aulló de dolor, y justo cuando pensó que no podría soportar mayor tortura; ocurrió...

-Me has costado la guerra, humana- inquirió Greyback frenético-. Mira a tu alrededor; ¡toda esta muerte la provocaste tú!

Su maniobra de distracción dio en el blanco. Muy a su pesar la joven desvió su mirada por el campo de batalla. ¿Hasta que punto era eso cierto…?

De repente una garra apretaba con vehemencia su garganta. Apenas fue consciente de ello hasta que logró sobreponerse a la sorpresa y notar los primeros signos de asfixia entorno a sus pulmones. Con extraordinaria facilidad Greyback fue levantado su cuerpo del suelo mientras sonreía con verdadera satisfacción ante su premio de consolación. Tonks con su último esfuerzo intentaba retirar aquella tenaza que la asfixiaba. Pero resultaba inútil. Sus intentos por conseguir oxígeno de cualquier parte se fueron trocando en sus primeros extractores de muerte y cuando la oscuridad se fue adueñando gradualmente del lugar, un grito de dolor repercutió en la llanura. La garra soltó el cuello de la muchacha mientras ésta caía al suelo e intentaba recuperar de la forma más rápida posible todo el aire que se le había privado en los últimos minutos.

Tonks recuperó el pulso en poco tiempo. La urgencia de saber lo que acababa de ocurrir era mucho mayor que sus contusiones. Aún recostada sobre la hierva, consiguió ver a Remus y su enemigo recortados sobre un cielo color carmesí entre los árboles. Greyback, arrodillado, se agarraba el costado derecho de su cuerpo al tiempo que el Remus humano empuñaba el filo de una espada contra su garganta. Por primera vez Tonks pudo apreciar una pizca de temor en el sanguinario jefe licántropo y una mirada cargada de fuego en su licántropo.

-¿… A qué estás esperando?- su rival luchaba por no hacer denotar su agonía ni mucho menos su orgullo. Remus apretaba los dientes en un intento por controlarse-. Vamos; mátame…- le alentó de nuevo- ¿No es eso lo que juraste? ¿Lo que siempre soñaste…?

La joven sintió una punzada de dolor en su interior cuando Remus apretó con mayor fuerza la garganta del lobo, haciendole sangrar. No le reconocía, y eso le asustaba. Justo cuando creía que iba a seccionar su cabeza del cuerpo, dejó caer al suelo el arma.

-No, Greyback- su voz sonó grave pero firme-. Tú sólo eres el motivo de mis pesadillas. Pero ya no. Has perdido, y quiero que vivas con ello muchos años… Te deseo una vida larga en prisión para que puedas ver el final de tu Señor.

Tonks suspiró aliviada, ahora Remus podría vivir lejos del rencor; al fin se había liberado. Greyback por el contrario, resultaba decepcionado.

-Eres un necio- arrastró las palabras-. Te concebí un don precioso, pero tu lo malgastas cada luna llena con esas estúpidas pociones. ¡Hubieras sido el mejor, Lupin! ¡Mi digno sucesor! Lo vi desde la primera vez que te aceché entre los arbustos.

-En eso te equivocas. Tú, ni nadie, rige mi destino porque aunque me convertiste en un lobo y la luna gobierna desde entonces mi vida; soy libre. Nadie puede quitarme eso. Al fin lo he comprendido y eso se lo debo a todo a Danna.

Greyback mostró los colmillos. Poco a poco los aurores se fueron acercando en círculo hacia el postrado Alfa. Miró a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero en especial a Remus.

-Te arrepentiras de haberme dejado marchar.

En cuanto pronunció esas palabras, una densa neblina plateada cubrió su cuerpo. Los magos y brujas lanzaron hechizos con desesperación, pero era demasiado tarde. Cuando la humareda se disipó sólo quedaba un reguero de sangre en donde el más buscado había estado. ¿Quién hubiera podido imaginar que al final utilizaría la magia que tanto odiaba para poder escapar? Cualquier dogna puede ser rota cuando la vida pende de un hilo, pero para Greyback esa aceptación supondría el inició de una nueva era. Una era en la que, muy a su pesar, tendría que soportar la servidumbre del Señor Oscuro por un fracaso inesperado. Remus lo sabía, pero Greyback…, aún estaba por ver.

El licántropo exhaló aire con abatimiento. El cansancio de esos últimos días parecía caerle ahora encima de igual modo que el globo terráqueo sobre el colosal Atlas. A pesar de ello tuvo tiempo de echar su vista atrás para contemplar a su preciosa ninfa una vez más.

Tonks sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos, acababa de levantarse y corría hacia él con el único deseo de abrazarle. Cuando al fin sus cuerpos se estrecharon toda la guerra pareció disiparse como el humo plateado de Greyback. Ahora sólo estaban ellos dos, por siempre y para siempre…

Pero la felicidad siempre es efimera…

Tonks abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver a Mark Milton arrastrandose por el suelo con su pierna derecha inmóvil y ensangrentada; apuntando con una pistola del siglo pasado las espaldas de su amado licántropo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar, el sonido del disparo se escuchó antes…

El cuerpo de Remus se volvió rígido de asombro a la par que la joven. Ambos habían quedado impactados por la misma bala de plata…

La temblorosas manos de Remus apartaron a Tonks de su abrazo para confirmar sus peores temores. En el vientre de la metamorfomaga una mancha de sangre crecía en su uniforme de auror mientras una idéntica a ella lo hacía en el suyo. Con la sorpresa aún pintada en el rostro la miró a los ojos mientras sentía sus piernas cada vez más débiles.

-No me sueltes…- sonó la voz temblorosa de la joven.

Con un último esfuerzo volvió a abrazarla; unidos eternamente hasta en el mismísimo fin del mundo. Nunca jamás habría muerte más dulce. Allá en donde fuera uno iría el otro.

Sus cuerpos tocaron tierra, un segundo disparo llegó lejano a sus oídos después de eso…, el tiempo y el lugar dejaron de existir para ellos.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! ^^ Finalmente vuelvo a actualizar debido a que mi terrible dolor de muelas no me deja hacer otra cosa :-( así que he aprovechado estos días para ponerme al día con _Perspectivas_. Creo que deben de ser los 18 que no me sientan bien ;D Siento el retraso, pero es que no tengo tiempo para escribir con los exámenes y aún así suspendo, no sé ni como lo hago… En fin espero que vosotros lo llevéis mejor y que os haya gustado mi actualización.

P.D. No me odiéis... todavía, jaja.

Especialmente gracias a:

**gchiki lupin: **Si, siento mucho mis retrasos crónicos, pero espero que en esta ocasión también te haya merecido la pena esperar. ;D

**yzie. **Muchas gracias por tus alagos, creo que a las dos nos afecto igual lo de danna, jo... Espero que éste capi te guste.

**Kari Uchiyama.** Jaja, ¡cuánta exaltación! A ver si con esta nueva actualización resuelvo algunas de tus dudas ;D

**Angel.** Que sepas que no me pareces una ingrata, que quede claro ¬¬ Espero que estés bien ahora, sino ya sabes; para lo que quieras ^^ Gracias por tus alagos una vez más.

**Emma Feltom (Evita). Que aunque no te leas mis capis ¬¬** Sé por medio de mis inmerables espías que estuviste por aquí recopilando fracecitas xD. Muchas gracias a ti y a las demás chiquitas. Os quiero mucho, ¡muak!

Espero que estéis todos bien y que dejéis comentarios ya de paso ^^. Muchos bss para todos los lectores:

**Sisa Lupin**


	27. Perdidos en la oscuridad

Capítulo 27: Perdidos en la oscuridad

Un vertiginoso salto en la oscuridad, apenas un silencio sepulcral, una terrible soledad… Resulta paradójica la verdadera naturaleza de la muerte cuando al fin se es revelada. En cualquier caso habría esperado algo mejor, o algo peor, o…, simplemente _algo_. Después de una existencia llena de sensaciones, de sentimientos, de pasiones sin fin; después de sentir el aire revolver los cabellos, del sol sobre la piel en aquellos días de hastío calor, de la fría lluvia correr por la piel, de los diminutos copos de nieve sobre las manos; después de amar, de odiar, de sufrir; después de eso no había _nada_, y eso no podía ser...

Tal era su empeño en creerlo de esta forma que en ese mismo instante empezó a prestar mayor atención a su alrededor. Tanto, que esa _nada_, se hizo un poco menos silenciosa, menos oscura, pero persistentemente solitaria.

Entonces supo que algo andaba mal, muy mal. La angustia comenzó a asfixiarle si acaso eso era posible en aquella situación. No sabría como explicarlo. Le faltaba algo vital allí junto a él, junto a su alma, junto a su cuerpo…

Y entonces lo comprendió todo mientras sus parpados luchaban por abrirse a la verdadera realidad, pues debía saber la verdad. Si él no estaba muerto, tal vez ella estuviera viva. Porque ella no podía marcharse sin él, no podía, Merlín; _no podía_…

Una luz intensamente blanca le cegó por unos minutos. Lentamente fue percibiendo su lugar en el espacio. Estaba en una habitación, sobre una camilla de hospital y al lado suyo se encontraba una mesilla repleta de frascos cuyo contenido variaba en diversas tonalidades. Cuando todavía estaba acostumbrándose a la sensación de estar vivo, un hombre con bata color verde lima irrumpió en la estancia; dos segundos después cerró la puerta.

-Al fin parece que se ha despertado, señor Lupin- alegó en tono jovial, pero al mismo tiempo profesional-. ¿Cómo se encuentra?- inquirió.

Con esfuerzo Remus intento separar la lengua del paladar. Tenía un sabor pastoso en la boca y una sequedad que podría competir con el mismísimo desierto del Sahara. Aún así, intentó hablarle.

-… Nym-Nympha… dora.

-¿Cómo?- El licántropo maldijo a todos y cada uno de sus antepasados cuando se obligó a pronunciar de nuevo el nombre de la chica. Esta vez el sanador finalmente cayó en la cuenta-. Ah, ya veo…, la señorita Tonks- carraspeó mientras miraba a otro lado aparentemente nervioso-. Me temo que su pronóstico es reservado. No puedo decirle nada más. Ahora la única prioridad que debe tener en cuenta es su propia recuperación. Ha tenido mucha suerte de que la bala de plata tuviera orificio de salida; de no haber sido así habría muerto a los pocos minutos.

-Quiero… verla…

Le siguió un ataque de tos. Al menos en esta ocasión el maldito sanador consintió en acercarle un vaso de agua.

-Será mejor que venga a verle más tarde. Aún está un poco… trastornado-. El hombre hizo ademán de marcharse, pero Remus no iba a consentir que se fuera de ese modo, ya empezaba a estar hasta el gorro de sus recomendaciones.

-Si le digo que me encuentro bien… ¿Me dejará verla?- tanteó.

-Ya le he dicho que está bajo secreto de…

-¡Bajo secreto! ¿De quién? ¡Por el amor de Merlín; sólo quiero verla!

-_No_ hasta que se reponga. ¡Lleva dos semanas en coma! Por favor hágame caso y estése quieto.

Remus le miró con el ceño fruncido de rabia, y un minuto más tarde el sanador se marchaba de la habiendo dejado al licántropo atado de manos y pies sobre la tediosa camilla.

-¡Estúpido matasanos con varita!

Aún tuvo tiempo de soltarle algunas finuras más antes de darse por vencido. Finalmente, Remus dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre la almohada. Tonks debía estar realmente mal si no eran capaces de explicarle ni siquiera cual era la gravedad de su estado. Varias lágrimas de frustración cayeron por su mejilla. En su mente intentó reproducir el fatal momento que los había llevado hasta allí. Notó el recuerdo de una fría bala recorrer el interior de su cuerpo, la sensación fue tan clara que apenas dejaba lugar a la duda: era de plata. Después esa sensación le abandonó, y sólo quedó el negro y supurante recorrido de aquel tiro certero en el estómago.

Como un flash llegó a su memoria el rostro completamente pálido de la chica. En ese instante y aunque no hubiera mirado hacia su vientre para cerciorarse, había sabido que ella también había sido herida por el mismo proyectil. Apenas recordaba nada más. La expresión de sus últimos gestos le producían tal dolor en el corazón que su inconsciente se negaba a volver a revivirlo.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde esa noche. ¿Qué habría ocurrido en el mundo desde entonces? Nada sabía y casi que prefería ignoradlo. Ahora sólo le importaba ella y cómo escapar para verla.

Y así fue como Remus esperó a que las últimas luces del día se difuminaran a través de la ventana y el ajetreo de la tarde se convirtiera en un murmullo reposado de voces para poder abandonar la instancia antes de haber sido deshechas sus correas e ir en busca de Tonks. No le resultó demasiado difícil romper sus ataduras, pues algo bueno tendría que haber en esto de ser licántropo, se dijo.

Después abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, miró a ambos lados con la misma precaución y esperó a que la única sanadora del pasillo se marchara por donde había venido. Una vez se hubo marchado, Remus se escabulló sigilosamente por el blanco corredor. Al final del pasillo se encontraba su objetivo; una recepción sin nadie a la vista que pudiera importunarle. Rápidamente se coló por encima de la mesa. Tenía que encontrar los números de las habitaciones y sus respectivos ocupantes. Si se ponía a aporrear cada una de las habitaciones de San Mungo seguro que terminarían descubriéndole…

El licántropo removió todos los papeles. Justo en el momento de máxima desesperación consiguió encontrarlo.

Sus ojos iban de un lugar a otro del papel sin encontrar su nombre hasta que…

-No puede ser…- murmuró.

Habitación 133.

Apenas podía creérselo. En un primer momento pensó que el coma había terminado por trastornarle las neuronas, luego que el destino no podía ser más cruel con Nymphadora o con él mismo; ya que en aquel mismo lugar, tan sólo unos meses atrás, la chica había luchado desaforadamente por su vida por una puñalada en el costado que le había costado la existencia a su futuro hijo. Ahora una bala de plata la mantenía postrada en idéntico sitio.

¿Habría una tercera vez para ella?

Los ojos comenzaron a quemarle por dentro recordando su última instancia allí; el punto desde el cual divergían todas las líneas de su perdición… La de ella.

Los pasos de varias personas repercutieron en el pasillo. Remus rápidamente se agazapó debajo del mostrador esperando no ser descubierto.

-Vamos, Kate. ¿Te vienes a tomar algo?- alegó uno de ellos deteniéndose frente a la recepción.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo- repuso una voz femenina-. Todavía tengo que organizar el inventario de pociones.

-¡Pero si ya has acabado el turno!

-El deber es el deber.

El licántropo contuvo aún más la respiración al ver los zapatos de la supuesta Sanadora.

-Creí que eras una persona divertida y no una adicta al trabajo. En fin, otra vez será…

-¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Crees que soy una amargada?

-¡Merlín me libre de decir tal cosa!

-¿A sí? ¡Pues te vas a enterar! Mañana seré yo quien te reanime después de los Whiskys de Fuego que tú y yo nos vamos a tomar.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos…!

Las voces se fueron apagando por el largo corredor. Un suspiro de alivio brotó de los labios de Remus mientras tomaba conciencia de la situación. Ahora era el momento; tenía el camino totalmente libre.

Sus piernas le guiaron sin esfuerzo a través de los pasillos en la dirección correcta. No tardó demasiado en estar de nuevo ante aquella puerta, y cuando sus enrojecidos ojos toparon con esa visión sintió que ni todos los Giratiempos del mundo le habrían hecho revivir con tal exactitud ese momento. Los recuerdos se confundían ahora con la realidad; el no saber qué se hallaría tras la blancura de esa puerta, el silencio y los fuertes latidos de su corazón cobraban el control de lo que se podría definir como un déjà vie.

Una mano temblorosa aferró la manivela hasta el punto de producir un crujido en la madera. La puerta se abrió lentamente con aquel tétrico sonido. Remus dio unos pasos al frente; pesados y la vez receptivos ante el incentivo que se le presentaba en su interior. La habitación estaba casi en penumbras; las únicas luces que imperaban en el lugar eran procedentes de la luna y una pequeña lámpara de gas en una de las mesillas cercanas al lecho.

Las rodillas le temblaron al contemplar el estado de su ocupante. Una bomba de aire que se movía sin ningún tipo de artificio le proporcionaba aire por las vías respiratorias; ese sonido llenaba toda la instancia. El licántropo, sobreponiéndose a su terrible agonía, avanzó unos pasos más hasta situarse junto a la metamorfomaga…

Su piel era pálida como la luna, los huesos de las manos comenzaban a entreverse bajo su macilenta piel y su cabello había perdido todo el color y el brillo que tanto se enorgullecía en mostrar al mundo…, ahora era de un quebradizo color castaño claro que a momentos parecía volverse más apagado aún.

Como un autómata llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro en forma de corazón; sus mejillas anteriormente coloreadas había perdido todo rastro de vida. Estaba tan fría…

Un sollozo desgarrador salió de su garganta mientras caía de rodillas al suelo; las manos agarrando la suya con fuerza sin contener ni una sola de las lágrimas que albergaba su destrozado corazón. Todos sus pensamientos se dirigían ahora hacia todos los dioses habidos y por haber de la humanidad muggle o mágica para apelar a su compasión y permitirle a su ángel volver de nuevo con él. Al no encontrar la respuesta esperada sus suplicas se tornaron más airadas… ¡No podían llevársela! ¡Por qué nadie allí arriba lo veía! Su único pecado fue amar a un monstruo por creer ver en él algo que no existe en realidad. Y por él se encontraba agonizando a las puertas de la muerte sin su eterna compañía…

-¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

Aquella voz le pilló completamente desprevenido. Lentamente giró su cabeza hacia la puerta de donde procedía ese sonido. No le conocía, pero sabía perfectamente quien era.

-¿No has causado ya suficientes problemas?- volvió a espetarle con mayor rabia. Ted Tonks le fulminaba con unos ojos azules muy parecidos a los de su hija.

Eso aún fue peor.

-… Lo siento… De verás, lo siento…

-Y aún tienes el descaro de lamentarte; llevas envenenando a mi hija todo un año y lo único que se te ocurre decir es que lo sientes…- tenía tanto que decirle que se vio obligado a tomar aire antes de volver a encararle. Su tono esta vez fue menos exaltado, pero igual de apasionado-. Al final has acabado matándola así que no me digas que lo sientes porque tú sabías que esto acabaría así. Vete. No quiero volver a verte por aquí. Suficiente daño le has hecho ya a nuestra familia. ¡Largo!

Remus no discutió ni una sola de sus palabras. Lo único que hizo fue levantarse del suelo con pesadez mientras le dirigía una última mirada a la joven. Su mano se deslizó lentamente de la suya intentando retener ese momento para el resto de su triste vida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza obligándose a separar su vista y su tacto para siempre, y dando unos pasos que parecían pesarle cada vez más se dirigió a la salida. Allí le esperaba el señor Tonks que se hizo a un lado intentando no tocarle en el proceso. Después el padre de la chica se acercó al lugar que había ocupado el licántropo, pero antes de irse y percatándose de que aún no había abandonado el lugar le arrojó el periódico que hasta ahora llevaba bajo uno de los brazos.

-Enhorabuena, al parecer no vas a ir a la cárcel. Acaban de absolverte del Caso Gradner. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

Su voz denotaba un tono desapasionado. Ningún sentimiento de rabia como antes, sólo resignación. El licántropo dejó resbalar unas cuantas lágrimas más por su mejilla antes de recoger el periódico del suelo y cerrar la puerta que le separaba de toda esperanza, de toda alegría, de toda vida…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días se sucedieron cada vez más soleados como queriendo jactarse del estado de ánimo del licántropo y su falta de disposición para con el mundo. Caído el mediodía, Remus caminaba de nuevo absorto por el terreno sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho al mirar a la gente acudir a sus rutinas con la máxima normalidad, reír a carcajadas en mitad de la acera con los amigos mientras Nymphadora seguía sin mejorar; con Danna y sus amigos licántropos muertos en una reciente, pero olvidada guerra. Algo se desgarraba en su interior cuando sentía que sus muertes no habían significado nada para el mundo.

Su esperanza de ver una sociedad en donde los magos y semihumanos pudieran vivir en paz había desaparecido tan rápido como su recuerdo. Cierto que a los _Tuahta de Dannan_ y sus respectivos aliados habían conseguido un indulto por fidelidad a la causa, que les concedían un trabajo estable y un fin en su particular destierro en los bosques…, pero, a la hora de la verdad, seguían habiendo la mismas represarias y discriminaciones de siempre. Por eso, el ahora líder, Brian, Killyan y el resto de los Hombres lobos preferían el resguardo de los bosques, muy a su pesar.

Ya nada quedaba de los anteriores acontecimientos, que aunque recientes, nadie parecían recordar salvo él. Por medio de _El Profeta _pudo enterarse de su absolución en el Caso Gradner al haber acabado voluntariamente con su vida el máximo promotor del juicio. De esa manera se enteró Remus de que la segunda bala que había escuchado antes del desvanecimiento había sido disparada, como la anterior, por Mark Milton que había puesto fin a su existencia con un tiro certero en la sien derecha después de destrozarles a ambos la vida.

Más tarde llegaron más periódicos desestimando la Ley Anti-licántropos, junto a las continuadas amenazas de Dolores Umbridge por recuperarlas y endurecerlas en la medida de lo posible. No dejaba de ser una mujer traicionada por su fidedigno Ministro que en ese asunto siempre había querido lavarse las manos respecto al tema que suscitaba un enfrentamiento director con el que consideraba su más acérrimo enemigo en política; Albus Dumbledore.

Una carta de disculpas- que no dejaba bien claro si terminaban por considerar crimen o terrible accidente el suceso entorno a los Gradner-, fue lo único que Remus recibió del Ministerio y, en el fondo sabía que también sería lo último.

Al parecer su consciencia estaba limpia. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que sentía…

Absorto continuó caminando por el antiguo sendero de gravilla en las afueras de la pequeña población muggle hasta dar con un solitario edificio que se erguía de forma amenazadora en mitad de la nada. Se podría decir que después de Hogwarts aquel lugar era lo más parecido a un hogar que un niño abandonado y licántropo como él podría desear.

En lo alto de la negra verja se podía leer el nombre del internado- el suyo propio-, San Remo para niños licántropos.

Remus suspiró por el peso de sus recuerdos. Si no hubiera sido por la señora Whitte su estancia allí habría sido una autentica tortura. El Ministerio sólo les concedía esa pequeña cárcel muggle para limpiar sus conciencias, y ahora- muy a su pesar-, tendrían que reconstruir gran parte de la estructura pues los secuaces de Greyback no habían escatimado esfuerzos a la hora de asaltar el internado.

El licántropo continuó caminando; la vieja verja oxidada estaba abierta- tanto los muggles como los magos habían aprendido a alejarse del lugar-. Al poco de andar por los alrededores encontró a la señora Whitte y a varios de los trabajadores pintando una de las fachadas del edificio. Algunos niños jugaban alrededor de ellos provocando alguna que otra regañina; la mayoría se encontraban sentados sobre la hierba aparentando que hacían lo mismo o simplemente mirando al vacío.

Uno de ellos le llamó especialmente la atención: era menudo y tenía el pelo castaño claro, estaba apartado del resto de los chicos y se entretenía arrancando unas cuantas hierbas a su alrededor. De repente -al sentirse observado-, levanto la mirada hacia él; sus ojos eran azules, pero por un segundo habría esperado que fueran color miel…

-¡Remus! ¡Remus!- exclamó una vocecita exaltada a su lado.

Sin darle apenas tiempo a reaccionar, la pequeña Aileen se agarró con fuerza a su pierna izquierda, ya que era lo más alto que alcanzaba.

-¡Has venido!

-Claro que sí, preciosa. ¿Acaso no te lo prometí?

La niña hizo un mohín con los labios.

-¿Por qué no viniste antes?- le reprochó-. ¿Dónde está tu _princesa?_

Remus se arrodilló a su lado sintiendo de nuevo un honda dolor en su corazón. Tenía sólo cinco años y ya había visto morir a toda su familia; no lo recordaba, pero seguía teniendo esos horribles sueños con aquel _lobo malo. _También se transformaba con la Luna Llena, pero era ella tan dulce que solo lo veía como un juego que pronto se acababa. Y, ahora, había perdido a gran parte de su nueva familia: algunos muertos, por esa guerra olvidada, otros disgregados por la congoja como él.

Lo mejor que se pudo hacer con Aileen y los demás niños fue apartarlos de ese dolor para que tuvieran una mínima esperanza de futuro.

¿Cómo decirle que Tonks, al igual que Danna, nunca podría volver a jugar con ella?

Remus sintió el suave tacto de su manita sobre la mejilla. Sus ojos dorados y empañados en lágrimas la miraron con profunda gratitud; sabía que si no fuera por aquella personita nunca hubiera querido salir del hoyo.

Se restregó con cuidado las lágrimas mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

-Verás, Aileen…- comenzó con voz insegura-, Tonks está muy malita, a lo mejor no despierta… nunca.

La pequeña le miró con sus grandes ojos marrones parecía haber en ellos un atisbo de tristeza, pero al poco de aquello se vieron iluminados por una chispa de esperanza.

-¡…Y por qué no le das un beso para que se despierte! ¡Podrías llevarle flores para que se ponga buena! A lo mejor sólo tienes que decirle que la hechas de menos…

Remus le dirigió una triste sonrisa. Después de eso no pudo contener el impulso de estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos. No quería que le viera llorar. Hace tiempo que perdió la fe en los cuentos de hadas, Aileen era demasiado pequeña como para saberlo.

-Te quiero, _mi rayo de luz. _

La segunda persona que más le importaba en el mundo, y pronto la única…

-… Remus- le llamó una voz a su lado.

El licántropo levantó la vista de los cabellos dorados de la niña para encontrar a la señora Whitte a pocos pasos de ellos. Remus se separó de la pequeña y la instó para que volviera a jugar.

-¿Vendrás mañana a verme?- le preguntó angustiada.

-Todos los días, Aileen- prometió él con la solemnidad de un Merodeador.

Conforme y con un último beso de despedida, se marchó con los demás niños a corretear por los alrededores en busca de las primeras mariposas de la temporada.

Cuando Aileen hubo desaparecido la directora del internado cogió a Remus del brazo como a uno de sus hijos mientras le miraba con inquietud.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Mal… Las pociones no le afectan. Según Molly cada día está peor…

-Deberías ir a verla, Remus.

-Nada me gustaría más en el mundo…- suspiró abatido-. P-pero la mate en vida, lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es dejarla…, morir en paz.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Remus; te lo decía cuando eras niño y te lo digo ahora.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, pero no puedo recuperar lo que ya se ha perdido. Lo siento. Cuide de Aileen por mí.

El licántropo se despidió con un triste asentamiento de cabeza dejando a la pobre anciana con gesto grave en el mismo lugar.

-Estás cometiendo un terrible error- inquirió ella mientras le veía alejarse en un halo plateado de su internado. Después volvió a sus tareas sin dejar de pensar en la suerte de su extraviado muchacho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdida en la inmensidad de la noche y lo desconocido. Así se sentía ella. Era una sensación extraña, pero no dolorosa; al menos no físicamente. A intervalos de tiempo conseguía oír susurros; lejanos y a la vez conocidos, pero ninguna de esas voces se correspondía a _él, _y eso la aterraba a cada segundo…

Un oscuro presagio inundó su consciencia; con absoluta certeza supo que algo andaba mal, muy mal. La angustia comenzó a asfixiarla-, si acaso eso era posible en su situación-. No sabría como explicarlo. Le faltaba algo vital allí junto a ella, junto a su alma, junto a su cuerpo…

Y entonces lo comprendió todo mientras sus parpados luchaban por abrirse a la verdadera realidad pues debía saber la verdad. Si ella no estaba muerta, tal vez él estuviera vivo.

Ante todo necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba verlo…

Una luz intensamente blanca le cegó por unos minutos. Lentamente fue percibiendo su lugar en el espacio. Estaba en una habitación, sobre una camilla de hospital y al lado suyo se encontraba una mujer pelirroja ojeando sin ver la última revista de _Corazón de Bruja. _

La llamó pero un tubo en su boca impedía que brotaran las palabras de sus labios. Tonks acercó entonces su mano más cercana a la mujer y le rozó los dedos para que pudiera verla.

Molly al poco estuvo de darle un infarto por la impresión de haber visto a la joven con los ojos abiertos después de tanto tiempo. De pronto una radiante sonrisa iluminó su redondeado rostro.

-¡Bendito sea Merlín! ¡Has despertado!- exclamó poniéndose en pie de un salto- Ay, ahora mismo voy avisar al sanador, ¡y a tus padres! No hace mucho que se fueron. ¡Verás que alegría se van a llevar!-. Tonks abrió mucho más los ojos al ver que se marchaba e intentó producir algunas palabras, que a través del tubo, se convirtieron en ásperos bramidos-. Oh, lo siento, querida- se percató finalmente de su situación-. Ahora mismo te quito este chisme… a ver…, coge aire…

En cuanto el tubo respiratorio abandonó su traquea comenzó a toser desaforadamente. Molly le tendió un vaso de agua y la instó a beber a pequeños sorbos. Después levantó una mano; tenía que preguntarle algo más importante.

-… Re- mus …- la voz le sonó ronca y la sequedad de la boca le producía tos. Aún así pronunció el motivo de su preocupación con la mayor claridad posible.

Molly la miró enternecida. Acababa de salir del coma y lo único que le preocupaba era su licántropo. La joven la escrutaba inquieta con los ojos medio anegados en lágrimas. Por ese motivo se dio buena prisa en responderle mientras la cogía de su mano.

-Esta bien, Tonks. Hace más de una semana que salió del hospital.

-¿… Por qué no…, ha venido a verme…?

La señora Weasley se mordió la lengua mientras sus ojos reflejaron un atisbo de tristeza; intentó ocultarlo, pero Tonks ya se había dado cuenta. En un instante recordó aquel llanto lejano que escuchó en su oscuro viaje y supo que Remus volvía a atormentarse por su suerte y a alejarse de ella.

El llanto finalmente comenzó a recorrerle su afligida garganta.

* * *

**N/A: **Siento el retraso. Sé que a estas alturas no tengo perdón a pesar de que muy prontito llegará el final de este FF. No sé si eso os alegra o entristece ;D

Muchas gracias a: **MariaSimmenthalBlack** e **yzie**

Espero impaciente vuestros comentarios.

Muchos bss:

**Sisa Lupin**


	28. Lamento en alabanzas

Capítulo 28: Lamento en alabanzas

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre los árboles cercanos a la Madriguera mientras Remus Lupin recogía los últimos rayos de luz del día con un gesto melancólico convertido en costumbre en los actuales tiempos. Ahora solo podía vivir de la hospitalidad de los Weasley, pues no tenía casa, ni trabajo y dudaba seriamente que algún día tuviera alguna de estas cosas. En algún momento de su delicada situación no habría dudado en trasladarse a la familiar Casa de los Gritos, pero allí desgraciadamente no llegaban noticias de Tonks.

Al menos allí podía saber que cada día iba recobrando las fuerzas a pesar del sarcasmo que dejaba entrever Molly en sus palabras. Ella nunca le perdonaría no haber ido a visitarla. Pero no lo entendía, nadie parecía hacerlo: Él solo quería protegerla.

La puerta que quedaba detrás de la vivienda se escuchó rechinar a escasos metros del licántropo. Seguramente era su ración diaria de reproches que venía a visitarlo de nuevo. Resignado dio media vuelta, pero cual fue su sorpresa al comprobar que la mujer que estaba a unos pasos de él no era Molly, ni mucho menos, sino su joven metamorfomaga.

Estaba más cambiada, más delgada y su pelo seguía siendo de un negro pálido; pero su rostro no mentía, ni esos ojos azules anegados en lágrimas.

De pronto se olvidó de todo y sus piernas solo respondieron al impulso de caminar hacia delante hasta que finalmente la joven terminara acortando las distancias abalanzándose sobre él.

La sensación de tenerse abrazados el uno al otro era indescriptible. Habían soñado con ese momento tantas veces en el último mes que a penas podían creer lo que estaban viviendo.

El licántropo la apretaba con fuerza y acariciaba su pelo mientras las lágrimas se le escapan de sus dorados ojos. Por su parte, Tonks intentaba abarcar toda su espalda con las manos de manera desesperada. Habían sido tantos los días que la habían separado de él que en un segundo quería solventarlos. Sus labios comenzaron a besar aquel cuello que tanto deseaba, su olor cálido y familiar no le hacían anhelar nada más en el mundo; las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras con la misma desesperación daba pequeños besos hasta llegar en su recorrido al otro lado. Él se dejaba hacer con gran alborozo. Después continuó en camino ascendente hacia su barbilla, pero entonces todo cambió…

Esta vez lo sintió rígido y más lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de la joven al saber lo que eso significaba.

Con delicadeza la apartó de sí mismo. Le costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano tener que hacerlo, pero era su deber; _tenía que apartarla de él. _Ambos se miraron hondamente a los ojos durante varios segundos, Remus limpió sus lágrimas con los pulgares y Tonks no pudo resistir el impulso de inclinarse para besar aquellos labios por tanto tiempo ausentes, sin embargo el licántropo fue más rápido posando un suave beso en su frente.

El dolor que sintió con ese sutil gesto fue peor que cien disparos juntos. Sólo con ese beso acababa de imponer una barrera a su alrededor difícil de sortear.

-Me alegro de que estés bien- alegó Remus después. Podía sentir su labio inferior temblar de desesperación. _Esto no iba a ser fácil… para ninguno._

-Prometiste que estaríamos juntos. Lo prometiste- añadió ella en un susurro colmado de emoción.

-Las cosas son distintas ahora- su tono intentaba ser relajado.

-¿En qué sentido? ¿Son acaso distintas de la conversación que tuvimos en las Tres Escobas?

-Es muy distinto a eso-. Remus levantó entonces sus manos a cierta altura para que ella pudiera verlas-. ¿Sabes lo que he hecho con ellas, Nymph…? He matado: he quitado la vida a decenas de personas. ¿Cómo voy a acariciarte con estas manos sabiendo lo que representan? Si había algo bueno en mí lo destruí…

Tonks negó con vehemencia mientras le cogía de las manos.

-Eso no es verdad. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada… Si no lo hubieras hecho ellos te habrían matado a ti- con sus labios rozó una de sus manos y luego se la llevó a su corazón-. Yo sé quien eres, Remus; y no eres un asesino, eres una buena persona en un mundo frío y cruel.

Sus palabras eran tan dulces como sus ojos azules; aquellos que leían con perfecta exactitud su alma y corazón a partes iguales. Entonces, en ese preciso instante, supo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y no había verdad más dolorosa que aquella…

-No puedo hacerte esto de nuevo- susurró mientras retiraba las manos de las suyas-… Soy demasiado mayor para ti, demasiado pobre, pero ante todo demasiado peligroso… Lo siento.

Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que brotaron de sus labios con su primer beso, las mismas que debería haber recordado en el transcurso de un año y que hoy volvía a pronunciar sabiendo que acababa de abrir una brecha en ambos corazones que nunca más terminaría por cicatrizar, pero que mantendría a Tonks a salvo… muy lejos de él.

La metamorfomaga se quedó anclada en el suelo mientras le veía desaparecer con las últimas luces del crepúsculo. Aún permaneció allí un largo rato escuchando como único sonido su llanto.

Estaba harta de arrastrarse de esa manera por una persona que no hacia más que poner excusas a su relación, pero no podía evitarlo; más aún con los falsos argumentos que interponía entre ambos.

¿Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos debía resignarse a perderlo?

Las preguntas llegaban con increíble facilidad a su cerebro. Sin embargo ninguna respuesta supo orientarla en el buen camino.

* * *

Llegó el mes de junio, y la Orden del Fénix se encontraba más activa que nunca en sus funciones. Así lo había dispuesto Dumbledore que en aquellos momentos acababa de concertar una reunión urgente en el castillo con los principales coordinadores de la guardia en esa noche: Remus y Kingsley.

-Quiero que hoy estéis más atentos que nunca- decía el anciano director con un tono más cansado del habitual-. Debo ausentarme del colegio por un motivo de extrema importancia.

-¿Puedo preguntarle esta vez el motivo? ¿O es demasiado confidencial como para que lo sepa la Orden?- El tono del auror no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de su disconformidad. Mientras tanto sus ojos no paraban de escrutar la mano ennegrecida y malsana de Dumbledore.

-Siento no poder daros más indicaciones. Sólo me cabe apelar a vuestra lealtad.

-Y la tenéis, señor- alegó Remus sin ningún tipo de vacilación-. Confiamos plenamente en usted.

Dumbledore sonrió al licántropo que le devolvió la sonrisa en seguida. Ahora que el director de Hogwarts le necesitaba no le iba a negar su más sincera disposición. Aún era y sería siempre el modelo de su admiración.

Kingsley miró hacia otro lado hasta que finalmente terminó asintiendo él también.

-Bien, entonces encargaos de mantener el perímetro, hacédselo saber a los demás y ante todo discreción-. Ambos se disponían ya a marchar cuando la voz de Dumbledore volvió a escucharse-. Y…, puesto que confiáis en mí, confiad también en Harry… Él es el Elegido; no lo olvidéis.

Los dos compañeros caminaron en silencio por los solitarios corredores del castillo. Remus con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos y las manos en los bolsillos, Kingsley con la cabeza bien alta sin dejar de mirar al frente para no verse en la obligación de mirar al licántropo ya que la situación le imponía caminar a su lado…

-Yo iré con el segundo grupo a vigilar el lado este- anunció inexpresivamente el auror-. Tú quédate con el primero al oeste. A menos, claro, que hoy tampoco quieras hacer la guardia con Tonks- añadió al cabo de unos segundos.

En los últimos días la hostilidad de sus compañeros de resistencia hacia su persona era algo más que palpable. No culpaba a Molly por sus salidas de nervios respecto al _tema_, ni a las largas charlas de Arthur sobre lo que un hombre debe hacer en momentos como _ese, _ni siquiera Bill, con quien había conseguido congeniar muy bien, y sus conversación de lo feliz que era él con aquella muchachita francesa que a simple vista parecía ser tan distinta a él… No, no les culpaba a ellos por querer cambiar su ruinosa existencia. Pero lo que no podía soportar, es más, a quién no podía soportar era a Kingsley y su soberbia indeferencia teñida de ironía.

Ya no _le_ aguantaba más…

Con dos rápidos pasos consiguió ponerse frente al auror obligándole a detenerse en medio del pasillo.

-De entre todos los seres humanos tú eres el menos indicado para meterte en mi vida. Así que deja ese tonito para tus subordinados que aquí no te va a funcionar conmigo.

Kingsley esbozó una media sonrisa mientras miraba a la derecha para intentar calmarse. A su amiga no le iba a hacer mucha gracia que le partiera la cara a su adorado imbécil…

-Pues fíjate que, para ser el menos indicado para hablar de ti, te he salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Te las voy a enumerar por si se te han olvidado. La primera; avisé a Dumbledore de que Milton intentaba reabrir el caso Gradner para que pudieras escapar de la _Justicia _mágica. Segunda: expuse mi puesto de trabajo ante el mismísimo jefe de aurores por salvarte el pellejo. Tercero: yo y mis hombres llegamos a tiempo de atrapar al ejército de Greyback para que no os masacraran. Y cuarto: dirigí tu defensa ante el Ministro para que no te condenaran a la pena máxima. Además de…

-¿Y qué esperas con eso? ¡Esperas que te dé las gracias!

-¡No, joder! ¡Espero que salgas ahí y hagas feliz a Nymphadora! ¡No te he salvado la vida para que la desperdicies de esta manera! Tonks no se merece lo que le estás haciendo, y tú tampoco. Para que lo sepas.

El auror tomó aire tras su exaltada verborrea. Remus, sin duda, había quedado un poco tocado por su discursito a lo que Kingsley aprovechó para añadir unas últimas palabras mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Si te he protegido todos estos meses es porqué pensé que había algo bueno en ti… No permitas que me equivoque.

Pasó por su lado para marchar hacia la salida del castillo.

-Kingsley- le llamó. El auror se giró dispuesto a soltarle otra de sus lindeces, pero esta vez Remus se veía muy tocado-… Tonks tiene suerte de tenerte de amigo… Gracias- añadió conmovido.

Esta vez fue Kingsley quien se sorprendió. Le miró perplejo al principió, luego con indulgencia. Si dejara de ser tan cobarde en algunos aspectos del amor llegaría a caerle hasta bien. Finalmente chasqueó la lengua incómodo y desapareció por el corredor hacia su adscrita posición. En ese momento habría preferido seguir pensando que Lupin era un miserable. Era más gratificante…

Mientras tanto, Remus suspiró en su soledad mientras ponía las manos en el marco de una ventana cercana. Esa noche el cielo estaba completamente estrellado. Una pálida y brillante estrella destaca especialmente en el firmamento en el centro de la constelación del Can.

-Ojala estuvieras aquí, amigo…- susurró en tono cansado- No sabes cuanto hecho de menos una de tus reprimendas ahora- alegó mientras sonreía melancólicamente.

La estrella titiló de manera especial, pero en seguida Remus se vio como un loco hablándole a esa pequeña bola de gas que tenía el nombre de su mejor amigo. Ya iba a retomar su camino cuando cerca del lago, bajo esa misma estrella, vio una solitaria figura que caminaba ausente por el perímetro este.

Con pasos lentos se puso en camino hacia el lugar…

* * *

Aquella noche era distinta a las demás. Había un silencio poco natural alrededor del castillo. No era normal. Tonks intentaba por todos los medios posibles centrar su atención en algún ruido sospechoso del cercano bosque, de cualquier chapoteo que se produjera en la superficie del Lago Negro o de algún efímero sonido que le trajera el viento de los abiertos pub de Hogsmeade. Pero nada. En aquel lugar era imposible centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ajeno al cerebro. Algo que Tonks resentía enormemente…

Así tendría que contar una vez más las veces que Remus Lupin la había abandonado y rechazado a partes iguales, todas las charlas que tendría que escuchar por boca de sus padres acerca de _ese hombre lobo_ antes de irse a la cama o enumerar las promesas que había incumplido en el último año al jurar la felicidad del licántropo… Molly, Dumbledore, Danna, Sirius, pero ante todo a sí misma, y eso era precisamente lo que más le dolía.

La siguiente hora la pasó pateando los guijarros que encontraba entre la hierba. Alguno que otro paraba dentro del lago provocando suaves ondas en la superficie. A Tonks le relajaba enormemente. Solía imaginar que todas aquellas piedras golpeaban con fuerza en la cabeza de cierto licántropo… Oh, sí eso era muy gratificante.

Mordiéndose la lengua recogió un puñado de ellas en las manos y empezó a arrojarlas con fuerza sobre el reflejo de una media luna que le devolvía una irónica sonrisa…

-Con que demasiado viejo, ¿eh? ¡Toma esa! ¡Como si en realidad te importara!- otra piedra- ¿Demasiado pobre? ¡Y quién narices no lo es con el precio de las hipotecas!- dos piedras más- Y ahora ésta… ¡La más absurda de todas!- Tonks volvió a reponer su munición y a contraatacar con otro proyectil-. ¡Peligroso, tú!- otra más- ¿Pero qué te has creído, lobito de peluche?- dos- ¡Peligrosa voy a ser yo cuando te vea…!

-Eh, Tonks…

-¡¿QUÉ?

La joven se giró echando chispas por los ojos. Remus estaba a pocos metros de ella con gesto aturdido. La metamorfomaga a punto estuvo de tropezarse y caerse dentro del lago por la sorpresa. Sus mejillas empezaron a arderle…

-Lo siento, yo… Espera, ¡no!-. Acababa de estar a punto de caer en la obviedad, pero esta vez no iba a tener clemencia. Tonks levantó bien alto la barbilla mientras increpaba a la verdadera imagen del licántropo-. ¡No lo siento! ¡Te lo tienes bien merecido, _valiente Gryffindor_! ¡Por manipulador!

-Nymph, ¿te importaría soltar esa piedra que tienes en la mano? Te vas a hacer daño…- alegó con tono conciliador.

Aquel comentario terminó por sacar de sus casillas a Tonks. ¡Ahora iba a resultar que hasta las piedras podían ser peligrosas para ella!

-¡Eres un machista! ¡El que se va a hacer daño esta noche eres tú!

Le arrojó el proyectil con tanta rabia que…, ni siquiera le rozó.

-¡ARGG, maldito seas Remus John Lupin! ¡Cobarde, orgulloso…!

En dos pasos Tonks le agarró de las solapas de su abrigo mientras empezaba a zarandearle con todas las fuerzas que podía infligirle a un hombre lobo adulto.

-Te odio- una sacudida-. Te odio- otra…- ¡Te odio!

Remus se dejaba hacer hasta que de forma abrupta la joven se detuvo. Tonks le miraba a los ojos todavía sin comprender porqué había parado. Con ese indefinible sentimiento se vio a sí misma apretando con fuerza sus labios contra los del licántropo en un intento por penetrar en su cálido interior…

Remus no se hizo de rogar esta vez. La situación le sobrepasaba; nunca había visto a la metamorfomaga en ese grado de anticipación y no podía sentir indiferencia ante aquellos gemidos de desesperación que profería buscando devorarle por dentro mientras se apretaba contra su cuerpo en un intento por fusionarse juntos; en su mano que… que…

-¡Espera, Nymph! ¿… Q-qué vas… a hacer?- inquirió jadeante.

-Se llama sexo- alegó ella arremetiendo contra su cuello mientras su mano continuaba en camino descendente-… A ver si luego se te ocurre otra de tus geniales frasecitas.

Remus se mordió el labio inferior mientras echaba con deleite su cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos. Era tan fácil dejarse llevar por aquella virtuosa muchacha… ¡Pero, no! ¡Qué clase de depravado era!

¡No podían hacer el amor en el césped de un colegio, en mitad de una guardia en la que él era el supervisor…!

Con más brusquedad de lo necesario la apartó inmediatamente de sí mismo; era de Tonks de quien se trataba, no de un ligue de una noche que jamás volvería a llamar… Él la quería y no deseaba hacerle más daño. No si era posible.

Le entraron unas ganas irremediables de llorar. Más aún viendo el abultamiento de su entrepierna. Habría preferido mil veces que no la deseara a eso; a ver como era incapaz de pensar en su propia felicidad por una estúpida diferencia de edad, de un problema económico o de una maldición que fácilmente podría controlar si se lo propusiera…

Tonks cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras le volvía la espalda y comenzaba a alejarse del lugar.

El licántropo abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Por primera vez era la metamorfomaga quien ponía distancia entre ellos, y aunque el dolor que sentía era indescriptible al menos ahora estaría a salvo… _A salvo de un "sin futuro" juntos._

Pero entonces sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia un acontecimiento sin relevantes…

Un haz de luz verde había inundado el apacible cielo nocturno. Cuando sus pupilas se hubieron acostumbrado a aquel sobrenatural brillo, contemplaron con estupor una enorme calavera con una lengua enroscada en forma de serpiente justo encima del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Se miraron a los ojos sin ocultar su temor. Pero pronto sus piernas les permitieron moverse a toda prisa para cumplir su misión…

* * *

En el piso de abajo, Remus peleaba con todas sus fuerzas junto a McGonagall para proteger a los chicos. Los Mortífagos les doblaban en número. Ginny y Ron no dudaron en sacar sus varitas para igualar las fuerzas. Muy pronto el combate se hizo más equitativo. Sin embargo, el licántropo no podía dejar de mirar hacia su espalda para comprobar de vez en cuanto el estado de la joven metamorfomaga.

Los dos rivales, que en esos momentos, se disputaban la presa de Remus supieron aprovechar la ocasión. Y mientras uno le desarmaba el otro se disponía ya a rematarle…

De repente, una luz roja empotró al Mortífago sobre la parte más alta del muro y nuevos escombros cayeron en el campo de batalla.

Remus hecho su mirada hacia atrás en un intento por divisar a quien le acababa de salvar la vida. La joven auror le devolvía la mirada de manera altiva, pese a su sorpresa inicial Remus le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. Ésta se lo devolvió fríamente con los ojos puestos en su nueva victima; un enorme Mortífago rubio que estaba sembrando el terror en el vestíbulo. Apenas quedaba algo de aquella chica que siempre se caía con el paragüero en forma de troll. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y elásticos todo lo contrario a su corpulento rival que no conseguía atinar ninguna maldición en aquel baile que había impuesto la joven.

A pesar de la situación, el licántropo no podía apartar de su cabeza el dinámico cuerpo de la muchacha. Qué placer morir ante tal heroína…

-¡Lupin! ¡Quieres venir y ayudar!- gritaba McGonagall desde el otro lado del pasillo. Un auténtico regimiento de magos tenebrosos y el señorito se embobaba con su mejor alumna…

Remus recuperó al fin la lucidez y se precipitó de nuevo hacia la batalla. Habiéndose entrenado con arcos y espadas de plata esto le parecía mucho más fácil, pero no por ello menos peligroso.

Entonces le vio… La persona que menos esperaba encontrarse en aquel lugar: Fenrir Greyback.

El temido hombre lobo le miraba fijamente a una distancia que cualquier simple mortal habría considerado desmesurada. Sin embargo los dos licántropos no apartaron la mirada el uno del otro. Según pudo apreciar Remus, el licántropo no había soportado un exilio agradable. Toda la fuerza y el poder que había ostentado en un tiempo se había desvanecido al simple miedo físico.

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras le echaba un ojo a su túnica de Mortífago. Al final había ocurrido lo previsto; se había vendido. Greyback le enseñó los dientes teñidos de sangre esa noche con fiereza. Pero justo en ese instante se cruzó ante él una victima más apetecible; un muchacho de pelo negro, gafas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo que pasaba volando hacia la batalla sin saberse acechado.

Greyback se apartó del bullicio y describió un arco en el aire hacia el muchacho. Remus quiso gritar cuando vio caer al hijo de su mejor amigo ante ese asesino, pero entonces el licántropo quedó petrificado ante la varita del joven Harry. Enseguida le apartó, y el atento hombre lobo pudo volver a su misión…

Tonks lo estaba pasando realmente mal; aquel mago no parecía cansarse nunca. La rabia que sentía al acertar a todo el castillo menos a ella le alentaba sobradamente. Pero entonces recibió un hechizo en la cara por obra de Harry, que le hizo gritar como un cobarde y desaparecer por el pasillo en compañía de dos Mortífagos más. El muchacho les siguió, impulsado por una fuerza que la joven no lograba comprender. Pensó en seguirle, pero decidió inmovilizar a los pocos magos que quedaban ya. Nadie quería que volvieran a despertar. La justicia mágica se encargaría de ellos, tal vez…

Snape, que había pasado corriendo como un rayo junto a Draco, seguramente ya habría atrapado a los restantes rebeldes. No había de que preocuparse…

Tonks se sintió entonces observada. Remus Lupin se encontraba cerca de ella y la miraba con una expresión indefinible en el rostro; entre admirado y angustiado con una media sonrisa que le dedicaba. Ella se la devolvió sin saber porqué, y justo cuando avanzaron el uno hacia el otro un cercano grito rasgo la escena.

Era Ginny que se encontraba arrodillada ante alguien pelirrojo. Tanto Tonks como Remus y McGonagall se acercaron para comprobar quién era el desdichado… Se encontraba en un estado espantoso, pero supieron enseguida que se trataba de Bill.

Remus supuso al instante que le ocurría. La sangre que cubría los colmillos y las garras de Greyback debía de ser de su amigo. A pesar de lo aparatosas de sus heridas aún conseguía respirar.

-Debéis llevarle a la enfermería, y a Neville también- alegó la profesora de transformaciones después de haber tranquilizado a Ginny y a su hermano Ron sin que las manos pararan de temblarle en ningún momento-. Yo iré mientras a la Sala de los Menesteres junto a Kingsley. Enviaré un patronus a Arthur y Molly…

Todos asintieron sin ninguna objeción. La vida de Bill y la entrada al colegio debía ser ahora las principales preocupaciones.

Remus cogió en brazos al pelirrojo sin demasiada dificultad mientras Tonks y Ron pasaban un brazo cada uno por la espalda de Neville intentando conducirlo de esta manera hacia la enfermería.

-Ginny, tú…- pero la metamorfomaga se dio cuenta de que hablaba sola. La chica les acababa de abandonar sin que ninguno se diera cuenta… Solo pudieron encogerse de hombros ante tal hecho. Con Snape el colegio estaría ya prácticamente seguro.

Sin más tardanza llegaron a la enfermería. Allí ya se encontraban Luna y Hermione. Parecían estar bien, pero muy alteradas. Por su parte la señora Pomfrey sufría en esos momentos de un ataque de ansiedad. Al ver a sus nuevos pacientes, consiguió sobreponerse por unos instantes. Pusieron a Neville sobre una cama cercana a la puerta y a Bill en el fondo de la sala.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a este chico? ¿No será…?- preguntó la enfermera con gesto grave mirando directamente a Remus. Éste asintió a su muda pregunta mientras la mujer se llevaba una mano al corazón. En ese caso ni la magia ni las pociones podían hacer nada. Sólo cabía esperar que la maldición del hombre lobo no hubiera penetrado ya en él…

Remus no podía sentirse más desdichado mirando al joven Wesley. Había estado tan cerca de casarse y de ser una persona feliz y, ahora, nada volvería a ser lo mismo por culpa de aquel monstruo que a ambos les había destrozado la vida…

Mientras Tonks terminaba de suministrarle la poción a Neville, espiaba el gesto apesadumbrado del licántropo. Perfectamente sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza y por ese motivo empezaba a sentirse cada vez más irritada con él.

Todavía esperaron un rato sin recibir noticias de ningún miembro de la Orden. Cada uno de los presentes aguardaba que Dumbledore apareciera por la puerta y, les reconfortara con palabras de ánimo y esperanza. Pero ese momento no llegaba y aunque Remus no quisiera reconocerlo un terror negro se fue apoderando de su conciencia; un mal que él intentaba apartar con todas sus fuerzas.

Tonks, no hizo más que acercase al licántropo para velar al herido, cuando Ginny y Harry aparecieron en la sala. El joven Potter no pudo disimular su preocupación por el mayor de los pelirrojos a pesar de su magullado estado.

-Seguro que a Dumbledore se le ocurre alguna solución- objetó Ron- ¿Dónde está? Bill peleó contra esos malnacidos bajo las ordenes de Dumbledore, así que el director está en deuda con él, no puede dejarlo en la estacada…

Entonces Ginny pronunció las temibles palabras:

-Dumbledore ha muerto.

-¡No!- Lupin, atónito, miró a Harry con la esperanza de que éste lo desmintiera, pero al ver que se quedaba callado, se desplomó en una silla, al lado de la cama de Bill, y se tapó la cara con ambas manos… Sencillamente, no podía creerlo.

A Tonks le templó el labio inferior. Era la primera vez que veía al licántropo derrumbarse de esa manera.

-¿Cómo ha muerto?- susurró la chica-. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Lo mató Snape…

Todos escucharon por parte de Harry la vil traición de Snape. Todos, sin excepción, habían dudado de su lealtad a la causa, pero nunca hacia el anciano directo que con tanto ahínco siempre lo había defendido. A Remus le entró una rabia inmensa cada vez que su mente repetía de manera simultanea: _Dumbledore ha muerto, lo mató Snape, Dumbledore ha muerto, ha muerto., muerto… _

Entonces fuera, en la oscuridad, un fénix cantó un triste lamento de una belleza sobrecogedora. Los presentes sintieron al oír cantar esa ave, que la música estaba dentro de ellos y no fuera: lo que resonaba por los jardines y entraba por las ventanas del castillo era su propio dolor convertido, mediante magia, en música.

De repente la puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse y entró la profesora McGonagall.

-Molly y Arthur están de camino- anunció, y rompió el hechizo de la música mediante el cual todos volvieron en sí de golpe, como si salieran de un trance.

Las ganas de saber más de lo ocurrido también retornaron; mostrando cada uno de ellos su total repulsión hacia el antiguo profesor de pociones. Remus se mezcló en la conversación de manera más ferviente, como si el hecho del conocimiento pudiera devolverle a su querido mentor de alguna forma. Tonks prestaba atención a pesar del dolor que sentía al saber que Dumbledore nunca más volvería a ofrecerle caramelos de limón en su despacho… parecía increíble que los menores gestos fueran siempre los más recordados.

Así continuaron, hablando de los recientes acontecimientos que habían vivido cada uno de ellos en primera persona, hasta que las puertas de la enfermería terminaron por abrirse de golpe sobresaltando a todos: los señores Weasley entraron en la sala precipitadamente, seguidos de Fleur, cuyo hermoso rostro estaba crispado por el pánico.

-Molly… Arthur…- dijo la profesora McGonagall que se levantó de un brinco y corrió a saludarlos-. Lo siento tanto…

-Bill- susurró la señora Weasley, y pasó por delante de la profesora, pues acababa de ver la maltrecha cara de su hijo-. ¡Oh, Bill!

Remus y Tonks se levantaron y se apartaron para que los Weasley pudieran acercarse más a la cama. La madre de Bill se inclinó sobre su hijo y le besó la ensangrentada frente.

-¿Dices que lo atacó Greyback?- le preguntó el señor Wesley a la profesora McGonagall-. Pero, ¿no se había transformado? ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué le va a pasar a Bill?

-Todavía no lo sabemos- respondió ella, y miró a Remus con gesto de impotencia.

-Seguramente tendrá alguna secuela, Arthur- dijo Lupin-. Es un caso muy raro, posiblemente el único… No sabemos cómo se comportará cuando despierte…

Molly le quitó el apestoso ungüento de las manos a la señora Pomfrey y empezó a aplicárselo a Bill en las heridas.

-¿Y Dumbledore?- preguntó su marido-. Minerva, ¿es verdad que está…?

Mientras la profesora McGonagall asentía con la cabeza, Tonks al igual que Ginny, miraban a Fleur de forma reprobatoria a la vez que amenazadora. El motivo no podía ser otro que aquel gesto de terror que se reflejaba en su hermoso rostro. A ninguna le cabía duda alguna de que la francesita suspendería la boda. Y eso a Tonks la enojaba enormemente; de esa manera le daría la razón a Remus. Y todo ello gracias a que su futuro marido podía convertirse en una especie de hombre lobo…

-Muerto… Dumbledore…- susurró Arthur, no obstante su esposa sólo tenía ojos para su hijo mayor.

Molly rompió a sollozar y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el mutilado rostro de Bill.

-Ya sé que no importa el aspecto que tenga… Eso no es… lo más… importante… Pero era un chico tan guapo… Siempre fue muy guapo. ¡Mira que pasarle esto precisamente ahora que iba a casarse!

-¿Se puede sabeg qué significa eso?- saltó Fleur-. ¿Qué quiegue decig "iba" a casagse?

La señora Weasley la miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y gesto de asombro.

-Pues… nada, que…

-¿Cree que Bill ya no quegá casagse conmigo?- inquirió Fleur-. ¿Piensa que pog culpa de esas mogdedugas dejagá de amagne?

-No, yo no he dicho eso…

-¡Pues se equivoca!- gritó Fleur. Se irguió cuan alta era y se apartó la larga melena plateada-. ¡Paga que Bill no me quisiega haguía falta algo más que un hombgue lobo!

-Sí, claro sí- dijo la señora Weasley-, pero pensé que quizá… dado el estado en que… en que…

-¿Creyó que no queguía casagme con él? ¿O quizá confiaba en que no quisiega casagme con él?- replicó Fleur; estaba tan enfadada que le temblaban las aletas de la nariz-. ¿Qué más da el aspecto que tenga? ¡Me paguece que tenemos de sobga con mi belleza! ¡Lo único que demuestgan esas cicatrices es la gan valentía de mi futugo maguido! ¡Y déme eso! ¡Ya lo hago yo!- añadió con fiereza al tiempo que apartaba a Molly de un empujón y le quitaba el ungüento de las manos.

La madre de los Wesley tropezó, chocó contra su marido y se quedó mirando como Fleur le curaba las heridas a Bill con una expresión extraña. Nadie decía nada; Harry no se atrevía ni a moverse. Como todos los demás, esperaba que la señora Wesley estallara. Pero Tonks saliendo de su estupefacción le dirigió una mirada a Fleur admirada a la vez que conmovida…

Se produjo una larga pausa, finalmente rota por Molly…

-Nuestra tía abuela Muriel tiene una diadema preciosa, hecha por duendes, estoy segura de que lograré que te la preste para la boda. Muriel quiere mucho a Bill, ¿sabes? Y a ti te quedará muy bonita, con el pelo que tienes.

-Gacias- dijo Fleur fríamente- Segá un placeg.

Y de repente ambas se abrazaron llorando. Harry, desconcertado, se preguntó si el mundo se habría vuelto loco; se dio la vuelta y vio que Ron estaba tan pasmado como él y que Ginny y Hermione se miraban con asombro.

Al otro lado de la habitación y en el transcurso de aquella extraña conversación, Remus se miraba el nudo de los zapatos como intentando evadirse de la reciente e incómoda situación. Pues sentía mil ojos invisibles puestos sobre sí. Su error fue alzar levemente la mirada hacia la metamorfomaga…

Tonks sintió una furia indescriptible sobre aquel licántropo. No era el mundo quien se oponía a su relación sino él mismo. Lo había sabido desde el principio, pero ahora Fleur le acababa de otorgar de nuevo la gran lección: el amor siempre prevalecía a pesar de las adversidades. Y ella no se iba a rendir ante tal adversidad. Finalmente conseguiría que él lo comprendiera…

-¿Lo ves?- dijo entonces su agresiva voz. Tonks fulminaba con la mirada a Remus como una leona herida dispuesta a acabar de una vez por todas con su presa-. ¡Fleur sigue queriendo casarse con él, aunque lo hayan mordido! ¡A ella no le importa!

-Es diferente- replicó él moviendo apenas los labios y poniéndose tenso, todavía sin creerse lo que le estaba ocurriendo-. Bill no será un hombre lobo completo. Son dos casos totalmente…

-¡Pero a mí tampoco me importa! ¡No me importa!- gritó Tonks agarrándole por la pechera de la túnica y zarandeándolo-. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces…

-Y yo te he dicho a ti un millón de veces- replicó Remus con la vista clavada en el suelo para no mirarla-, que soy demasiado mayor para ti, demasiado pobre, demasiado peligroso…

-Siempre he mantenido que has tomado una postura ridícula respecto a este tema, Remus- intervino Molly asomando la cabeza por encima del hombro de Fleur mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a su futura nuera.

-No he tomado ninguna postura ridícula- se defendió Lupin-. Tonks merece a alguien mejor.

-Pero ella te quiere a ti- terció el señor Weasley esbozando una sonrisa-. Y al fin y al cabo, Remus, los jóvenes sanos no siempre se mantienen así-. Y con tristeza señaló a su hijo, que yacía entre ellos.

-Ahora no es momento para hablar de eso- dijo el licántropo esquivando todas las miradas, y añadió con abatimiento-. Dumbledore ha muerto…

-Dumbledore se habría alegrado más que nadie de que hubiera un poco más de amor en el mundo- dijo la profesora McGonagall con tono cortante, y en ese momento se abrieron otra vez las puertas de la enfermería y entró Hagrid.

Aquella interrupción permitió a Tonks abandonar la enfermería sin que ninguno de los presentes lo advirtiera.

Se sentía desgarrada por dentro. Hoy había sido un día horrible, y Remus además la tachaba de egoísta por anteponer sus sentimientos a la muerte del director cuando todo lo que hacía era por él…, por ellos…

La joven se encerró en la primera aula que encontró disponible y en aquella soledad se abandonó al llanto.

Remus abandonó la enfermería con una sensación de angustia indescriptible; algo que no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de su amado director. Con una de sus manos se apoyó en una pared cercana. ¿Qué había pasado en las últimas horas que hacia tambalear los muros de su razón?

Miró hacia atrás y, de nuevo, vio como aquella jovencita cuidaba con mimo a su futuro marido recién mordido por un hombre lobo, vio su sincera sonrisa al curar aquellas aparatosas heridas y su mano firmemente enlazada a la suya… No parecía ser una carga para ella, más bien un alivio y un futuro. Los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas. ¿Podría Tonks ser feliz curando sus heridas? ¿Y si todo este tiempo había estado equivocado?

Después de tanto tiempo había comprendido lo que era amar. Su orgullo le había negado la autentica realidad, pero nunca más…

Dirigiendo una muda sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia aquella joven pareja, el licántropo se encaminó al encuentro de su felicidad. Llevaba horas buscando, ya casi había perdido la esperanza de encontrarla. Entonces la oyó…

En medio del llanto, Tonks consiguió distinguir el ruido de una puerta al abrirse: alguien acababa de entrar. La metamorfomaga hundió el rostro en sus rodillas. No deseaba que nadie la viera en ese estado: Llorando por un amor que estaba tan muerto como su director…

Remus con el corazón desbocado se arrodilló frente a ella. Y en aquella posición permaneció largo rato.

Su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a mil formas de expresión como si el don de la palabra acabara de abandonarle para nunca volver. Ninguna frase en su boca obraría el milagro de que le creyera. Ya habían sido demasiadas mentiras y meteduras de pata. Pero esta era su última oportunidad, la última de todas, y no debía desaprovecharla.

Tonks empezaba a sentirse incómoda al tenerle tan cerca. ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Por qué no le reprendía a gritos su anterior actitud?

Casi con temor levantó el rostro hundido de sus rodillas y le miró a los ojos y esa expresión tan suya de amargura.

-… Nymph, yo… Lo siento- balbuceo contra todos sus pronósticos.

Buscó sus ojos azules, pero estos le esquivaron intentando ocultar el reproche, el desdén y el amor que se agitaban en su interior. Antes de que pudiera deparar en ello se levantó de su improvisado asiento dispuesta a marcharse definitivamente del lugar, pero una vez más Remus fue más rápido. Ni siquiera le escuchó acercarse, tan sólo siento el calido tacto de su mano rodeando su muñeca con delicadeza.

-Estoy harta de oír tus disculpas… Nunca me has dado ningún crédito para creerlas- alegó con los ojos brillantes.

-Lo sé… Y por eso ahora me gustaría darte una prueba de mi arrepentimiento-. Ante sus ojos Remus hizo algo insólito: hincó una de sus rodillas en el suelo mientras su mano agarraba firmemente la suya-. Nymphadora…-. El corazón de la joven latía como nunca hasta ahora. Ni siquiera cuando un ejercito de licántropos se abalanzó sedienta de sangre contra ella o el ataque perpetrado por los Mortifagos esa misma noche podían compararse a aquello. Aún así la mirada de Remus era profundamente decidida como nunca hasta ahora…- ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?

…

Entonces el corazón dejó de bombear, un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle la frente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

El licántropo tomó de nuevo la palabra ante la consternación de la metamorfomaga.

-Me gustaría enmendar todos los errores que he cometido y empezar una nueva vida junto a ti. Te mentiría si dijera que no tengo miedo, pero me da más miedo morir sin haber conocido el amor que me produce tu compañía… Sé que soy mayor, pobre, licántropo, que tu familia me odia y que no tengo ni una mísera baratija que ponerte en el dedo; pero te quiero y eso no lo va a cambiar ni el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Así que si tú me aceptas, si en verdad te sigue dando igual lo que soy… ¿Quién soy yo para oponerme?-. Lentamente fue levantándose hasta quedar a su misma altura-. Jamás volveré a abandonarte. No caeré en ese error otra vez…

Permaneció callado esperando que su gesto de sorpresa y sus lágrimas remitieran. Su labio inferior templó ligeramente…

-Eres un idiota- inquirió dejando a su pretendiente totalmente desconcertado-. Se suponía que iba a estar toda mi vida enfadada contigo y que te iba a devolver todas las crueldades que me has hecho.

-Bueno… Puedes empezar diciéndome que no…- añadió con tristeza.

Ya se esperaba esa respuesta cuando de forma tan inesperada como su proposición la joven esbozó una tierna sonrisa que ocultó de repente sus lágrimas.

-No te libraras tan fácilmente de esta cabezota.

Y se hecho a sus brazos con toda la alegría del universo confluyendo sobre si misma. Por su parte, Remus no distaba mucho de ese sentimiento; más aún cuando Tonks susurró en su oído aquel… 'Sí, quiero' que jamás habría de olvidar.

* * *

**N/A**: ¡… He vuelto! No saben la alegría que me produce traerles este nuevo, y último, capítulo. De nuevo, siento muchísimo la tardanza porque no me he retrasado unos días, ni unos meses, sino años… ¡Qué se dice pronto! Quisiera agradecerles toda la paciencia que han tenido conmigo (acepto cruciatus… ya saben, jaja.) Mis primeros años en la universidad me han quitado todo el tiempo y la lucidez creativa que tenía en mis momentos de relax. Además también quería un tiempo para reflexionar, pero en ningún momento quise dejar a medias este fic que tantas alegrías me ha dado… Nunca me ha gustado dejar las cosas a medias de modo que aquí os traigo un regalito que espero que les guste y comenten.

Muchísimas gracias como siempre a todas aquellas personas que han leído mi historia. No tengo suficientes palabras de agradecimiento para todos vosotros/as…

Muchos besos:

**Sisa Lupin**

P.D. Esta semana subiré el Epilogo, y concluiré finalmente _Perspectivas_.

P.D1. Como ya dije en su día, esta historia se gestó cuando finalicé el sexto libro de la saga y no tiene necesariamente que seguir el argumento del séptimo.

P.D2. Algunos fragmentos de este capítulo son propiedad de J.K. Rowling ;)


	29. Epílogo

Epílogo:

Magos y brujas de toda edad y condición acudieron sin dilación a la despedida del mago más grande que había regido los designios de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería durante tantos años. Pese a la tristeza que un acto así requería en los corazones de los que allí se reunieron, el cielo se encontraba despejado y llenaba de animo a aquellos que más lamentaban la perdida de su amado director. Para algunos fue un héroe mientras que para otros tantos fue solo un viejo chiflado que no le gustaba demasiado acatar las normas que se alejaban de su moral…, pero en ese momento de gran tribulación para el mundo mágico todos, sin excepción, se unieron para dar su último adiós a este gran hombre.

Habían pasado tan solo dos días desde la batalla en la que Dumbledore perdió la vida; la misma en la que Snape había huido cual traidor y que, muchos de los allí presentes, tardarían tiempo en olvidar. Todos intentaban sobrellevar la pena como mejor podían, pero entre tanto desánimo también había motivos para la esperanza; muchos de los convalecientes de la mágica afrenta se estaban recuperando maravillosamente bien como era el caso de Bill sin apenas secuelas de su enfrentamiento con Fenrir Greyback salvo algunas cicatrices y unos nuevos gustos culinarios tales como los filetes de carne poco hechos...

Entre tanto, y mientras los últimos asientos del funeral dispersos ante el inmenso Lago Negro se iban llenando, Remus Lupin contemplaba abstraído la muestra de cariño rendida al hombre que había sido todo para él. Allí además estaban los _Tuatha de Danna_ liderados ahora por Brian a pesar de que el resto de los magos no deparara demasiado en su presencia… Muy pocos sabían que si estaban vivos, en gran medida, era gracias a ellos.

-Es extraño, ¿verdad? Desalentador, pero bonito- dijo la bruja que estaba a su lado. Tonks sabía perfectamente lo duro que estaba siendo para el licántropo todo aquello...-. Debería ser uno de los días más tristes de nuestra vida, pero aun con su muerte Dumbledore ha conseguido que todos permanezcamos unidos…

Remus giró su rostro hacia el de ella; hacia aquellos ojos brillantes y azules, aquella forma de corazón y aquel cabello rosa chicle que no la había abandonado en los últimos días transcurridos desde que se prometieran amor eterno en su próximo matrimonio. Ante su mirada, la cogió de la mano llevándosela hacia sí hasta rozar con sus labios su piel y depositar en ella un suave beso.

-Permaneceremos unidos y nosotros más que nadie, Tonks. Te lo prometo.

Ante la mirada de los allí presentes sellaron su compromiso con un largo beso que les hizo ruborizarse cuando Molly y Arthur se acercaron para saludarles del mismo modo que Fleur y Bill. La ceremonia comenzó mientras ellos no dejaban ni un segundo de mantener sus manos entrelazadas; sabían que aquello era el mejor homenaje que podían rendirle a su director. La gente del agua y de los bosques; todos aquellos que habían luchado por su libertad en la batalla contra Greyback, acudieron. Remus no pudo más que inclinar la cabeza ante tan hermoso espectáculo. Cuando el cuerpo de Dumbledore ardió en volutas blancas para convertirse en un níveo sepulcro, la mayoría de los asistentes al funeral abandonaron el lugar, no obstante, Remus se quedó a un lado ante la tumba y conjuró unas rosas blancas que habrían de descansar ante su lápida.

-Supongo que debe de estar harto de tanto boato, señor- sonrió. Casi podía ver el reflejo de sus ojos tras los cristales de media luna, aunque seguía siendo extraño dirigirse a una fría piedra en lugar de su rostro siempre colmado de amor y comprensión-… Me he tenido que despedir de mucha gente en los últimos tiempos… Gente a la que quería muchísimo como Lily, James, Sirius o Danna. Usted y todos ellos permanecerán siempre en mi corazón, y aunque no tengo la certeza de ello, sé que en algún lugar más feliz volveremos a encontrarnos como viejos amigos. Espero que sea dentro de mucho tiempo porque ahora debo estar con ella. La vida me ha reglado a Tonks en un mundo lleno de perdidas y jamás volveré a darle la espalda. No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerle que haya hecho de mí un hombre del que ella esté orgullosa de coger de la mano. Nunca le olvidaré, mi mentor, mi maestro, y ante todo, mi amigo.

Remus Lupin recordaría ese día y tantos otros por mucho tiempo, pero ninguno de ellos era comparable a la primera vez que vio a su hijo entre los brazos de su adorada esposa. Era la criatura más perfecta que había visto jamás. Aileen contemplaba a su nuevo hermanito con gran admiración mientras Tonks esbozaba una sonrisa en los labios exhausta por el esfuerzo, pero feliz y ambos supieron sin necesidad de palabras que el mal siempre existiría en este mundo; que la guerra solo había hecho más que comenzar, sin embargo a ellos les correspondía hacer lo correcto y mantenerse firmes ante todos los avatares que se les pusieran por delante porque el amor, como los diamantes, presenta múltiples facetas e infinitas perspectivas, pero una vez que se encuentra será siempre la magia más pura de este y cuantos mundos existan.

* * *

**N/A:** ... Finalmente, _Perspectivas _ha acabado :S Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. De nuevo quería daros las gracias a vosotros que lo habéis hecho posible y no dejéis de mandarme vuestros comentarios con vuestra opinión o cualquier cosa que queráis comentar. Me despido satisfecha, y muy contenta aunque un pelín nostálgica. Espero de todo corazón que nos volvamos a leer y ya saben que aquí tienen una amiga para lo que sea. Cuídense y sean felices ;)

Muchísimos besos,

**Sisa Lupin**


End file.
